Tu peux pas t'casser, il pleut
by Lemoncurd
Summary: Suite à une intervention d’Albus Dumbledore, Drago Malefoy doit se rendre avant que ne débute leur sixième année à Poudlard chez Harry Potter pour lui présenter… des excuses officielles !SONGFIC Slash, sur une idée de Crasysnape
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer** : Les persos sont à JKR, je n'ai pas inventé les slashs non plus, même pas l'idée de base qui vient de Crasysnape, ni la chanson qu'est de Renaud, tatata !(chanson à peine remaniée)

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : PG, on fait bien du sucre sans sucre, voilà du Lemon sans lemon !

**Résumé** : Suite à une intervention d'Albus Dumbledore, Drago Malefoy doit se rendre avant que ne débute leur sixième année à Poudlard chez Harry Potter pour lui présenter… des excuses officielles !!!SONGFIC Slash

Tu peux pas t'casser, y pleut,

Ça va tout mouiller tes ch'veux

J'sais qu'tu s'ras joli quand même

Mais quand même tu s'ras parti.

Moi y m'restera à peine,

Que ma peine et mon envie,

De te coller quelques beignes

Et quelques baisers aussi.

Fais-gaffe dehors c'est pas mieux,

Y a d'la haine dans tous les yeux

Y a des salauds très dang'reux

Et des imbéciles heureux

Je suis mille fois meilleur qu'eux

Pour soigner tes petits bleus.

Tu peux pas t'casser y pleut,

Ça va tout mouiller tes cheveux.

**1ère partie**

Harry avait passé le début de son été à pleurer son parrain et à maudire sa précipitation qui l'avait rendu partiellement responsable de cette perte. Les Dursley, terrorisés par le service d'accueil des Aurors à la gare de King's Cross, l'avaient laissé ruminer tranquillement ses rancœurs en l'évitant avant de décider de passer la fin de leurs vacances chez tante Marge, le laissant seul à la maison : ainsi étaient-ils sûrs de ne pas recevoir de visites inopportunes de ces monstrueuses personnes, au cas où elles décident de faire une visite de contrôle avant la reprise des cours

S'il n'avait eu à faire le deuil de Sirius, il aurait déclaré qu'il vivait les meilleures vacances de sa vie : il avait enfin eu une vraie fête d'anniversaire, sortait quand bon lui semblait et comme il entrait en second cycle il pouvait, les Dursley une fois absents, lancer autant de sorts dans la maison qu'il le désirait. Il rendait régulièrement visite aux Weasley sans avoir pour autant à supporter plus qu'il ne le voulait les effusions maternelles de Molly : il avait passé l'âge de se faire câliner à la moindre occasion.

Ou plus exactement, il avait celui de songer à d'autres caresses moins innocentes. Et il n'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, qui l'embrassait tendrement dans ses rêves. Lui-même ne comprenait pas que son esprit soit capable d'inventer un scénario pareil.

Ce n'étaient pas les seuls rêves qui hantaient ses nuits : si ses entraînements d'Occlumencie lui épargnaient les intrusions de Voldemort dans son esprit, il devait régulièrement assister à la chute sans fin de son parrain derrière le voile, revoir ce dernier sourire de l'animagus avant que la mort ne l'emporte.

Les menaces qui pesaient sur le monde sorcier l'empêchaient aussi de profiter vraiment du répit que lui laissait les Dursley et il se demandait si un jour, ne serait ce que quelques heures, il arriverait à être pleinement heureux, sans être rongé par le remord ou l'inquiétude.

Le jour de la rentrée approchait et il reçut le parchemin habituel de Poudlard lui annonçant comme à l'accoutumée la rentrée pour le mardi 1er septembre, mais en plus de la liste habituelle des fournitures, était joint un mot signé par Albus Dumbledore en personne qui le laissa dans un état second pendant quelques minutes.

_Cher Harry,_

_Ce soir, tu recevras une visite._

_Drago Malefoy, en tant qu'ancien chef de la brigade inquisitoriale, dissoute par Monsieur Fudge lui-même, viendra à 19 heures présenter au chef de l'AD que tu es ses excuses sincères pour avoir délibérément nuit à ton association. _

A bientôt, 

_Sincèrement,_

_A.P. DUMBLEDORE_

Excuses SINCERES ?!!! Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'influence du directeur de Poudlard était plus forte qu'il ne le pensait et il avait fallu une menace sérieuse pour que Malefoy s'abaisse à venir jusqu'à lui, c'était un véritable miracle.

Il imaginait déjà la scène, dessinant une moue contrite sur les lèvres de sa nemesis, la tête modestement penchée…

Voir cela de ses yeux suffirait à effacer toutes les rancunes qu'il avait contre ce fils à papa tant il savait son orgueil grand et mal placé.

Il passa une grande partie de la journée avec Ron et Hermione sur le chemin de Traverse à faire leurs achats de fournitures en riant grassement sur les événement qui se dérouleraient le soir venu. Ron avait bien envisagé de se transformer en petite souris pour assister en direct à la scène d'un Malefoy humilié, mais sa mère tenait à ce qu'il passe la soirée à finir ses devoirs de vacances qu'il avait honteusement négligé jusque là. Cette dernière déclaration lui valut un haussement de sourcil désapprobateur de la part d'Hermione.

Ils se quittèrent vers 17 heures, riant encore de ce qui attendait Harry. Ron et Hermione lui firent promettre que dès le lendemain ils auraient un rapport détaillé sur les évènements. Cette nouvelle leur avait fait oublier un temps leur futur incertain et la guerre qui se préparait.

A peine rentré, Harry prit une douche et se surprit à se changer fébrilement avec les habits enfin présentables qu'il venait de se procurer chez Mme Guipure, à mettre de l'ordre dans le salon, allumant un feu, tapant nerveusement sur les coussins du canapé avant de les remettre en place… Il finit par s'asseoir d'une façon qu'il voulait décontractée sur le plus confortable des fauteuils du salon et resta immobile à fixer les aiguilles de la pendule qui se mouvaient avec une lenteur crispante en, réfléchissant à la situation.

Quand on frappa trois coups secs à la porte, il sursauta. La nuit semblait être tombée en avance : de lourds nuages surchargeaient le ciel et l'air lourd mais frais annonçait un orage.

Harry se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir la porte sur un Drago au visage contrarié qui le toisa de haut et lui dit que s'il avait finit de l'inspecter de la tête aux pieds, il pourrait envisager de se pousser pour le laisser entrer.

_ooooooooo_

Drago avait été autorisé à utiliser son balai et un sortilège de désillusion pour se rendre dans ce quartier d'une banalité affligeante. L'air dense chargé d'humidité collait ses vêtements à sa peau.

Il avait horreur de ça.

Horreur aussi de devoir se rendre dans cet endroit lugubre

Horreur d'être forcé par ce vieillard sénile à faire des excuses à son pire ennemi pour pouvoir réintégrer ses droits de préfet.

Sans la protection de son père, le nom de sa famille entaché par son emprisonnement, il se trouvait contraint d'obéir comme un quelconque plebeïen : Insulte suprême !

Potter allait probablement le narguer, profiter de l'occasion pour l'humilier : à sa place, il ne se gênerait pas.

La maison était atrocement… moldue et il hésita un instant avant de frapper trois coups à ce bout de bois sans la moindre sculpture qu'ils osaient utiliser comme porte.

Elle s'ouvrit sur une entrée au goût douteux devant laquelle la silhouette de Potter se détachait nettement, mais aucun sourire moqueur n'ourlait ses lèvres. Comme il le regardait avec insistance sans dire un mot, il lui rappela qu'il était entrain de bloquer le passage avec véhémence, satisfait de voir aussitôt ce dernier s'exécuter.

Il le suivit dans ce qui devait être un salon, enfin, aux yeux de ces gens là parce que cela ressemblait plus à un débarras par sa taille et le nombre de vieilleries qui s'y trouvaient. Les couleurs étaient criardes, les bibelots ridicules, les murs chargés de photos de famille sur lesquelles il fut surpris de ne jamais voir le visage de Potter

Celui-ci lui désigna un fauteuil miteux avant de s'asseoir lui-même dans son jumeaux et de lui demander s'il désirait boire quelque chose.

Drago croyait s'être attendu à tout : à ce que ses amis soient là pour jouir du spectacle de son humiliation, à se voir obliger de serrer la main de moldus, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé un millième de seconde être reçu avec…politesse. Il acquiesça et Harry prit sa baguette pour faire venir de la cuisine deux bierraubeurre et autant de verres. Une fois la première gorgée bue, les amabilités d'usage étant passées, le silence se fit et Drago s'empressa de le briser, pressé d'en finir au plus vite avec cette épreuve

- Je suis venu ici pour te prier d'accepter…

- Arrête-toi Malefoy, il n'y a personne ici pour écouter ton discours si sincère. On t'a imposé de le prononcer, on m'a imposé de l'entendre, laissons-leur croire que les mots ont été dit.

- J'ai…j'ai du mal à croire que tu te prives de la satisfaction…

- Je ne me prive de rien du tout Malefoy, je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à te voir humilié, nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard ici : pas de rôle à jouer, pas de maison pour nous faire rentrer en concurrence, pas de spectacle à donner pour faire plaisir à nos amis : c'est juste toi et moi

- « Où veux tu en venir Potter ? » L'intonation était sincère, sans le ton sec et traînant qu'il prenait habituellement

- Tu es loin d'être bête pourtant. Nous n'avons plus onze ans pour laisser les autres nous cantonner dans un rôle. Tu as été chef de brigade inquisitoriale parce que ton père t'a apprit à faire de la lèche au gouvernement, et je m'oppose à toi parce que c'est ce que l'on attend de « Saint Potter » comme tu le dis si bien. C'est si facile de se laisser guider par le désir des autres, on a tellement peur de décevoir… Alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de parler à cœur ouvert.

Sa voix fut suivie par un puissant roulement de tonnerre et une pluie drue se mit à tomber, crépitant sur les vitres. Ce fut Drago qui reprit :

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te remercier, je ne te dois rien et je n'ai rien à prouver à personne, encore moins à toi. Tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie de parler. Il ne me reste plus qu'à partir. On se reverra à la rentrée Potter.

Drago se leva mais il fut retenu par une main posée sur son épaule

- Tu ne peux pas partir, il pleut des cordes !

- Je ne suis pas en sucre Potter et nous avons déjà disputé des matchs de Quidditch sous des trombes d'eau plus impressionnantes

- Tu es impossible Malefoy ! Dans les couloirs de Poudlard tu hurles dès que Parkinson. met du désordre dans tes cheveux et là tu es prêt à les détremper et à attraper la crève pourvue que ce soit loin de moi ! je suis si désagréable que ça ?

- J'en sais rien et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir. Depuis quand recherches tu ma compagnie ?! Jusqu'ici toi et tes amis n'avez su que communiquer avec moi à coups de poings ou d'insultes !

- Tu nous provoques constamment !

- Parce que ton existence elle-même est une provocation Potter ! Q'un bébé maigrichon comme toi aie pu résister à un sort pareil alors que d'autres cent fois plus puissants s'y sont cassé les dents…

- Qui ?

- Pardon ?

- Qui n'a pas survécu ? A cause de qui me reproches-tu d'être vivant ?

Drago resta pantois. Depuis quand un Gryffondor savait réfléchir ? Les mots sortirent de sa bouche malgré lui

- Mon grand-père. IL l'a tué avec autant de facilité que s'il avait été moldu. Et mon père a dû le suivre pour que nous ne subissions pas tous le même sort. Il est mort devant moi, je n'avais que 8 mois mais pourtant je m'en souviens

- Je suis désolé…

- Je me contrefiche de ta compassion Potter

- … Finis au moins ta bierraubeurre

Drago se rassit, essoufflé par les révélations qu'il venait de faire comme s'il venait de disputer un marathon. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sirotant leurs verres devant la cheminée

- Il y a une prophétie qui dit que je dois LE tuer ou être tué par lui. Je risque au mieux de te voler en plus ta vengeance.

- Je pourrais répéter cela à mon père et Tu-Sais-Qui saurait qu'il lui suffit de te tuer pour vaincre.

- Tu as beaucoup de défauts Drago mais je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de faire une telle chose. De toute façon, le moindre pas que je fais hors de cette maison pourrait me conduire à la mort

- Nous risquons tous de mourir prématurément tant qu'IL sera là

- Je hais cette guerre qui n'en a même pas le nom, sans elle nous serions peut être amis..

- Ami ?!!! J'en doute Potter, il y aurait eu quand même Weasley pour te mettre le grappin dessus et te faire choisir entre lui et moi.

- C'est vrai que pour des cousins vous vous détestez cordialement ! Qu'est ce qui a pu vous opposer à ce point ?

- Eh bien…Avant de te répondre, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus fort me proposer ?

- Il y a bien le Cognac de mon oncle mais…

- Quoi Potter, on a peur de piquer un peu d'alcool à son cher tonton ? dit Drago d'un ton ouvertement moqueur

Harry, piqué au vif, ouvrit le bar pour montrer qu'il n'en était rien et sortit deux verres qu'il remplit généreusement, peut être même un peu trop, ne voyant pas le sourire sarcastique de Drago, amusé de constater que le Gryffondor était toujours aussi facile à manipuler. Une fois que le brun eut bu une première gorgée en fixant Drago d'un air de défi, le Serpentard reprit :

- C'est simple : nous leur reprochons d'avoir fait certains mariages contre nature avec des cracmols ou des moldus et ils nous reprochent de les avoir privé de leur héritage : un de mes ancêtres s'était débrouillé pour devenir l'exécuteur testamentaire de notre aïeul commun et il les a lésé de leur part.

- Chapeau, bel esprit de famille

- « Mieux vaut une famille pourrie que pas de famille du tout » répondit-il sans aucune intention blessante dans la voix

Le silence se fit de nouveau, coupé par le martèlement de la pluie sur les vitres.

**2ème partie**

Tu peux pas t'casser parce que

T'as pas l' droit c'est pas du jeu

On avait dit que tout les deux

On resterait près du feu.

T'aurais pu attendre un peu,

J'allais bientôt être vieux.

Tu peux pas t'casser y pleut

Ça va tout mouiller tes cheveux.

Tu peux pas t'casser, je t'aime,

À m'en taillader les veines.

Et puis d'abord ça suffit,

On s'casse pas à quinze ans et demi

Allez d'accord t'as gagné,

J'vais t'allumer la télé.

Mais tu peux pas t'casser y pleut,

Ça va tout mouiller tes ch'veux.

Tu peux pas t'casser y pleut

Ça va tout mouiller mes yeux.

Ils restèrent encore un moment ainsi à boire et se dévisager mais pour une fois sans agressivité. Le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre et l'alcool les réchauffait et les grisait un peu.

Harry reprit la conversation là où son esprit l'avait laissé :

- On est obligé de rester aussi cons que ses ancêtres ?

- Non… C'est leur haine, pas la notre après tout. Mais on l'accepte sans réfléchir, comme on naît avec le nez de son père ou les yeux de sa mère. Ce n'est pas si facile de s'en débarrasser.

- Pas si sûr puisque sans eux on est capable de se parler sans se sauter dessus.

- T'en es sûr ? dit Drago avec un sourire éméché. Il avait décidément un peu trop bu et marcha en titubant pour aller faire semblant d'étrangler Harry dans son fauteuil

Harry se mit à rire, à rougir aussi un peu en sentant les mains chaudes de Drago autour de son cou et il fit semblant de se débattre et de lui rendre la pareille. En ce faisant, il rompit l'équilibre précaire du blond qui serait tombé lamentablement par terre…

Si Harry n'avait eu le réflexe de le retenir par la taille et de l'attirer à lui pour l'en empêcher.

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune Serpentard se retrouva sur les genoux d'Harry et leur fou rire commun s'arrêta d'un coup.

Soudain mal à l'aise, Drago retira ses mains du cou du Gryffondor mais prit d'une impulsion soudaine, celui-ci l'étreignit et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser léger et rapide, un baiser volé, puis fixa son adversaire, surprit de sa propre audace.

« Non, pas comme ça » lui dit doucement Drago en baissant les yeux, et il pencha sa tête vers la sienne pour prendre ses lèvres avec délicatesse, les quitter avec regret pour mieux les reprendre.

Harry ne savait pas s'il était encore en train de rêver, si le Cognac l'avait fait s'assoupir ou si son fantasme prenait vraiment corps, tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant c'était cette douce caresse, ce corps qui se rapprochait encore un peu plus de lui, cette chaleur qui l'envahissait délicieusement, ce sentiment de plénitude. Il n'eut pas conscience du moment où il se mit à répondre à ce baiser, à agripper l'étoffe de la robe de sorcier de Drago à pleine main dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui.

Le blond avait passé ses bras autour du cou du Survivant et s'oubliait dans ce tendre échange. Il n'y avait plus que « lui » et « moi ». Plus de passé, de nom pour les séparer. Quand Harry ouvrit instinctivement la bouche, il s'y engouffra et leur langues se rencontrèrent avec bonheur, leur faisant pousser de profonds soupirs.

Quand ils furent rassasiés l'un de l'autre, ils se regardèrent en souriant, ne sachant que dire

Drago fit glisser une main sur la joue de son étrange ennemi, puis dans sa chevelure en bataille. Harry le dévorait des yeux, frissonnant en sentant les doigts fins caresser son cuir chevelu.

- « Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? » demanda Drago qui commençait à reprendre un peu pied avec la réalité et se demandait quelles seraient les conséquences de tout ceci.

- Tu veux regarder la télé ?

- La quoi ?

- La télé, c'est un divertissement moldu, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

Drago trouvait la situation si surréaliste et la réponse à sa question si décalée qu'il ne sut que dire. Il se leva pour qu'Harry s'avance vers une grande boite noire, appuie sur un bouton et s'étonna de voir l'écran s'allumer, des personnages apparaître, des voix surgir de nulle part… il s'interrogeait encore sur ce mystère quand Harry lui prit la main, s'assit les jambes écartées sur le canapé et l'attira à lui pour qu'il se retrouve assis contre lui, le torse de Harry en guise de dossier et ses jambes servant d'accoudoir. Harry en fauteuil était plutôt confortable…

Refusant comme lui de penser plus loin qu'à l'instant présent, il s'installa plus franchement sur lui, laissant les bras du brun se refermer sur lui et se mit à regarder les drôles de personnages qui s'agitaient en tout sens de façon comique et désordonnée sur un scénario au mieux décousu, au pire inexistant. Drago comprenait mieux le manque de logique du jeune homme.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- C'est Exil Sara, un anime

- Un quoi ??

- Un dessin animé japonais.

- Il n'y a pas de…trucs anglais ?

- Si, on peut changer si tu veux…

Il le vit saisir sur la table basse un boitier recouvert de boutons mais il l'arrêta dans son geste : il avait assez de nouveauté d'un coup et s'inquiétait un peu des propriétés de ce drôle d'outil. De toute façon, ces dessins qui s'agitaient ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment, ce n'était qu'un point de vue et un excellent prétexte pour rester tranquillement lové dans les bras d'Harry.

Le programme se termina sur des notes de musique et de drôles de miaulement de chat. Harry détacha son regard de l'écran et regarda Drago qui tourna la tête vers lui.

- « C'est fini ? » dit il en lançant un bras derrière lui pour tenir la nuque de son… petit ami ?

- Pas tout à fait, là c'est juste des publicités

- Des quoi ?

- Des petits films pour te pousser à acheter des choses. Généralement les gens ne regardent pas ça, ça n'a pas d'intérêt

- Alors pourquoi les passent-ils ?

- Pour essayer de vendre leurs produits. Ca permet de faire une pause aussi

- Une pause pour quoi ?

- Pour faire ce que tu veux : discuter, aller aux toilettes, s'embrasser…

- S'embrasser ? Ils sont prévenants ces moldus, c'est sympa de penser à nous…

Harry fit un large sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, tout lui semblait si naturel qu'il en oubliait le monde qui était le leur. Drago se retourna pour lui faire face et approfondir leur baiser, s'étalant sans complexe sur le corps du brun et ils se perdirent dans cet échange d'une douceur qui leur avait été inconnue jusque là.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que les programmes reprenaient, ni que la pluie avait cessé, ni que la nuit était tombée. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, plus rien n'existait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un agaçant « toc toc » ne les sorte de leur tendre euphorie : un hiboux s'impatientait devant la vitre.

A contre cœur Harry se leva pour délester l'animal de sa lettre et perdit son air rêveur en regardant le parchemin qu'il tendit avec un regard désespéré au Serpentard

- C'est pour toi.

Drago se leva à son tour, décachetant le plis et le lu dans un silence pesant, son visage s'assombrissant à vue d'œil.

- « C'est Mère » déclara-t il enfin, « Elle se demande pourquoi je tarde tant et dit que si elle ne me voit pas rentrer dans les 5 minutes qui viennent, Survivant ou pas elle appellera les autorités pour me sortir de là….

Harry devint blanc comme un linge. C'était à prévoir. Ce monde haineux qui les entourait n'allait pas disparaître juste parce qu'il en avait envie et ne les laisserait jamais en paix

. Tous s'opposeraient à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas ce qu'on attendait d'eux On lui avait désigné le rôle de Sauveur, Drago avait celui de futur Mangemort et aucun camp n'accepterait le moindre changement. Son amour secret s'avança vers lui, l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de saisir son balai, de se lancer un sort qui le fit disparaître à ses yeux et de refermer la porte après avoir prononcé un « au revoir » d'une voix blanche.

Il était parti depuis longtemps quand Harry sortit de son hébétude. Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil, pris le verre de Drago des deux mains et bu les dernières gouttes qu'il y avait laissé, avec dévotion, le reposa sur la table, pris sa tête dans ses mains et pleura sur son rêve envolé.

Jamais on ne les laisserait n'être qu'eux même.

Malgré tout, l'espoir fou de revivre de tels moments s'accrochait à son cœur et dans le silence de cette nuit froide, il s'endormit devant les braises, en esquissant de légers sourires aux souvenirs de cette mémorable soirée.

Fin


	2. Annonce et réponse aux reviews

**A la demande générale, ce one shot va se transformer en fic mais comme ce n'était pas prévu, je posterais au fur et à mesure de son écriture ce qui veut dire que contrairement à mes autres fics, les posts ne seront pas réguliers, je vous prie de m'en excuser d'avance…**

En attendant que j'ai écrit et fait corriger un chapitre entier, réponse aux reviews :

**Draya** : ton vœux est exaucé mais prendra du temps à se réaliser…

**Ornacula** : finalement il ne faut pas toujours se fier au mot fin…

**Littlething** : en effet, tant que les adultes auront leur mot à dire, ils ne seront jamais en paix. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour les neutraliser…

**Crasysnape** : oui, c'est mignon, ça fait du bien d'écrire du kawai de temps en temps !!! Quant au rapport, ce sera le sujet du premier …enfin du deuxieme chapitre !

**Atalanta de Telbas, celine s/Line/C Line, Gaele griffondor** **, Rinette** : merci de tous ces compliments !

**Jadou** : c'est pas ma premiere fic non R, j'ai déjà fait un one shot qui ne l'était pas…Bisous aussi !

**Shetane** : merci, je vais essayer de dépatouiller ça maintenant !

**Melantha Mond** : j'espère continuer sur le même genre mais ça ne va pas être facile : faire une fic en suivant une année scolaire complète, avec match de Quidditch et cie, c'est pas évident…

**Vif d'or** : je vais essayer d'être moins cruelle pour la suite mais ça va pas être facile !

**Ivrian** : j'aime pas que tu soie courroucée ou même frustrée alors je tente le coup et te promet une happy end !Moi aussi ze t'aimeuh !!! Pff, qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour « la reine du slash »!

**Blacknemesis** : Merci pour toutes tes remarques, je vais avoir du mal à leur refaire un cocon pareil mais je tente le coup…


	3. 2 août

**Disclamer** : Les persos sont à JKR, je n'ai pas inventé les slashs non plus, même pas l'idée de départ qui vient de Crasysnape, ni la chanson qu'est de Renaud, tatata !(chanson à peine remaniée)

**Pairing** : HP/DM et accessoirement d'autres… Je caserais Neville, Ron et Severus, je vous dit pas avec qui !

**Rating** : je ne sais pas trop…c'est toujours du Lemon sans lemon mais le dernier chapitre sera peut être R pour faire plaisir à Senko Yurima !

**Résumé** : Suite à leur « aventure » inattendue, beaucoup de choses sont à clarifier et si le sentiment de Harry est partagé, est ce que lui et Drago vont réussir à vivre selon leur désirs ? Slash

**Note de l'auteur** : suis hyper vexée que personne n'aie reconnu l'anime que regardait nos deux tourtereaux et dont j'avais à peine modifié le nom : Excel Saga ;-)

Chapitre 2

Aout

Harry fut réveillé le lendemain matin par un bruit de flammes qui montaient brusquement comme lorsqu'on allume un chauffe eau et ce son pourtant peu bruyant lui fit mal à la tête. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, se sentait faible, et quand la pièce raisonna d'un joyeux « Bonjour Harry ! » il crut que l'on était en train de lui arracher les tympans. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et la lumière du jour rajouta à sa douleur. Il les referma aussitôt et il lui fallut un moment pour qu'il se décide courageusement à les rouvrir, qu'ils arrivent à faire le point et distinguent dans l'âtre les formes de ses deux amis tout sourire. Impatients, l'un d'eux n'avait pas attendu qu'il se remette pour le harceler de questions.

- « Excuse nous de te réveiller mais ça fait une heure qu'on attend tranquillement ton rapport détaillée et on ne tient plus en place ! Hermione est venue dormir à la maison pour qu'on puisse entendre ensemble ton récit épique sur la déchéance de Sieur Malefoy ! » dit Ron d'une voix tonitruante sur un ton moqueur. Alors ? Il t'a fait des courbettes ? Il a bien récité sa leçon ? Il s'est mordu la langue à force de mentir sur ses vifs regrets ? Ce petit con a baissé les yeux ou se permettait il encore de te fixer avec toute sa haine ? Il a appelé sa maman ? Il crevait de trouille, de peur de voir surgir un moldu ?

- "Bonjour Harry !"déclara plus sobrement Hermione

- **« **Pitié, parlez moins fort! » supplia Harry dont la tête était sur le point d'exploser.

- **« **Tu as bu pour fêter ça ? Allez, ne nous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Comment ça s'est passé ? » reprit Ron surexcité

- **« **Arrêtes Ron, » lui ordonna Hermione« laisse-lui au moins le temps de se remettre… Va chercher la fiole dans la chambre de ton frère contre la gueule de bois… »

Ron sortit de la vue de Harry et Hermione reprit de la voix la plus légère qu'elle put :

- Maintenant dis moi : il t'a fait du mal ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tu as les yeux rougis, il y a quatre verres sur la table donc je suppose que vous avez longtemps parlé, et bu aussi, étant donné ta tête, et connaissant les ravages qu'il est capable de faire en parlant, je me demande si au lieu de te faire des excuses il n'en a pas profité pour te descendre…

- Non, il n'a rien fait de mal, j'ai surtout bu après son départ, j'ai très mal dormi… Et puis je sais que je vous avais promis de tout vous raconter mais je ne le pourrais pas.

A ce moment, Ron revint et tout en lui tendant à travers les flammes le fiole salvatrice il se mit à crier

- mais tu avais promis !

Harry fit une grimace, persuadé que sa tête venait d'imploser. Il s'empressa de boire la potion dont l'effet ne tarda pas à agir.

- « Ron, je suis désolé, je t'avais promis un rapport sur Drago me faisant des excuses mais finalement je l'en ai dispensé. Donc je ne peux pas te raconter quelque chose qui n'a pas eu lieu ». Dit il faiblement du ton le plus neutre dont il était capable. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient lentement à la mémoire et l'emplissaient d'une mélancolie grandissante.

- « Quoi ? Non mais je rêve ! Tu fais des fleurs à Drago maintenant ? Ron était furieux et choqué qu'il aie laissé passer cette occasion, il se demandait même si son ami n'avait pas subi un sort, sa conduite était incompréhensible.

- Non ! je n'avais pas envie de les entendre !

- Je sais bien que cette enflure a une voix particulièrement crispante mais franchement sur ce coup je me serais forcé ! Il avait l'air humilié au moins ? Il a baissé les yeux ? Il t'a refait le coup de la fouine bondissante ? Bon sang si j'avais pu être là je m'en serais chargé moi de…

- Ca suffit Ron ! Désolé de te décevoir mais là je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler, je me sens encore tout barbouillé, je vais aller prendre une douche. On se revoit sur les quais de la gare ?

- Ron bougonna, visiblement déçu et si Hermione ne lui écrasait pas le pied pour le pousser à se taire, il serait venu rejoindre son ami pour le secouer et lui rappeler ce qu'il attendait de lui. « Oui, le ministère préfère se charger lui-même de ton transport à la gare, il a refusé que nous nous en chargions… Je crois qu'ils veulent surtout se faire remarquer et montrer qu'ils peuvent assurer ta sécurité. Ecoutes excuse moi, c'est vrai tu viens à peine de te réveiller, tu as le cerveau en compote et moi je te saute dessus… On en reparle après demain, ok ?

- « Ok » répondit Harry

Il ne se sentait pas la force ce matin d'expliquer à Ron qu'il ne saurait rien, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Ron ne comprendrait pas, et même s'il comprenait, il ne savait par quel miracle, il ne saurait tenir sa langue et passerait son temps avec Hermione à lui répéter qu'il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il était vrai que parler à Drago de la Prophétie n'était pas très prudent mais il ne savait pourquoi, malgré tous les coups bas qu'il lui avait fait, il avait confiance en lui. C'était fou, mais c'était comme ça, cela faisait partie des choses qui ne s'expliquaient pas, elles se ressentent uniquement.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il retira ses vêtements, soupirant quand il sentit, en les retirant, l'odeur encore présente de Drago sur eux. Il les mit soigneusement de côté et rentra dans la vasque de la douche. L'eau chaude tombant en cascade sur lui l'apaisa et il se remit à penser à la veille. Depuis quelques années il connaissait la magie mais cette soirée avait été magique bien au delà du mot. Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas rêvé et il se rappelait à quel point il s'était senti bien, comment, quand ils étaient tous les deux sur ce canapé, il avait eu le sentiment d'être enfin à sa place en tenant le blond dans ses bras. Mais la réalité reprenait le dessus, cette lettre était arrivée, il était parti, et la bulle qu'était devenu pour eux l'immonde maison des Dursley avait éclaté. Ils étaient ennemis, ils étaient adversaires, ils étaient deux hommes. Pour eux, cela n'avait fait aucune différence mais ça en ferait une énorme pour tous ceux qui les connaissaient.

Demain, ce serait le 1er septembre. Ce serait la rentrée et il rencontrerait à nouveau Drago. Il était impatient de le revoir tout en en étant inquiet. Il savait qu'ils seraient plus ou moins obligés de reprendre leurs anciennes attitudes, qu'ils ne pourraient pas se parler librement. Que de nouveau leurs amis, leurs maisons les sépareraient et ce serait un enfer de vivre si près de lui, sous le même toit, sans pouvoir être avec lui.

Sa plus grande peur était en fait que Drago nie en bloc ce qui leur était arrivé ou pire, dise à tous qu'il lui avait fait des avances pour le ridiculiser. A 16 ans, on est généralement assez cruel avec ceux qui sont différents de la norme, ou du moins de ce qu'on estime la norme. Harry devait déjà vivre avec la mort des siens et la menace de la Prophétie en guise d'épée de Damoclès, avec sa culpabilité et ses peurs, s'il n'avait plus le soutien des siens il n'était pas sûr de survivre à tout cela.

Il se rappelait indéfiniment comment il en était arrivé, dans un moment d'égarement, à voler ce baiser à Drago.

L'an passé, quand il avait cru être attiré par Cho Chang et avoir enfin sa chance, il avait trouvé son baiser sans saveur, sa conversation sans intérêt, sa sensibilité à fleur de peau agaçante même si elle était compréhensible. Il s'était surprit alors à penser, à la fin de leur histoire, qu'avec un garçon se serait bien plus simple et une fois le choc de cette idée passée, il se mit sérieusement à se poser la question.

En fait, ce qui l'avait attiré chez Cho, c'était son talent pour le Quidditch, ses traits fins et nobles mais rien de ce qui était typiquement féminin chez elle.

En même temps, il n'avait jamais été attiré par un des ses amis, il avait beau avoir eu l'occasion de les voir des centaines de fois nus face à lui dans les douches après les matchs ou les entraînements… Mais cela ne voulait rien dire, après tout ce n'était pas parce qu'on pouvait être attiré par les hommes qu'on était censé trouver tout homme désirable…

Et puis c'était quoi être attiré par quelqu'un ? C'était avoir le cœur qui battait plus vite quand on approchait de la personne concernée, se sentir plus vivant en sa présence, plus facilement blessé aussi…

Il ne voyait pas qui pouvait correspondre à cette description, en tout cas sûrement pas Cho dont les tentatives de le rendre jaloux l'avaient laissé de glace, et avait bien d'autres soucis en tête à l'époque.

Il n'y pensa plus jusqu'à ce que le chef de la brigade inquisitoriale participe à son arrestation dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

Drago était là, le sourire aux lèvres après avoir fouillé ses poches pour y retirer sa baguette, en jouant avec comme s'il s'agissait d'une baguette de majorette.

Et il avait souffert bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, il l'avait ressenti comme une réelle trahison.

Jusqu'ici leurs conflits n'avaient été plus ou moins que gamineries, mais ce dernier tour, l'empêchant de vérifier si son parrain était réellement en danger, l'avait fait souffrir au-delà du raisonnable. Et c'est tout en faisant le deuil de son parrain qu'il avait compris que si Drago avait eu le pouvoir de lui faire si mal, c'était parce qu'il était attiré par lui.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que découvrir enfin la personne qui convenait à son cœur serait aussi douloureux et avait du mal à comprendre. Il s'était longuement interrogé, se disant que son attirance n'était peut être que physique mais alors pourquoi aurait il été si facilement touché ? Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'il était inaccessible et que les défis l'attiraient ? Parce qu'il sentait que sous son armure de mépris et de mensonge se cachait quelque chose de bien plus profond ?

En plus d'un vague malaise de se découvrir une nouvelle différence(entre se poser la question et être sûr de ses penchants il y a une marge), lui qui se plaignait déjà d'être suffisamment remarqué, il devrait assumer le poids des a priori et par dessus tout celui de désirer le fils d'un de ses pires ennemis, un garçon arrogant, prétentieux, qui se ferait un plaisir de l'humilier s'il apprenait sa faiblesse pour lui et qui se préparait à suivre les traces de son père.

Quand il avait reçu la lettre de Dumbledore il avait tout d'abord ressentit une grande satisfaction à l'idée de voir son ennemi obligé de capituler, il en avait ri à gorge déployée avec ses amis, mais une fois seul il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'assister à ce spectacle.

Il ne voulait pas humilier Drago et lui donner une raison supplémentaire de le détester.

C'est pourquoi, quand il était arrivé chez lui, il avait décidé de l'abstenir de cette épreuve, même s'il méritait cent fois qu'on lui apprenne à se comporter correctement. Parce qu'il avait compris, aussi stupide et injuste que cela soit, qu'il l'aimait, vraiment. Malgré sa tonne de défauts, malgré la façon dont il l'avait traité, malgré le clan qu'il semblait avoir choisi.

Et dans un élan instinctif, il l'avait embrassé.

Et Drago avait répondu à son baiser.

Et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que ce soir là.

Mais maintenant, il doutait de tout.

Une fois sorti de la douche, il remit ses vêtements et commença à préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. N'ayant plus à ranger au fur et à mesure sous le regard sévère de sa tante et de son oncle, il avait laissé un désordre incroyable s'installer et il maîtrisait mal les sorts de rangements que lui avait montré Tonks l'an passé. Cela lui prit toute la journée et quand il boucla enfin ses malles, il entendit les pas indécis des Dursley, enfin de retour, qui rentraient chez eux sur la pointe des pieds de peur de découvrir des sorciers dans leur maison.

Il n'avait aucune envie de les rencontrer et il décida de se passer de dîner plutôt que de prendre le risque de les croiser dans un couloir, de voir leur regards méprisants ou apeurés. Il se coucha tôt mais n'arriva pas à dormir.

Il avait peur de revoir la mort de Sirius en refermant les yeux et de se réveiller une fois de plus l'angoisse et la culpabilité.

Il avait peur aussi que d'autres rêves, rendus encore plus forts par les évènements de la veille, ne perturbent son sommeil et lui rappellent avec plus d'amertume qu'auparavant que rien n'était possible.

Il avait peur du lendemain, de son retour à Poudlard, de la guerre qui se préparait, de tout ce qu'on attendait de lui, où que se tourne son esprit la peur était là et le rendait fou, alors avant de céder à une crise d'angoisse il décida de fermer son esprit sur l'avenir, alla attraper ses habits de la veille et s'endormit le nez dans son pull qui portait encore l'odeur de Drago, focalisant ses pensées sur leur baiser échangé, la douceur de ce moment, refusant de penser à autre chose et il s'endormit les lèvres posées doucement sur la laine.


	4. 3 Septembre

**Leviathoune : **Leur retrouvailles seront…à ta disposition un peu plus bas dans le texte. Comme Harry et Drago ont 16 ans dans l'os de départ, en effet je ne peux pas les faire se sauter dessus d'office, essayons d'être réalistes, à 16 ans ont est entre l'enfance et le monde adulte, le but de l'opération n'est pas de les faire « baiser » comme tu dis mais d'arriver à trouver un moyen pour qu'à la fin ils aient la paix tous les deux. Merci pour tes compliments ils me touchent beaucoup.

**Smirnoff : **t'as du attendre un peu pour la suite mais elle est assez longue donc ça devrait te consoler de l'attente…

**Pomme : **pour ton désir d'action, ne t'en fais pas c'est pour bientôt !

**Oxaline, G'dark : **merci !

**Vif d'Or : **Oui, les retrouvailles c'est pour bientôt !

**Chimgrid** : J'étais sciée quand j'ai lu ta review : me retrouver dans ton estime au même niveau que Lychee ? Si c'est pas de la promotion ça ! Elle fait partie des trois auteurs que je met au dessus des auteurs de talents, c'est à dire au niveau des génies donc tu imagines à quel point je suis flattée !. La suite est en dessous et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, sinon si JKR se met à faire du prosélitisme gay dans ses fics, franchement je ne lui en voudrait pas mais il y a peu de chance, maintenant que j'écris des fanfics j'espère juste qu'elle s'amusera pas à faire mourir Drago ou à les rendre encore plus adversaires…

**Grafield** : Je sais que tu avais trouvé le one shot un peu frustrant de ce point de vue alors j'ai éssayé de me rattraper en expliquant après comment ils en étaient arrivé là, et en effet les difficultés vont apparaître, elles sont déjà là de toute façon, et à la rigueur tant mieux sinon il n'y aurait rien à écrire ! j'appréhende un peu de devoir décrire une année scolaire complète mais j'y arriverais. Bisous !

**BlackNemesis** :Merci pour tes reviews dont je ne me lasse toujours pas quant au côté praline, ma fois ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps et le coup du pull je l'ai déjà personnellement fait, parfois c'est dur les séparations…Snif !

**Minerve** : Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'attend à ce que Drago soit un salaud? Lui il en bave pas peut être aussi de son côté ? Enfin, tu verras bien…Merci !

**Erin** : t'as gagatisé? Alors prépare toi à être privée de neurones lors d'une scène un peu plus bas ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir et je suis contente que tu aie laissé un mot cette fois, je sais qu'il est parfois difficile de laisser une review parce qu'on est encore sous le coup de l'émotion, et que ce n'est pas si facile d'expliquer ce qu'on a aimé. Merci d'avoir fait l'effort cette fois ci !

**Loryah** : Comment notre dray préféré va-t-il réagir ?.Suffit de lire un peu plus bas….

Slydawn , Atalanta de Tebas: merci ! ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on apprécie mes idées !

**Vert emeraude** : ton voeux va être exausé !

**Shetane** : c'est pas grave si la review est courte, en avoir laissé une c'est déjà sympa et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire  
**Artoung** : En ce qui concerne la rencontre avec Drago, tu as déjà pu lire la partie la plus intense de ce chapitre donc tu sais déjà de quelle façon les choses risquent d'évoluer, et le truc du pull c'est pourtant tout bête, je pensais pas que ça plairait autant…

**Ornacula** : Rassure toi, tu auras bientôt la réponse à ta question…

**Nfertiti** : Oui, Ron est complètement à baffer mais je suis sûre que tôt ou tard ça lui passera !

**Céline.s** : Alors Drago te fait dire qu'on ne menace pas un Malefoy sans en subir les conséquences, donc attend toi à recevoir bientôt une vengeance malfoyenne, fallait pas le chercher. Moi je te dis que la suite elle est déjà écrite et que je n'écris pas en fonction des reviews, fussent elles aussi pertinente que la tienne mais juste pour toi voici **le résumé de la fic :**

Harry va rentrer à Poudlard, Drago va le croiser dans le train et l'insulter comme d'ordinaire, faisant pleurer le Survivant en public. Une fois la cérémonie de la répartition finie Drago montera sur l'estrade pour dire à tous que le sauveur de ce monde est une sale pédale et Harry ira se pendre de la tour d'astronomie avec du fil dentaire rose.

Voldemort prendra alors le pouvoir du monde sorcier en obligeant tout le monde à porter du jaune fluo et à brûler tous les livres (Mme Pince et Hermione en mourront) et c'est alors qu'on apprendra que Ron est le fils caché de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, du temps où Tom était pompom girl de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et tout finira par un gros baiser entre Dumby et Voldy,parce que c'est eux les plus choupinoux, ils vont tellement bien ensemble… Valàààààààààààààààààà

**Chapitre 3 **

**Septembre**

Le lendemain, une horde d'Aurors fit son apparition dans la cuisine alors qu'Harry y prenait son petit déjeuner. Il en lâcha son toast dans sa tasse de café en les voyant se matérialiser subitement de l'autre côté de la table.

Les Dursley s'étaient enfermés dans leurs chambres et il dû leur dire au revoir derrière les portes qu'ils refusaient obstinément d'ouvrir. Il ne s'en plaignit pas, satisfait de n'avoir pas à affronter leurs faces porcines ou chevalines, effrayées ou dédaigneuses.

Par contre, quand il vit la manière dont ils avaient décidé de se déplacer, il déchanta : le voyage s'effectua dans une voiture de fonction rutilante, les Aurors entourant la limousine en moto. De toute évidence, le ministère voulait se faire pardonner son erreur de jugement concernant le retour de Voldemort et le discrédit qu'ils avaient mit sur lui, mais cela le rendait mal à l'aise : cette arrivée digne d'une star à la gare allait attirer les regards et s'il détestait quelque chose, c'était bien de se faire remarquer, à moins que ce soit sur un terrain de Quidditch.

Hermione, Ron et sa famille l'attendaient à l'entrée de la gare mais eurent tout le mal du monde à se faire remarquer, les Aurors se massant tout autour de lui. Harry en était mortifié et quand il sut que deux Aurors l'accompagneraient dans son compartiment jusqu'à Poudlard, il fut atterré. Il se retrouva rapidement dans un compartiment vide, entre Tonks et Kingsley Shackleblot. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent après un passage éclair dans le compartiment des préfets mais ils eurent du mal à se sentir libre de parler sous le regard des deux Aurors qui pourtant faisaient tout leur possible pour rester discret. Tonks avait même coloré ses cheveux en blond pour faire plus passe partout ! Ils finirent cependant par se détendre et discuter, ne serait ce que pour briser ce silence à couper au couteau.

Ron raconta à qui voulait bien l'entendre le retour de son frère Percy qui avait eu lieu peu après le début s vacances.

Il avait rendu visite à son père dans son bureau du Ministère qui avait été promu chef de son service pour lui remettre en main propre un document signé de M Fudge lui-même faisant de l'Ordre du Phœnix une organisation officiellement approuvée par le gouvernement et demandant à l'Ordre de bien vouloir collaborer ave les Aurors du Ministère. Les mêmes documents venaient d'être envoyés à Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley partageant avec lui la direction de l'organisation.

Percy avait profité de cette occasion pour le prier d'excuser son attitude. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été aveuglé par l'aura de pouvoir politique du Ministre et par l'honneur qui lui avait été fait quand il l'avait prit comme assistant personnel. Il avait été profondément blessé que ses parents supposent qu'il n'y était pas parvenu par son mérite et son travail acharné mais pour se faire interroger sur les agissements de sa famille. Il avait cru, avec ce nouveau poste, pouvoir se distinguer enfin de ses frères et sœur, ne plus être qu'un Weasley parmi d'autres. Il pensait pouvoir se faire ainsi une place à part, être un individu à part entière de la famille sans devoir pour cela s'exiler comme ses frères aînés.

On se distingue par l'opposition : il avait été ainsi renforcé dans son idée que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'était pas de retour puisque ses parents l'affirmaient, mais sur ce point son opposition avait été une grave méprise.

M.Weasley avait bien vu ce qu'il en coûtait à son fils de reconnaître ses erreurs et malgré la peine qu'il lui avait fait, il lui pardonna aussitôt.

Cependant, Percy n'était pas prêt à retourner au Terrier et ne le serait probablement jamais en ce qui concernait son retour définitif. Il craignait d'y remettre les pieds et entama alors une longue correspondance avec sa mère pour lui expliquer son attitude, se faire pardonner, tout en échappant ainsi à ses inévitables effusions qui l'embarrassaient maintenant qu'il était adulte.

Il s'était finalement décidé, à la fin Août à tenter une visite au Terrier pour son anniversaire et même si Percy n'avait jamais été le frère préféré de Ron, ce dernier avait beau le traiter verbalement avec mépris, principalement depuis la lettre dans laquelle il l'avait encouragé à ne plus fréquenter Harry, il ne cessait cependant de raconter à tous le retour du fils prodigue avec une satisfaction évidente. Harry était présent ce jour là au Terrier et avait été surpris face à un Percy qui, s'il restait digne, avait perdu son arrogance. Il lui avait même demandé de le pardonner pour avoir douté de lui.

Luna, elle, raconta son séjour en Suède. Elle et son père n'y avait trouvé aucun Ronflack Cornu (Hermione avait poussé la camaraderie jusqu'à en paraître surprise) par contre ils avaient découvert une nouvelle espèce de boltruc et elle montra à tous le spécimen qu'elle avait tenu à rapporter en guise de souvenirs de voyage à Hagrid. Une petite chose repoussante qu'elle regardait cependant avec affection. Neville qui les avait rejoint devint pensif devant ce spectacle.

Malgré les efforts de tous pour détendre l'atmosphère, Harry crut ne jamais parvenir jusqu'à l'école et soupira en constatant que le train s'arrêtait enfin.

Libéré des deux Aurors, il se précipita sur le quai pour saluer Hagrid puis se dirigea avec ses deux amis vers les calèches. La nuit était tombée et une légère brume emplissait l'air, comme si la fumée du Poudlard Express se prolongeait jusqu'au château.

Dans ce climat, la vue des Sombrals harnachés avait quelque chose de particulièrement sinistre. C'est en les regardant qu'il aperçu un des élèves flatter un des animaux en le tapotant sur les flancs avant de monter dans la calèche. C'était Drago.

L'espace d'un instant, avant que Ron et Hermione ne le pressent de monter à son tour, leurs regards se croisèrent et le Survivant fut soulagé de ne voir aucun sourire arrogant, aucun air méprisant sur ce visage. Juste la même tristesse et la même résignation que sur le sien.

Tandis que Harry restait étonnamment silencieux, tout à ses pensées, Hermione et Ron engageaient une conversation joyeuse sur l'année qui se préparait. L'avant dernière.

C'était la première fois, se disait Harry, que la perspective de rentrer à Poudlard ne le comblait pas de joie.

Il reprit conscience de la présence de ses amis quand ils en vinrent à parler de Drago. Ron et Hermione avaient été étonné de ne pas le voir prendre part aux discussions entre préfets dans le compartiment qui leur avait été réservé alors que l'an dernier il y pérorait en se voyant déjà préfet en chef. Ils lui avaient trouvé un visage étrange et Ron avait cru bon d'ajouter qu'un peu de modestie ne lui faisait pas de mal. De toute façon, à la moindre attaque de sa part, il aurait à présent une répartie de choix et se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler que son noble père pourrissait dans une cellule à Azkaban. Harry brûla d'envie de le faire taire mais n'en fit rien et préféra reporter son attention sur le paysage sinistre d'une forêt interdite sous la nuit tombée.

La répartition eu lieu, enfin Harry le pensait mais aurait bien été incapable de dire comment elle s'était déroulée. Il avait passé le temps dans la grande salle à fixer discrètement Drago dès qu'un mouvement à sa table pouvait faire croire ce c'était cela qui avait attiré son regard et quand il le vit parler comme d'habitude avec ses amis il eut un moment l'impression dérangeante qu'il avait rêvé leur fameuse soirée.

S'il s'était plus intéressé à la conversation de ses amis il aurait noté que leurs discussions étaient moins gaies que les années précédentes : la guerre avait commencé, beaucoup avaient au moins un parent qui avait été appelé pour former une armée capable, du moins l'espéraient-ils, de combattre les acolytes de Lord Voldemort. Il rejoignit la tour de gryffondor d'un pas automatique, se coucha rapidement et ne parvint pas pour autant à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain fut semblable au jour suivant et ainsi de suite, rien n'attirait l'attention d'Harry, même pas les recherches que son équipe faisait pour compléter l'équipe de Quidditch dont il était de nouveau l'attrapeur, même la présence d'un nouveau professeur de défense des forces du mal.

Elle s'appelait Sarah O'Calleigh. C'était la fille d'un célèbre Auror et elle avait hérité de lui sa détermination et une magie puissante. Pourtant, elle ne paraissait pas dangereuse au premier abord, c'était le genre de femme fluette, élancée, dont on aurait eu peur de briser les os juste en la serrant un peu trop fort mais sa magie dégageait une force hors du commun. Lors de son premier cours, certains s'étaient permis de douter de ses compétences face à son allure fragile et sa façon de s'habiller souvent masculine, mais à la première démonstration ils étaient vite revenus sur leur propos. Ses cours étaient clairs, concis, et elle avait parfois un mordant dans ses propos qui, malgré la jalousie du Professeur Rogue de se voir une fois de plus refusé le poste, lui avait valu un certain respect de sa part.

Peu de temps après la rentrée, elle avait fait appeler Harry dans son bureau pour lui apprendre qu'en plus des cours d'occlumencie qu'il avait dû reprendre dans une ambiance glaciale avec le maître des potions, il devrait aussi suivre des cours particuliers avec elle et disposait d'une salle d'entraînement qui lui était exclusivement réservé.

A la grande satisfaction de Ron, les Serpentards les laissaient en paix, au grand désespoir d'Harry, Drago les évitait soigneusement. Peut être avait il eu honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Hermione elle aussi avait remarqué ce changement et se demandait quel mauvais coup ils leur préparait, mais elle s'inquiétait plus de l'attitude d'Harry qu'elle attribuait à la mort de son parrain, ce qui n'était qu'une des raisons de la mélancolie du jeune homme.

Une semaine entière se déroula ainsi, dans un calme amer et un manque d'enthousiasme renforcé par les nouvelles qui leur venait de l'extérieur : la guerre avait bel et bien commencé, les Mangemorts encore en liberté se cachaient de moins en moins, tentant diverses attaques dans le monde sorcier qui pour l'instant avait causé peu de dommages grâce aux efforts conjugués des Aurors et de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Un matin de plus trouva Harry dans la salle commune à chipoter dans son assiette : Hermione avait remarqué son manque d'appétit et tentait de le pousser à se nourrir mais tout ce que son harcèlement affectueux arrivait à sortir de Harry étaient de profonds soupirs saccadés, au mieux un léger agacement.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Hagrid les attendait avec son enthousiasme habituel devant la grange dans laquelle le professeur conservait le fourrage nécessaire pour nourrir les différentes créatures dont il s'occupait, pour leur présenter un couple de jarvey.

Le cours venait à peine de commencer et Harry tourna la tête vers le groupe des Serpentards. Drago en était toujours le centre, entouré de sa cour habituelle et avait l'air de se vanter .

Comme souvent, Hagrid demanda à Harry de participer à sa démonstration et c'est à ce moment qu'une voix traînante se fit entendre/

Alors, on brûle toujours de se faire remarquer? L'arrivée à King's Cross en limousine ministérielle n'a pas suffit à combler ses envies de célébrités ? Notre sauveur national va-t il encore survivre à cette nouvelle créature et ainsi augmenter la liste de ses exploits? Le suspens est insoutenable!

"La ferme Drago" argua Ron sur un ton qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

Et voilà son gentil toutou qui s'en mêle! Il est vrai que ta famille est tombée si bas que tu dois avoir l'habitude de manger dans des écuelles, Weasley

"Laisse le tranquille!" intervint Harry, ignorant l'animal auquel Hagrid tentait de les intéresser

"Sinon?" répondit Drago d'une voix sifflante "Tu crois que tu me fais peur?"

« Tu aurais intérêt à te méfier, Malefoy, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, je T'INTERDIS d'insulter mes amis, est-ce suffisamment clair? » siffla-t il de toute sa rage

Amis? Ce ne sont pas des amis Potter, tout au plus des parasites, d'immondes poux qui s'accrochent à toi dans l'espoir d'en retirer un peu de gloire.

Malefoy je t'ai prévenu, ARRETE!

Tu me menaces de quoi Potter? Tu n'as jamais eu le cran de mettre la moindre bravades à exécution. En fait, tu es un lâche. Moi pas, et si j'ai envie de te donner la leçon que tu mérites, je ne m'en prive pas!

Sur ce, Drago poussa un Harry hébété par la puissance de la colère qu'il lisait dans les yeux du blond et de la haine qui teintait sa voix à l'intérieur de la grange voisine et la referma derrière eux d'un puissant sort.

Hagrid, comme ses élèves, avait été si étonné par la vitesse et la violence de leur échange verbal alors que cette première semaine s'était passé sans la moindre altercation entre les deux jeunes hommes qu'il ne réagit pas immédiatement en voyant la porte se refermer sur eux.

Harry était choqué de s'être laissé si facilement agressé, et resta immobile sur le tas de foin qui avait amorti sa chute, pétrifié, les yeux clos, incapable de se défendre face Drago, même s'il s'en savait capable.

Mais au lieu des coups ou du sort qu'il attendait de recevoir, il sentit un corps chaud pressé contre le sien et il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à un Drago tremblant, allongé sur lui et pleurant en s'accrochant désespérément à ses lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas, Harry, je ne peux pas »gémissait-il entre deux baisers.

« Ne pleures pas, je t'en prie » suppliait Harry sans se rendre compte que lui-même avait le visage baigné de ses propres larmes en lui rendant ses caresses.

Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre avec toute la force de leurs sentiments et de leur désespoir, pendant qu'à l'extérieur la voix d'Hagrid qui n'avait jamais été aussi menaçante et forte ordonnait à Drago de déverrouiller la porte.

N'ayant pas le droit de faire de la magie, il demanda aux élèves de contrer le sort de Drago mais il avait utilisé un sort puissant de magie noire et aucun des élèves présent ne pouvait, ou ne voulait pour certains Serpentards, le briser. Hagrid finit, fulminant, par aller chercher une hache et commença à entailler le mur de la grange à grands coups rageurs.

Le premier fit sursauter ses deux occupants et Drago, tout en broyant presque le Gryffondor contre lui, lui dit d'une voix monocorde « 19 heures, salle de potions » avant de le repousser, d'essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de manche et de reprendre son expression habituelle, arrogante et hautaine. Harry eut un peu plus de mal à reprendre une contenance avant qu'Hagrid ne surgisse dans la grange, furieux mais interdit de les voir à trois mètres l'un de l'autre et tous deux en un seul morceau. Il enjoignit les autres élèves à rejoindre leur salle d'étude et accompagna lui-même les deux élèves dans le bureau du Directeur.

Celui-ci les attendait à son poste, l'air plus fatigué qu'auparavant : les actions de l'Ordre qui était de plus en plus sollicité semblaient l'épuiser, il avait perdu l'étincelle malicieuse de son regard qui avait toujours donné l'impression à Harry qu'il parvenait à s'amuser des pires circonstances et le rassurait face aux épreuves et le directeur s'étonna de ce que lui dit Hagrid.

Il demanda aux deux élèves de s'asseoir et fut encore plus surpris de ne distinguer que de la tristesse dans leur regard alors qu'on y lisait d'habitude une haine véhémente. Son projet de les faire se rencontrer hors du château avait il réussi ? A les voir il ne pouvait pas en conclure qu'ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre : ils évitaient soigneusement de se regarder mais pourtant il ne ressentait plus la tension latente qu'il avait l'habitude de percevoir quand les deux jeunes hommes étaient côte à côte.

Décidant de se pencher plus tard sur ce mystère, il s'adresse à eux

« Je ne vous apprend sans doute rien en vous disant que vous m'avez déçu. Vous connaissant, je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette grange, et vous en êtes ressorti entiers mais vous avez perturbé un cours et sans doute ravivé les tensions entre vos deux maisons alors que les altercations cessaient. J'avais pensé pourtant être clair dans mon discours de début d'année : le fait d'être protégé de la guerre entre ces murs ne la rend pas inexistante, vous avez la chance de pouvoir préparer vos examens dans les meilleures conditions étant donné la situation, à vous de la saisir. Ou de partir si vous préférez ignorer l'importance des règles de cette école.

Par conséquent je vous assigne tous les deux en retenue . Je laisse le soin à Hagrid de décider de la punition et n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous renvoyer temporairement de l'école si la moindre altercation a lieu, ai-je été clair ? »

Les deux élèves auraient été choqués du ton inhabituel de leur professeur si leur pensées n'étaient pas entièrement tournée vers leur retrouvailles futures le soir même et répondirent un « oui, Professeur » de façon automatique.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme bien qu'Harry ait toutes les peines du monde à faire comprendre à ses amis qu'ils ne devaient pas se « venger » de l'attitude de Drago à son égard sous peine d'être renvoyé.

Le soir tombait quand, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il se dirigea vers le point de rendez vous que lui avait donné Drago. Il se sentait très nerveux, pas parce qu'il craignait d'être découvert mais parce que ce serait le première fois qu'ils pourraient faire le point sur l'étrange relation qu'ils avaient commencé. Leurs dernières rencontres avaient été si fugaces qu'elles semblaient irréelles et il avait du mal à se persuader que quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleusement séduisant que Drago Malefoy puisse être attiré par une personne comme lui : un garçon trop grand, trop maigre, aux cheveux perpétuellement ébouriffés, au visage quelconque si on en excluait sa fameuse cicatrice qu'il détestait d'ailleurs. Ce qui le distinguait des autres, c'était la marque que Voldemort avait laissé sur lui, preuve de la puissance de la magie de sa mère et de l'échec du lord Noir, et cette marque était la seule chose de son physique qui n'était pas lui.

Drago… Drago l'avait embrassé dans cette grange, avec une passion qui lui avait fait tourner la tête, il avait eu envie de crier sa rage quand ses lèvres si tentantes s'étaient détachées des siennes, il en était venu à détester Hagrid pendant quelques minutes pour avoir abrégé leur échange.

Il était arrivé devant la porte du cachot de son maître des potions et hésitait encore à pousser le panneau de bois. Lui revenait à la mémoire le tout premier rendez-vous que Drago lui avait donné, pour un duel magique auquel le blond ne s'était pas rendu, donné dans le but qu'il se fasse prendre en faute pour non respect du couvre feu. Ce temps là lui semblait révolu depuis des siècles, et même si c'était encore un piège et qu'il se préparait à tomber dans la gueule du loup , même si derrière cette porte il ne trouvait que le directeur de la maison Serpentard qui lui enlèverait une fois de plus des points et le renverrait à son dortoir avec une retenue en prime, au moins serait il fixé une bonne fois pour toute car cette incertitude était bien plus pénible à vivre qu'une entrevue nocturne avec son professeur.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne vit que Drago dans la pièce et son cœur eut du mal à se contenir dans sa poitrine. Il avança vers lui dans le silence, se trouvant soudainement très gauche. Drago le regarda avancer vers lui en souriant, lui fit signe de s'asseoir à une table qu'il avait aménagé et où une tasse de thé fumante l'attendait. Voyant les regards furtifs de Harry, il crut bon de dire :

Ne te préoccupe par du Professeur Rogue, il n'est pas dans ses quartiers ce soir. J'ai remarqué à force de surveiller les couloirs à ses côtés que certaines nuits il s'éclipse pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard, je suppose qu'il a quelqu'un qui l'attend là bas pour lui réchauffer les pieds les longs soirs d'hiver…

Rogue, avec quelqu'un ! Quelle pauvre fille voudrait de lui !

Je sais que tu le méprise mais c'est quelqu'un de bien… Enfin, sauf avec toi ! Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de la vie privée de notre maître des potions que je t'ai demandé de venir ce soir. Je voulais te voir bien sûr mais il fallait surtout que je te demande quelque chose.

Je t'écoute…

Drago ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, apparemment ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas simple. Harry lui prit la main de l'autre côté de la table et attendit patiemment, craignant un peu ses propos. Puis Drago se décida et commença à parler d'une voix grave.

« Pardon » commença-t il, arrêtant d'un seul geste de la main les futures protestations de Harry, lui demandant du regard de le laisser aller jusqu'au bout « pardon d'avoir fait partie de la brigade inquisitoriale, pire, d'en avoir suggéré le principe a à Miss Ombrage, je sais le mal que je t'ai fait, je sais que si je n'étais pas intervenu de cette façon, la mort de ton parrain aurait pu être évité. Je ne le connaissais pas mais je l'estimais, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il avait tenu tête à la famille de ma mère, et Merlin sait que chez les Black il est encore plus dur que chez les Malefoy de sortir des rangs. Et la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait cela est encore plus stupide que la conséquence de mes actes est abominable : L'an dernier, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais attiré par toi, que si je cherchais à être ton adversaire dans tous les domaines c'était pour mieux t'approcher. Je ne me sentais vivre que lorsque j'attirais ton attention… Enfin, j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi et cette découverte m'a terrifié. Autant parce que j'aimais un homme que parce que l'objet de mon amour était celui qui ne pourrait jamais m'aimer. Et c'est pour mieux m'en persuader que j'ai aidé cette crapaude à te nuire, pour me priver du moindre espoir que je pourrais avoir en souhaitant que cela suffirait à me faire t'oublier, et si j'exultais dans son bureau, ta baguette à la main, croyant m'être enfin débarrassé de mes idées folles, je devais me rendre compte peu après que ça n'avait pas modifié mes sentiments, que si mes espoirs étaient bel et bien brisés, mon amour pour toi restait intact.

Harry resta un instant abasourdi, puis lisant dans le regard du blond que l'attente de sa réponse était insupportable, il ne sut que répondre « je t'aime aussi » en serrant davantage ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je peux te poser une question, Drago ? » finit il par demander

Bien sûr !

Puisque ta famille n'est pas aux côtés de Voldemort de sa propre volonté, pourquoi est ce que vous ne niez pas les accusations que l'ont fait contre vous ou ne demandez vous pas l'aide du gouvernement ?

Tout d'abord parce que quand on vous traite de crapule et qu'on ne peut pas prouver le contraire, on se doit de paraître fier d'en être une, c'est une question de dignité. Ensuite parce que tu fais confiance à ce gouvernement pour te protéger toi !

Non, tu as raison… Mais Dumbledore…

Dumbledore est faillible, comme nous tous, et nous avons trop à perdre. Ceci dit je crois que mon père me cache beaucoup de choses pour me protéger et j'ai bien peur, après avoir entendu des bribes de conversations entre le professeur Rogue et lui quand il était venu à Poudlard pour assister au match de Quidditch qu'il ne se croit assez fort pour jouer les agents doubles. Tu dis le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom comme si tu n'avais rien à craindre de lui mais je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il est plus redoutable que tu ne le penses.

Je sais qu'il peut me battre, je n'ai pas la prétention de penser que je suis son égal mais un nom est un nom. Et puis… Qu'allons nous faire ?

Survivre, comme les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, en espérant que ce soit lui qui disparaisse. Harry, je sais que tu as des pouvoirs étonnants, mais j'ai peur pour toi.

Harry se leva pour faire le tour de la table et vint se placer derrière Drago pour faire couler ses bras autour de son cou et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

Moi j'ai peur pour tout le monde. Je maudis cette guerre. Mais au moins, maintenant, je t'ai toi.

« Oui, tu m'as… » répondit Drago d'un sourire amusé en levant son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Harry fondit en retrouvant les lèvres de Drago.

C'était un simple baiser, ce n'était plus le premier, encouragé par l'alcool et chargé de la peur d'être rejeté, ni celui de la seconde fois fait dans la hâte avec passion, c'était un baiser qui voulait simplement dire « je suis content d'être avec toi », un baiser à peine appuyé, un baiser qui prenait son temps, qui confirmait que ce n'était pas juste un coup de folie qui avait amené les précédents, un baiser affectueux. Puis Drago enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine d'Harry et dit en soupirant :

Je préfèrerais qu'on évite de parler de cette guerre ensemble.

« Moi aussi » répondit Harry d'une voix rauque en faisant glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde d'un geste apaisant.

Ce sera si difficile déjà de se voir…

Puisque tu connais les allers et venue de Rogue, qu'est ce qui nous empêche de venir ici régulièrement ?

Professeur Rogue, s'il te plait. C'est mon parrain.

Ça explique certaines choses. Mais pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas revenir ici.

Parce que si on en prend l'habitude on finira forcément par se faire repérer. Et si on nous voit ensemble, quoiqu'on en déduise, ce ne sera bon ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

J'ai envie de te voir tout le temps…

« Moi aussi, Harry » dit Drago en savourant le prénom qu'il prononçait, preuve de leur intimité, « Mais nous devrons être prudents… Si tu savais comme j'ai horreur d'être raisonnable ! »

Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai regretté de ne pas l'être… On trouvera un moyen, j'ai une carte qui pourra nous y aider et puis ce château est si vaste que ça ne doit pas être aussi difficile de se voir seul à seul.

A chaque fois que je te toiserais dans les couloirs devant les autres, tu devras comprendre que je voudrais qu'ils disparaissent tous pour nous laisser seuls.

A chaque fois que je ferais semblant de ne pas te voir, tu devras comprendre que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

Drago lui sourit

Il ne manque plus qu'on s'offre des fleurs et on aura l'air de parfaits idiots !

Je t'imagine très bien venant m' apporter un bouquet, entouré de Crabbe et Goyle !

Mais bien sûr, et ce cher Weasley en ferait une attaque !

C'est pas grave, Hermione en profiterait peut être pour l'embrasser et ils seraient enfin casés !

Parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore ensemble !

Non, il n'y a que pour eux que ce n'est pas évident qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre si même toi tu t'en es rendu compte.

Tant pis pour eux s'ils perdent leur temps, moi je ne perds jamais le mien : embrasse moi !

Harry émit un léger rire et s'exécuta. Il n'avait jamais aimé recevoir des ordres mais celui là, pas besoin de tenter un _imperium_ sur lui pour le faire obéir.

Un léger bruit, comme un craquement, leur rappela qu'ils pouvaient se faire surprendre et ils

se quittèrent à regret.

La semaine qui suivit leur donna l'occasion de se voir régulièrement mais loin des conditions qu'ils souhaitaient : Rubeus Hagrid leur avait infligé comme retenue de venir chaque soir nourrir les sombrals et Drago en était particulièrement énervé. Il eut l'occasion d'expliquer à Harry que c'était à cause de ces sombrals que Drago avait une dent contre Hagrid : ils avaient été saisi dans une des résidences de Malefoy lors d'une mission des Aurors. C'était juste après la fin de la première guerre, quand Voldemort avait disparu et la perte de cet élevage sur lequel Voldemort voulait faire des expériences pour en faire une sorte d'armée, en se servant des supersitions liées à cette créature pour faire fuir ses ennemis, avait valut plusieurs Doloris à son père. Bien sûr, il avait été trop jeune pour assister à la scène mais le savoir suffisait à nourrir sa rancœur.

Harry aurait préféré avoir d'autres discussions, surtout sans surveillance, avec Drago, mais ils devaient se contenter de brefs propos durant les tâches qu'ils effectuaient et ils ne réussirent à se voir seul à seul qu'une unique et trop courte fois. Cependant, malgré la frustration qu'ils ressentaient, la moindre de leur rencontre furtive dans les couloirs gagnait en saveur et leur secret les unissait. Quand les professeurs virent qu'ils ne se cherchaient plus querelle, la surveillance dont ils étaient victime se fit moindre, et ils trouvèrent même un moyen de correspondre : ils se glissaient souvent des parchemins dans le creux d'un mur, derrière une tapisserie du troisième étage et s'ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de les conserver ces quelques mots échangés, cela les aidaient à supporter la situation.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient l'occasion de se voir enfin seuls serait dans des circonstances bien particulières...


	5. 4 Octobre

**Alinemcb54** : Les circonstances en question ne sont guère joyeuses mais elles restent instructives. Merci !

**Vif d'Or** : merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ma pauvre prose continuera à te plaire

**Leviathoune** : Ils ne perdent pas de temps… ma fois ils n'en avaient pas perdu avant donc pourquoi se priveraient-ils de remettre ça ! Les conditions particulières, tu les trouveras dans le chapitre qui suit

**Vert emeraude** : Non, personne n'était en train de les espioner mais dans la situation qu'ils vivent, on devient vite parano…

**Griselle** : Dans mes slashs c'est souvent Harry qui prend l'initiative. La suite a tardé à venir mais la voilà

**Artoung** : espérons que la scene de l'infirmerie te plaira après celle de la grange !

**Vif d'or** : Merci et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire.

**Oxaline** : tu as été la seule à parler des excuses et ça me fait plaisir parce que j'ai eu un mal fou à justifier l'attitude de Drago !

**Atalanta de Tebas** : tout guimauve ? J'espère quand même ne pas sombrer dans le kawaï pur et dur ! C'est sûr qu'on va leur mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues…

**Grafield** : Un jour je prendrais une photo de moi lisant une de tes reviews pour que tu vois mon sourire idiot ! Merci pour tout.

**Minerve** : sisi, j'ai lu les 5 tomes et je ne peux pas piffrer son Malefoy à cette JKR ! Merci !

**Vert emeraude** : quelles circonstances ? Tu le sauras un peu plus bas !

**Chimgrid** : Oui, en effet, Arcadiane est pas mal aussi ! Pour les clichés : sev parrain j'ai hésité mais en même temps on ne peut pas toujours innover et c'est tellement évident dans le livre… Les Malefoy ne sont pas « gentils », ils sauvent leur peaux comme ils peuvent avant tout, et le coup de la grange, j'espérais surprendre, dommage… Je ne prend pas mal ta review, j'aime qu'on soit franche ça ne rend tes review que plus flatteuses quand les commentaires le sont, ceci dit je ne te cache pas qu'elle m'a un peu refroidi moi même mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de rester honnête. Merci pour le résumé, ça m'a défoulé !

**Artoung** : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Enyo85, Shetane, Pomme, Amy Keira, Ornacula**: merci !

**Melusine2 **: être l'air entre eux deux ? Bon sang ça devait être quelque chose ! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite toute aussi mignonne

**Un remerciement particulier à ma bêta, Raya, qui m'a aidé à trouver le bon cadeau pour Drago**

**Chapitre 4 **

**Octobre**

Pendant les vacances d'été , Albus Dumbledore avait découvert que le maître des potions avait cessé ses cours d'occlumentie avec Harry Potter.

S'en était suivit une dispute entre les deux hommes d'une violence verbale qui leur était inconnue jusqu'alors. La maison des Dursley avait fait l'objet d'une protection supplémentaire pour qu'Harry ne soit pas contacté dans ses rêves par Voldemort et le professeur avait dû reprendre dès la rentrée ses cours.

Les leçons avaient alors encore plus ressemblé à des duels qu'à un véritable enseignement et Harry devait se fier encore à son instinct pour se défendre des intrusions mentales de l'ex Mangemort.

Et ce fut le cas jusqu'à un soir du début d'octobre durant lequel, alors qu'ils combattaient, Severus Rogue subit l'appel de son ancien maître.

Liés ainsi, Harry avait ressentit la douleur de la marque des ténèbres à son propre bras pendant que son professeur se tenait le front de douleur. Incapables de protéger leurs esprits dans ces circonstances et ce bien malgré eux, Harry acquit la certitude de la loyauté du maître des potions. Quant à Severus Rogue, Harry ne sut pas quel souvenir il avait revécu à sa place mais à partir de ce jour une trêve se fit entre eux, une sorte de respect distant.

La scène à laquelle Harry assista le hanta pendant des jours. Elle s'était déroulé 20 ans plus tôt. A l'époque le professeur faisait déjà partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Suite à l'échec d'une attaque préméditée de longue date, Voldemort avait douté de l'intégrité de son serviteur.

C'est ainsi que ce jour là, auquel Harry assistait impuissant, Severus s'était retrouvé face à son « maître » au pied duquel gisait sa mère qu'on avait de toute évidence torturé, et qu'il s'était entendu ordonner de tuer pour prouver son attachement indéfectible au Lord Noir.

Sa mère, brisée physiquement, avait encore eu la force de le regarder avec courage et grâce à la légilimentie qu'elle lui avait enseigné, Harry l'entendit dire dans la tête de

Severus « N'hésite pas une seconde mon fils : si tu ne me tue pas il nous tueras tous les deux, et s'il ne te tue pas tu sauvera encore beaucoup d'humains. Je veux que tu vive et que tu nous sauve tous de lui. Je t'aime. Adieu ». et Harry l'avait vu tendre sa baguette et lancer le sort mortel en se retenant de vomir. Harry avait été saisi de la même nausée et avait été reconnaissant que sa vision s'arrête là. Quand il avait rouvert les yeux sur la réalité il avait dévisagé son professeur pendant de longues minutes, l'adulte faisant de même, et ils s'étaient quitté sans un mot.

Harry devait suivre aussi des cours supplémentaires de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un par semaine, et tout cela l'empêchait encore plus de voir Drago.

En grand secret, Sarah O'Calleigh lui avait montré une salle d'entraînement qui lui était entièrement dédiée et qu'il avait l'autorisation d'utiliser à toute heure autre que celles des cours. Si jamais un préfet faisant sa ronde le surprenait après le couvre feu et lui retirait des points pour cela, le professeur Dumbledore lui_-_même se chargerait de les rendre aussitôt à sa maison.

Le professeur O'Calleigh avait un sens inné de l'enseignement et Harry se sentait en confiance avec elle. Elle était un bon adversaire et savait être sympathique sans pour autant rompre la distance qui doit exister entre un professeur et son élève. Sa beauté juvénile qui avait des airs de madone tournait la tête à plus d'un de ses élèves masculins qui brûlait de se faire remarquer durant les cours. Sa fragilité de façade leur donnait envie de la protéger alors qu'elle n'en avait nul besoin et ils avaient beau faire, c'est à peine si elle remarquait leur manège. Ils auraient sans doute été bien déçus en apprenant ce que personne ne savait au château : ils n'avaient aucune chance parce qu'ils étaient des hommes. Son vocabulaire choisi, son humour corrosif rendaient moins pénibles ces heures épuisantes pendant lesquelles Harry enchaînait sort sur sort.

En plus de ces cours supplémentaires, il y avait les entraînements de Quidditch. L'équipe avait dû recruter deux nouveaux poursuiveurs : Ginnie avait été sélectionnée sans peine et un élève de quatrième année avait complété l'équipe. Ainsi reconstituée, celle ci devait s'entraîner davantage afin d'être performante.

Au final, Harry se retrouvait avec seulement deux soirs de libre par semaine, et quand ils arrivaient il s'affalait sur son lit pour dormir d'une traite jusqu'au lendemain, malgré son envie de rejoindre Drago. Il devait donc se contenter de leur correspondance qu'il devait brûler au fur et à mesure par sécurité mais pour sa plus grande frustration.

Harry lui racontait ses activités, son épuisement, ses rêves peuplés tous sans exception par un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde dont il ne pouvait même pas écrire le nom sur leur lettres encore par mesure de sécurité, puis parfois quelques anecdotes comme celle ci :

_Cher toi,_

_Aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'ai eu un fou rire : je me rendais à la roseraie pour y prendre quelques herbes pour la potion que nous devons faire pour demain quand j'ai surpris Luna Lovegood et Neville Longdubat en train de s'y embrasser. Neville a sursauté, s'éloignant rapidement d'elle comme si j'allais lui reprocher quoique ce soit (la vie est si courte ma foi, qu'il en profite !) mais les boucles d'oreilles en perles et crochets de pêche de Luna s'étaient accroché à son uniforme (vraiment elle a des idées incroyables, j'espère qu'elle ouvrira une boutique de bijoux ou de vêtements, ce serait du gaspillage de ne pas utiliser une telle imagination, même si cette fois c'était plutôt dangereux comme idée !)_

_Résultat : Neville encore rougissant s'est retrouvé couché par terre en tentant de reprendre son équilibre, recouvert par une Luna imperturbable qui m'a salué comme si de rien n'était et tout en retirant négligemment ses boucles d'oreille qui les avait piégés elle dit à son petit ami « Tu pouvais faire plus simple si tu voulais que je m'allonge sur toi ! » : cette fille m'étonnera toujours !_

_Je les envie de ne pas avoir véritablement à craindre d'être surpris, j'y traînerais bien, moi aussi dans la roseraie… J'aimerais tant sortir de la clandestinité, c'était peut être amusant au début mais maintenant ça me pèse. Tu me manques tellement…_

_Est ce que l'on pourrait profiter de la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard pour se voir ?_

_S'il te plait, dis moi que oui._

_A bientôt, _

_Moi _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher toi, _

_Toi aussi tu me manques et j'ai à chaque fois du mal à me retenir, quand je te vois en cours, de ne pas m'approcher de toi pour te parler._

_Ok, pour être honnête, je pense que ce serait plus pour te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser comme un damné devant tout le monde mais ça ferait désordre et je tiens à ma vie autant qu'à la tienne._

_Pour Luna, ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, c'est une fille surprenante. Elle semble rêvasser en permanence mais elle voit et analyse tout avec talent. Je me suis demandé un temps ce que cette fille que je trouvais parfois franchement grotesque dans son attitude et totalement déconnectée de la réalité faisait dans une maison aussi sérieuse que Serdaigle mais plus tard j'ai compris A mon avis elle mérite mieux que Neville mais ma foi, c'est son choix. Sais-tu que c'est elle qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur mes sentiments à ton égard ? Nous sortions d'une de nos altercations venimeuses, je tramais déjà avec mes amis une vengeance digne de ma colère quand elle est passé à côté de moi et tout en regardant le plafond comme si elle se parlait à elle même elle a dit « Eh bien ! Décidément tu l'as dans la peau pour penser déjà à une prochaine occasion de le revoir ! _

_Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas te rencontrer à Pré au Lard, j'ai un programme chargé ce jour là. Pour tout te dire c'est aussi le jour de mon anniversaire et Pansy choisit invariablement ce jour là pour tenter de me séduire et de m'accaparer. Si elle savait à qui va ma préférence je crois qu'elle m'adavakadavriserait aussitôt. _

_Mais j'aime vivre dangereusement._

_Ou plus exactement je t'aime._

_Merlin pourquoi n'as tu pas été réparti à Serpentard ! les choses auraient été plus faciles…_

_Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Je te souhaite une bonne journée et je t'embrasse, malheureusement uniquement sur parchemin…_

_Moi_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher toi,_

_Pitié ne me torture pas en apprenant que le Choixpeau voulait me placer dans la même maison que toi mais que je l'ai supplié de ne pas le faire. Tout ce que je savais des Serpentard c'est que ma plupart des mages noirs en venaient. Ma seule excuse est que j'avais tout juste 11 ans, découvrais à peine le monde magique et souhaitais faire partie des « gentils » pour me faire enfin des amis car dans le monde moldu, à l'école, je faisais partie des parias à cause de mon cousin, enfin, je ne veux pas m'étaler sur ce sujet. Mais sache que je regrette ma bêtise bien plus que toi._

_C'est décidé : je hais Pansy! ce mois ci nous n'avons pas pu nous voir une seule fois et elle me gâche la possibilité de remédier à cette série noire._

_Au moins ça m'a permis de connaître la date de ton anniversaire : voilà de quoi occuper mon esprit pendant un moment, à essayer de te trouver un cadeau idéal._

_J'ai encore des cours supplémentaires dont je ne peux rien te dire ce soir et je sais déjà que je vais en ressortir épuisé. Les journées sont trop longues, trop chargées, mais chaque soir quand je me couche dans mon lit, avant que je ne tombe comme une masse dans un sommeil profond, je me tourne en direction des cachots de ta maison où mon esprit s'envole.. pour te rejoindre tout aussi tristement virtuellement que les baisers de ta précédente lettre._

_Je t'aime aussi_

_Moi_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La première visite de l'année à Pré au Lard eut donc lieu le jour de l'anniversaire de Drago. Harry aurait souhaiter passer cette journée dans n'importe quel coin isolé avec un certain Serpentard, mais ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de Pansy Parkinson qui tenait en ce jour à se coller désespérément à son bras, à le traîner jusqu'au village pour lui offrir un pull. Drago appréhendait ce moment, sachent très bien que, somme d'habitude, l'achat du vêtement qu'elle lui offrait chaque année à cette époque n'était qu'un prétexte pour débouler, l'air de rien, dans le box où il se changeait avec une nouvelle tenue à essayer afin de se repaître de la vue de son torse nu. Malgré cette obsession navrante et son côté pot de colle, Drago l'aimait bien et répugnait à la contrarier, sachant qu'elle avait déjà peu de satisfactions dans la vie : elle était la fille unique d'un couple de Sangs Purs qui n'avaient toujours pas accepté leur mariage arrangé et qui se vengeait de l'injustice qu'on leur avait faite sur le fruit de leur union, pour calmer leur nerfs.

C'est pour toutes ses raisons que Harry, les poings dans les poches et l'air renfrogné, traversa avec ses amis la porte de sortie de l'école, Drago étant parti un peu plus tôt. Il tenta de s'intéresser aux conversations de ses amis mais cette situation l'agaçait : il en avait assez de leur cacher des choses, de ne pas pouvoir vivre son amour au grand jour : il n'avait jamais eu honte de ses choix et le charme des secrets n'a qu'un temps. Cacher à ses deux meilleurs amis ses joies comme ses peines lui pesait. Cependant, c'était plus prudent : pas tant pour conserver ses amis dont il craignait la réaction que pour protéger Drago de ceux qui l'entouraient et auraient très mal perçu une telle union. Car non seulement elle serait considérée comme «contre nature » par la plupart d'entre eux, mais surtout parce que tous en déduiraient que Drago avait changé de camp, le gentil petit Harry ne pouvant, bien sûr, passer « du côté obscur de la force », n'est ce pas !.

Ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet et évitaient soigneusement de parler de la guerre ou des parents de Drago.

La guerre était déjà partout autour d'eux, les journaux ne parlaient que de cela, leurs amis aussi, et si on ne ressentait cette guerre que par les bruits extérieurs ou par le deuil de certains élèves à la mort de parents plus ou moins proches, elle restait toujours latente, autour d'eux. Pourquoi auraient_-_ils du gâcher les trop rares moments pendant lesquels ils pouvaient

être ensembles pour parler encore de tout cela ? Nier ce qui les entourait n'était peut être pas une solution mais c'est ce qu'ils voulaient et Harry se sentait soulagé que Drago ne le regarde jamais comme le futur sauveur ou martyr du monde sorcier même s'il connaissait l'existence de la Prophétie. Harry n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore parlé de celle_-_ci à Ron et Hermione, craignant par dessus tout de voir leurs regards inquiets et compatissants. Harry n'avait pas besoin de compassion, il avait besoin qu'on le traite comme un égal.

Une fois arrivés à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, ils se dirigèrent vers HoneyDuke : si à seize ans révolus on aurait pu espérer que Ron perde sa passion pour les sucreries, il n'en était rien, et il ne laissa ses amis visiter d'autres boutiques qu'une fois ses poches et ses mains pleines à ras bord.

Hermione et Harry prenaient un malin plaisir à le taquiner sur ce sujet en jouant les Sigmund Freud, lançant des hypothèses des plus farfelues ou embarrassantes sur le manque qu'il cherchait à combler en se gavant de cette manière, ce qui avait le don de mettre Ron hors de lui, le rendant on ne peut plus comique.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la librairie quand l'atmosphère se rafraîchit subitement. C'est quand il entendit dans son crâne l'écho du cri de sa mère que Harry comprit. Il sortit la baguette de sa poche et se précipita dans la direction vers laquelle les sons s'amplifiaient dans sa tête.

Hermione et Ron le suivirent, se fiant à ses réactions, et se figèrent d'horreur quelques rues plus loin quand ils déboulèrent sur une petite place, en découvrant une vingtaine de détraqueurs qui avaient encerclé un groupe d'élèves. Parmi eux, un seul résistait encore, réussissant même à faire apparaître un patronus corporel, mais qui s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil. Un patronus en forme de loup.

Le grand cerf argenté galopa vers eux, suivit de près par une loutre et un sanglier tout aussi étincelants. Les détraqueurs s'enfuirent devant ce groupe étrange mêlant prédateurs et proies mais l'un d'eux, ayant trop tardé à réagir, fut rattrapé par les quatre patroni qui se jetèrent sur lui avant que de disparaître, fondus dans une fumée grisâtre. Ne restait au sol que ce qui avait dû être une étoffe noire mais qui ne contenait plus aucun corps Le trio resta bouche bée. Ils ignoraient que les détraqueurs étaient mortels et n'eurent pas le temps d'y penser davantage : l'atmosphère s'était subitement réchauffée de quelques degrés et le groupe des élèves s'était mis à se relever lentement, hébétés puis s'était précipité vers eux pour les remercier et les féliciter. Seuls deux élèves restèrent sur la place, l'un soutenant le corps de celui qui avait créé le patronus de loup, celui qui avait permis aux autres de tenir jusqu'à leur arrivée.

Harry, pressé de toute part, regarda, impuissant, au_-_dessus de la foule des élèves dont il dépassait la plupart d'une bonne tête, Basile Zabini ramener grâce à un sort de lévitation un Drago Malefoy inconscient vers l'infirmerie du château.

Il avait envie de hurler son inquiétude, de bousculer ceux qui le remerciaient et dont il n'avait que faire pour rejoindre l'école et rassurer son inquiétude. Dans le même temps, il ressentait de la fierté : Drago, une fois de plus, avait réussi à l'égaler et son patronus était de toute beauté.

Harry passa le reste de la journée à se morfondre dans le château. Ses deux amis pensaient qu'il s'inquiétait de la présence des détraqueurs si près de l'école, la réalité était toute autre : il voulait rejoindre Drago et il ne le pouvait pas, il n'avait même pas moyen de prendre de ses nouvelles sans éveiller les soupçons et l'inquiétude le rongeait.

Dès que l'heure de la fin des visites à l'infirmerie sonna, il quitta ses amis qui disputaient une partie d'échec sorcier sous prétexte d'un entraînement au combat qu'il souhaitait faire dans la salle qu'on lui avait attribué et dont Ron et Hermione étaient les seuls autres élèves à connaître l'existence.

Une fois sorti, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se faufila par la porte entre ouverte de l'infirmerie. Il y trouva Drago allongé sur un des lits métalliques. Il paraissait plus pâle que d'ordinaire et s'il était éveillé. Il ne réussi pas à articuler un seul mot suite au choc de sa rencontre avec les détraqueurs. Harry s'assit au bord du lit et pris sa main dans la sienne. Drago la serra en le regardant comme s'il venait de le tirer d'une noyade. Il essaya de lui parler mais ses cordes vocales gelées par la présence prolongée des détraqueurs, refusaient de vibrer. Voyant ses vains efforts, Harry lui mit un doigt sur la bouche : de toute façon, leur paroles, en plus de fatiguer Drago, auraient pu trahir sa présence.

Drago attrapa la main de Harry et la caressa de ses lèvres puis la fit glisser dans son cou en fermant les yeux.

Harry connaissait la lassitude que son ami ressentait à cet instant : la création d'un Patronus demandait une grande dépense d'énergie et il savait que Drago, avant de le réussir, avait dû revivre ses pires souvenirs, comme la mort de son grand père. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement et sentit son cœur se serrer en constatant qu'il avait à peine la force de

répondre à son baiser. Drago frissonnait constamment. Le Gryffondor, songeant alors plus à réconforter Drago qu'à l'inconvenance de ses actes, fit le tour du lit, souleva les draps, s'allongea contre lui, se collant à son dos pour le réchauffer et passa un bras au_-_dessus de lui.

Drago se détendit peu à peu : la chaleur corporelle et la tendresse du brun réchauffait son corps et son cœur si bien qu'il s'endormit, se sentant enfin en sécurité. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, puis Harry s'endormit à son tour.

Il était bien, il ne savait plus si la chaleur qui le réchauffait était la sienne ou celle du corps couché contre le sien, il ne souhaitait plus bouger de sa vie. Un léger bruit, comme un mouvement d'étoffe, l'avait sorti à moitié de sa torpeur.

« Levez_-_vous Monsieur Potter, avant qu'un autre ne vous découvre » dit une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas. On le prit par l'épaule pour l'écarter de Drago et se débattit, prononçant un faible « nooon… ».

La voix reprit, mais plus sèche : « Potter levez_-_vous avant que je ne vous le fasse regretter ! » : Harry reconnaissant la voix sursauta, se levant d'un bond, se retrouvant en face de son professeur de potion qui le regardait avec sévérité mais, étrangement, avec un sourire à peine perceptible aux lèvres.

Professeur…

Ne cherchez pas à vous trouver des excuses, vous avez juste la chance que je vous ai trouvé ici, regagnez votre dortoir immédiatement. 25 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour inconscience caractérisée. Nous serons les seuls à savoir pourquoi. Je ne pense pas que notre cher directeur continuerait à miser sur vous s'il connaissait vos activités nocturnes. A 250 ans il arrive qu'on aie des idées rétrogrades…

Je ne faisais rien de mal ! J'essayais juste de…

De le soutenir, Potter, je sais, je ne suis pas aveugle à ce point. Maintenant dans votre dortoir, exécution

Harry hésita un instant mais ne put s'empêcher de rester face à son professeur

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi Potter , je suis maître de potion pas professeur de divination.

Pourquoi ne profitez_-_vous pas de cette occasion pour me faire renvoyer ? Je croyais que vous sauteriez sur l'occasion…

Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, vous n'êtes pas le nombril du monde Monsieur Potter : mon seul plaisir dans l'existence n'est pas de gâcher la votre et par la même occasion celle de Drago, dans ce cas précis. De plus nous sommes doublement dans le même camp et dans ce cas, on a tendance à oublier de se tirer dans les pattes, exceptionnellement.

Harry hésitait à dire tout haut ce qu'il concluait des propos de son professeur, il savait qu'il risquait gros en ouvrant une fois de plus la bouche mais il ne put s'en empêcher :

Vous voulez dire que…

« Oui, Monsieur Potter, bienvenue au club ! »répondit il en grinçant des dents « décidément vous manquez de finesse : vous faut il en plus des précisions ? »

Eh bien…

Vous auriez le toupet ?…

Professeur Rogue, je voudrais juste savoir… Désolé de revenir sur le sujet mais… L'an dernier, ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine : mon père disait que ce qui le dérangeait chez vous, c'était le simple fait que vous existiez : était_-_ce parce que…

Severus Rogue haussa les sourcils, surpris. Depuis quand les Gryffondor savaient ils réfléchir se disait_-_il ? Mais après un raclement de gorge gêné, il répondit :

Il se trouve effectivement que cette année là un des Maraudeurs a surpris un regard étrange de ma part et a cru bon de devoir annoncer à tous ses amis ma « différence ». Mais je vois où vous voulez en venir et bien que je n'aie aucun respect pour votre satané père, n'en déduisez pas que si à 16 ans il trouvait cette différence digne de ce genre d'attaque, cela veut forcément dire que s'il vivait encore et apprenait votre nature, il vous rejetterait. Maintenant c'est assez, je ne veux plus entendre un mot ou je vous colle jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Harry fut trop heureux de lui obéir : il avait conscience de sa chance insolente et regagna son dortoir avec discrétion, non sans un dernier regard vers Drago qui dormait. Ses cheveux dans la lumière lunaire ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi clairs.

Le lendemain, Drago sortit de l'infirmerie. Ses compagnons de maison l'accaparèrent et Harry faillit pousser un cri de joie quand il trouve dans leur cachette un mot lui fixant rendez vous le soir même, dans la salle des trophées.

Harry avait beaucoup hésité pour le cadeau de Drago. Il avait d'abord songé à une bague ou un collier mais ces objets suggéraient une sorte d'envie de sa part de l'enfermer, de le retenir et bien qu'il l'aurait volontiers séquestré pour ne l'avoir que pour lui ne serait ce qu'une journée, ce n'était pas cette idée qu'il voulait lui donner de son amour.

Le cadeau devait être aussi discret, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon… Après des heures de torture mentale il s'était décidé pour une petite boule de cristal aux propriétés particulières .

Dès que Drago arriva il la lui tendit en tremblant, se sentant brusquement stupide, craignant qu'il trouve son idée ridicule, lui souhaitant d'une voix un peu rapide un « joyeux anniversaire » malgré les évènements de la journée. Drago le prit dans sa main en souriant mais avant de songer à ouvrir la pochette de velours cramoisi dans laquelle se trouvait son cadeau il se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serra fort contre lui. Harry sentit sa nervosité s'envoler aussitôt et après un profond soupir de satisfaction dit : « tu peux me rappeler ce que tu m'a écrit vouloir faire devant tout le monde à chacun de nos cours communs ! »

Drago émit un petit rire avant d'embrasser Harry avec avidité puis, quand il fut un peu rassasié de lui, avec plus de douceur. Harry sentait une chaleur diffuse s'emparer de lui, il répondit au baiser avec autant d'enthousiasme puis de tendresse que son compagnon et quand Drago cessa de l'embrasser il le retint contre lui, pas résolu à se séparer si vite de sa présence contre son corps. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignit pas et ouvrit entre eux deux le cadeau qu'Harry lui avait destiné. Il découvrit une boule de cristal de la taille d'un vif d'or qui diffusait une douce lumière.

C'est magnifique Harry. Qu'as tu emprisonné pour moi dans le cristal ? un souvenir ? un charme ?

Une étincelle de vie. De ma vie.

Drago resta un instant stupéfait. Ce genre d'objet servait le plus souvent à garder sur soi un sort de protection en cas de danger imminent (on brisait alors la boule au sol pour que le charme se libère) ou encore un souvenir douloureux qu'on éloignait ainsi de soi en attendant d'être assez fort pour le supporter, mais Harry lui avait trouvé une autre utilisation bien plus belle et profonde. Harry lui avait donné une partie de lui.

Je ne mérite pas un tel cadeau Harry, je n'ai rien fait qui vaille cela

Moi je dirais que rien que pour le baiser que tu viens de me donner ça le mérite. Ce n'est qu'une étincelle, Drago. Et tu ne devrais pas douter de ta valeur surtout après ce que tu as fait hier. Ton patronus était magnifique ! Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tout le monde n'est pas d'ailleurs en train d'en parler dans le château, comme si personne n'avait rien vu. Ils auraient dû te remercier.

Ils étaient bien tous trop occupés à se pisser dessus pour me remarquer et puis je ne suis pas un sauveur, moi, j'ai défendu ma peau, pas la leur ! Quant aux remerciements je n'en ai pas besoin, c'est toi le héros, pas moi, ne l'oublie pas.

Je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon mais peu importe. Depuis quand fais tu des patroni corporels ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas tenté ta chance l'an dernier aux buses ? Je suis sûr que le jury aurait été impressionné.

Parce que l'année dernière mes patroni se composaient d'une vapeur grisâtre, tout simplement. Hier c'était la première fois que j'en réussissais un de cette sorte, parce qu'à présent j'ai assez de bons souvenirs avec toi pour en faire des complets.

Harry resta rêveur en entendant ces mots, lançant à Drago des regards lourds de tendresse avant de reprendre :

En tout cas ce loup était superbe ! Curieux qu'un aristocrate comme toi se retrouve avec un animal symbole de rébellion et de sauvagerie.

Ça c'est ton regard sur cet animal, c'est le symbole que tu lui donne mais je pourrais te démontrer que le fait que le loup soit mon patronus n'est que pure logique. Le loup c'est aussi une vie hiérarchisée, en meute, un certain sens de la fidélité et du respect des anciens, de la solidarité, un instinct de survie qui prime sur tout autre considération... Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ta version du loup soit moins bonne que la mienne, juste que tu fais d'un animal le symbole que tu veux mais qu'on le diabolise ou l'encense un loup est un loup.

Comment tout cela s'est passé ? Comment des détraqueurs ont pu se retrouver à Pré au Lard ?

Ça je l'ignore, et à voir la tête de notre cher directeur ce matin pendant son discours ce matin je dirais qu'il n'en sait pas plus que nous. Mais toi, Harry, quand tu vois que Celui_-_Dont_-_On_-_Ne_-_Doit_-_Pas_-_Prononcer_-_Le_-_Nom se rapproche de nous, comment fais_-_tu pour ne pas mourir de peur ?

Voldemort ne me fait pas peur, il m'épuise, c'est tout.

Il t'épuise ?

Voilà six ans que je le connais, presque chaque année nous nous affrontons, j'use mon énergie à le combattre avec pour seule issue de mourir ou de devenir assassin, je m'en suis toujours sorti jusque là avec plus ou moins d'effort, plus ou moins de perte, je mets la vie de ceux que j'aime en danger et quand le combat prend fin il est toujours là, chaque année un peu plus fort, il s'échappe et tout est à refaire. Indéfiniment. Plus les années passent et moins je me sens prêt à le vaincre, et je devrais pourtant recommencer, encore et toujours, parce qu'il me hait, parce qu'il paraît que c'est mon destin, parce que c'est ce que l'on attend de moi et que je n'aurais pas la paix tant que la Prophétie ne sera pas réalisée. J'en viens à douter de moi, de ce que je vaux, des raisons de tout ceci. Et cependant je sais que quand il se présentera devant moi je le combattrais, parce que je dois le faire, parce que je ne peux pas le laisser gagner… Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il fallu qu'il existe et que je sois désigné pour la battre ? Je n'avais rien demandé moi, juste à trouver un monde dans lequel on m'accepterait tel que je suis, où on m'attribuerait plus de valeur que chez les Dursley! Et je tombe dans un monde où mon nom est respecté, où tout le monde veut être mon ami mais rarement pour de bonnes raisons et où on attend de moi toujours plus que je que je suis capable de faire, c'est un échec perpétuel et… ça m'épuise.

Harry, comment peux tu considérer que tu es en échec ! Tu est magiquement le plus puissant de nous tous !

Mais d'où me vient cette si puissante magie ? De moi ou de mes parents ? Comme tu me l'as dit toi même comment se fait il qu'un bébé vagissant aie été capable de survivre ? Et c'est bien le mot : survivre. Je ne me plains pas non plus, j'ai vécu des moments formidables, n'ai pas à craindre la pauvreté, j'ai des amis et même la chance insolente d'être aimé de toi ! Mais je ne pourrais jamais vraiment en profiter tant que j'aurais cette responsabilité écrasante. Merlin, je suis trop jeune ! Je devrais n'avoir à me soucier que de mes études et du prochain match de Quidditch, pas de devoir tuer l'assassin de parents que je n'ai pas pu connaître!… Pardon, je dis n'importe quoi, et puis en fait, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je veux juste être avec toi…

Harry posa sa tête trop lourde de soucis sur l'épaule de Drago qui caressa ses cheveux en jouant avec ses épis, les enroulant autour de ses doigts.

J'espère juste qu'un jour on te laissera tranquille, toi comme tout le monde sorcier, et ce jour là, je te promet que si je le peux , je serais avec toi.


	6. 5 Novembre

Réponse aux reviews

**Tchayé : **C'est bien le choupinou ! Et puis le choupinou n'est pas synonyme de guimauve !

**Chimgrid** : Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir été honnête, c'est une bonne chose de l'être et je ne t'en veux pas de l'tre, les critiques sont les bienvenue. Pour les loups le sujet revient dès que j'en ai l'occasion parce que c'est ma deuxième passion, avant le yaoi. Pour les tirets je connais le truc mais il n'a pas marché, pourquoi ? mystère et chocogrenouilles… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bisous !

**13Malexi13** : supplié à genoux ? Pas la peine, Ivrian s'en est chargée ! Même so la vilaine n'a pas encore lu la suite, trop occupée, pff

**Pomme : **Ils sont très prudents alors je pense qu'ilsse feront peu prendre mais bon, comme tu le dis toi même Snape les a coincés….

**Oxaline** : Merci d'avoir en fait aimé tous les passages du chapitre !

**Grafield : **Le faitque tu aie pris le temps de reviewer malgré le fait que c'est difficile pour toi me touche beaucoup, ton légendaire « kikou » me manquait ! J'en étais réduite à louer en film ta pâle copie, un certain « Garfield », qui était franchement décevant. Un agréable moment en notre compagnie ? ça serait difficile pour de vrai puisque ma beta vis à Toulouse, moi en banlieue parisienne et toi pas trop loin de la Creuse… Mai s peut être, un jour, va savoir…

**Atalenta de Tebas : **merci pour tes encouragements

**Boobagump** : Tombée amoureuse de ma fic ? Non, c'est pas franchement grave. Après tout t'as raison, c'est le compagnon idéal : toujours là quand tu as besoin de lui, tu sais déjà les émotions qu'il va susciter en toi… Quoique… ça doit être lassant au bout d'un moment !

**Dragonauxyeux** : pas de Drago à retenir sous la pluie ? Quel dommage ! Va vite en chercher un au magasin le plus proche !

**Vif d'Or** : mais de rien ma revieweuse outre atlantique ! Bonne lecture pour la suite et fin de cette fic

**Griselle, Amy Keira, vert emeraude, leviathoune, Ornacula, Miss Fouinette** : merci !

**Artoung** : pourquoi le loup va bien à Drago selon toi ? j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis sur la question… quant à la loutre et au sanglier, la loutre est le patronus d'Hermione(cf tome 5) mais comme celui de Ron n'était pas précisé et qu'il est le guerrier par excellence je lui ai donné comme patronus le sanglier qui est le symbole de l'armée d'élite belge dont fait partie un ami à moi comme réserviste. Bisous !

**Alinemcb54** : dois je demander pardon pour t'avoir fait pleurer ? ;_-_)

**BlackNemesis **: Non, ne te pend pas avec du fil dentaire rose ! Pourquoi ? Mais parce que le rose est totalement passé de mode depuis, maintenant c'est avec un élastique orange fluo que tu dois te pendre, c'est bien plus tendance !

Chapitre 5 Novembre 

Après l'attaque de Pré au Lard, une ambiance lourde régnait à Poudlard, même si les élèves restaient éloignés de l'agitation extérieure. Mr Fudge, avait été évincé de son poste de premier ministre par Kingsley Shaklebolt juste après que la population anglaise aie pu constater les dangers qu'il avait failli faire courir à cause de sa politique de l'autruche face au retour possible de Voldemort. L' appartenance à l'Ordre du Phœnix du nouveau dirigeant et sa réputation d'incorruptibilité avaient été pour beaucoup dans cette élection et il s'était empressé d'intégrer l'ordre comme organisation non gouvernementale reconnue d'utilité publique par le gouvernement. Aurors et membres de l'Ordre travaillaient donc ensemble et les seuls à critiquer le nouveau ministre étaient de rares familles de Sang Pur extrémistes qui ne trouvaient à lui reprocher publiquement que sa race. Etre représenté par un « homme de couleur » en dérangeait certains mais le temps était à donner leur place aux normes de valeur et pas à s'attarder sur des considérations ethniques. Malgré tous ses efforts il n'avait pourtant pas pu contrer l'attaque surprise de Pré au Lard et avait vécu cela comme un échec personnel.

On avait fini par connaître les raisons pour lesquelles l'attaque du village sorcier avait eu lieu : si les détraqueurs, au service de Voldemort, avaient eu pour mission de semer la panique tout en testant la résistance d'Harry qu'ils recherchaient dans la foule, leur but premier avait été de créer une diversion : Albus Dumbledore avait affirmé que cet après midi là on avait tenté de pénétrer dans Poudlard par un passage secret et une dizaine de Mangemorts avaient attaqué le magasin de Honeydukes : il était facile de faire le lien entre les deux évènements pour Harry et ses amis.

Les propriétaires et les clients qui s'y trouvaient avaient été, pour ceux qui ne s'étaient pas caché à temps ou avait tenté de les combattre, tués sur place. Harry enrageait à l'idée d'avoir été peut être si près de Bellatrix Lestrange sans avoir eu l'occasion de se venger d'elle car si Harry n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de tuer, pour elle il était prêt à faire une exception.

Cependant le groupe de Mangemort n'avait pas réussi à utiliser le passage. En effet, le directeur de Poudlard (qui était absent au moment des faits pour assister à une réunion entre l'Ordre du Phoenix et le service des Aurors du ministère), se doutant depuis que Peter Pettigrow avait rejoint son maître qu'il s'empresserait de lui parler des passages menant à l'extérieur, avait apposé sur eux des sorts puissants interdisant à quiconque de les utiliser : une sorte de mur magique en barrait le passage quelques mètres après son entrée. Comme il possédait les plans d'origine de l'école, il était certain de n'en avoir oublié aucun.

Les quelques élèves ou villageois apeurés qui avaient survécus à ce massacre avait entendu les Mangemorts encagoulés parler de récupérer au plus vite le phœnix qui se trouvait à Poudlard.

Harry s'était demandé pourquoi Voldemort avait tant voulu récupérer l'animal mais Hermione lui avait reproché de ne pas l'avoir compris de suite.

« C'est pourtant évident ! » lui avait elle déclaré. « L'Ordre du Phoenix ne se nome pas ainsi par fantaisie, je ne connais pas toutes les raisons de son importance mais certaines crèvent les yeux : c'est d'abord un oiseau magique qui permet de soigner les plaies les plus mortelles (tu es pourtant bien placé pour le savoir !) et avoir un tel animal dans son camp est un avantage non négligeable. Ensuite, Fumseck est l'animal de compagnie de Dumbledore et c'est entre autre grâce à lui que Vold… Voldemort a autant peur de lui : avec l'âge du sorcier et la complicité qui peut se lier entre un animal et son maître, la magie passe entre les deux et en est renforcé. C'est grâce à cela que Dumbledore a pu échapper au ministère en transplannant dans son bureau malgré les sorts anti transplannage du château, mais c'est aussi avec son aide que le directeur a vaincu Grindelwald : si tu avais fait autre chose que dormir en cours d'Histoire de la Magie tu le saurais ! Enfin, en s'emparant de Fumseck, Il aurait affaiblit Dumbledore et l'aurait empêché de t'aider à le combattre comme il l'a fait par son intermédiaire en troisième année ou directement l'an passé. Et qu'en serait il s'ils combattaient ensemble ! Il faut croire que la Prophétie te concernant disait que vous combattriez ensemble, que c'est ensemble que vous le vaincrez, telle une trinité guerrière. »

« Ce n'est pas ensemble que nous vaincrons » avait déclaré Harry devant ses amis sous le choc. Et bien qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité se décharger sur eux du poids de la Prophétie, il se mit à leur parler de la conversation dans le bureau du directeur, de ce poids supplémentaire qu'on lui avait mis sur les épaules. Les mots tant de fois ravalés sortaient de sa bouche sans son consentement, il avait sans doute gardé le secret trop longtemps.

Quand il eut fini de leur raconter en détail l'histoire, il avait les yeux baissés et se sentait submergé de honte.

Honte de n'avoir pas su se taire,

Honte de s'attribuer le mérite du futur combat

Et terrifié de se retrouver seul face au mage noir.

Hermione comprit aussi cette peur là sans qu'elle soit dite, c'était à se demander si elle n'avait pas étudié la légilimancie par elle_-_même.

« Harry, ce n'est qu'une expression. Les prophéties contiennent souvent une métaphore et je doute que tu te retrouve seul face à lui. Nous sommes là : Ron, Dean, Seamus, toi et moi, ensembles depuis le début, unis comme les cinq doigts de la main, de ta main. Il y a des dizaines de façon d'interpréter cette prophétie, ne considère pas seulement la plus évidente !

les propos d'Hermione l'avait rassuré et Ron s'était contenté, à cours de mot, d'une accolade virile sur l'épaule.

Peu après, malgré les évènements tragiques de Honeydukes, une nouvelle boutique de bonbons ouvrit à son emplacement, tenu par Fred et Georges Weasley eux_-_même : ils avaient laissé leur boutique de Londres , florissante, aux soins de leur ami et associé Jordan Lee et ouvraient donc leur second commerce. Leur installation rapide au village en avait choqué certains mais leur présence était doublement nécessaire : non seulement le village avait besoin plus que jamais d'animations et de rire (car bien sûr nombres de leurs bonbons étaient des bonbons farceurs) après les évènements tragiques, mais aussi parce que les jumeaux, ayant atteint leur majorité, avaient intégrés l'Ordre du Phœnix et se trouvant là également pour protéger le village.

Ron qui s'était senti enfin libre quand ses frères avaient quitté l'école, cessant de le mettre dans l'ombre, se demandait s'il aurait encore envie de s'acheter des friandises à leur prochaine sortie si cela devait le forcer à subir les moqueries de ses frères.

OOO

Depuis que Harry et Drago s'étaient vu ordonner de ne plus se chercher querelle, l'ambiance entre les deux maisons s'était passablement muée d'une antipathie vengeresse en une relative indifférence. Plus de plaisanteries douteuses, les esprits étaient le plus souvent occupés par les examens à venir ou par les évènements extérieurs qui n'étaient guère encourageants.

Cependant il y avait quelques exceptions à cette règle : tout d'abord durant les cours de Severus Rogue qui, s'il évitait toujours consciencieusement de s'adresser directement à Harry, s'en donnait à cœur joie en ce qui concernait Neville et continuait à favoriser sa maison. Les anciennes rancœurs ressortaient encore un peu, enterrées seulement en surface. Pourtant, en ce qui concernait Harry, celui_-_ci savait à quoi s'en tenir depuis leur rencontre à l'infirmerie.

Mais rien de comparable à la quasi folie qui les atteignait pendant les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Depuis quelques semaines, Sarah O'Calleigh prenait souvent un malin plaisir à attiser le moindre désaccord entre ses élèves pour qu'il se jettent avec plus de conviction dans le combat. Elle ne favorisait aucune maison et était juste avec tous, cependant elle n'hésitait pas à créer parfois des zizanies pour que ses élèves s'entraînent dans de vraies conditions de combat : c'est une chose de combattre en théorie dans une ambiance sereine et de se retrouver face à un ennemi en risquant d'oublier le combat par la force des émotions.

Harry et ses deux amis étaient en train de se rendre à ce cours quand Pattenrond vint se faufiler entre les jambes de sa maîtresse, tenant dans sa gueule la plume qu'Harry avait oublié dans la salle commune des gryffondors à force de précipitation. Il avait une fois de plus fini in extremis le devoir qu'il devait rendre le matin même. Harry le remercia en la récupérant mais l'animal ne lui adressa qu'un feulement et continua son chemin après avoir fait un mouvement d'omoplates qui ressemblait beaucoup à un haussement d'épaule. Il disparaîtrait probablement à la prochaine bifurcation pour se rendre dans la roseraie et y chasserait quelques souris.

Cependant Harry qui suivait la boule de poil orange d'un œil tout en discutant avec Ron et Hermione le vit ralentir son allure en regardant vers le couloir dans lequel il allait s'engager puis se ramasser sur lui_-_même avant que de sauter avec toute la grâce féline que lui autorisait son surpoids.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le trio vit sortir du couloir un Drago Malefoy en pleine conversation avec Blaise Zabini et arborant autour du cou un collier au pelage orange dont il gratouillait distraitement le derrière des oreilles.

La scène laissa pantois les trois gryffondors et Drago suivant la même direction qu'eux, il leur tourna le dos sans les avoir aperçu. Pattenrond descendit peu après du cou du serpentard et reprit son chemin.

Depuis combien de temps se connaissaient ils ces deux là ? se demandait Harry ébahit.

Il avait déduit de leur cours communs de soins aux créatures magiques que Drago n'avait aucune affinité avec le règne animal et pourtant une familiarité évidente liait le blond au chat, chose étrange quand on songeait à la guerre froide que se livrait le garçon et la maîtresse du félin en question.

Quand il fut remis de sa stupeur il lança un regard à Ron dont la mine était aussi étonnée que la sienne, puis vers Hermione qui elle était tétanisée au point que ses deux amis durent la secouer un peu pour la ramener à a réalité.

- « C'est incroyable » parvint elle à prononcer enfin d'une voix blanche

- « Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça » répondit Harry, « on peut avoir un sale caractère et aimer les chats »

- « Tu ne comprends pas Harry » reprit Hermione qui avait reprit le contrôle d'elle même, « depuis le temps que tu connais Pattenrond je pensais que tu avais compris ? »

- « Compris quoi ? » fit Ron qui ne voyait pas non plus où elle voulait en venir

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Regardez le , son physique, son comportement. Ce n'est pas un chat ordinaire mais un mélange de chat et de Kneazle. Comme eux il a le nez aplati et la faculté de détecter les personnes dangereuses. Rappelez vous ! il a fait une chasse à Peter Pettigrow sous sa forme d'animagus, tu me l'a assez reproché Ron, mais a su voir en Sirius un homme intègre alors que nous le prenions tous pour un assassin de la pire espèce. Et maintenant il se fait papouiller par un fils de Mangemort sous notre nez ? Je ne sais pas encore si je dois en déduire que Malefoy junior n'est pas aussi mauvais que nous le pensions ou que Pattenrond a perdu la tête.

Après cette annonce, ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la salle de cours, pensifs.

Hermione doutant peu de la santé mentale de son animal de compagnie se demandait ce que Drago Malefoy pouvait bien cacher.

Harry savait à quoi s'en tenir et se demandait sans trop y croire si le chat métis voudrait bien faire le guet pendant leur prochain rendez vous. Son esprit avait souvent du mal, ces temps ci, à songer à autre chose qu'à leur prochaine entrevue.

Ron, plus pragmatique, se demandait simplement ce qu'il allait y avoir à manger au déjeuner.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours. Comme de coutume, au fur et à mesure de leur progression vers la salle, la tension montait, chacun se préparant mentalement aux combats qui devenaient de plus en plus poussés.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la classe, ils remarquèrent que les bureaux avaient été retirés. Leur professeur était en train de renforcer quelques sorts de protection et d'anti_-_ricochet sur les murs.

Au centre de la pièce, un mannequin d'entraînement vêtu de loques noires et rehaussé sur une estrade avait l'apparence troublante d'un détraqueur et certains élèves frissonnèrent à cette vue.

Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises posées en cercle autour du mannequin, attendant en silence que Sarah O'Calleigh termine ses préparatifs. Quand ce fut le cas, elle se tourna vers eux et commença ainsi son discours.

« Bonjour. Vous avez sans doute deviné notre sujet du jour. Il n'aurait dû être traité qu'au trimestre prochain mais étant donné les évènements récents il m'a semblé judicieux d'en parler tout de suite. Vous avez tous eu l'occasion, dans le Poudlard Express, d'être en contact ave ces créatures. Mais ceux qui ont eu à les rencontrer à Pré au Lard le week end dernier ont pu ressentir la différence entre un simple malaise ressenti lors de leur passage à proximité et leur attaque en règle. L'un de vous peut il me dire d'où viennent les détraqueurs ? »

Hermione fut évidemment la seule à lever la main. Quelque peu agacée de devoir lui donner une fois de plus a parole (les autres ne prenaient même plus la peine de lever la main sachant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais donner une réponse plus complète que la sienne) elle l'autorisa d'un geste brusque à dire ce qu'elle savait.

« Les détraqueurs ont été créées en 1925 par Grindelwald à partir du sang de ses victimes. Il s'agit de créatures corporellement rudimentaires mais redoutablement efficaces, construites à partir de sang , sans aucun squelette. Juste du sang recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Elles sont capables de bouger et d'agir par la force de la magie et aussi grâce aux âmes dont elles se nourrissent. On peut les combattre grâce à la création d'un patronus, voire même les tuer »

« En effet » reprit le professeur »mais pour cela il faut que plusieurs patroni entrent en jeu, le sorcier le plus puissant de cette terre ne saurait tuer un détraqueur seul de cette manière. Cependant ce n'est pas l'unique moyen de les anéantir. On peut, en jetant de la poudre d'argile sur eux et en lançant une incantation pour que celle ci pénètre la créature, les réduire en poussière. Nous allons donc nous entraîner à cela aujourd'hui, ensuite nous formerons quelques groupes pour nous entraîner au combat.

Le sort à effectuer était relativement simple et pourtant tous eurent du mal à y parvenir : le professeur, pour les mettre en situation, avait artificiellement réduit la température de la pièce. De curieux instruments s'échappaient des sons inquiétants, mêlés à des cris et des chuchotements apeurés afin de mettre les élèves en situation : tant que le détraqueur n'était pas tué il pouvait attaquer et l'essentiel du sortilège consistait à agir rapidement en ayant la concentration nécessaire pour oublier le reste. La plupart des élèves ayant subit l'attaque des détraqueurs furent doublement perturbés par cet exercice car il les ramenaient à des souvenirs douloureux et récents. Harry réussit cependant à bloquer suffisamment son esprit pour être dans les premiers à réussir et les cours d'occlumancie du maître des potions l'y aida beaucoup. Quelques élèves échouèrent lamentablement, se laissant tomber au sol en pleurant : Sarah O'Calleigh les plaça alors dans une bulle protectrice le temps que tous aient fini l'exercice : si elle était parfois sévère, elle était toujours juste et ne blâmait jamais ses élèves quand elle avait présumé de leurs forces. La majorité des pensionnaires l'ayant compris , ils acceptaient son attitude de protection comme du respect mais se glorifiaient presque quand elle les provoquaient, ceci étant la preuve qu'elle les jugeait suffisamment forts pour supporter des conditions de combat réel.

Drago réussit l'exploit, en utilisant l'ancienne magie pour lancer le sort, d'utiliser sa baguette de son autre main afin de créer un patronus dans le même temps. Les élèves en furent tous estomaqués mais à leur grande surprise Sarah O'Calleigh l'invectiva après cette démonstration de force : en situation réelle, expliqua t elle, le patronus, allié au sort jeté, aurait permis au détraqueur de rejeter le sort contre son agresseur et s'il ne l'aurait pas tué, l'impact de l'argile empreinte de magie revenant sur le corps du sorcier aurait défiguré celui_-_ci à vie et aurait risqué de le rendre aveugle.

Harry, bien que comprenant les raisons de son enseignant, eut du mal à accepter de voir celui qu'il aimait traité de la sorte en public alors qu'il avait admiré la puissance et l'esprit d'initiative dont il avait fait preuve, même si dans ce cas précis ses qualités auraient pu se retourner contre lui.

Quand par la suite elle le mit en binôme avec Drago en les encourageant à retrouver leurs vieilles rancœur, il se concentra sur sa rage face à ce qu'il considérait comme une injustice. Ce jour là les sorts fusèrent avec une telle force que Drago douta un moment d'arriver à contrer ses attaques et à la fin du combat il le dévisagea l'espace d'un instant avec une admiration mêlée de crainte. En sortant de la salle, ils se retrouvèrent côté à côté et Harry qui avait relevé ses manches pour le combat ferma les yeux un instant de ravissement en sentant la main de Drago frôler discrètement son bras nu l'espace d'un instant.

A midi, alors qu'Hermione avait retenu le professeur Binns pour lui poser quelques questions, Harry trouva Ron à sa table, fixant d'un regard mauvais sa sœur qui embrassait Dean Thomas. Ils fêtaient aujourd'hui leur six mois de relation et formaient un couple attendrissant et calme.

Depuis le début de l'année, Ron n'avait cessé de lancer des piques à la moindre occasion au couple qui avait la sagesse de ne pas relever ses attaques et depuis plus personne dans le dortoir ne discutaient à bâton rompus de leurs idylles respectives car Ron ne supportait apparemment pas qu'on lui rappelle que Dean sortait avec sa sœur.

Harry lui était reconnaissant de cet état de fait, évitant ainsi de répondre à la question fatidique : « alors, tu as une petite amie ? C'est qui ? ».

Ron pouvait plaisanter, hors ces sujets, avec eux mais quand le couple était réuni devant lui son humeur devenait massacrante.

Harry commençait à trouver ce manège agaçant et demanda à Ron quand il allait se décider à ne pas en vouloir à Dean. La réponse de Ron le surprit :

- Harry, je croyais que c'était moi qui avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé comme le dit si gentiment Hermione.. Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas à eux que j'en veux ?

- Alors pourquoi es_-_tu en train d' assassiner Dean du regard ?

- Ce n'est pas à lui que j'en veux. Le rêve de tout grand frère est de voir sa petite sœur avec un de ses amis, ainsi il est sûr de s'entendre sur son choix : pourquoi crois tu que j'essayais de te caser avec elle il y a deux ans ?

- Alors quel est le problème ?

Ron reprit en se penchant vers son ami de la voix la plus basse qu'il pu :

- Parce que moi, je n'ai toujours pas de petite amie…

Harry sourit, réprimant intérieurement un fou rire magistral pour ne pas le vexer.

- Ron, à l'âge de Ginnie tu ne t'intéressais pas aux filles. C'est bien connu, elles y pensent toujours avant nous. Et puis, en ce qui te concerne, tu sortirais avec une fille depuis longtemps si tu étais moins timide.

- Timide moi ? Je te rappelle que j'ai affronté bien des épreuves avec toi et je ne me suis jamais laissé intimidé par les autres !

- « Sauf par les filles Ron, sauf par LA fille » reprit Harry d'un air malicieux.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Harry ! »reprit Ron en haussant des épaules avec une évidente mauvaise foi

- Dommage pour vous deux… Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient parfois de vous enfermer dans une classe pour que vous vous décidiez une bonne fois à en parler !

Ron émit un reniflement méprisant en guise de réponse et Harry n'insista pas. Il espérait juste qu'Hermione arriverait un jour, comme elle savait si bien le faire dans le feu de l'action, à faire le premier pas que Ron s'obstinait à ne pas faire.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher toi,_

_Ce matin, alors que nous nous rendions au cours de potions, je t'ai vu avec Pattenrond. Tu étais magnifique et j'enviais Blaise de pouvoir te parler ainsi devant tout le monde. J'enviais Pattenrond aussi…_

_Hermione a été très étonnée de te voir sympathiser avec son chat qu'elle soupçonne d'être un demi Kneazle et se demande encore si elle doit en conclure que dans le fond tu n'es pas si atroce qu'elle le pensait jusque là. C'est drôle, j'étais persuadé que tu détestait tout ce qui était animal._

_Voici dix jours que nous n'avons pas vu nous voir tranquillement, c'est très étrange ce sentiment que tu me manques alors que je te vois tous les jours, mais toujours bien trop loin de moi…_

_Je connais certains passages secrets du château, peut être pourrions nous les utiliser pour nous rencontrer ?_

_Je t'embrasse tendrement,_

_Moi_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher toi,_

_J'ignorais que vous aviez assisté à cette scène et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en inquiéter. Non, je ne déteste pas les animaux en général mais j'ai une sale manie : j'abhorre tout ce qui n'est pas hygiénique et c'est la principale raison de mon dégoût pour Hagrid et ses créatures repoussantes de crasse. J'ai donc une nette préférence pour les animaux plus propres comme les oiseaux, les reptiles et les chats._

_A propos, tu aurais aimé être à la place de Pattenrond ? Soit, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons je te promet de te gratouiller derrière les oreilles !_

_Je le connais depuis qu'il a mis les pattes à Poudlard, pour la bonne raison que quand il n'était pas avec sa maîtresse il avait tendance à venir traîner dans mon dortoir pour tenter de séduire Apophys. C'était ma chatte, un abyssin pure race. Elle est morte l'été dernier, apparemment écrasée sur le bord d'une route qui longe notre domaine._

_Au début de l'apparition de Pattenrond, j'ai tout fait pour chasser ce bâtard mais il trouvait toujours des moyens de plus en plus ingénieux pour rejoindre sa belle et au bout d'un an de combat acharné , j'ai fini par tolérer cet animal remarquablement intelligent._

_Quand Apophys est morte, nous étions tous les deux inconsolables lors j'ai été plus démonstratif avec lui, il en avait besoin, et dans le fond, moi aussi._

_En ce qui concerne les passages secrets j'en connais un au 5ème étage, derrière une tapisserie qui amène directement à la roseraie : le connais tu ? Si oui attend y moi ce soir à 21 heures, je passe devant chaque fais que je fais ma ronde._

_J'espère vraiment que tu le connais parce que moi aussi j'ai hâte de te voir._

_La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé que je t'embrassais, encore et encore, et tout le long de mon rêve et de ma nuit tu as soupiré contre moi, les bras autour de ma taille._

_Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais l'impression de sentir encore ton souffle caresser mon visage._

_Rêves-tu parfois de moi ?_

_A ce soir, je l'espère._

_Baisers,_

_Moi_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher toi,_

_Je serais au rendez-vous ce soir._

_Pour les rêves oui, cela m'arrive mais je n'oserais jamais te les raconter je crois..._

_Je t'embrasse impatiemment._

_Moi_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cinq jours plus tard, le premier match de Quidditch de la saison allait se dérouler. Serpentards contre Serdaigle. A l'approche de la date fatidique, Drago qui jusque là suivait les consignes du directeur concernant ses rapports avec les Gryffondors devenait de plus en plus nerveux et vindicatif. Son sport favori était une des rares choses qui parvenait à le faire sortir de sa réserve naturelle et oublier ses bonnes manières.

Un soir, alors qu'ils sortaient d'un de leurs cours communs, Drago qui discutait avec Crabbe et Goyle, ou plus exactement qui parlait en les laissant ponctuer son discours de grognements approbateurs laissa échapper en regardant le groupe des Gryffondors et dit : « On va les mettre en pièces comme d'habitude, et après ce sera leur tour «

Ron intervint alors :

_-_ Malefoy, depuis le temps que tu perds, tu devrais être moins présomptueux !

_-_ Présomptueux ! Regardez qui parle ! L'année dernière ton premier match a été une honte et il a suffit que tu arrêtes quelques souaffles au deuxième pour que tu te prennes pour un grand gardien ! A ta place , je me ferais discret Weaslaid, autant à cause de tes « talents » de joueur qu'à cause de ton physique ! Quand on a des anomalies on les caches par Salazar !

_-_ « Malefoy, tu vas trop loin ! »intervint Harry, « Ron n'a rien d'anormal ! »

_-_ De quoi te mêles tu, toi ? Tu es si myope que tu ne vois pas ce qui saute aux yeux ? Il est aussi roux qu'on peut l'être !

_-_ Et alors ? Il y a une couleur de cheveux standard maintenant?! Le roux te cuit les yeux ? Toi_-_même, tu es d'un blond peu commun, et personne ne te le reproche !

_-_ QUOI ? Comment oses tu ! Il n'y a RIEN d'anormal avec mes cheveux ! JE TE DEFENDS de parler de mes cheveux ! Tu entends ? JE TE LE DEFENDS !

Drago était purement et simplement hystérique, personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il partit en fulminant, laissant en plan un Harry confus et un Ron hilare.

_-_ Arrêtes Ron, ça suffit maintenant !

_-_ Non mais tu as vu sa tête ! Aïe, j'en ai mal aux côtes…Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi ridicule ! Mieux que la fouine bondissante !

Harry laissa son ami finir sa crise de rire, dégoûté de voir que Drago comme Ron étaient incapables de devenir raisonnables. Il s'interrogeait sur les raisons pour lesquelles Drago, connu pour son self control, avait pu se mettre dans un état pareil. Sa remarque n'avait rien d'insultant, pourquoi l'avait_-_il prit de cette façon ? Il s'était montré susceptible, lui, quand il

avait parlé de sa myopie ? N'aurait il pas pu faire l'effort de cesser de critiquer ses amis ne serait ce que pour éviter de lui déplaire ? Pourquoi avait il reprit soudain son attitude horripilante ? Il savait que le jeune Serpentard tenait à son apparence et savait qu'on lui avait enseigné à ne rien laisser paraître de ses émotions comme de ses faiblesses, cela n'expliquait pas une telle réaction.

Il les aimait bien, lui, ses cheveux d'un blond si clair, il adorait passer sa main dedans, sentir leur douceur entre ses doigts… Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de goûter de nouveau à cette agréable sensation de si tôt, autant à cause de la réaction de Drago que de sa propre rancœur à l'avoir entendu critiquer ses amis .

Et en effet le match fatidique arriva avant qu'il n'aie eu l'occasion de le revoir en tête à tête. Le coup d'envoi donné, Harry regarda Drago s'élever dans le ciel, un air arrogant et déterminé sur le visage. Le Quidditch était, depuis qu'il avait cessé de se quereller avec Harry, la seule activité qui faisait ressortir chez lui cette volonté de gagner à tout prix, de s'affirmer au point d'être prêt à écraser ceux qui s'opposeraient au but qu'il s'était fixé. Quand Harry était la cible de cette prise de pouvoir, il détestait cette attitude mais quand il était simple spectateur, cette véhémence chez Drago le fascinait.

L'objet de toute son attention (pour une fois qu'il pouvait le regarder sans attirer les soupçons !) faisait le tour du stade à la recherche de sa proie et Harry essaya de se concentrer sur le match plutôt que sur son envie subite de se transformer en vif d'or pour palpiter dans la paume du serpentard.

Les Serdaigles, avec leur jeu tactique poussé, agissaient avec rapidité mais face aux Serpentards ils avaient une faiblesse : trop habitués au jeu stratégique, ils se faisaient souvent surprendre par celle, souvent à la limite de la légalité et plus instinctive, des Serpentards.

A vingt cinq minutes du match, le score était déjà de 10 à 40 en faveur de la maison verte et argent. Drago survolait le stade, cherchant du regard le vif d'or tout en gardant un oeil suspicieux sur les mouvements de son adversaire.

Colin Crivey, qui avait remplacé Jordan Lee en tant que commentateur, se révélait aussi enthousiaste et partial que son prédécesseur. Malgré la surveillance rapprochée du professeur Minerva Mac Gonnagal, il avait une furieuse tendance à vanter les mérites des Serdaigles et plus précisément ceux de leur attrapeuse. Si un élève ignorait encore qu'il avait des vues sur elle, nul ne pouvait à présent en douter et Cho Chang, agacée par ses compliments à peine déguisés placés dans ses commentaires en ignora l'arrivée d'un souaffle qui failli la percuter, ruinant ainsi la moindre chance que le commentateur aurait pu avoir avec elle. Le souaffle atterit dans les buts des Serdaigles.. Cet épisode passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux d'Harry, trop heureux de pouvoir dévorer du regard la silhouette svelte et aristocratique qui se dressait plus haut, à l'affût. Il sursauta quand il la vit se tourner brusquement dans sa direction et foncer droit sur lui. Il était abasourdi, ne sachant que penser et comment réagir : le balai et son propriétaire continuait de s'approcher dangereusement de lui, quelques uns de ses voisins poussaient des exclamations horrifiées. Drago effectua un piqué vertigineux, Harry le voyait de plus en plus nettement, son estomac se tordait en anticipant le choc, certain qu'il allait le percuter de plein fouet et pourtant il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, tétanisé. Quand il devina plus qu'il ne le vit Ron retenir le bras de Dean Thomas qui s'était levé, baguette en main pour jeter un sort à Drago, il eut la certitude qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, confiant en le jugement de son ami bien qu'il n'en comprit pas la raison. Le bras ballants, hypnotisé par le regard de Drago qui semblait fixé sur son torse, il ne bougea pas un cil quand le blond avança une main en sa direction puis effectua un virage en épingle de façon si rapide et si maîtrisée que la capuche qui recouvrait la tête d'Harry en cet après midi hivernale fut arrachée par la bourrasque provoqué par le mouvement de Drago pour retomber mollement sur ses épaules. Drago s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin et alors qu'il fixait en souriant le Gryffondor, d'un air que tous devaient prendre pour une marque de défi, une clameur s'éleva de l'autre côté du stade et la voix de Colin se fit entendre, manquant visiblement d'enthousiasme, pour annoncer que Serpentard venait de l'emporter sur un score de 10 à 200.

Harry comprit alors que tout à sa contemplation, il avait purement et simplement oublié tout ce qui pouvait être extérieur à Drago et que le vif d'or avait décidé de se placer devant lui, au niveau de son plexus, sans qu'il n'y prête attention. Pour un mordu de Quidditch comme lui, c'était impossible : le bruissement des ailes d'un vif d'or attirait son attention comme personne, il le repérait bien souvent plus à l'oreille qu'à la vue, tant et si bien qu'une fois Hermione s'était servi d'un subterfuge pour le réveiller : il s'était endormi un soir sur un de ses devoirs et elle avait placé le vif d'entraînement de Seamus à sa portée. Dès le premier battement d'aile, Harry était sorti de sa torpeur et avait d'un geste sûr saisi le vif avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Heureusement pour Harry, la seule personne assez observatrice pour noter cela était à la bibliothèque en train de compulser assez de documents pour passer directement une maîtrise universitaire. Troublé par sa propre attitude, il descendit avec ses amis des gradins du stade pour rejoindre leur salle commune, rougissant à l'idée saugrenue qui venait de traverser son esprit : que l'équipe des Serpentards avait bien de la chance d'assister au spectacle, dans les douches communes de leur vestiaire, du corps dénudé d'un certain blond.


	7. 7 Decembre

**Si si, c'est bien la suite ! Elle a mis du temps à venir mais je continue d'écrire. J'ai pas vraiment le moral aujourd'hui alors je me contente de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

**Vif d'Or** : je ne savais pas que tu t'identifiais à ce point au vif ! Non, ils seront pas fâchés longtemps, à cet âge on est pas rancuniers, déjà qu'ils ne se voient pas souvent ils ne vont pas se prendre la tête en plus !

**Leviathoune** : voilà la suite ! Biouuuuuuuuuuuuus !

**Amy Keira,** **Vert emeraude** : satisfaite !

**Tchaye** : gomen ça veut dire quoi ?

**Oxaline** : non, Drago nous fait pas un numéro de fashion victim, tu vas comprendre…

**Eileen Ana** : Merci !

**Artoung** : ah bon, le vuf c'était bien ? pour moi c'était presque accessoire. Espérons que la suite te plaira ! Enoooooooooormes bisouss

**Leviathoune** : voilà la suite ! et toi tu nous fait une suite quand ?Kissouille !

**Artoung** : l'idée du vif ne me semblait pas si géniale que ça mais apparemment elle a plu, tant mieux ! le loup vit en meute en effet mais pas toujours, il y a des solitaires mais le plus souvent ils le sont parce qu'ils n'ont pas accepté la hierarchie et veulent être le dominant de leur propre meute. Ah les loups ! j'en reparlerais si je peux. Enormes bisous !

**Amy Keira** : le voilà, le prochain chap ! bonne lecture !

**Tchaye** : gomen ? ça veut dire quoi ? c'est du jap ?

**Oxaline** : tu vas comprendre pour les cheveux de drago…

**Eileen Ana** : cool !

**Alinemb54** : Drago n'a pas oublié Harry, à mon avis s'il a repéré le vif en premier c'est qu'il regardait au bon endroit, eh eh !

**Chimgrid** : pour les kneatlzels je dois avouer que cette théorie n'est pas de moi mais de l'excellent site de la pensine qui m'a fait découvrir les slashs. Pour Ron il a encore une belle scene de boulet, tu verras ! pour le trip de Drago je sais que ça peut surprendre, on se croit tombé dans une de ces fics écrites par des gamines qui dépeignent un Drago futile obsédé par son allure et mannequin chez Loreal mais c'est un piège ! c'est pas ça ! tu comprendra en lisant ce chapitre. Quant à un Drago à moitié Velaa, sache que chez moi, il y a deux choses faites et refaites dans les fics que tu ne verras JAMAIS, c'est un Drago à moitié Velaa avec cette connerie d'amour unique ,et des sorciers enceints ! Rassurée ! ;-)

**Minerve** : Si si, Ron l'avait repéré le vif d'or, c'est pour ça que pour l'amour du sport il empêche son copain de jeter un sort sur Drago. Le vif d'or, intelligent ? Je ne pense pas mais le hasard, ou m'idée de l'auteur, fait parfois bien les choses

**Boobagump** : pas déçue ? tant mieux, parce que les fics, c'est comme le chocolat, on sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber ! Une crevette !

**Grafield** : je suis vraiment contente que tu l'aie ton pc ! Pattendrond dans cette histoire me semble prendre une importance qu'il n'avait pas au départ, on verra ce que j'en fais à la fin ! espérons que Ron continuera à te plaire dans le scène de ce chapitre ! pour les rencontres j'ai essayé de me rattraper, j'espère qu'elles te conviendront. Bisous !

**Ornacula** : je fais aussi vite que je peux, promis !

**Griselle** : vacances ou pas, ça change pas grand chose et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire

Chapitre 6 Décembre 

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness, inside you  
Can make you feel so small

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors 

Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow  
**True Colors / Cindy Lauper**

Harry en avait vraiment voulu à Drago d' avoir attaqué Ron de cette manière. Il savait bien que si chez les moldus les roux avaient mauvaise réputation et étaient soupçonnés de sorcellerie, dans le monde sorcier ils étaient censés porter malheur justement à cause de cette réputation chez les moldus. Mais de là à prétendre que cette particularité génétique était une tare, et qui plus était devant témoins ! Il avait demandé par le biais de leur correspondance des explications, si possible des excuses de la part du blond mais il avait refusé de donner les unes comme les autres, avec une obstination agaçante. Harry avait tenté de « bouder » son petit ami pour lui faire part de son désaccord mais il se frustrait lui-même en refusant de le voir .

Après le match de Quidditch, il n'avait plus réussi à tenir ses « bonnes » résolutions et l'avait attendu non loin de la sortie des vestiaires pour l'attirer dans une salle abandonnée et lui prouver sans user d'un seul mot à quel point son tour de force sur le stade l'avait impressionné.

Ensuite ils avaient soigneusement évité le sujet qui leur avait valu cette fâcherie, préférant ignorer que certaines choses risquaient de les séparer pour mieux vivre leur histoire présente déjà assez contrariée. Attitude quelque peu immature mais compréhensible à leurs âges. Et s'ils n'eurent que de très rares occasions de se revoir seuls, leur correspondance s'intensifia.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher toi,_

_Elle est vraiment pratique cette carte que tu m'as montré et je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle aie été créé par des étudiants de cinquième année._

_En tant que préfet, je devrais te la confisquer et me débrouiller pour que tu aies une retenue._

_Je l'aurais encore fait l'an dernier._

_En tant que préfet je devrais t'arrêter à chaque fois que je te vois hors de ta maison après le couvre feu._

_Mais je me punirai moi-même._

_Et je ne suis à cheval sur les règlements que quand ceux-ci me servent._

_Quel intérêt d'avoir un pouvoir si ce n'est pas pour en abuser un peu ?_

_Comme celui que j'ai sur toi…_

_Je sais bien que cela t'agace mais j'adore te faire balbutier quand les couloirs sont si noirs de monde que je peux sans risque, alors que tu discutes avec tes amis en attendant que le professeur nous autorise à entrer dans la salle de cours, laisser traîner une main au bas de ton dos._

_J'aime savoir que je suis capable de te troubler si facilement, cela me console du pouvoir que tu as sur moi et qui m'effraie un peu. _

_ Je serais prêt à faire trop de choses juste pour te plaire._

_Même si tu ne me le demandes pas._

_Hier, j'ai bien vu que Ron t'en avait parlé : tu as tourné si vite la tête dans ma direction que tu as dû te faire mal au cou. Mais ne crois pas tout ce qu'il te dit, je ne lui ai pas fait d'excuses, je ne demanderais jamais pardon à un imbécile pareil même s'il est ton meilleur ami (par Salazar pourquoi !) J'ai juste dit qu'entre préfets, des propos comme ceux qui s'étaient tenus n'auraient pas dû être, puisque nous sommes censés montrer l'exemple. Il a comprit ce qu'il voulait comprendre._

_Mais je n'en pense pas moins. Père m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait jamais se faire remarquer autrement que pour ses réussites. Je sais, tu brûles de me dire qu'étant donné l'endroit où il se trouve à cette heure il a manqué lui-même à ses leçons. Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Je sais que nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur certaines choses, n'ayant pas reçu la même éducation, mais j'espère que de tels détails ne nous empêcherons jamais d'être ensembles._

Ce soir, tu t'entraînes encore en prévision de ton premier match de Quidditch de l'année, pour le mois prochain. Et moi j'irais te regarder, du haut de la tour d'astronomie, sous le prétexte de préparer un devoir sur les influences lunaires sur les créatures magiques. Après je rentrerais dans mon dortoir en me demandant quand nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir.

_J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir être prudent. J'ai pourtant l'habitude de feindre, mais cela me pèse de plus en plus. Espérons que bientôt nous aurons un répit._

_Baisers,_

Moi 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher toi,_

_En ce qui concerne mon meilleur ami, c'est vrai qu'il ne réfléchit souvent pas assez avant d'agir mais s'il et mon ami c'est qu'il a une sincérité et une fidélité que j'admire. Je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec lui et pourtant il a toujours été là pour me soutenir._

_Je suis heureux que tu aies fait cette démarche. Vraiment._

_Je sais que cela a dû te coûter, ne serait ce que pour lui parler, et espère qu'un jour tu arriveras à ta débarrasser de la haine qu'on t'a transmis en héritage._

_Hier soir, à l'entraînement, notre capitaine m'a reproché mon manque de concentration : j'étais censé effectuer des figures et chercher le vif d'or mais comme j'avais lu ta lettre, mon regard était irrésistiblement attiré vers tour d'astronomie et la silhouette que je voyais s'y dessiner à son sommet._

_Quand le soleil se couchait ses rayons accrochaient encore plus la lumière sur tes cheveux. J'ai eu du mal à me retenir de te rejoindre sur le champ._

Tu sais à quel point j'aime le Quidditch pourtant, cela peut te donner une idée du point auquel tu me manques..

_Le pire, c'est que bientôt les vacances de Noël seront là et tu t'en iras loin de Poudlard, je ne pourrais même plus t'écrire…_

_La situation me pèse aussi, amour, et le pire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me consoler en me disant que, plus tard, nous pourrons nous retrouver librement. Trop d'obstacles, trop d'impondérables, trop de secrets, trop de dangers nous menacent pour que j'ose espérer mieux en ce moment. Je deviens défaitiste._

_Ce doit être la fatigue._

_Je m'arrête là avant de commencer à me plaindre et t'embrasse tendrement._

Moi 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher toi,_

J'ai peut être une nouvelle qui va remonter ton moral faiblissant. Je vois bien que depuis quelques jours, même si tu essais de faire bonne figure, tu sembles très souvent abattu.

_Tu te rappelles d'il y a quelques jours , quand tu m'as vu sourire en lisant mon courrier un matin ? J'attendais que l'on puisse se voir pour t'en parler mais autant que tu le saches maintenant : Mère a quitté le Manoir pour … disons pour une affaire de famille, je ne pourrais pas en dire plus par écrit sans risquer qu'on devine mon nom si cette lettre est interceptée. Elle m'a proposé d'aller passer les fêtes chez mon oncle si je ne veux pas rester à Poudlard. J'aime bien mon oncle mais je n'ai pas hésité un instant sur ce que je compte faire. D'autant plus que durant cette période là, la quasi totalité des élèves seront absents, nous laissant bien plus de liberté de mouvements. Et le château est assez grand pour éviter le peu qui restera._

J'aurais tant voulu voir ton visage au moment où tu apprendras cette nouvelle mais je veux bien me priver de ce plaisir si c'est pour te voir un peu plus enjoué que ces jours derniers.

_Je t'embrasse (à quand pour de vrai !)_

Moi 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher toi,_

_Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier pour la joie que tu me fais ou te faire une scène pour m'avoir caché cette information si longtemps._

_Je sens que je vais vivre le plus beau Noël de ma vie !_

_Plus que quelques semaines et je ne te lâcherais plus !_

_Je vais te saouler de paroles, je vais passer des heures à t'embrasser, je vais…_

_Enfin, nous allons pouvoir être ensemble._

_Je n'aurais jamais espéré une chance pareille et n'ai jamais été si pressé d'être en vacances._

_Vivement qu'on y soit !_

_Baisers sucrés (ben oui, je finis un muffin !)_

_Moi_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cher toi 

_La prochaine fois évite de laisser des miettes dans tes missives, c'est dégoûtant !_

_Je t'embrasse, ou plutôt je t'embrasserais quand tu te seras lavé la bouche, porcinet !_

Moi 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher toi,_

_Si tu me cherches je te ferais un baiser à la confiture, maniaque !_

Moi 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Toi !_

_Il faudra m'attraper d'abord, je ne me laisserais pas faire…_

_Ravi de voir que ton moral est assez bon pour redevenir le sale gamin que tu es._

_Moi_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Toi , toi, toi !_

_On a le même âge alors arrête de te faire passer pour plus vieux que tu ne l'es, tes grands airs ne m'impressionnent pas._

_J'ai une furieuse envie de te courser dans les couloir, un pot de confiture à la main, maintenant, c'est malin !_

_A bientôt j'espère._

_Moi_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Il leur fallut encore patienter quelques jours avant que leurs emplois du temps respectifs leur permettent de se retrouver dans un des passages secrets du château qui, s'ils étaient à présent inutilisables en tant que passages, étaient d'excellents cachettes.

Leurs lettres passaient du grave au plus léger selon leurs humeurs du jour, et les aidaient à patienter jusqu'à la prochaine rencontre. Il se racontaient par leur biais la moindre anecdote, leur moindre état d'âme tel un journal intime à quatre mains, tant et si bien que lorsqu'ils se réunirent dans leur étroite cachette les mots étaient devenus inutiles et bien qu'ils attendaient avec impatience les vacances pour passer des heures à converser à deux, ils profitèrent du peu de temps qu'ils avaient pour ne parler que par le biais de leurs corps. Harry ne se sentait jamais aussi bien que dans les bras de Drago, le seul fait de le sentir contre lui lui donnait un sentiment de plénitude, lui faisait oublier tout ce qui les entourait, tout ce qui les attendait. Dans ses bras il ne songeait plus qu'au présent et s'étonnait encore d'avoir la chance insolente de lui plaire. Il y avait cependant une chose qu'il mourrait de l'entendre lui dire de vive voix, qu'il n'avait fait que suggérer mais jamais dit ouvertement, simplement. Les trois fameux mots. Ceux que Drago lui disait dans ses rêves. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de les entendre alors qu'il en avait la preuve, il se morigénait presque intérieurement pour cette envie qu'il jugeait futile, absurde, fleur bleue.

Ce soir là, aucun mot ne fut dit. A peine échangèrent-ils quelques soupirs ou de légers éclats de rire car leur entrevue ne fut qu'un long baiser, d'abord précipité, puis tendre, joueur, avide, langoureux, et qui se termina quand, entendant la grande horloge sonner l'heure à laquelle Drago était censé terminer sa ronde, ils nichèrent leur visage dans le cou l'un de l'autre en espérant chacun que ce serait l'autre qui prendrait l'initiative de leur désunion, ne s'en sentant pas la force.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent, affolés, des grattements contre la porte dissimulée du passage puis le miaulement horripilant caractéristique de Miss Teigne qui les fit sursauter, les séparant dans le même temps.

Tétanisés à l'idée de se retrouver acculés dans cette impasse dans laquelle Rusard, alerté par les cris de son animal de compagnie, ne tarderait pas à les trouver, même sous une cape d'invisibilité étant donné l'espace exigu, ils entendirent ensuite l'animal feuler, des bruits de bataille qui s'éloignèrent ensuite et quand ils furent sûrs que l'animal était bien parti ils sortirent, confus, pour regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Quand Harry traversa la salle commune pour atteindre le sien, il fut prit d'un nouveau sursaut en apercevant, sur un des fauteuils du salon, Pattenrond étalé de tout son long et recrachant tranquillement des touffes de poils qui à en juger par leur couleur laissaient supposer que la chatte du concierge avait dû bénéficier d'une nouvelle coupe. Le Gryffondor lui sourit, s'approcha de lui pour le gratter sous le menton, comme il avait vu faire tant de fois Hermione en le faisant ronronner. Décidément l'animal ne payait pas de mine mais il était fort utile de l'avoir dans son camp.

OOO

Cette année, Ron ne restait pas au château et depuis quelques jours, il faisait des pieds et des mains pour que son ami le suive au Terrier, surpris quand Harry lui avait annoncé qu'il restait ici, car croyant qu'il allait de soi qu'il le suivrait. Il avait tout essayé mais Harry trouvait argument sur argument pour lui refuser ce plaisir : les Weasley avaient beau être des gens formidables, avoir enfin plusieurs jours de tranquillité pour voir Drago valait bien ce petit sacrifice.

Ce matin là, Ron essaya pour la énième fois de le convaincre.

_-_ Mais enfin, Harry ! On sera tous là ! Tous sans exception ! Charlie, Percy, Bill… Il y aura même Akim !

_-_ Akim ?

_-_ Je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'Akim ?

_-_ Non… Un huitième Weasley !

_-_ En quelques sortes. C'est l'ami de Bill, je l'avais rencontré quand nous étions parti en Egypte, tu sais, l'été avant notre troisième année d'étude…

_-_ Attends : je comprend bien ce que je comprend ?

_-_ Si tu comprend que Bill a emménagé avec un égyptien depuis 4 ans, oui, tu as tout compris.

_-_ Tu savais ça toi, Hermione ?

_-_ « Oui, il a dû m'en parler une fois en me racontant ses souvenirs en Egypte, au Chaudron Baveur » dit elle sur un ton qui témoignait que la nouvelle n'avait rien de notable à ses yeux. « Ce devait être pendant qu'on attendait que tu te réveilles, Ron a dû oublier de t'en parler après, il y avait tellement de choses plus importante à voir ensemble ! »

_-_ Et ça ne te gênes pas, Ron ?

_-_ Ça devrait ? Je ne te dis pas que la première fois que Bill nous a ramené un copain à la maison… Un Pouffsouffle en plus ! Tu te rends compte ! Mais maintenant je ne fais même plus attention.

_-_ Et tu t'entend bien avec cet Akim ?

_-_ Plutôt… Son attitude efféminée m'agace un peu mais au moins il a de la conversation! Tu devrais voir la petite amie que se traîne Charlie en ce moment, une vraie plaie ! Mais elle ne sera pas là. Allez, viens, je ne comprends pas ce qui te retiens ici !

_-_ « Et toute la famille pense comme toi ? A propos d'Akim ? » reprit Harry sous le choc

_-_ Ben oui… Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Ça te choque à ce point ?

_-_ « Non ! non ! » répondit Harry avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il tentait de réprimer, comme son envie subite de sauter au cou de son ami pour l'embrasser «écoute, je vais vous laisser, je dois… Aller aux toilettes, je vous revois aux cours »

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry partir en oubliant ses affaires de classe. Harry avait prit le premier prétexte qui lui était venu à l'esprit pour s'éclipser avant de laisser éclater sa joie : ni Ron ni Hermione n'étaient choqués par l'homosexualité, il avait l'impression d'être soulagé d'un poids énorme.

Pendant ce temps, dans la grande salle, Ron, hébété, interrogeait son amie :

_-_ Je rêve ou notre si tolérant Harry a un problème avec l'homosexualité ?

- A voir sa tête, Ron, je crois que c'est plutôt le contraire !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Décidément, il faut toujours mettre les points sur les i avec toi : Harry est probablement gay, maintenant qu'il sait que cela ne nous pose pas de problème, à lui de décider le moment de nous l'annoncer

Ron resta pantois deux bonnes minutes, fidèle à sa spécialité légendaire avant de reprendre :

_-_ Tant qu'on y est, tu as d'autres révélations fracassantes à me faire ?

_-_ « Oui » dit simplement la préfette, amusée par son air ahuri qu'elle était la seule à trouver adorable.

Et dans un élan spontané qui lui était inhabituel, elle attrapa le visage du rouquin pour le tourner vers le sien et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Le garçon n'entendit pas les soupirs de midinettes de certaines devant ce spectacle, ni les «c'est pas trop tôt ! » que lancèrent en chœur Seamus, Dean et Neville à côté d'eux, faisant teinter leurs verres de jus de citrouille pour fêter l'évènement.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, Hermione, honteuse de s'être emportée à un geste qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'assumer, avait à son tour quitté la salle et il ramassa précipitamment ses affaires et celles de Harry pour la rattraper dans les couloirs.

OOO

Les jours qui suivirent, Ron et Hermione semblèrent s'absenter plus régulièrement, prenant soudain très à cœur leur rôle de préfet, surtout en ce qui concernait les tours de surveillances nocturnes. Harry s'en amusa et aurait bien voulu pouvoir être aussi peu discret qu'eux mais son sort était différent et pendant que ses amis roucoulaient, lui accumulait les fatigues : son sommeil avait été perturbé par des douleurs dorsales dues à un entraînement un peu trop intensif que lui avait donné un soir son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ( ce soir là elle lui avait semblé irritée et il pensa en avoir fait les frais), ses révisions en vue des Aspics contribuaient à rajouter à sa fatigue, ses cours qu'il prenaient de plus en plus au sérieux également.

La veille des vacances de Noël, Harry délaissa son dortoir où ses amis finissaient de boucler leurs bagages, ou du moins essayaient dans un joyeux désordre, pour rejoindre Drago dans la salle sur demande qui avait été déplacée suite à sa découverte en cinquième année mais qu'Harry avait pu localiser grâce à l'aide de Dobby.

Depuis que Ron et Hermione s'absentaient souvent ensemble, son rouquin d'ami était d'humeur bien plus joyeuse face à Dean. Le sujet des petites amies était devenu abordable dans le dortoir, voire courant, et Harry avait eu peur de devoir subir un flot de questions indiscrètes mais, sans qu'il se l'explique, si un des garçons abordait le sujet en ce qui le concernait, Ron s'empressait de faire diversion.

Ce dernier regarda partir le brun sans lui demander d'explications comme d'habitude, mais Harry décela dans son regard une vague inquiétude.

Ron se doutait bien qu'Harry avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et espérait, quand ils parlaient des autres membres de leur maison, déceler une insistance au sujet de l'un d'eux qui lui indiquerait vers qui s'était porté son choix pour pouvoir enfin aborder ce sujet délicat avec lui mais le brun ne laissait rien passer et Ron vivait mal le fait de savoir que son presque frère avait un secret pour lui. Hermione essayait de le modérer sur ce point en lui disant que si Harry ne lui disait encore rien c'était que son histoire n'était peut être qu'une aventure mais qu'en aucun cas cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui. « Il t'en parlera quand il le jugera bon » lui disait-elle. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas, ce soir là encore, de voir partir son ami en ressentant au fond de sa gorge un vague relent d'amertume.

Quand il arriva dans la salle sur demande, Drago l'y attendait déjà, confortablement installé sur un long divan carré de couleur claire. Derrière lui, Harry pouvait voir une cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépitait.

La pièce était vaste, un salon confortable et moderne, mais cependant assez différent, par certains détails, d'un salon moldu : le cuir du canapé par exemple, qu'il avait d'abord pris pour du daim, était à y regarder de plus près en peau de dragon retournée : on pouvait voir distinctement les marques d'implantation des écailles.

Harry avança vers Drago qui le regardait en souriant sans pour autant venir vers lui. Un peu agacé par cette attitude qu'il jugeait distante, il avança calmement jusqu'au meuble avant de s'asseoir… en s'appuyant contre l'autre accoudoir, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait le blond et se mit à le narguer du regard.

Celui-ci , étonné puis constatant que son ami restait stoïquement à sa place, réfléchit un peu avant de faire apparaître dans sa main un pot de marmelade et de le fixer, un sourcil interrogatif levé et une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis se rapprochèrent mutuellement de l'autre avant de s'enlacer.

Harry prit le pot des mains de Drago pour le déposer sur la table basse voisine.

« Je préfère te déguster nature » lui dit il en guise d'explication. Puis il recouvrit le sourire narquois de Drago de ses lèvres.

Le Serpentard se mit à frissonner en sentant les doigts de Harry se glisser sous sa chemise pour caresser le creux de son dos, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec une sensualité affolante. Et pour la première fois depuis que leur relation avait commencé, Drago se sentit vraiment en danger.

Pas celui pourtant évident, de se faire surprendre (et malgré leurs précautions cela avait déjà été le cas), mais le danger que représentait Harry Potter lui-même.

Harry inspirait confiance, Harry était sincère, mais aussi sûrement il était un danger.

Drago s'était juré de ne plus se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, il s'était promis de ne plus dépendre de personne.

Il retint à temps son envie de se laisser aller jusqu'à gémir, jusqu'à lui dire « je t'aime ».

Il se rappellerait toujours ce jour au cours duquel, enfant, il était entré dans le bureau de son père. Il devait avoir cinq ans tout au plus. Il venait pour lui montrer son dernier dessin dont il était très fier et qui représentait Lucius Malefoy tenant la main de son fils en avançant dans une forêt multicolore comme seuls les enfants sont capables d'en imaginer.

Il lui avait mis son œuvre sous le nez, quémandant des félicitations, un regard admiratif, ou du moins un semblant d'intérêt : depuis la mort de son grand-père, son géniteur s'était éloigné de lui, occupé à obéir aux ordres de son « Maître » tout en cherchant un moyen de lui échapper.

Pour tenter de capter son attention, il lui avait dit en trois mots toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui, tout le besoin de reconnaissance qu'il ressentait.

Mais cela n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté : Lucius, dérangé par ce qu'il jugeait être des futilités, n'avait même pas entendu la déclaration de son fils ;exaspéré par son babillage. Il l'avait poussé à terre dans un geste de colère et vertement semoncé pour l'avoir importuné.

Ce jour là, il avait appris qu'il y avait quelqu'un de plus important que lui pour son père, que toute l'attention qu'il aurait été en droit d'avoir lui avait été volé par un homme, si on pouvait le considérer comme tel : Voldemort.

Voldemort qui avait fait tuer son grand père et que Lucius devait servir pour défendre la vie des siens. Mais dans ce combat, le patriarche avait oublié ceux pour qui ils se battait, ne vivant plus que pour trouver la faille qui lui permettrait de s'affranchir du Lord Noir.

Ce jour là, le petit garçon, blessé, s'était juré en regagnant sa chambre de ne plus jamais s'attacher vraiment à quelqu'un, de ne plus jamais faire dépendre son bonheur de l'amour d'une personne, se persuadant qu'il suffisait de se convaincre d'être indifférent pour l'être réellement.

Et maintenant il y avait Harry. Harry l'exaspérant, Harry qui avait survécu là où son aïeul avait échoué, Harry dont le destin était de réussir ce que son père n'avait pas encore été capable d'accomplir.

Il l'avait détesté pour cela, se nourrissant de sa haine pour se sentir vivant jusqu'au jour où… tout avait basculé après leur première discussion civilisée et un verre de cognac. Il avait ouvert les yeux sur ses véritables impulsions.

Les évènements se bousculant ensuite, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'analyser la situation mais maintenant, dans ses bras, il se rendait compte qu'il était déjà trop tard pour songer à se préserver et qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

Qu'il le veuille ou non, une fois de plus Voldemort risquait d'occuper les pensées de celui qui l'avait aimé, de façon bien différente certes, mais qui l'avait quand même aimé avant d'être aveuglé, ne voyant plus que le but à atteindre et croyant que le reste irait de soi. (son père?)

Drago fut alors envahi d'une grande tristesse à l'idée de ne tenir à nouveau que le second rôle. Il avait un besoin maladif d'être reconnu, attendu, désiré.

Quand Harry rompit leur baiser pour le regarder intensément, un sourire irrépressible aux lèvres, Drago avait pris sa décision : lui qui avait toujours répugné à prendre des risques inutiles n'en était plus à un près : il combattrait avec Harry, il l'aiderait et ferait tout pour qu'il gagne. Il ne resterait pas dans l'ombre en attendant la réalisation de la Prophétie : mieux valait risquer son existence que d'en vivre une sans le regard d'Harry posé sur lui, comme en ce moment.

Et tant pis s'il avait peur.

C'est ainsi que sans le savoir, le Gryffondor scella de ses lèvres la promesse que Drago venait de se faire, choisissant clairement son camp, et grisé par la langue du brun qui venait de s'insinuer tendrement dans sa bouche, en oubliant ses mains qui agissaient à leur guise, l'une d'elle se fraya un chemin sous le jean du Survivant pour caresser du bout des doigts le creux de ses reins.

OOO

Le lendemain, tout Poudlard était en effervescence.

Si les elfes agissaient avec la plus grande discrétion pour transporter les bagages des élèves des dortoirs à la gare, les élèves étaient nombreux à chercher au dernier moment un livre ou un habit quelconque pour le glisser à la dernière minute dans leurs valises qui auraient probablement explosées si le sort de _Reducto_ n'existait pas.

Au petit déjeuner, dans la grande salle, c'était un joyeux brouhaha : la plupart des professeurs était partie la veille et ceux qui restaient songeaient plus à leurs prochaines vacances qu'à faire de la discipline.

Malgré l'apparente bonhomie , il y avait dans l'air on une certaines tension. Le trajet du Poudlard Express allait être surveillé de près par de nombreux Aurors cette année et la vie hors de Poudlard était devenue difficile. Les plus grandes précautions étaient de mise qui faisaient que même si les attaques ne se répétaient pas de façon régulières, même si aucun incident n'avait été signalé depuis un mois, les mesures de protection de la population en elles même créaient ce sentiment d'insécurité à l'extérieur. Sans compter que l'approche des fêtes facilitaient le regroupement des personnes donc l'impact que pouvait avoir une attaque.

Les élèves refusaient cependant d'agir en fonction de leurs craintes, s'apostrophant d'une table à l'autre, formant une foule multicolore et hétéroclite, les uniformes n'étant plus de mise. On pouvait voir des tenues sorcières comme moldues pour les sangs mêlés et certaines filles, dont Hermione ne faisait évidemment pas partie, en profitaient pour comparer les deux modes : celle moldue était aux jeans taille basse et t-shirt à paillettes, celle sorcière aux longues jupes et aux hauts sans bretelles ne tenant que par magie et agrémentés de marques aux calligraphies clignotantes. Harry en déduisit que le mauvais goût et la propension de la majorité des filles à montrer plus que ce qu'elles avaient existait dans les deux mondes.

Il s'amusait de l'agitation qui l'entourait mais son agitation intérieure était bien plus intense que cette foule bruyante.

Entre les épaules de Dean Thomas et de Ron, il pouvait distinguer de l'autre côté de la pièce un Drago insensible aux mouvements qui l'entouraient boire à petites gorgées son bol de lait chaud. Harry fut un instant obnubilé par la ligne blanche qui s'était formée juste au-dessus des lèvres du blond et qu'il avait une furieuse envie d'aller effacer de sa bouche, jusqu'à ce que Seamus le prenne à partie pour savoir qui des Frelons de Wimbourne ou duClub de Flaquemare avait fait le meilleur score cette année.

Quand son regard pu revenir vers la table des Serpentards, l'objet de ses pensées n'était plus là. Il en ressentit une frustration agacée et tenta de se calmer en se disant que dès la fin de cette matinée, plus personne ne serait là pour le détourner de sa contemplation et qu'il n'y aurait plus personne dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour les obliger à se séparer le soir venu.

Enfin, ils pourraient passer une soirée entière ensemble.

Mieux encore, osait-il espérer : toute la nuit. Combien de fois n'avait il pas rêvé de s'endormir tout simplement dans ses bras, de s'abandonner au sommeil en sentant sa présence réconfortante contre lui en sachant aussi que Drago lui ferait cette preuve de confiance de se laisser aller à dormir contre lui.

Rien que cette simple idée l'enchantait, avec celle de découvrir son visage au réveil et savoir enfin si ses cheveux étaient impeccablement lisses en toute circonstance ou s'il aurait la chance de le voir aussi décoiffé.

Bon, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même il lui arrivait de songer à plus qu'à un simple sommeil, surtout lors de ses rêves, mais il s'en voulait pour cela : il n'avait pas à penser à lui de cette façon, de telles pensées ne feraient que compliquer leur relation déjà difficile et puis il n'était pas du tout sûr que Drago veuille aller plus loin.

Par conséquent, la matinée lui sembla se dérouler avec une lenteur affligeante, même si parallèlement il ressentait un peu de tristesse à voir partir tous ses amis.

Ils lui manqueraient et il les enviait aussi un peu d'avoir une famille qui les attendait, prête à leur ouvrir les bras en les bombardant de question devant un bon chocolat chaud.

Le souvenir de Sirius ressurgit alors dans son esprit avec plus d'intensité.

Absorbé par ses diverses activités, il n'avait pas pris le temps depuis la rentrée de se morfondre sur cette perte, même si le souvenir de son parrain restait toujours comme en toile de fond dans son esprit, revenant régulièrement dans ses rêves. Si Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait pas osé s'en prendre à son propre cousin, lui aussi aurait eu l'occasion d'apprendre ce que signifiait réellement être accueilli au début des vacances.

Il accompagna ses amis jusque sur le quai de la gare, les aidant à s'installer en ressentant un étrange vide au creux de son estomac. Il regarda le train partir jusqu'à ce que la dernière trace de vapeur s'effiloche dans l'air au détour d'une colline.

Quand il se retourna pour revenir au château, il vit Drago qui l'attendait sur le quai.

Il lui sourit doucement en avançant vers lui.

Profitant du fait que les rares élèves restants , probablement frigorifiés par cette journée de gel, avaient déjà rejoint l'école pour se réchauffer dans leurs salles communes, ils regagnèrent l'établissement en se tenant la main.

Malgré sa peine, cette simple liberté fit sourire Harry jusqu'à ce qu'arrivés aux portes leurs doigts ne se délacent à regret.

Rapidement, ils s'éclipsèrent dans un des greniers du château qu'ils avaient aménagés, transformant des écritoires d'un autre temps en divans confortables, petite bibliothèque et garde manger. Il fallait bien qu'il y ait eu des avantages à apprendre en sixième année à transformer un objet en un autre. Une fois installé, Harry commença à parler de Sirius à Drago qui l'écouta, quelque peu gêné : Sirius était son cousin éloigné, et il avait été tué par sa tante. Son sens de la famille, s'il l'avait rendu fier de sa noblesse et de sa réputation (du moins jusqu'à ce que son père n'en ternisse l'image en se retrouvant à Azkaban) lui faisait par le même système de répercussion se sentir coupable pour les actes de sa tante qui, elle, n'avait pas eu besoin de menaces pour rejoindre le camp de Voldemort.

Harry ne se rendait pas compte qu'en soulageant un peu de sa peine il alourdissait ce sentiment de culpabilité.

Quand Harry déclara qu'il aurait voulu connaître son parrain bien plus tôt, Drago se leva et d'une démarche un peu raide quitta la pièce en lui demandant de l'attendre quelques instants.

Pris au dépourvu, Harry se demanda s'il avait vexé son petit ami et tout en espérant un retour rapide il se sermonna intérieurement pour avoir osé aborder un sujet sensible entre eux deux. Cependant , le Serpentard revint assez rapidement avec une petite boite et un album à la couverture de cuir patinée. Il s'assit contre lui sur le divan et ouvrit le pesant ouvrage en déclarant « je peux au moins exaucer partiellement ton vœux » sur un ton qui se voulait dégagé.

Drago s'était absenté pour une brève communication inter-cheminée avec un des elfes du Manoir Malefoy qui lui avait donné les documents qu'ils avaient à présent sous les yeux, à savoir une petite boite en étain émaillé et un album photo du temps de la jeunesse du père de Drago où l'on pouvait voir, souvent en arrière plan, le visage débonnaire d'un petit garçon brun. Harry regardait un Lucius Malefoy adolescent ignorer superbement son cousin qui semblait plus se soucier de grimper aux arbres ou de se battre que de faire bonne figure. Sirius avait beau être de toute évidence le mouton noir de la famille, ayant toujours un genoux écorché ou un œil au beurre noir alors que les siens posaient en permanence, c'est son visage qui attirait le regard d'Harry photos après photos. Devant ces clichés, Harry eut des sourires attendris et si cette suite de moments de vie de son parrain n'était que l'écho d'un passé qu'il n'avait pas connu, elle adoucit un peu sa peine. Les photos montrant Sirius étaient peu nombreuses.

Quand ils eurent fini de regarder l'album, Drago qui n'était pas intervenu, se contentant de regarder Harry découvrir la vie de sorciers de sang pur et l'ambiance familiale, posa l'album sur une petite table basse et lui tendit la boite.

Harry la regarda, intrigué, se demandant ce qu'elle contenait. Le blond lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'encourager à l'ouvrir tout en lui disant « je ne l'ai jamais vu celui là, on verra bien ce que c'est ». Près de l'ouverture une petite étiquette indiquait « Lucius et Sirius, 18 avril 1948 ».

Quand la boite fut ouverte, une fumée blanchâtre s'en échappa puis, en même temps qu'elle se stabilisait dans l'air des couleurs apparaissaient jusqu'à ce que Harry puisse distinguer clairement ce qui de toute évidence était l'équivalent d'un film chez les sorciers. On voyait un salon cossu mais sombre, par une fin d'après midi. Lucius était en train de raccompagner ses amis jusqu'à la porte avec déjà l'air, pour ses 17 ans, d'un adulte blasé par l'existence et uniquement soucieux des convenances. Quand les derniers retardataires eurent pris congé avec des gestes maniérés dignes d'un autre temps, Lucius retourna en direction de la table ronde recouverte d'une longue nappe brodée qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce et y donna un grand coup de pied. Le meuble se mit à crier et Lucius souleva la nappe pour découvrir un Sirius qui devait avoir 6 ans, se tenant douloureusement le mollet que Lucius avait frappé tout en serrant dans son autre main un livre ouvragé.

Harry se rapprocha de l'image pour découvrir que le livre en question était en fait un conte de fée moldu, mais imprimé à la mode sorcière : sur la page à laquelle il s'était arrêté, on pouvait voir bouger le dessin d'un prince charmant au sourire radieux dansant amoureusement avec la petite sirène qui semblait plus voler que valser sur ses jambes toutes neuves.

S'ensuivit une discussion venimeuse entre les deux cousins. Lucius accusait Sirius de l'espionner et en voyant son livre tentait de le lui arracher des mains : ce genre de lecture était indigne d'un sorcier de sang pur disait-il, et rien dans la culture moldue n'était digne d'intérêt. Sirius, malgré son jeune âge, défendait bec et ongles son exemplaire, criant à son cousin de le laisser tranquille, que « Zames » le lui avait prêté, qu'il ne fallait pas l'abîmer.

Le nom de son père, déformé par un léger zozotement que Sirius ne semblait avoir que lorsqu'il était en colère, fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Harry, qui ignorait que Sirius et James se connaissaient depuis l'enfance . La scène se termina par l'intervention (au moment où Lucius allait se permettre de jeter un _Rictus Sempra_ sur son cousin) de celui qui enregistrait la scène dont on n'entendait que la voix grave et que Lucius appela « Père » : ce fut au tour de Drago d'être surpris, sursautant contre l'épaule de Harry : c'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de son grand père.

Quand l'écran se retransforma en fumée puis rejoint la boite qui se referma d'elle-même, les deux garçons restèrent un moment interdits

Ils restèrent un moment dans leur pensées.

Ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence :

- Quand je vois à quel point je ressemble à mon père sur ces images, j'en ai presque peur. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, mais je n'ai aucune envie de devenir le clone de Lucius Malefoy septième du nom. Même ma coiffure est la même que la sienne au même âge !

- Drago, tu dis n'importe quoi, tu ne lui ressemble pas tant que ça !

- « Ah oui ? » dit il en montrant une photo d'un Lucius à 16 ans en uniforme de Poudlard près de l'étang du château. « En quoi suis je différent de cette image ? »

- Tout est différent ! Lui n'a pas cette profondeur dans les yeux quand tu me regardes, pas cette énergie que tu dégages et qui te rend si attirant, il n'a pas ce grain de peau qui me donne envie de me rapprocher de toi, pas ces lèvres qui, même quand elles se pincent comme les siennes, me donnent envie de les embrasser ! Pardonnes moi mais c'est plutôt ton père qui est une pâle copie de ce que tu es !

Drago se mit à sourire devant l'enthousiasme débordant du Gryffondor

« J'espère bien que tu n'as pas envie de faire toutes ces choses à mon père ! » répliqua t il moqueur.

Harry émit un petit rire. Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis s'enlacèrent, délaissant un passé auquel ils n'avaient plus envie de penser.

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils durent se quitter pour rejoindre la grande salle quasi déserte. Harry mangea sans grand appétit tout en prenant la résolution de ne plus manger avec les rares Gryffondors restants : la prochaine fois il passerait directement aux cuisines où les elfes seraient trop heureux de le servir et il n'aurait plus qu'à ramener son butin dans une de leur cachettes.

Ils passèrent l'après midi à discuter ensemble.

Drago avait enfin l'occasion de savoir pourquoi, quand il s'était rendu chez les Dursley, Harry ne figurait sur aucune des photos au mur et il fut très étonné de la réponse qui lui fut faite. Il avait toujours cru, à voir le visage rayonnant du jeune homme chez Mme Guipure puis à son arrivée dans l'école, que sa famille lui avait offert une enfance des plus agréables et il se demanda alors où avait-il trouvé la force de ne pas s'aigrir face à cette attitude.

Harry, qui lui s'interrogeait sur la vie d'une famille de sorciers telle que la famille Malefoy dont il avait du mal à comprendre les règles et les préjugés lui en demanda plus sur son mode de vie.

C'est ainsi qu'ils occupèrent une bonne partie de la journée. Le soleil couchant les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre se reposant de leur longue discussion et du repas copieux que Harry était allé chercher aux cuisines. Harry commençait à s'assoupir un peu, il se sentait fatigué et en même temps tellement bien installé, lové dans les bras de Drago, qu'il n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde.

Alors, quand le Serpentard s'éloigna de lui, il émit un grognement de frustration puis leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

- Je dois y aller maintenant

- Où cela ?

- Dans mon dortoir bien sûr ! Je suis épuisé.

Harry lui lança un regard furieux que Drago ne comprit pas.

- Quoi ?

- Rien ne t'oblige à rejoindre ton dortoir. Maintenant que personne n'est plus là pour surveiller nos faits et gestes je pensais que tu voudrais profiter de cette occasion pour dormir avec moi.(le visage de Drago rosit légèrement) Non ! Pas de cette façon ! Juste dormir, je pensais que comme moi tu voudrais savoir ce que c'est que de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'étais sur le point de le faire d'ailleurs…

- L'idée est plaisante Harry, mais je préfère rejoindre ma chambre. Je crois que c'est mieux.

Harry se mit alors à bouder et Drago poussa un soupir de contrariété

- Harry, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu sais très bien que nous nous retrouverons demain.

- Moi ! Faire l'enfant ! C'est plutôt toi qui te comporte de façon puérile : je te demande juste de rester avec moi et toi tu agis comme si j'avais dit un truc indécent !

- C'est pourtant toi qui es en train de me faire une scène pour rien du tout.

- Dis-moi au moins ce qui t'empêche de rester encore avec moi et je te laisserais partir.

- Parce que tu comptes m'en empêcher !

- Dis-moi pourquoi ! C'est si choquant ce que je demande ?

Harry, sans doute influencé par l'accumulation de sa fatigue qui le rendait plus susceptible, prenait cela trop à cœur. Le ton montait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il ne prit pas conscience non plus du fait qu'au bout de deux minutes d'échanges verbaux tendus, il s'était levé pour saisir Drago par les épaules et le secouait sans beaucoup de ménagement. Drago, excédé, ne comprenait pas un tel énervement, Harry était en train de gâcher une journée qui s'était pourtant si bien déroulée jusqu'ici, il exigeait des réponses, il le poussait à bout.

- Répond moi, je deviens fou ! Suis_-_je un tel monstre pour que tu ne veuilles pas rester avec moi ?

- Non ! C'est moi le monstre ! Tu es content ? JE suis un monstre !

Harry hébété attendait une explication.

Drago, las d'avoir à se justifier, se dit que tôt ou tard Harry le saurait alors, plus tôt se serait…

« Finite Incantatem » fit-il en tenant sa baguette contre sa tempe, comme on l'aurait fait avec un revolver dans un geste suicidaire. Il était raide comme la justice et scrutait le regard de son ami, en attente du dégoût qu'il pensait inévitable.

- « Je ne vois toujours pas de monstre, Drago » dit_-_il d'une voix douce

- « Regarde mieux, Harry, regarde_-_moi bien en face. L'anomalie n'est pas assez flagrante ? »

Il se rapprocha de lui, se mettant en pleine lumière, mais il ne lut dans le regard de son ami qu'une sorte de fascination qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il frissonnait, il avait l'impression étrange de s'être mis à nu devant Harry et tremblait comme s'il était réellement dévêtu.

- « Regarde moi Harry » dit-il en se rapprochant encore, regarde ces cheveux que tu disais trop blonds, ces yeux dont tu vantais la couleur, oserais_-_tu en faire autant à présent ?

Harry se leva devant lui, avançant une main pour la faire glisser dans les cheveux d'un blanc immaculé et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux, front contre front.

« Non, Drago, je ne vois toujours rien de plus beau que toi et je t'aime toujours autant, si ce n'est plus »

Et il l'embrassa. Un baiser doux, tendre, lourd de son amour qui laissa Drago pantois. Il ne comprenait pas, c'était inespéré.

Quand Harry détacha ses lèvres des siennes, Drago se sentait au bord des larmes.

_-_ C'est tout Drago ? C'est juste pour ça que tu ne voulais pas rester avec moi ?

_-_ Ça me semblait suffisant ! Je suis quand même atteint par une maladie génétique, et dans sa forme la plus anormale… Mon père est albinos aussi mais tout en l'étant, il garde une apparence naturelle « acceptable » : yeux bleus et cheveux blonds. Ma mère n'en est pas atteinte mais transmet malgré tout les gènes défectueux. C'est une malformation qu'on retrouve souvent quand il y a consanguinité, ce qui est inévitable quand on veut rester entre famille de Sang Pur. Je dois donc cacher cette tare, ces cheveux blancs et ses yeux rouges. Mon père m'a souvent reproché d'avoir eu le mauvais goût de naître si différent .

_-_ Je rêve ! Il te reproche d'être albinos alors que c'est lui qui t'a transmis cette maladie ? Et tu trouves ça normal ?

- La normalité n'a pas le même écho dans ta bouche et dans la mienne, Harry, tu n'as qu'une très vague idée de l'éducation que j'ai reçu et je n'ai que peu d'idée de ce que toi tu juges normal. S'il te plait, ne critiques plus jamais ma famille devant moi.

Harry n'insista pas sur le point, réfléchit un instant aux conséquences de cette nouvelle puis reprit :

_-_ …Et comme le sort doit être renouvelé tu ne peux pas te camoufler pendant ton sommeil, c'est cela ?

- On a inventé des sorts perpétuels contre les problèmes de vue ou la sensibilité de la peau à la lumière du soleil mais rien pour colorer cheveux et yeux qui ne tienne plus que quelques heures .

Harry ne quittait pas les yeux qu'il avait l'habitude de voir gris-bleu et avait qui à présent étaient rosés. Pour lui tout cela ne changeait rien. Il toujours aussi sommeil et aussi envie de s'allonger à ses côtés, d'autant plus que la montée de colère de l'instant précédent lui avait fait dépenser le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Il l'attira sur le canapé et tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago, il lui demanda, ayant déjà fermé les yeux d'épuisement :

- « Tu vois que tu ne ressemble pas tant à ton père » dit Harry en souriant. « J'ai encore une question… »

- Oui ?

- Tu le connais, le sort pour rectifier la vue ? J'en ai marre de ces lunettes !

- « Je le connaîtrais, je ne te le donnerais pas ! J'aime bien tes lunettes, moi, et puis de cette façon je fais partie des rares privilégiés qui ont la chance de te voir sans, ça me donne l'impression…d'être intime avec toi » dit il en s'approchant de lui pour les lui enlever lentement et l'embrasser avec douceur.

Tous deux allongés l'un contre l'autre sur ce lit, ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs et lisses contre celui à la chevelure noire en bataille. Le Gryffondor aux yeux couleur Serpentard et le Serpentard aux yeux couleur Gryffondor, inconscients tous deux de représenter à eux deux le symbole parfait du Yin et du Yang.

Le lendemain, quand Drago sortit des bras de Morphée, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans ceux de son aimé. Il s'était endormi, étalé de tout son long sur le dos, un bras rejeté en arrière et l'autre posé dans le dos de Harry dont la tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Il vit ses cheveux toujours aussi chargés d'épis et sourit en constatant qu'ils pouvaient être encore plus en désordre au petit matin. La tête de Harry était tournée vers leurs pieds, il ne voyait donc pas son visage mais sentait sa main dont les doigts bougeaient presque imperceptiblement sur son ventre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fort qu'à ce moment là.

Jusqu'ici, quand il avait eu ce sentiment, c'était par rapport à des choses qui n'étaient pas franchement personnelles : la fierté de sa famille, les félicitations d'un professeur, l'humiliation d'un ennemi… Mais cette fois c'était différent, plus profond : il était reconnu pour ce qu'il était, pas pour ce que lui ou les siens avaient fait, il avait montré ses blessures mais au lieu d'en être abaissé, on l'avait regardé avec amour, voire avec une certaine fascination au moment où il n'attendait qu'une réaction de dégoût.

Il y pensait encore en souriant, s'empêchant d'en soupirer de satisfaction de peur de réveiller Harry, quand il sentit la main hésitante de ce dernier, pas si endormi que cela finalement, descendre le long de son ventre et effleurer du bout des doigts son érection matinale que dissimulait mal son pantalon. Il bondit sous l'effet de la surprise de telle façon que Harry fut éjecté d'au dessus de lui, se raccrochant au bord du canapé pour ne pas tomber au sol et Drago n'était pas encore remis du choc que son petit ami se penchait vers lui, avec un air penaud, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil. Le genre de regard auquel on ne peut rien refuser.

_-_ Bonjour ... Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… je… suis désolé, c'est … je suis ridicule !

Le brun rougissait d'une façon charmante et la stupéfaction passée, Drago trouvait la situation plutôt flatteuse.

_-_ « Bonjour Harry » lui répondit -il avec un grand sourire carnassier, « Bien dormi ? Après ce que tu viens de faire, tu ne m'en voudra pas de vérifier moi aussi si tu es en forme ce matin… »

Et il plongea sa main entre eux pour saisir le membre de Harry, abrité sous son pantalon, qu'il découvrit tout aussi raide que le sien.

L'idée lui avait semblé amusante et de bonne guerre, mais maintenant qu'il sentait à travers le tissus la virilité du brun qui se mouvait légèrement entre ses doigts, il se mit à rougir avec autant de force que son compagnon, trouvant tout aussi embarrassant de retirer sa main que de la laisser là .

Harry se jeta alors sur lui, l'embrassant passionnément, et il en profita pour laisser sa main glisser sur sa hanche. En même temps que la gêne, une intense chaleur s'était emparé du Serpentard, dont il connaissait la cause mais dont il ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer les conséquences. Harry grognait en l'embrassant, se frottant contre lui sans retenue, il avait envie de…

« NON ! » dit soudain Drago en le repoussant.

Harry dont le cœur battait la chamade s'arrêta pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

Un Drago rougissant était une vision particulièrement attendrissante et affolante à la fois. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées d'avoir été trop pressées contre les siennes, sa respiration haletante le rendait encore plus attirant et…

Il rougissait des yeux.

Ils étaient devenus d'un rouge profond, son regard exprimait un mélange de désir, de peur, de supplique silencieuse…

Harry aurait voulu que Drago puisse se voir à ce moment pour qu'il se rende compte à quel point il était beau et il n'en revenait pas d'être le spectateur unique et privilégié de ce spectacle bouleversant.

_-_ « Je ne suis pas prêt » dit enfin Drago d'une voix blanche.

Harry se releva, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le canapé, laissant un peu de temps à son cœur pour cesser de s'emballer.

_-_ « Moi non plus, amour. » déclara-t-il dans un soupir. « Une fois de plus, je me suis laissé emporté sans songer aux conséquences pour moi comme pour toi, je suis d'une stupidité parfois ! Je suis navré, vraiment n… »

_-_ « Ne le sois pas, Harry : c'est le plus beau matin de ma vie » répondit_-_il en se relevant pour se lover dans ses bras, déposant un doux baiser dans son cou en se rapprochant davantage de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans bouger ni parler, tentant de se remettre de leurs émotions et d'oublier leurs envies trop brûlantes. Harry, le nez dans les cheveux blancs de Drago, avait l'impression d'enfoncer son visage dans une neige d'une nouvelle sorte. Le Serpentard quant à lui, tentait de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur.

OOO

Les jours qui suivirent se succédèrent avec une rapidité incroyable. Harry et Drago passaient leurs journées à éviter les rares élèves présents pour se réfugier dans une de leurs cachettes.

Ils étaient aussi allé faire un tour à Pré au Lard : le nombre restreint des élèves avait encouragé Dumbledore à autoriser une visite malgré les évènements du mois dernier. Harry fut surprit de constater que malgré la gravité de la menace qui pesait sur Pré au Lard, ou peut être à cause d'elle, justement, l'ambiance festive était exacerbée et les Aurors chargés de surveiller les lieux des plus discrets. Il aurait bien tenté d'en profiter pour se promener dans le village avec Drago mais les précautions de sécurité ne leur permettaient pas de se séparer du groupe que surveillait Minerva Mac Gonnagal. Ils durent donc se contenter de se retrouver côte à côte en train de dévorer des yeux la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch qui exposait les dernières nouveautés.

Ils avaient aussi fait une bataille de boules de neige mémorable derrière la cabane d'Hagrid qui était parti rejoindre Madame Maxime pendant ses vacances. Leur seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir s'affronter sur le stade de Quidditch où ils n'auraient pu que se faire remarquer.

Le soir, ils se réfugiaient sous les combles le plus souvent et s'endormaient ensembles sagement. Ne voulant pas reproduire la même chose que leur premier matin et tenant cependant à rester ensemble, ils usaient, sans savoir que l'autre faisait de même, de potions appropriées afin de calmer leurs ardeurs ( vive les catalogue de potions sorcières par correspondance !) ce qui leur permettait de passer de longues soirées durant lesquelles ils regardaient des « films » sorciers. Drago en avait une quantité impressionnante et s'amusait des réactions d'Harry devant des effets spéciaux magiques vieillots, face à une culture dont il faisait partie sans la connaître pour autant.

Puis Noël arriva.

Ce fut Harry qui se réveilla en premier, au petit matin. Excité comme un gamin qu'il était encore un peu, il était allé chercher ses cadeaux dans sa salle commune où les elfes les avaient laissé comme de coutume sous le grand sapin rouge et or.

Il réveilla Drago qui était nettement moins enthousiaste que lui car il venait d'être tiré rudement d'un rêve des plus agréables. Quand Harry se mit à le chatouiller pour le faire enfin réagir il se rendit vite compte que son initiative était des plus malheureuses : il se retrouva plaqué sur le dos avec au dessus de lui un Malefoy grommelant, les yeux à peine ouverts.

« Euh… joyeux Noël ? » tenta t-il d'un air penaud pour calmer son compagnon.

Celui ci éclata de rire, relâchant la pression de ses mains sur les poignets du Survivant pour rouler sur le côté en lui lançant un « Joyeux Noël aussi, nigaud ! »

Harry ne se formalisa pas pour autant et s'empressa d'aller chercher un paquet qu'il avait déposé sur la table voisine.

Pour la première fois, il était plus impatient de donner un cadeau que d'ouvrir les siens.

Quand Drago vit Harry lui tendre un petit paquet doré, il se retourna pour saisir à son tour un paquet de la même taille mais recouvert de papier bleu métallisé qu'il avait caché sous le canapé et le donna à Harry. Ayant chacun le cadeau de l'autre en main, ils se regardèrent en souriant, échangèrent un petit baiser comme un merci anticipé, puis déchirèrent les papiers soigneusement pliés…

Et éclatèrent de rire : ils avaient chacun en main un instrument métallique composé d'un gros bouton orangé et lumineux qui semblait contenir des flammes, enserré de quatre pinces qui lui donnait un peu l'aspect d'une araignée.

Des boosters 430.

Le dernier gadget en matière de balais qui, une fois accroché au manche pouvait, quand on en pressait sur le bouton, créer une poussée telle qu'on atteignait sans dommage (un sort protégeant le propriétaire du balai) les 300 kilomètres à l'heure en ligne droite. C'était quasiment inutilisable (à moins d'avoir une maîtrise surhumaine de l'appareil) sur un terrain de Quidditch mais redoutablement efficace pour les voyages longue distance. Ils avaient découverts ensemble cette nouveauté lors de leur promenade à Pré-au-Lard et avaient « bavé »en chœur devant la vitrine qui mettaient les rares (étant donné le prix demandé) exemplaires de l'objet en valeur. Au lieu de se l'offrir, ils avaient tous les deux songé à en faire cadeau à l'autre.

Ils se remercièrent mutuellement d'un autre baiser puis Drago alla chercher ses cadeaux et les ouvrit devant Harry qui eut un peu de mal à attendre son retour pour ouvrir les siens. Ils se régalèrent ensemble des traditionnels pâtés de Madame Weasley et Drago se moqua gentiment du nouveau pull de Harry dont le vert canard, mangé par un énorme H, faisait cependant ressortir le regard du Gryffondor.

Lui avait reçu de sa mère une dizaine de nouveaux films sorciers et une pleine boite de violettes cristallisées venant directement de France dont Drago raffolait. Harry en goûta une pour la première fois et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la sucrerie. Découvrir un nouveau goût est toujours une expérience incroyable et Drago, subjugué par son air extatique eu alors une furieuse envie de se jeter sur lui : l'air qu'il avait sur le visage, tout à sa dégustation, était des plus sensuel, il en était presque jaloux, et quand Harry rouvrit les yeux il ne comprit pas pourquoi Drago était en train de rougir.

Peu après, Harry envoya les paquets qu'il avait préparé pour ses amis et les confia à Hedwige qui répondit discrètement à son appel puis s'envola gracieusement par la fenêtre.

- « Tu en as oublié un » dit Drago en désignant un dernier paquet qui se trouvait dans le sac d'Harry

- Non non, celui-ci je vais l'apporter moi-même, il est pour Dobby.

- Dobby ? C'est qui ? C'est étrange j'avais un elfe de maison qui… Attends : tu parles de Dobby ? L'elfe que tu as forcé mon père à libérer ? Il est à Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr, depuis qu'il n'est plus au service des Malefoy il a été engagé ici, je pensais que tu le savais…

Devant l'air étonné de Drago, Harry dut bien se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Il est au service de Dumbledore alors ?

- Oui.

- « Pas étonnant que la résistance soit mieux organisée à présent : avec tout ce qu'il a entendu dire dans le bureau de mon père, il a dû bien les aider à déjouer les projets de Celui-dont… enfin, ses projets" abrégea-t il en voyant l'air de Harry : il savait qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on ne prononce pas le nom de Voldemort.

- Tu veux venir avec moi pour le voir ?

- Non, cet imbécile a peur de moi depuis que j'ai 4 ans. J'avais failli l'éborgner en jetant un de mes jouets en l'air pendant un caprice. Depuis il est persuadé que j'en ai après sa vie ! ça m'a amusé un temps de le voir trembler dès que j'approchais de lui et d'arriver à le faire sursauter juste en faisant « bouh » mais je n'ai plus l'âge de ces gamineries . Pourquoi tu lui fait des cadeaux ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

- En fait… Je le trouve … limité, pathétique, et moche aussi…

- « Un peu comme Ron ? » plaisanta Drago

- « Mais en même temps il a eu le courage de penser différemment des siens et d'assumer ses choix, il a essayé de m'aider à sa manière, parfois ça m'a valu des ennuis, parfois ça m'a sauvé la mise. » répondit Harry en feignant de ne pas avoir entendu l'attaque de Drago sur Ron. « Il m'a souvent tapé sur les nerfs mais en fait …oui, je l'aime bien »

- Un peu comme moi !

Harry sourit.

- Oui, un peu comme toi ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu m'attends ici ?

- Oui, je vais en profiter pour me rendormir un peu, un imbécile m'a réveillé un peu trop tôt ce matin..

Harry ne croisa personne de si bon matin dans les couloirs.

A peine était-ils rentré dans les cuisines qu'il vit Dobby foncer sur lui pour une étreinte fougueuse autant que déplacée.

« Oh Monsieur Harry Potter ! » geignait Dobby « Cela fait si longtemps ! »

Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis Dobby s'extasia devant les chaussette dépareillées que Harry lui avait apporté, avant de lui tendre à son tour un paquet qui contenait une objet vieillot à la forme indéterminée dont il n'osa demander l'utilité.

Quand Harry rejoignit Drago sous les charpentes, il s'était rendormi et il le regarda respirer. En bougeant dans son sommeil le Serpentard s'était retrouvé sur le dos, la chemise de son pyjama un peu déboutonnée. Harry fixa longtemps un grain de beauté qu'il avait au-dessus du téton droit puis poussa un profond soupir en se disant qu'il devrait peut être augmenter la dose de la potion qu'il prenait.


	8. 8 Janvier

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais, j'ai été longue, mais je me rattrape encore un peu dans le nombre de pages et je vous promet que le prochain chapitre traînera moins, par contre pour les suivants... je sais pas, si j'ai bien un plan me manque encore le principal : comment va se dérouler le combat final? Rah la prise de tête! Si vous avez des idées je suis preneuse!

J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews signées, pour les autres il parait que je n'ai pas le droit de répondre et c'est dommage, par exemple la review d'Oxaline aurait bien mérité une rar... Vous savez qu'il n'est pas necessaire de poster pour avoir un compte ff? Alors lancez vous!

Une dernière chose : BONNE ANNEE 2006!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 Janvier**

Harry et Drago n'avaient jamais autant apprécié leurs vacances.

Si la date de la rentrée leur semblait se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse, les jours qu'ils passaient ensemble se déroulaient à un rythme serein.

Bien que la guerre fut toujours en train de se jouer, ils avaient temporairement cessé de l'appréhender pour profiter de ces instants de répit.

Ils passaient de longues heures à parler ensemble à parler, Harry avait proposé à Drago de tester leur nouveaux booster en faisant une escapade improvisée en Irlande mais Drago l'avait ramené à la réalité : nous étions en guerre, on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait les attendre hors de l'enceinte de Poudlard et la dernière fois qu'il s'était laissé à partir ainsi sans prévenir personne lui avait coûté très cher. Harry lui en avait voulu de lui rappeler cet état de fait et trouvait que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, on ne l'avait pas nommé préfet par égard pour son père, même si son côté raisonnable le contrariait souvent

Il avait plus de point communs avec Hermione qu'il ne l'avait pensé et cette dernière aurait été ravie si elle avait su qu'il le poussait à travailler.

En effet, dès le fin des fêtes de Noël, Drago avait ressorti ses parchemins et commencé ses devoirs pour la rentrée.

Harry, qui avait l'habitude d'attendre le dernier moment pour se mettre aux siens, s'était également attelé à la tâche, non pas avec la mine boudeuse qu'il prenait de coutume mais avec le sourire, dans le seul et unique but de séduire davantage le blond.

Certains devoirs étant les mêmes pour les deux, ils les faisaient ensemble et Harry, tentant d'impressionner Drago par ses connaissances, progressait sans même s'en apercevoir.

Par contre, quand ils avaient attaqué leur devoir de potions, Harry n'avait pas pu cacher une moue désappointée qui fit rire Drago.

- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ta matière préférée mais tu ne devrais pas te laisser rebuter par cette matière aussi facilement.

- Ça me semble tellement difficile

- Pourtant il ne s'agit que d'apprendre des instructions et de les suivre à la lettre. Ça ne demande pas d'instinct, ni de dispositions particulières, juste de la discipline et de l'attention.

- J'ai horreur du mot discipline !

- Ça je l'avais remarqué ! Au début j'ai cru que tu pataugeais en potions parce qu'on ne peut pas briller en potions, juste suivre les consignes, puis j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ce genre de chose qui t'arrêtait. Tu dois juste te concentrer et tu n'aimes pas cela, tu préfère foncer. Pourtant, ça peut être bien de prendre son temps et de se concentrer sur ce que l'on fait…

- Ah oui ? Donnes moi un exemple, un seul !

Drago s'approcha de lui en souriant et se pencha vers lui. Attiré irrésistiblement, Harry ferma les yeux d'anticipation et ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Oui, pour ce genre d'expérience il était d'accord pour rester immobile et ne songer qu'à ce qu'il faisait ! Le Serpentard rompit le baiser au moment où Harry commençait à faire courir ses mains le long de son dos. Ce dernier sembla déçu mais il ne s'en soucia pas, se contentant de lui dire, avec un sourire en coin :

- Convaincu !

- … Je peux avoir encore un autre exemple ?

- Ah ah ! On verra plus tard.

- Tu sais que maintenant je vais encore moins pouvoir me concentrer en cours de potions avec ta démonstration ?

- Alors fixe plutôt ton esprit sur ton désir de devenir Auror !

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas…

- Harry !

- Ok… reprit il penaud

Drago, passionné par son sujet de prédilection, lui expliqua la potion qu'ils devaient fabriquer. Il essaya de penser à autre chose que la présence du blond derrière lui qui le conseillait dans ses gestes.

Avec un professeur comme Drago qu'il tenait à impressionner, il réussit plus facilement et grâce à quelques conseils pratiques qu'il lui donna il y parvint plus rapidement aussi. Il transvasa son mélange dans un flacon et le rangea, après quoi il regarda Drago, qui avait perdu du temps à vérifier son travail, finir le sien avec soin.

Son visage entièrement tourné sur sa tâche n'en était que plus attirant aux yeux de Harry et le sien exprimait encore toute la fascination qu'il ressentait quand Drago, ayant fini, le regarda et s'amusa de son air extatique. C'était une des choses qui lui plaisait le plus chez Harry : il était transparent, ne songeant même pas à cacher ses sentiments. On lui avait appris à masquer les siens, on lui avait dit que s'exposer en public était indécent et le fait que Harry aille à l'encontre de ce que l'on lui avait enseigné le rendait encore plus…captivant.

Il se retint de l'embrasser, non pas qu'il pensait que Harry ne serait pas d'accord, mais il avait encore du mal à se laisser aller, laissant très souvent Harry faire le premier pas. Il regrettait cet état de fait mais ne désespérait pas de parvenir un jour à contrôler cette pudeur malvenue.

A l'approche du 1er janvier, ils avaient presque fini tous leurs devoirs et Harry garderait à vie le souvenir de leur révision de sortilège : Drago lui avait montré un mouvement précis qui décuplait la puissance du sort jeté et qui faisait partie des secrets jalousement gardés de la famille Malefoy. Certaines familles en avait un similaire, un peu comme les bottes d'escrime dans le monde moldu il y a quelques siècles.

Pour le lui montrer, le dernier descendant de la lignée s'était placé derrière lui afin de contrôler les mouvements de son bras. Harry avait senti le souffle chaud du Serpentard sur sa nuque qui lui donnait des instructions d'une voix douce. Il avait été tellement troublé par cette simple proximité que le sort qu'il avait choisit avait fait exploser le mannequin d'entraînement alors qu'il n'aurait dû être que troué à un endroit et il s'était demandé s'il devait attribuer ce résultat au mouvement appris ou à l'intensité de ses émotions à ce moment là.

Le réveillon arriva donc, et pour la dizaine d'élèves qui était resté, Albus Dumbledore avait décidé cependant de faire les choses en grand. La grande salle était illuminée par des lucioles qui voletaient par millier sous les voûtes de pierre et une neige tiède tombait autour d'eux. Un sapin géant qui n'avait pu franchir la porte que par magie étant donné sa taille brillait de milles feux multicolores.

Mais Drago ne s'intéressait plus depuis longtemps au décorum de cette fête, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas, cette année, de se laisser gagner par l'enthousiasme général. Ses yeux brillaient à la table soigneusement dressée pour l'occasion. Mais la raison n'en était pas la venue de la nouvelle année : le directeur avait aménagé une seule table et lui avait demandé de bien vouloir s'asseoir à côté d'Harry en signe de réconciliation entre les maison, thème cher à son cœur.

Il avait fait la moue, pour le principe, puis avait fait mie de s'égayer à cause de la Bierraubeurre qui faisait exceptionnellement partie du menu alors que la main de Harry posée sur sa cuisse en était plus certainement la cause.

Albus Dumbledore le regarda avec intérêt, s'étonnant de son air détendu pour le moins inhabituel, puis il cessa de l'observer ainsi, ayant sans doute élaboré sa théorie.

A minuit cinq tout le monde dû se retirer : le couvre feu avait été retardé mais pour le strict nécessaire. Chacun était donc parti après s'être serré la main dans une entente feinte dont l'hypocrisie lui arrachait un sourire, Drago s'attarda dans la salle de bain des préfets dans laquelle il se délassa dans une de ces immenses baignoires pleines de mousse, puis il rejoignit à l'heure convenue Harry dans la salle sur demande.

A sa grande surprise, il ne l'attendait pas à l'intérieur mais devant la porte, tout en vérifiant encore sur la carte des Maraudeurs que personne n'approchait, risquant de les surprendre.

- Pourquoi n'es_-_tu pas entré ?

- « J'ai… j'ai dû boire un peu trop, la salle me montre n'importe quoi » dit Harry en rougissant

Drago, se demandant bien sur quoi Harry avait bien pu tomber pour avoir cet air si étrange, poussa en le regardant la porte de la salle et ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle plutôt petite dans laquelle ne se trouvait aucun meuble. Les murs étaient sobres, le parquet brillant, rien d'extraordinaire et pourtant… La totalité du plafond était tapissé de boules de gui. Drago se dit qu'il n'aurait peut être pas dû regarder les lèvres d'Harry au moment d'ouvrir la porte…

Harry se contenta de sourire en disant "Bonne année Drago" et là, devant le fait accompli, Drago se dit qu'il était peut être temps d'assumer ses envies et il se pencha vers le Gryffondor lui susurrant « douce année à toi » avant de prendre ses lèvres délicatement entre les siennes. Harry resta immobile, goûtant sa caresse avec dévotion, puis il poussa un profond soupir et lui rendit ses effleurements aussi doux qu'une plume en enserrant sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Il se retenait d'écraser franchement ses lèvres contre celles de Drago comme il en avait envie, parce qu'il voulait laisser au Serpentard le contrôle.

Et le contrôle, Drago le prit puis tout aussi sûrement le perdit : se laissant emporter par ses sensations, ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes, plus exigeantes, et quand il s'entendit gémir en mordillant gentiment la lèvre inférieure de Harry le son, indécent à ses oreilles, qu'il avait produit le ramena à la réalité. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme pantelant qui, même s'ils avaient détachés leurs bouches gardait les yeux fermés, sans doute pour mieux se concentrer sur les mains de Drago, mains qui, sans qu'il en ait pris conscience, s'étaient glissé sous l'uniforme du brun pour caresser son dos brûlant et le creux de ses reins. Harry tendait le cou, s'attendant probablement à ce que Drago y dépose les baisers et mordillements qu'il n'accordait plus à ses lèvres. Mais quand il sentit que les mains du Serpentard s'immobilisaient aussi il rouvrit les yeux, craignant un instant qu'il ne se fut arrêté parce qu'ils avaient été repérés par quelqu'un. Quand il vit qu'il n'en était rien, il reporta son attention sur Drago, l'interrogeant du regard. Il le vit rougir et se mit alors à lui sourire pour le rassurer mais Drago semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, presque effrayé et il ne comprit pas pourquoi soudainement il lui prit la main pour le faire sortir de la salle.

C'est parce qu'il n'avait pas vu apparaître derrière son dos l'énorme lit aux draps de soie ivoire qui commençait à envahir l'espace.

Drago prétendit qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose et avança d'un pas nerveux tout en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien effectivement montrer à Harry pour justifier son départ précipité. Machinalement, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Serpentard, il se creusait la tête mais plus il se cherchait une excuse et moins il la trouvait. Un sentiment de panique l'envahissait, le préoccupant tellement qu'il sursauta en le lâchant pas le poignet de Harry lorsqu'une vois égrillarde se fit entendre au détour d'un couloir : « Enfin ! Il fallait bien que sa chance insolente cesse ! Alors mon gaillard on s'est enfin fait surprendre à traîner après le couvre feu ? »

De la pénombre du couloir sortit, la démarche claudicante, un Rusard courbé à l'œil torve qui fixait Harry avec délectation et cruauté, puis son regard glissait sur Drago et devenait triomphant.

Le choc passé, Drago comprit qu'aux yeux du concierge de l'école il venait d'assister à l'arrestation de Harry Potter par le préfet Drago Malefoy. Comment expliquer autrement le fait de les trouver ensemble, le blond traînant de brun ?

Drago reprit assurance et joua à la perfection son rôle de préfet prétentieux pour conforter Rusard dans son idée et se dirigea avec Harry vers la tour des Gryffondors.

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de faire retirer des points à ta maison Potter ! »

Puis dès que Rusard fut hors de portée, il dit en passant devant les sabliers des maisons

« 50 points en moins pour Serpentard !

- Mais pourquoi fais tu ça ? demanda Harry stupéfait en regardant les émeraudes se vider

- Je te les devais, c'est ce qu'Ombrage m'avait donné l'an dernier pour t'avoir fait un croche patte... Bon sang Harry je suis désolé, j'avais oublié toute prudence, ça aurait pu nous coûter cher !

- Ça aurait pu m'arriver à moi aussi, tu avais l'air tellement pressé de me montrer ce truc… Bon, ce sera pour une autre fois, on a pris assez de risques pour ce soir, enfin, ce matin : il est une heure du matin à présent.

Drago ne sut que répondre, alors il se contenta de faire un pauvre sourire à son ami en le laissant devant la tapisserie qui menait à l'entrée de sa salle commune désertée pour rejoindre son dortoir. Ce soir, il ne dormirait pas avec Drago.

Il s'engouffra dans le passage , parcourut la salle commune déserté et s'affala sur son lit qui ne lui avait jamais parut plus glacé et inhospitalier. Il ne voulait pas y dormir. Le dortoir, ainsi vide, avait des airs sinistres et Harry maudit les bâtisseurs de l'école de ne pas avoir installé de cheminées dans les dortoirs, ce qui lui aurait permis d'aller chercher Drago dans le sien. Une seule nuit sans sa présence réconfortante lui semblait injuste et cruelle. Et quand il réalisa que très bientôt les vacances seraient terminées et qu'il devrait passer toutes ses nuits loin du Serpentard, il envoya une série de coups de poings dans sa couette et bientôt les plumes voletèrent autour de lui, mais cela ne le calma pas.

Pourquoi fallait il toujours que les bons moments aient une fin ? Pourquoi le monde entier semblait s'acharner contre lui pour pourrir son existence ? Drago avait été si… expressif dans la salle sur demande, il avait bien cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il était sur le point de le déshabiller pour se jeter sur lui et les étoffes qui le protégeait du froid et de l'impudeur ne lui avait jamais paru autant de trop. Pourquoi donc avait_-_il tenu à sortir brusquement de cette salle ? Si Drago ne l'avait pas poussé ainsi dehors ils seraient encore ensemble à cette heure et…

A quoi bon revenir là dessus ? ce qui était fait était fait. Il casa sa tête entre ses genoux repliés pour calmer ses derniers sanglots puis, épuisé par sa veille et par ses émotions, il s'endormit comme une masse jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Le semaine qui suivit passa bien trop vite. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, à s'embrasser comme à parler et Harry en sut plus sur la famille Malefoy. Drago lui expliqua à mots couverts que son père restait en prison pour sa propre protection. Il avait, avec l'aide de Severus Rogue, espionné pour l'Ordre dans la prison, se servant des informations qu'il glanait parmi les prisonniers qui continuaient à le considérer comme le bras droit de Voldemort.

Le dernier soir qu'ils purent passer ensemble, ils discutèrent longuement dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne les emporte. Drago se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas céder à la tentation : s'ils avaient fait autre chose que de dormir ensemble la séparation aurait été encore plus dure : bien qu'encore dans ses bras, il souffrait déjà en sachant qu'au matin ils se quitteraient pour aller accueillir leurs amis sur le quai de la gare de Poudlard. Il supportait de moins en moins de devoir se cacher tout en ayant une conscience aiguë des risques qu'ils prenaient si jamais malgré leur précaution ils étaient découverts. Il avait l'impression de devoir voler ces moments de bonheur alors qu'il aurait voulu montrer à tous la chance insolente qu'il avait d'être aimé de Harry Potter.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, ils feignirent tous deux de dormir encore pour rester plus longtemps allongés l'un contre l'autre, mais ils durent bien se résoudre à se lever et prirent leur petit déjeuner sans dire un seul mot, affichant un air morne et résigné, osant à peine se regarder. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le Poudlard Express siffler au loin, annonçant son arrivée.

Harry ouvrit la porte de leur refuge en soupirant en s'apprêtant à lancer un dernier regard avant de quitter seul la chambre, le Serpentard devant la quitter un peu plus tard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons quand ce dernier le tira en arrière pour l'enlacer une dernière fois avec regret et passion. Harry accueillit son baiser inhabituellement vorace avec stupeur puis le lui rendit en le serrant un peu trop fort contre lui. Quand le baiser prit fin, front contre front, ils reprirent leur souffle.

« Tu me manques déjà » murmura Drago

« Tu n'as pas idée comme je t'aime » dit Harry d'une voix rauque avant de forcer son corps à passer la porte en laissant là un Drago dont la réponse restait bloquée dans sa gorge nouée.

Quand le Gryffondor franchit les portes de Poudlard il vit ses amis , déjà sortis du train, approcher et il leur fit un signe de la main en se forçant à sourire et à ne pas se retourner pour voir si Drago était derrière lui.

Ses amis s'approchèrent de lui, la mine radieuse, et tout en entrant avec lui dans le château commencèrent à lui raconter en détail leur voyage.

Ils l'avaient tenu informés par hibou des excellentes vacances qu'ils avaient passé ensemble au Terrier et Harry les enviait de pouvoir ainsi sortir ensemble au vu et au su de tous. Le temps était glacial et ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur salle commune où ils se réfugièrent devant la cheminée. Hermione demanda à Harry s'il avait bien dormi pendant ses vacances, lui trouvant les yeux cernés et quand il lui répondit par l'affirmative d'un air rêveur des plus inattendus elle se demanda sérieusement si une information capitale ne lui avait pas échappée. Ron, lui, n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à admirer le booster 430 sur le balai d'Harry qu'il était allé prendre dans le dortoir pour le lui montrer. Il avait prévu de lui dire que c'était lui qui s'était offert ce gadget de luxe mais le rouquin ne songea même pas à lui poser la question. En le voyant s'extasier dessus, Harry se demanda quelle serait sa réaction s'il lui apprenait qui le lui avait offert.

La nuit venue il s'endormit en serrant dans ses bras le pyjama qu'il avait porté pendant ses vacances et qui portait encore l'odeur de Drago, un parfum dont il raffolait, doux et âpre à la fois.

Puis la vie à Poudlard reprit son cours habituel, avec son lot de devoirs et de routine bien trop souvent perturbée par l'annonce d'une nouvelle attaque et donc de nouveaux morts. Mondingus Fletcher avait péri dans une mission, un des oncles de Neville avait perdu un bras durant une autre, et certains élèves étaient devenus orphelins. Ceux dont la famille avait encore été épargnée les soutenaient tout en se demandant si viendrait le tour d'un de leur parent et en culpabilisant d'être en même temps soulagé de n'avoir à déplorer la disparition de personne.

Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient repris et Harry mettait dans ceux ci toute sa rage et sa

frustration d'être séparé de Drago qu'il avait très peu d'occasions de voir.

Au milieu du mois eut lieu le second match de l'année : Gryffondor contre Pouffsouffle. L'équipe des noir et or avait été renforcée cette année par l'arrivée d'un nouvel attrapeur de troisième année : Julius Beryl Rigg. Le jeune garçon avait une manière bien à lui de voler et effectuait souvent des figures très audacieuses, s'amusant parfois, quand il chassait le vif d'or, à suivre les mêmes circonvolutions que la balle et ce presque à la même vitesse. Harry l'avait vu voler et savait qu'il était un adversaire de taille.

Quand le Gryffondor se réveilla le jour du match, ses voisins de lit dormaient encore. Il avait été réveillé par un songe d'une réalité saisissante qui l'avait fait se lever en sursaut. Non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ces horribles cauchemars qu'il avait connu l'année précédente : Voldemort craignait bien trop de prendre un risque inconsidéré s'il tentait de pénétrer son esprit en sachant le garçon préparé.

Dans ce rêve, Drago était dans ses bras et ce qui avait commencé par une étreinte des plus tendres avait muée en attouchements de moins en moins innocents : Harry était sorti de son sommeil en sueur, sous le choc en sentant dans son rêve la main du blond glisser dans son boxer pour caresser son membre très excité. Il s'était toujours défendu de penser à Drago de cette manière et se senti honteux, même s'il ne pouvait être responsable de ses rêves. Il se hâta alors de prendre une douche puis de se changer et s'installa devant une fenêtre, emmitouflé dans sa couverture, regardant le soleil se lever lentement sur la Forêt Interdite. Cette vue sereine apaisa son esprit et ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Drago, l'imaginant à cette heure dans son dortoir en train de dormir paisiblement. Son regard suivit un petit point blanc qui voletait dans le ciel, bientôt suivi par nombre de ces semblables. Les flocons dansaient dans l'air glacé de cette nouvelle aube, mettant Harry dans un état hypnotique. Ils tombaient, de plus en plus nombreux, de manière de plus en plus précipitée, et les premiers rayons du soleil sublimaient de couleurs chaudes les cristaux.

Il n'entendit pas Ron venir derrière lui pour observer la vue mais sa voix le sortit de sa transe quand il grogna :

- Merlin ! On avait bien besoin de ça !

- C'est beau, hein ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, c'est une catastrophe!

- Je ne vois rien de…

- Harry, il neige ! C'est presque une tempête ! Et c'est le jour de notre match !

Harry qui avait provisoirement oublié son sport favoris se rendit compte de la situation ce qui le rendit bien moins poétique :

- Merde !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

C'est donc deux joueurs contrariés qui arrivèrent dans la salle commune pour engloutir rageusement leur petit déjeuner.

Le reste de l'équipe était d'humeur tout aussi acariâtre et à chaque interclasse ils regardaient au dehors pour constater, dégoûtés, que la neige tombait toujours avec autant de force.

L'après midi, à l'heure du match, elle avait à peine perdu en puissance, rendant la visibilité quasi nulle. Comment repérer le vif d'or par un temps pareil ? D'autant plus que dans ces conditions, le match ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois le vif d'or attrapé, il risquait le durer des heures ! Et dans ce froid ils finiraient frigorifiés.

Cependant on jugea qu'il était exagéré d'annuler, le directeur songeant sans doute plus au moral faiblissant de la plupart des élèves qu'aux participants.

Une sorte de bouclier magique, empêchant la neige d'atteindre les gradins sans empêcher les acclamations de la foule de se faire entendre, fut placé tout le long du stade et les équipes eurent l'agréable surprise de se voir confier des tenues chauffantes. Elles n'épargnaient pas leur joues du vent glacé mais amélioraient considérablement leur confort.

C'est donc sous d'épais flocons qui continuaient à tomber qu'il s'envola sur son balai, espérant sans trop y croire apercevoir la petite balle ailée qu'il aimait tant pourchasser. Il fit un premier tour du stade pendant que Colin Crivey à la voix toujours suraiguë s'enthousiasmait déjà pour les premiers échanges de souaffles

Il essaya de se fier davantage à son ouie qui lui avait permis si souvent de repérer le vif, mais son repérage était gêné par les bruits de la foule et les commentaires de Colin. Les deux équipes, au meilleur de leur forme, enchaînaient les passes et les essais de tirs. Au bout de vingt minutes de jeu, Ron avait déjà bloqué son troisième souaffle (la foule se mit à chanter « Weasley est notre roi » et Harry se demanda quelle tête pouvait bien alors faire Drago en entendant une fois de plus sa chanson ironique se retourner à l'avantage de son cousin) et l'équipe des rouge et or avait déjà obtenu 20 points.

Heureux de voir son équipe aussi active, il survola une seconde fois les gradins en observant Julius qui se déplaçait si vite sur son balai que la neige, perturbée par ses rapides circonvolutions, se mettait à remonter dans son sillage, dessinant de longues arabesques blanches dans le ciel encore clair de cette fin d'après midi.

Les Gryffondors venaient de marquer leur sixième but, n'en ayant qu'un à déplorer quand Harry entendit sur sa droite le passage rapide du vif d'or. Son balai effectua un virage brusque pour suivre la direction du son mais il en perdit très vite la trace alors qu'une longue acclamation enflait dans le stade : Ginnie venait de marquer deux fois de suite et l'équipe adverse, pourtant énergique, avait reprit la balle la rage au ventre, essayant tant bien que mal de percer les défenses de Ron.

Le sourire aux lèvres en entendant le score (80 à 10) Harry décida de suivre, tout en continuant à guetter le son des ailes métalliques, les déplacements de Julius : c'était la première fois qu'il devait l'affronter et il voulait s'habituer à sa façon de voler. Il eut du mal à le suivre, se demandant si le Pouffsouffle ne s'intéressait pas plus à ses figures aériennes qu'au match en lui_-_même.

Les vivats qui montaient des gradins se firent feutrés : les deux attrapeurs avaient atteint une altitude élevée et Julius s'amusait ostensiblement de voir Harry tenter de reproduire ses mouvements. Harry était tellement concentré sur cela qu'il ne remarqua pas que la neige avait cessé de tomber et qu'il perdit un peu la notion du temps.

Le ciel s'était assombri et des torches furent allumées pour éclairer le stade. Ce fut leur allumage soudain qui ramena son regard sur la stade et c'est là qu'il la vit, petit éclair doré dont l'éclat avait été intensifié brièvement par une flamme proche. Son esprit se ferma alors à tout ce qui n'était pas cette balle de métal et il fonça en piqué sur sa proie qui repartait déjà en direction de la tribune des Serpentards. Julius le suivit en tentant de le déstabiliser : il se déplaçait sans cesse de sa droite à sa gauche mais Harry était bien trop concentré sur son but qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux pour s'inquiéter de son attitude.

C'est ainsi qu'à dix mètres de son but, sa main se tendant déjà pour anticiper sa prise, il ne vit pas le cognard, que Julius venait d'éviter d'une figure des plus acrobatiques, foncer sur lui.

La balle lui percuta l'épaule dans un craquement inquiétant et sous le choc et la douleur il perdit connaissance.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand Harry se réveilla dans l'infirmerie. Ron et Hermione avaient harcelés Madame Pomfresh pour être autorisé à le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son évanouissement. Harry, en les voyant si dépité, voulu s'asseoir pour apprendre de combien de points son équipe avait perdu mais son mouvement à peine ébauché le fit geindre de douleur : son épaule lui donnait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un amas de douleur.

- « Tu as eu de la chance » lui dit Hermione en grimaçant à la vie de sa souffrance « sous le choc tu es tombé comme une masse, en lâchant ton balai, et c'est Rigg qui t'a rattrapé au vol et déposé au sol avant de reprendre le match »

- « Pitié, ne me dites pas que mon balai a encore rencontré le saule cogneur » gémit Harry, craignant plus pour le dernier cadeau de Sirius que pour son propre corps

- Ne t'en fais pas, il est passé au dessus des gradins et figures toi que c'est Malefoy qui l'a attrapé au passage ! Depuis le temps qu'il voulait mettre la main dessus… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je le lui ai vite arraché des mains et désinfecté ! Ce n'est vraiment qu'une pauvre loque depuis que son papounet chéri est en prison, il ne s'est même pas énervé que je le lui arrache, il regardait bêtement par terre où tu étais allongé, comme si son cerveau s'était déconnecté… La joie malsaine de te voir à terre je suppose !

Le cœur d'Harry se serra en imaginant ce que Drago avait dû réellement ressentir en le voyant blessé et les propos fielleux de Ron l'agacèrent, autant parce qu'il était en train de dire du mal de son petit ami que parce qu'il enviait presque son ami de vivre dans un monde où tout était noir ou blanc, bon ou mauvais. Il aimait ses amis, appréciait qu'ils soient là, mais il avait une envie pressante de les voir partir en espérant que Drago les remplaceraient à son chevet. Il feignit d'être épuisé pour être seul et Madame Pomfresh sauta sur l'occasion pour pousser dehors le couple de Gryffondor jusqu'à la porte après que Harry leur ai demandé de remercier Rigg pour lui.

Une fois ses amis partis, elle expliqua au brun qu'il en avait pour trois jours de convalescence et il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait oublié de demander le score à ses amis. Il le demanda donc à l'infirmière, s'attendant au pire.

- Gryffondor a gagné 180 à 160. ce n'est pas bien brillant mais inespéré si on songe que vous n'avez pas eu le vif ! Vous avez une bonne équipe.

- Attendez… On a gagné quand même ?

- Oui.

Harry poussa un cri de joie qui se mua très vite en cri de souffrance : dans son enthousiasme il avait voulu lever ses bras pour mieux montrer sa joie.

Madame Pomfresh lui lança un sort calmant puis l'installa confortablement en bougonnant sur la bêtise des jeunes gens qui oubliaient leurs blessures puis le laissa seul.

L'attrapeur, s'il regrettait de ne pas avoir participé à la victoire, s'enorgueillit de cette victoire qui était un petit miracle. A cette heure, la fête devait battre son plein dans la salle commune et les Weasley largement célébrés. Il aurait voulu être parmi eux pour leur faire honneur mais son corps, épuisé, l'incitait déjà à s'endormir : ses paupières se fermaient d'elles même.

Il tenta un moment de lutter puis se laissa envahir par la torpeur, bercé par le silence apaisant de l'infirmerie dont il était le seul pensionnaire.

Il allait s'endormir pour de bon quand une main douce et chaude vint caresser sa joue. Il rouvrit difficilement les yeux pour apercevoir Drago dont les cheveux clairs captaient la lueur du clair de lune, et il sourit faiblement :

- Bonsoir, ô toi qui a sauvé mon balai !

- Bonsoir à toi, ô imbécile imprudent !

- Toujours le mot pour plaire, hein… comment as tu pu venir jusqu'ici ?

- Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelque avantage à être préfet quand on a pas de cape d'invisibilité… Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais, te voir comme ça, gisant sur un brancard posé sur la neige c'était… Ne t'avises jamais de mourir, tu m'entends ?

- Je ferais mon possible Drago mais les ennuis ont la fâcheuse manie de venir d'eux même à moi.

- Je le sais et je sais que tu ne peux pas me promettre une chose pareille mais s'il te plait, fais comme si ça l'était : promets moi de vaincre cette ordure puisqu'il le faut et d'en revenir sans une égratignure.

- Je te le promet Drago.

Le Serpentard se pencha alors sur lui pour sceller la promesse d'un baiser auquel Harry répondit faiblement. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas encore séparées qu'Harry s'était endormi et Drago quitta silencieusement l'infirmerie pour reprendre sa ronde de préfet..

Harry retrouva vite le routine de l'école mais eu de plus en plus de mal à se retrouver seul avec Drago.

ooo

Une semaine plus tard, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, l'ambiance à la table des Gryffondors était franchement joyeuse, principalement en raison d'une scène qui avait eu lieu dans la grande salle et qui avait suscité un fou rire général: en arrivant dans la salle, Luna avait vu Neville qui l'attendait, un cadeau et un bouquet de fleurs à la main : c'était le jour de son anniversaire.

Elle avait été si heureuse qu'il y ait pensé qu'elle avait couru vers lui et s'était jeté sur lui, s'agrippant à sa taille par ses jambes refermées, de façon bien peu digne.

Neville ne s'attendant pas à un tel enthousiasme ni à devoir, les mains pleines, supporter le poids de sa petite amie, n'encaissa pas le choc et pendant que Luna l'embrassait fougueusement ses jambes le lâchèrent. Tous deux étalés au sol sous les rires de tous.

Voilà pourquoi, les deux tourtereaux étant le centre de l'attention générale. Hermione et Ron, étant occupés se moquer gentiment de leur ami, Harry en profita pour laisser traîner son regard sur la table des Serpentards.

Drago y trônait comme à son habitude et Harry prit tout son temps pour l'admirer, vantant mentalement la finesse de ses doigts qui se mouvaient élégamment pour ponctuer son discours, le grain de sa peau laiteuse, ses formes juvéniles et élancées, ses lèvres ni trop fines ni trop épaisses, légèrement rosées qu'il rêvait de sentir encore contre les siennes, ses cheveux fins et soyeux… Il aurait pu continuer indéfiniment cet inventaire des perfections du jeune homme si l'arrivée des hiboux ne l'avait pas tiré de sa rêverie. Un bon nombre de ces oiseaux se posèrent non loin de lui, apportant à Ginnie les cadeaux de ses parents et de ses frères, mais Harry s'intéressa au grand Duc qui s'était posé devant Drago.

Il ouvrit sa lettre et Harry vit son visage se figer. Puis, avec une lenteur lourde de souffrance, il le vit retirer sa chevalière pour la mettre à son pouce. Instantanément, le silence se fit à la table des Serpentards, attirant l'attention des élèves des autres maisons. La signification du geste de Drago était connue de tous les sorciers : c'était un signe de deuil. Harry avait envie de le rejoindre, de lui apporter son soutien, de savoir ce quoi s'était exactement passé, mais une fois de plus il devait feindre l'indifférence et la situation lui était de plus en plus intolérable. En se rendant à son cours de potions, dans la foule des élèves qui avançaient vers les cachots, il se retrouva quelques instants à marcher à côté de lui et il l'entendit, faisant comme s'il se parlait à lui_-_même dire : « Je jure que ce salaud n'aura pas une troisième génération de Malefoy ».

Harry comprit aussitôt que c'était Lucius Malefoy qui était mort sur ordre de Voldemort, voire de ses mains et il profita de la cohue pour prendre un instant sa main dans la sienne, caressant de son auriculaire les veines de son poignet dans lesquelles affluait violemment le sang d'un cœur meurtri.

Il remarqua durant le cours qui suivit que le Drago lançait des regards assassins à son professeur de potions.

Il était si facile dans sa douleur de blâmer Severus pour l'avoir encouragé à se croire assez fort pour doubler Voldemort et Harry ne pouvait pas lui reprocher une telle injustice : après tout lui_-_même avait osé imputer aux mêmes homme la responsabilité de la mort de Sirius alors que son impulsivité en avait été plus sûrement la cause.

Harry n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'être là pour Drago et pourtant ils ne réussirent pas à être ensemble, leurs emplois du temps étant surchargés à causes d'examens blancs dont les révisions étaient surveillées scrupuleusement, des entraînements de Quidditch et de diverses réunions entre préfets pour Drago suite à des conflits entre élèves, les évènements extérieurs créant des tensions importantes entre les maisons, sans compter les séances avec un psychomage que le directeur imposait à tout élève ayant subit un deuil. Pourtant la présence d'Harry aurait été plus efficace que ressasser les souvenirs de son père. Ainsi il ne leur restait que de brèves entrevues volées au hasard des interclasses qui ne leur laissaient que le temps d'une étreinte fugace. Heureusement il leur restait encore leur correspondance pour se dire tout ce qu'ils ressentaient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cher toi

Je suis fatigué de toute cette agitation autour de moi, par toutes ces activités qu'on m'impose en espérant distraire mon deuil. Pourtant ce qui m'a le plus aidé à supporter la mort de Père c'est ce si court moment hier pendant lequel je me suis retrouvé dans tes bras. Le nez dans la chaleur de ton torse, j'étais bien, j'ai tout oublié.

Et puis il a fallu que la voix aigre de ta directrice de maison se fasse entendre, annonçant le début du cours, pour que nous soyons forcés de nous quitter.

Je savais qu'il ne serait pas facile pour nous d'être ensemble, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si dur à vivre.

Je t'embrasse autant que j'en ai envie

Moi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cher toi

Je comprend ta lassitude et je sais qu'avec tout ce qu'il t'arrive, je suis loin d'être le petit ami idéal. J'aimerais faire tellement plus pour toi que ces pauvres moments volés, tu mériterais cent fois mieux et je ne trouve jamais les mots pour te réconforter.

Pardon.

Ce soir, je voudrais pourvoir te voir, mais une fois de plus je ne peux pas. J'ai envie d'envoyer tous ces gens, tous ces cours, toutes ces obligations, aller avoir ailleurs d'un revers de main. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir !

Dis moi que c'est ce que tu veux et au diable ces foutaises, je viendrais te rejoindre.

Je t'aime.

Moi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cher toi

Je t'interdis de dire que tu n'es pas le petit a mi idéal, c'est la situation qui nous entoure qui ne l'est pas ! Tu es parfait pour moi et aucun mot que tu pourrais trouver ne me consolera de la perte de Père donc ne cherches même pas à en trouver.

Bien sûr que je veux te voir mais je n'aurais pas l'égoïsme de te demander de bousiller tes chances d'obtenir les ASPICS ou de perdre tes amis juste pour moi, qui ai par ailleurs des révisions à faire. Je déteste rester assis à ingurgiter ces données sur parchemin, à gaver mon cerveau de formules mais si nous voulons avoir une chance de survivre à cette guerre, nous devons nous y tenir.

J'aimerais pouvoir, quand je suis près de toi, te dire tout ce que je ressens, tout le bien que tu me fais, tout celui que je pense de toi mais les mots restent toujours coincés dans ma gorge. Cela fait des semaines que j'essaie désespérément de te le dire à chaque fois que nous avons trois malheureuses secondes seul à seul alors je vais te le dire dans cette lettre puisque ma plume, elle, ne me trahira pas comme ma voix :

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime pour cet apaisement qui m'envahit dès que je suis dans tes bras,

Je t'aime pour cette manie que tu as de passer une main dans tes cheveux en plissant ton nez quand tu es embarrassé,

Je t'aime pour ne jamais tenter de masquer les émotions que tu ressens et surtout celles dont je suis responsable, pour ta force morale qui te fait lever la tête alors que toute autre personne ayant eu à subir autant d'épreuves que toi se serait déjà effondrée.

Je t'aime pour ce parfum de santal et de grenade que tu laisses sur moi, pour la douceur de tes lèvres sur ma peau, pour toutes les fois où tu m'as dit « je t'aime » sans t'attendre à ce que je te dise la même chose en retour.

Je t'aime pour la grimace adorable que tu fais quand tu te réveilles, pour la façon sensuelle dont tu dévores ton muffin au petit déjeuner…

Je t'aime Toi.

Et je t'embrasse

Moi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cher toi

JE T'AIME !

Encore plus qu'avant si c'est possible.

Attend que je te bloque dans un coin sombre et je te prouverais à quel point !

Je t'embrasse

Moi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toi !

Une telle réaction ne devrait même pas m'étonner venant de toi…

Je t'embrasse aussi

Moi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Très cher toi

Avoue que c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes…

Baisers sucrés (je mange encore un muffin, ah ah !)

Moi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cher toi

A moins que tu n'en vienne à me torturer (je suis très chatouilleux) : jamais de la vie !

Baisers satisfaits (pas de miettes cette fois)

Moi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cher toi

Note pour plus tard : penser à te chatouiller

Baisers

Moi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. 9 Fevrier

Bonjour ou bonsoir selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez !

Je tiens à dire un grand merci à celles qui m'ont reviewé auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre et mes plus plates excuses si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre directement à ceux enregistrés.

Pour celles qui se le demandent, j'ai enfin trouvé comment se déroulera le combat final donc, je n'ai plus qu'à tout écrire, et les chapitres sont en bonne voie.

Pour les impatientes du genre M, je vous informe que le rating sera modifié à partir du chapitre d'Avril pour cause …d'imagination débordante de la part d'un de nos héros.

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture et bon mois de Février à vous tous !

Chapitre 8 Fevrier 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cher toi,_

_Voilà trois semaines que je n'ai pas pu te voir, trois semaines !_

_Je maudis pêle-mêle, les ASPICS et Poudlard, les Aurors et Rusard, surtout les Aurors ! Sous prétexte de surveiller les abords de l'école, ils nous envahissent, nous épient… Croient-ils que je ne vois pas la suspicion dans leurs regards ?_

Bien sûr, face à moi c'est si logique : je suis le fils d'une homme qu'on a pas jugé bon de blanchir à sa mort des accusations qui pesaient sur lui, je sais bien qu'il n'a pas toujours bien agi mais il a fait pour le mieux ! J'ai même appris que certains élèves avaient voulu qu'on me retire mon statut de préfet.

_Je sais que cela te pèse aussi lors s'il te plait, trouve le moyen auquel je n'ai pas encore pensé pour que nous puissions nous voir, j'ai tant envie de parler avec toi, face à face, et de te prendre dans mes bras.._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Moi_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cher toi,_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin et tu n'as pas idée du point auquel j'ai envie de réaliser ton vœux. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution bancale qui nous fatiguera mais si tu dors aussi peu que moi…_

_Tu trouveras joint à cette lettre la carte dont tu sais le nom. Je t'avais montré comment t'en servir : garde là et ce soir, à minuit, viens me rejoindre dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Depuis quelques temps je profite de mes insomnies et de ma cape d'invisibilité pour y faire des recherches et cette nuit, j'aurais une raison supplémentaire d'y être. Je t'y attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, quitte à me faire pincer ( !) par madame Pince, de toute façon je ne risque pas grand chose : en six ans, j'ai fait bien des choses qui aurait fait renvoyer n'importe quel autre élève, mais moi, on me passe tout. Au début, je trouvais ça cool, et puis j'ai compris que l'on me pardonnait mes écarts par pitié, et aussi par culpabilité : bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien le professeur Dumbledore sait quel sort m'attend à cause de la Prophétie et il est prêt à fermer les yeux sur à peu près tout du moment que je ne l'accuse pas de m'avoir collé cette responsabilité sur le dos._

_Le mois dernier, quand Rusard m'a surpris à traîner après le couvre feu, tu te rappelles ? Et bien je n'ai même pas eu une retenue pour ça, à peine un sermon de notre directrice de maison à son retour de vacances !_

_Que la journée va me paraître longue jusqu'à ce soir…_

_Baisers,_

_Moi_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Cher toi,_

_Je serais là ce soir._

_C'est idiot : après t'avoir lu, j'ai bien dû passer une heure à rêvasser devant la carte. Je suivais ton nom des yeux, te regardais te déplacer entre la salle commune et le dortoir… j'ai trouvé que Colin Crivey te tournait bien trop souvent autour : qu'est ce qu'il te veut celui-là ? Je n'ai jamais pu le supporter ce petit hystérique !_

_A ce soir, je t'embrasse impatiemment._

_Moi_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry était plongé dans de lourds volumes mystérieux. Du fond de la réserve de la bibliothèque, il pouvait entendre les hululements des chouettes revenant de leur chasse à la volière toute proche. Ses recherches, dans la pénombre, parvenaient souvent à le distraire de ses soucis quotidiens mais aujourd'hui, le moindre craquement le faisait sursauter, espérant qu'il ait été produit par Drago.

Ce dernier arriva enfin et pour cacher son impatience, Harry, prit d'une crise d'orgueil déplacée, fit mine de se concentrer à déchiffrer l'épais volume de vélin qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de satisfaction en sentant derrière lui un corps se pencher et les bras de Drago se refermer sur lui.

Levant la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant dans la pâle lumière des chandelles qui éclairaient le plan de travail , il eut à peine le temps d'entrapercevoir un léger sourire avant que les lèvres de Drago ne viennent se poser sur les siennes d'une manière presque timide. Harry se tourna alors davantage et d'un mouvement souple fit atterrir Drago sur ses genoux, ne jugeant pas utile de retirer ensuite sa main gauche de son dos et oubliant de retirer la droite des fesses du Serpentard pour les caresser avec douceur.

C'est l'étrange chaleur que cet agissement provoquait chez Drago qui convainquit celui-ci de rompre leur baiser pour s'asseoir sur une chaise voisine avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. Il se redonna contenance en avisant le livre sur lequel Harry s'était penché et son visage témoigna de son étonnement :

- Tu fais des recherches sur les créatures fantastiques maléfiques ? Je ne me rappelle pas que ce…enfin Hagrid nous ait donné un devoir sur ce sujet et je croyais que ses cours t'intéressait plus par égard pour ton ami que par réel intérêt pour cette matière…

- C'est bien le cas, mais si je veux avoir une chance de faire se réaliser la Prophétie, je dois l'étudier un peu…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Bien sûr. Te rappelles-tu ce que voulait faire les Mangemorts quand ils ont attaqué Poudlard ? Hermione m'a expliqué que l'animal de compagnie d'un sorcier devenait souvent une part de lui-même, qu'ils partageaient leur pouvoir… Donc, si s'en prendre à Fumsek c'est fragiliser le professeur Dumbledore, si j'en sais plus sur la façon de neutraliser Nagini dont j'ignore l'espèce exacte, j'aurais une chance supplémentaire de faire en sorte que cette foutue Prophétie se réalise à mon avantage…

- Remarquablement bien raisonné Harry, mais tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu cherches dans ces antiquités.

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Aurais-tu oublié d'où je viens, Harry ? Cette pourriture de Nagini suit son maître partout, et alors que je n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson, alors que Celui… enfin, tu sais qui, rendait visite à mon père, cette saleté, attirée par la chaleur, a bien failli s'étouffer dans mon berceau. Ma mère, malgré toute la peur que le Lord Noir lui inspire, a été à deux doigts de foudroyer ce Shwerace d'un sort !

- Shwerace ?

- C'est une créature artificielle, un peu comme le basilic. Un des rares reptiles qui m'inspire un profond dégoût ! C'est V.. enfin lui qui l'a inventé, donc tu ne trouveras rien là dessus dans tes livres. C'est un anaconda modifié grâce à diverses potions de magie noire. Il est capable entr'autre d'étouffer la magie d'un sorcier en l'entourant de ses anneaux avant de lui broyer les os.

- Et je suppose que si Voldemort (Drago réprima un frisson) vantait ses capacités à créer de tels êtres que Nagini ou les détraqueurs, il ne lui est jamais venu à l'idée d'indiquer le moyen de l'empêcher de nuire ?

- Non, mais il est aisé de le deviner : le Schwerace se nourrit de la magie des autres, il et donc probable qu'une potion qui absorbe la magie, comme on en a inventé il y a des siècles afin de punir de hors la loi mais qui sont devenus illégales quand on s'est rendu compte que la descendance de ceux ci était punie également car naissait Cracmol, soit capable de produire l'effet voulu…

- Et me voilà obligé de faire des étincelles en potion !

- Je suis sûr que Granger pourrait t'aider pour ce style de recherches.

- Et toi ?

- Moi j'ai un talent certain pour la pratique mais, bien que ça me coûte de l'avouer, elle est bien meilleure que moi en ce qui concerne ce genre de recherche : elle trouvera plus vite et tu n'as pas de temps à perdre.

- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire du bien d'un de mes amis

- Et c'est sûrement la dernière !

Harry sourit et se pencha vers son voisin pour l'embrasser. Pour mieux goûter à cette douce caresse il se rapprocha tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva à califourchon sur la chaise du préfet, ses mains courant sur le cuir chevelu de Drago, savourant la caresse de ses cheveux fins entre ses doigts.

L'odeur de poussière, de cire fondue et de vieux parchemins ne lui avait jamais paru aussi aphrodisiaque que pendant que la pulpe des lèvres du serpentard délaissait ses lèvres pour errer sur la peau fine de son cou.

Dans un soupir, il lui murmura à l'oreille d'un ton un peu trop suppliant à son goût :

- Dis le moi maintenant s'il te plait.

- « Quoi ? » répondit paresseusement Drago tout en déposant un baiser sur sa jugulaire, ses mains caressant avec délectation le dos du Gryffondor sur toute sa longueur

- « Ce que tu m'as dit dans ta lettre, tu sais bien… »Et pour l'y encourager il saisit délicatement son lobe entre ses lèvres.

- « Je t'aime » prononça difficilement Drago, le souffle court,

- « Je t'aime », répondit Harry en écho, soufflant ses mots dans son oreille, ce qui le fit frissonner

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un long baiser, leurs langues se cherchaient, se frôlaient, se poursuivaient sensuellement d'une bouche à l'autre à leur en faire tourner la tête, leurs mains s'égarant avec de plus en plus d'empressement jusqu'à les faire gémir dans un même souffle.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte, tout à leur égarement, que le chaise qui soutenait leurs mouvements tanguait dangereusement et c'est dans un bruit mat qu'elle bascula sur l'épais tapis en soulevant un nuage de poussière.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Harry eut cependant le réflexe de mettre une main en avant pendant que l'autre soutenait la nuque de Drago afin d'amortir le choc. La poussière déplacée le fit éternuer, puis il rougit en prenant conscience de son corps qui, plaqué contre le sien, ne cachait rien de son état d'excitation comme de celui du blond qui évitait soigneusement de le regarder.

- « Harry… » grogna Drago en feignant de s'intéresser au dessous de la table

- « Oui Drago ? » dit-il d'une voix un peu cassée en posant une main tremblante sur son épaule

- Tu m'écrases…

- Oh! Pardon !

Harry se releva précipitamment, franchement gêné, puis aida Drago à se relever. Ils remirent chaises et livres à leur place originelle, s'assurèrent grâce à la carte du Maraudeur que le bruit de leur chute n'avait alerté personne puis tentèrent de reprendre une conversation légère, comme si rien ne s'était passé, avant de retomber sagement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, debout au milieu des sombres étagères.

Puis, non sans avoir longuement hésité, ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre leur dortoir respectif avant que leurs amis ne notent leur absence et après un dernier baiser Harry retint Drago par le bras pour lui dire, un sourire en coin : « Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Colin : c'est Potter qui l'intéresse, pas Harry, et je sais très bien le remettre à sa place quand il abuse de ma patience. »

Drago prit l'air de celui à qui on annonce une nouvelle qui l'indiffère ce qui amusa la Gryffondor et la main de Harry glissa le long du bras de Drago jusqu'au bout de ses doigts pour rester en contact le plus longtemps possible avant se quitter à regret .

Une fois dans son dortoir, Drago grimaça en se faufilant sous sa couette de plume : elle était froide et les nuits qu'il avait passé à dormir dans la chaleur du corps de Harry lui revenaient en mémoire avec une précision douloureuse chaque nuit. L'envie d'en pleurer lui chatouillait les yeux alors il se jeta un sort d'allégresse pour tromper provisoirement sa détresse, réchauffa sa couche d'un coup de baguette et se saisit de son édredon en imaginant que c'était autre chose qu'un amas de plumes qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Autre chose dont le corps souple se collerait au sien, autre chose qui jouerait encore à faire glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et à qui il aurait le temps d'avouer qu'il se sentait seul, qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa mère dont les lettres indiquaient clairement qu'elle n'acceptait pas la mort de son mari, qu'il avait peur qu'aux prochaines vacances le Lord Noir l'oblige à le rejoindre maintenant que son père n'était plus là pour le persuader de n'en rien faire. Et avec qui il fêterait la Saint Valentin autrement qu'au fond d'une réserve de livres couverts de toiles d'araignées.

Harry enchaînait donc, malgré son sommeil perturbé, les cours, les révisions et les entraînements à l'occlumencie avec Severus Rogue ainsi que ceux avec Sarah O'Calleigh.

Il avait profité de son dernier entretien avec son maître de Potions, exigeant mais à présent plus juste, pour lui parler de ses idées concernant Nagini. Le Professeur, s'il avait trouvé le raisonnement de son élève censé, doutait des résultats que Harry pourrait obtenir s'il arrivait à recréer une potion telle, puisqu'elle avait été créé pour les humains et non pour un animal artificiellement modifié, d'autant plus qu'étant donné le maître qu'il avait il avait eu des années pour récupérer la magie de sorciers et donc il faudrait une potion à la puissance phénoménale pour l'affaiblir réellement.

C'est en songeant à ce qui pourrait donc enlever la magie pure humaine absorbée dans le corps du reptile que Harry se rendit, la semaine suivante, à un entraînement de plus avec Sarah O'Calleigh. Il en subissait un par mois et le verbe subir était bien le bon : il ressortait toujours de ces trois heures surchargées fourbu et marqué de bleus.

La jeune fille qui le « torturait » ainsi ne lui épargnait aucun effort et le surprenait chaque fois d'une manière différente. La chose la plus horripilante avec elle c'est qu'elle avait l'art de faire les réflexions les plus acerbes et vexantes sur un ton candide, comme si la jeune fille au visage lisse n'avait pas conscience de la rudesse de ses propos. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit à bout pour la voir le visage fermé et l'expression aussi dure que ses propos.

Malgré son attitude assez similaire à celle du Maître de Potions, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme antipathique et s'était demandé pourquoi il lui pardonnait si facilement son comportement, ne se braquant jamais contre elle.

La seule réponse qui lui vint ne lui plût pas : elle était jeune et belle, sans nez crochu ni cheveux gras. Il trouvait injuste qu'une seule apparence physique le rende plus conciliant et était allé jusqu'à se demander s'il aurait aimé Drago sans son physique flatteur. Ses réflexions lui renvoyaient une image bien superficielle de lui bien qu'il reconnaisse que le corps de Drago n'était pas la seule chose qui lui plaisait chez lui.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de la salle d'entraînement, il était déjà prêt à l'attaque, les sens en éveil et la mâchoire crispée. Quand il pénétra dans la vaste pièce fortement éclairée, il la trouva vide mais resta sur ses gardes, s'attendant à ce que le professeur surgisse d'un recoin de la pièce pour le surprendre, allant jusqu'à vérifier le plafond au cas où elle aurait lévité, comme la dernière fois avant de s'abattre sur lui de tout le poids de sa chute, mais il ne vit rien.

Il fit un tour complet de la salle, l'appela en vain mais seul l'écho, se répercutant contre les hautes voûtes de pierre, lui répondit. Ce n'était pas du genre de son professeur, si à cheval sur le règlement, d'être en retard et il se surprit à s'inquiéter pour elle.

Devait-il rester là ou partir à sa recherche ? Il décida d'attendre, la sachant bien capable de lui reprocher son propre retard s'il n'était pas là à son arrivée et envisagea de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil accueillant qui avait été mis dans un coin de la pièce.

Il avait à peine commencé à se pencher en arrière qu'il se sentit tomber dans le vide, les accoudoirs du fauteuil se muant en bras fins mais puissants qui prirent son cou dans un étau, une baguette pointée sur sa tempe.

« Vigilance constante, cela vous rappelle-t il quelque chose ? » ricana Sarah O'Calleigh en relâchant un peu sa prise, « on aurait pu croire qu'après avoir passé un an en tant qu'élève d'un échappé d'Azkaban vous retiendriez que les apparences étaient trompeuses ! «

- « Passer son temps à soupçonner tout et n'importe quoi n'est pas une solution » dit-il entre ses dents en tentant de se libérer.

- Qui vous a autorisé à parler Monsieur Potter ? Vous êtes là pour apprendre, pas pour philosopher à propos de mon enseignement. Je vous ai observé hors de nos séances ; vous êtes trop confiant et rarement assez prudent, vous êtres réellement en alerte que durant mes cours alors j'ai une nouvelle pour vous : quand Voldemort sera de nouveau prêt à vous attaquer, il ne vous enverra pas un bristol pour vous prévenir du jour et de l'heure à laquelle il entend vous tuer.

- « Professeur, pouvez vous me lâcher ? » répondit Harry en grinçant des dents

- Croyez –vous qu'il suffira de le demander gentiment à vos ennemis pour qu'ils s'exécutent !

- Pensez-vous qu'il soit humainement possible de se méfier de tout 24 heures sur 24 ?

- « Il serait bon d'apprendre à vous taire » répondit elle sur un ton faussement innocent en coupant la voix d'Harry d'un sort. « Effectivement, il est impossible à l'état naturel de tout remarquer et tout soupçonner. Cependant, il est possible, avec un entraînement spécifique, d'habituer son esprit à analyser constamment le degré de magie d'un humain, d'un animal ou d'un objet, de percevoir son aura magique en permanence. Ainsi, si vous prenez le temps de m'écouter ce soir et les soirs qui suivront, vous saurez détecter la magie autour de vous et ainsi ne plus vous laisser abuser par un piège aussi grossier que celui que je vous ai tendu. Je vois à votre regard (merci Merlin pour les sorts de silence !) que vous pensez qu'il est contraignant de « voir » ainsi la magie mais ce n'est pas le cas : une fois l'apprentissage fait, le processus devient naturel comme un sixième sens que vous auriez acquis : vous n'aurez plus besoin d'y penser.

Elle ordonna à Harry de s'asseoir en tailleur en face d'elle au centre de la pièce et, toujours contraint au silence, il commença l'entraînement.

Si au début Harry se sentit soulagé en se disant qu'il s'agissait de travailler sur l'esprit, ses muscles évitant alors pour cette fois les courbatures, au bout de trois heures à se forcer à voir ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu, son corps était affaibli et un mal de tête tel qu'il sentait ses veines pulser de sa nuque au sommet de son crâne le prit.

Il perçu cependant à la fin de cette séance éprouvante l'aura de son professeur, mais par intermittence. Elle apparaissait derrière la tête des sorciers comme une sorte de lueur jaune et transparente qu'il ne put s'empêcher de comparer à l'auréole dont certains peintres moldus ornaient la tête des personnages religieux dans leurs toiles.

Il se demanda ce qu'il devait en déduire : que les écrits sur lesquels reposaient la foi chrétienne qui avaient décrit une tel phénomène étaient la preuve que ces histoires de miracles était une manipulation du monde sorcier sur le monde moldu ou que la magie venait tout simplement de Dieu, même si le monde sorcier ne pratiquait aucune religion ?

En tout cas l'aura du professeur la faisait ressembler encore plus à une icône et Harry s'étonna encore de son apparence qui jurait avec son attitude souvent agressive et froide : devait-il croire ses yeux ou ses oreilles ?

Il rejoignit son dortoir à pas lents malgré sa hâte de se retrouver dans son lit : il était épuisé et même si son professeur avait soigné sa migraine d'un sort, son corps accusait mal le choc qu'il avait subi. Il émit un geignement animal en s'allongeant dans son lit, se sentant comme si une multitude de contusions marquait son corps, mais le sommeil réparateur le prit aussitôt et ses rêves le conduisirent dans un cocon chaud et rassurant.


	10. 10 Mars

Bonsoir cher lecteur impatient, vous avez demandé la suite ? la voilà ! 

J'en profitte pour faire une annonce : je recherche une salle sur Paris pour organiser la deuxieme rencontre d'auteurs yaoi le vendredi 7 juillet, si l'un d'entre vous a des suggestions…

**Mais passons au chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

Harry passait l'après midi avec ses amis, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Ils s'étaient plaints à lui qu'ils se sentaient rejetés, le jeune homme ne restant avec eux que le temps de faire ensemble leurs devoirs et leur parlant de moins en moins.

Depuis qu'Hermione et Ron étaient en couple, Harry s'était persuadé qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui et il fallait avouer que cette idée l'arrangeait : ainsi il pouvait profiter au maximum des rares opportunités de retrouver Drago.

Les propos de ses amis l'avaient fait un peu culpabiliser et il essayait de rattraper son erreur.

Sans rancune, ils avaient alors passé du temps ensembles. Les deux préfets de Gryffondor lui avaient fait comprendre avec des mots soigneusement choisis (il avait même semblé à Harry voir Ron consulter un instant une feuille de papier) qu'ils savaient quelle était son orientation sexuelle, et ce depuis Décembre. Harry s'était senti soulagé de le dire à haute voix, de le leur dire clairement et de voir que leur attitude ne changeait pas pour autant.

Par contre, il avait refusé net de leur dire qui était son petit ami et leur avait fait promettre de ne pas chercher à le savoir.

C'est alors qu'Hermione lui avait avoué que sans pour autant l'espionner, elle l'avait deviné.

- Comment !

- C'est simple Harry, si on prend le temps d'y réfléchir ce n'est pas très compliqué d'en tirer une conclusion

- Explique-toi s'il te plait

- Et bien depuis décembre, comme je te savais gay et que tu étais bien trop occupé et rêveur par moments pour être célibataire, je t'ai simplement observé, j'ai fait attention à ce que tu disais pour voir si tu parlais souvent de la même personne, ou si tu cherchais le regard de quelqu'un dans la foule, mais tu ne faisais rien de ce que font généralement ceux qui sont amoureux. Alors je me suis dit que tu voulais sans doute le protéger. J'ai alors fait attention aux personnes dont tu ne parlais jamais même si leur nom venaient dans nos conversations, celles dont tu évitais le regard délibérément, ce fut alors une évidence

- Qui ? demanda Ron

- Si Harry l'aime, il est digne de confiance, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler et je crois, ne m'en veux pas Ron, que tu n'es pas prêt pour ça.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis un idiot buté !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- C'est bon vous deux, vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour ça ! Hermione, si tu as deviné juste : pitié, garde le pour toi, et Ron ne le prend pas mal mais je pense qu'elle a raison.

Ron avait alors boudé comme le pire des gamins pendant de bonnes heures mais il avait suffit d'une partie de Quidditch improvisée pour lui changer les idées. Cependant, à chaque fois que Ron voyait partir Harry, il marmonnait qu'il avait bien le droit de savoir.

Hermione savait pour Drago et ne le jugeait pas, se fiant probablement à l'attitude de Pattenrond et Ron pensait à autre chose. Un autre jour, ils jouèrent ensuite aux échecs en mangeant toute leur réserve de chocogrenouilles et Harry se dit qu'il avait eu tort de se priver de leur compagnie, même si les voir s'enlacer devant lui lui rappelait qu'il ne pouvait pas en faire autant, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement.

Il leur parla de son projet de vaincre Naja sans pour autant dévoiler la façon dont il avait appris la nature de l'animal et ses deux amis lui proposèrent des hypothèses intéressantes.

Bien sûr, Hermione lui dit d'en parler au directeur mais Harry, vexé que celui-ci l'aie ignoré depuis la rentrée, préférait éviter de le contacter. Après tout, il savait où le trouver…

La conversation dévia sur les prochaines vacances et les cours de transplannage que Ron pourrait suivre puisqu'il aurait alors atteint la majorité

Ron se vanta alors des nombreux avantages que cela lui apporterait et Harry l'envia.

S'il était né plus tôt dans l'année, lui aussi aurait pu apprendre à transplanner, décider lui-même de son avenir et surtout échapper au retour chez les Dursley le mois suivant sur la demande expresse de Dumbledore qui décidait de sa vie sans pour autant être son tuteur, tout cela sous prétexte de bénéficier de la protection du sang de sa mère alors que Voldemort avait trouvé la parade à cela.

Sa seule consolation était qu'étant en second cycle, il serait autorisé à faire de la magie et ainsi pourrait tenir à distance son immonde cousin. S'il était majeur, personne ne déciderait d'où et d'avec qui il devrait vivre

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher toi,_

_Les occasions de nous voir se font de plus en plus rares, et cela n'est pas près de s'arranger : dans quelques semaines, les vacances de Pâques arriveront et Mère vient de m'écrire que ma présence est nécessaire au Manoir. Elle a besoin autant de ma présence pour elle que pour les affaires de Père._

_Un de mes cousins s'en occupe en mon absence mais elle ose à peine me dire qu'elle ne lui fait pas confiance, je crois qu'il y a autre chose aussi mais je n'en suis pas sûr et je crains le pire._

_Je le regrette autant que toi, tu sais, mais je ne pourrais pas me rendre au rendez-vous_ _que tu me proposes ce soir : on fête l'anniversaire de Pansy et si je ne suis pas là, elle m'a juré de me suivre à la trace pour savoir ce qui me retient « si souvent » loin d'elle._

_Quand je l'ai connu, j'appréciais son attitude, son admiration pour moi flattait mon ego mais maintenant je la vois comme un boulet que je traîne derrière moi._

_Ma voilà donc réduit à faire acte de présence pour un groupe de personne qui me considère comme faisant partie des leurs mais dont je n'ai cure, au lieu de te rejoindre pour te prendre dans mes bras…._

_Dommage que je n'ai un retourneur de temps…_

_Je suis désolé et t'embrasse tristement_

_Moi_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher toi,_

_Pour ce soir, c'est plus que dommage et j'ai énormément de mal à accepter la situation._

_Décidément cette Pansy me sort par les oreilles !_

_S'est-elle remise de notre dernier cours commun en défense contre les forces du mal ? Notre professeur a eu une bien mauvaise idée de nous mettre ensemble pour les duels, mais ces cheveux roses fuchsia frisés comme un caniche la rendent presque supportable à regarder, non ? La ridiculiser davantage n'a pas suffit à me calmer et j'avais songé à bien pire au début._

_Pour les vacances, je ne serais pas à Poudlard non plus. J'ai reçu aujourd'hui un hibou de ma tante. Elle avait mis sur le colis minuscule un timbre moldu, sans doute pour qu'il semble moins étrange. Il contenait un plan de Londres et les clefs de la maison : sous prétexte que mon cousin a réussi brillamment un examen, ils s'offrent des vacances à New Jersey où bien sûr, je ne suis pas attendu. Je devrais donc me débrouiller seul dans cette maison aussi laide que ses propriétaires. Le dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé isolé dans cette maison, tu es venu me voir, t'en souviens-tu ? C'est un des plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie mais cette fois tu ne pourras pas m'y rejoindre. J'en pleurerais presque de rage. Au moins n'aurais-je pas à affronter leur présence et leurs remarques déplaisantes._

_Tu me manques tellement…_

_Écris-moi s'il te plait, c'est tout ce qui me reste._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Moi_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher toi,_

_Comment pourrais-je oublier ce jour de pluie de l'été dernier ? J'y repense souvent et te savoir seul sans que je puisse te rejoindre me navre._

_Ma seule possibilité de te joindre de façon sûre pendant cette période, c'est d'utiliser la poste moldue, mais tu ne pourras pas me répondre._

_Expliques moi s'il te plait comment elle fonctionne, que je puisse au moins faire cela pour toi._

_En ce qui concerne Pansy, elle se terre dans son dortoir et en journée se cache sous une longue capuche. Madame Pomfresh a dit que le sort disparaîtrait progressivement_

_Avantage de la situation : morte de honte, elle ne parle plus et a cessé de se pavaner à mon bras._

_Désavantage : elle continue de rester cependant dans mon sillage et j'ai l'impression de traîner derrière mon dos un détraqueur nain et pleurnichard._

_La soirée prévue en son honneur n'en a été que plus déprimante, à l'entendre se lamenter en en profitant pour se coller à moi, et j'ai dû intervenir (merci l'alibi de préfet et l'ultimatum de notre directeur décrétant qu'au moindre conflit entre serpentard et gryffondor nous en serionsconsidérés comme responsables) avant que soit organisé une expédition punitive dans votre tour. _

_Et comme elle m'énervait vraiment, j'ai discrètement prolongé ton sort de quelques semaines. Avec un peu de chance, elle rentrera chez elle le mois prochain dans cet état._

_Mais si sur le coup ça soulage, au fond ça ne change rien._

_Tu me manques aussi._

_A tel point que mes nerfs craquent parfois._

_Je t'aime._

_Moi_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher toi,_

_Enroulés dans ce parchemin, tu dois avoir trouvé des enveloppes sur lesquelles tu mettras l'adresse que je t'ai donné cet après midi. Elles sont timbrées et j'ai rajouté quelques feuilles de papier (le parchemin, c'est trop lourd pour les lettres moldus), tu n'auras donc plus qu'à écrire et mettre l'enveloppe dans ces boites rouges que tu as dû déjà remarquer dans la rue._

_Je sais, j'ai prévu large : tu as autant d'enveloppes que de jours qui nous séparerons, tu auras peut être trop à faire pour toutes les utiliser…_

_Pauvre Pansy, martyre de notre frustration…_

_Non, en fait je ne la plains même pas, c'est plus fort que moi._

_Je t'aime aussi, vraiment, et il m'arrive de rêver ce que je n'ose même pas espérer dans la réalité : que ce monde hostile disparaisse pour nous laisser ensemble, et libres._

_Baisers,_

_Moi_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Si les élèves de septième année avaient encore un flot de connaissance à intégrer, la moitié des cours avaient été transformés en heures d'études en vue des révisions des ASPICS.

Le temps étant des plus cléments en ce début de printemps, les élèves avaient été autorisés à réviser dans le parc.

Harry et ses deux amis s'étaient installés à proximité du lac. Il semblait fixer la surface du lac qui miroitait au soleil. Du moins était-ce l'impression qu'on en avait. En fait, son regard déviait légèrement sur sa droite au niveau d'un chêne au ramage considérablement plus large que les autres, et qui accueillait à sa base un groupe de Serpentards qui faisait une pause entre deux révisions en disputant une partie d'un jeu que Harry ne connaissait pas et qui semblait passionnant.

Le jeu se composait d'un plateau assez semblable à celui d'un échiquier. On y plaçait dessus deux pièces, une or et une argentée, et un duel commençait entre les deux pièces dont les coups dépendaient du lancer de dés à 8 faces.

Elles prenaient vie et se transformaient en divers animaux fantastiques sous les sorts du joueur.

Quand Drago, qui semblait fort à ce jeu, transforma sa pièce blanche en dragon, les petites flammes qu'il lança attirèrent l'attention de Ron qui eut une moue contrariée et envieuse.

- Bien sûr, il faut que ce pédant montre à tout le monde qu'il a un jeu de Gottflig !

- « Quoi ? » dit Harry qui fit mine de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait, trop heureux d'avoir l'occasion d'avoir des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait

- « Là ! » dit Ron en désignant Drago qui feignait de remarquer enfin sa présence. Ils jouent au jeu de Gottflig, le plus élitiste du monde sorcier !

- Ça a l'air intéressant comme principe…

- Oui, ça l'est, mais je doute que tu aie un jour l'occasion d'y jouer : le sorcier qui l'a inventé a fait fortune et n'a créé que des modèles de luxe : marqueterie en ivoire et ébène, pièces en or et en argent massif. Mais ce n'est pas tant le prix qui dissuadait les sorciers de l'acheter. Gottflig était de ces sorciers qui ne jurent que par les sorciers de sang pur et il fallait présenter un arbre généalogique irréprochable sur 20 générations pour qu'il daigne accepter une commande. A sa mort, il a refusé de transmettre ses secrets de fabrication de peur que le jeu se démocratise. Il ne doit en y avoir qu'une centaine d'exemplaires au monde.

- « J'y jouerais bien », intervint Hermione, « ne serait ce que pour faire se retourner son créateur dans sa tombe »

- Tu le ferais plutôt hurler à mort ! il est devenu fantôme et hante le Manoir familial en régissant encore les affaires de ses descendants, une vraie plaie même dans la mort ! il a rendu folle une de ses arrières petites filles qui a eu le malheur de s'intéresser à un jeune homme dont un ancêtre était en partie moldu.

- Je n'avais jamais songé qu'on pouvait choisir de devenir fantôme pour persécuter les siens…

- Pourtant c'est souvent le cas, et je n'ose même pas imaginer la flopée de vieux grincheux et de harpies qui se cachent dans certains familles…

- « Pour en revenir au jeu », intervint Harry, à quoi servent les dés ?

- A décider des sorts que tu as le droit de lancer pour transformer ta pièce.

- Et on a doit à n'importe quelle créature ?

- Du moment qu'elle est répertoriée dans le manuel de référence qui nous sert d'ailleurs dans cette école.

- C'est une manière originale de réviser alors…

Harry s'autorisa un regard direct sur Drago qui criait victoire : il venait de gagner et son griffon déchiquetait la tête de l'acromantule de Nott… Il réprima un sourire : c'était bien la première fois qu'on voyait un Serpentard gagner grâce à un griffon d'or!

Puis il retourna sagement à ses parchemins fastidieux en soupirant.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, et ce malgré le temps toujours des plus agréables, le moral des élèves s'abaissa subitement : une dépêche spéciale les avait informé que l'armée de Voldemort avait attaqué un village de côtier où se trouvait de nombreux moldus ainsi que la maison d'un des Aurors du Ministère qui n'était à présent qu'un immense trou béant… Les journaux moldus avaient parlé d'une chute de météorite mais la Gazette du Sorcier, elle, savait à quoi s'en tenir. Deux des enfants de l'Auror Patt Dickinson qui avait péri avec sa femme et un de leurs amis venu leur rendre visite étaient scolarisés à Poudlard. Ils avaient passé les derniers jours à se réjouir de revoir leurs parents, et le mariage de leur sœur aînée devait se dérouler dans cette maison durant les prochaines vacances. Au lieu de cela ils allaient rentrer chez leur sœur afin d'enterrer leurs parents. Un autre élève, de parent moldu, avait perdu son oncle dans la même attaque.

Le repas du soir ne fut jamais pris avec autant de silence que ce jour là.


	11. 11 Avril

Coucou cher lecteurs ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, la fic passe en rating M, vous comprendrez pourquoi à la lecture. Je tiens à remercier les revieweurs anonymes et leur conseille de s'inscrire (pas besoin d'écrire une histoire pour avoir un profil) parce que parfois je regrette franchement de ne pas pouvoir répondre… Si parmi les inscrits j'aurais oublié une rar, je m'en excuse sincèrement. J'en profite pour dire (on ne sait jamais) que l'équipe du troisième œil est à la recherche d'une salle pour organiser une soirée entre auteurs yaoi pendant la japan expo le vendredi 8 juillet : si l'un de vous connaît une salle pas chère que nous pourrions louer sur paris, merci de me faire signe. Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Chapitre 10 Avril 

Le printemps embaumait l'air et malgré les incidents qui avaient plus que perturbés la dernière sortie à Pré au Lard, Albus Dumbledore avait refusé d'annuler leur dernière sortie de l'année. Depuis, la protection du village avait été renforcée par des sorts puissants et une patrouille d'Aurors en surveillait scrupuleusement les abords. Ils avaient beau se faire discrets, que ce soit dans le village ou aux abords de l'école, Harry était fort contrarié de leur présence, et il n'était pas le seul.

Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas de sortie : la préfette avait prétendu avoir réussi à persuader Ron de rattraper enfin son retard colossal dans ses révisions mais au regard étincelant de Ron, Harry avait soupçonné qu'il n'en était rien et qu'ils avaient décidé de profiter d'un Poudlard quasi désert pour se retrouver seul dans un coin du château.

Harry se rendit donc seul au village, du moins en apparence, car une fois sur place il comptait bien réussir à retrouver Drago et à échanger quelques mots avec lui. Mais avant cela, il était curieux de vérifier quelque chose….

Depuis le jour où son professeur de potions lui avait apprit qu'il était gay, il se demandait quelle était la personne qu'il rejoignait régulièrement au village.

Severus Rogue avait été chargé de les accompagner, Harry avait donc décidé de l'espionner discrètement. Non que la vie sexuelle de son professeur l'intéresse vraiment mais lui découvrir une vie personnelle le rendrait plus humain à ses yeux et la curiosité était la plus forte. Il était en train de le suivre en catimini dans une ruelle quand Drago le rejoignit

- « Je pensais que tu serais à ma recherche, depuis quand t'intéresses_-_tu aux grands bruns ténébreux ? » Le ton se voulait humoristique mais Harry, qui avait sursauté en étant pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage, y lut clairement de l'amertume et… une pointe de jalousie ?

Cette idée le fit sourire

_-_ Ce n'est pas mon genre, tu le sais : j'ai une ENORME préférence pour les aristocrates aux cheveux blancs ! Je suis juste curieux de voir quel genre d'homme peut être séduit par notre maître de potions austère aux cheveux gras !

_-_ « Bonne idée, j'aurais voulu y penser avant toi ! …Mais tu aurais pu me chercher d'abord », rétorqua_-_t il une moue ravissante aux lèvres

_-_ Il fallait que je te laisse le temps de te défaire de ta cour d'admirateurs !

Drago, mi amusé mi contrarié, continua à marcher aux côtés d'Harry en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les voir. Ils virent Severus s'engager dans une impasse où se trouvaient quelques commerces et ils attendirent qu'ils pénètrent dans un de ceux_-_ci avant de s'y engager a leur tour. Harry était un peu déçu, il avait espéré surprendre son professeur en flagrant délit d'humanité, pas en train de faire ses courses ! Cependant, en regardant l'enseigne du « Bear's cave », il se demanda quel genre d'achat il pouvait bien faire chez un forgeron. Drago, lui, avait déjà compris et se tenait les côtes en se retenant de rire. Ils risquèrent un œil à travers la porte qu'ils osèrent entrouvrir pour apercevoir leur austère professeur dans les bras d'un barbu à la carrure impressionnante, ne portant sur son torse poilu et en sueur rien d'autre que le haut de son tablier de cuir tanné.

L'atmosphère était des plus chaudes, et pas uniquement à cause des braises sur lesquelles « l'ours » avait laissé son travail en cours. (1)

Harry et Drago sortirent en courant de l'impasse, se réfugièrent sous une porte cochère et éclatèrent de rire. Non que le couple qu'ils avaient surpris ait été ridicule, mais il était pour le moins surprenant. Ce fut Drago qui s'en remit le plus vite et embrassa les lèvres encore tremblantes de rire du brun : les occasions de se retrouver seuls à seul étaient si rares qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Harry oublia subitement jusqu'à la raison de son hilarité quand la bouche de Drago s'empara de la sienne et il se perdit dans un tourbillon de tendresse et de sensualité qui faisait battre son cœur d'un rythme que seul Drago était capable de déclencher. Dans ses bras, il se sentait libre, incroyablement libre, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme si aucun obstacle n'existait entre lui et ses aspirations.

Quand leur baiser prit fin, il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Drago qui poussa un léger soupir. Ce furent des éclats de voix approchant de leur cachette qui les décida à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et à repartir chacun de son côté. Cette situation était pesante et Harry en avait plus qu'assez de ces rendez_-_vous clandestins et frustrants ; il se demandait si un jour ils pourraient enfin vivre ensemble en paix.

Pour les vacances de Pâques, le château serait presque désert : la guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur, les parents sorciers étaient donc rassurés de savoir leurs enfants sous la protection d'Albus Dumbledore, ils ressentaient comme jamais le besoin de les voir, dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion… La guerre a parfois de curieux effets : des familles fâchées depuis des années s'étaient réconciliées avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, le nombre du mariage était en augmentation cette année et ces vacances étaient aussi l'occasion d'assister à ces cérémonies, bref la haine de Voldemort et la soif de vaincre de ses sbires avaient curieusement renforcé les liens affectifs de nombre de sorciers.

Si Harry avait attendu avec impatience les vacances de Noël, il appréhendait celles de Pâques et il trouvait qu'elles arrivaient bien trop vite.

Il n'avait pas réussi à voir Drago qu'une seule et malheureuse fois, et le croiser jour après jour en devant se contenter de le frôler au hasard d'un mouvement de foule était loin d'être suffisant.

Quand il distingua les limites du château, il poussa un soupir d'exaspération : deux Aurors facilement identifiables même à cette distance attendaient devant celles ci et probablement pour lui, comme à son arrivée en Septembre.

Tonks avait les cheveux d'un bleu électrique qui se mariait à ravir avec l'œil magique de Maugrey Fol Oeil, il en aurait ri s'il n'avait pas été si contrarié : devoir supporter leur présence à ses côtés, c'était aussi la mort de son dernier espoir. Il avait bêtement pensé que pendant que ses deux amis se rendraient dans le wagon réservé aux préfets comme ils en avaient l'obligation, il aurait peut être la chance insolente de pourvoir approcher Drago une dernière fois avant ces vacances honnies.

Les deux Aurors l'accueillirent avec une joie qu'il aurait bien voulu leur rendre, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Coincé entre ses deux gardes du corps, il ne put qu'apercevoir de loin Drago qui montait dans un compartiment et le voyage fut morne. Ron annonça à Harry qu'il avait obtenu de Dumbledore qu'il vienne passer le premier week-end de ces vacances au Terrier, ce qu'il trouva bien peu correct vis à vis de lui. Il aurait pu l'en informer directement. Le Directeur n'avait même pas pris la peine de le convoquer depuis la rentrée et il lui en voulait beaucoup pour cela.

Une fois arrivés sur le quai de la gare, ses deux amis le laissèrent et alors qu'il fixait discrètement Drago que sa mère était venu chercher. Tonks demanda à Harry où étaient ces satanés moldus qui l'avaient dévisagé de façon si malpolie la dernière fois. Quand ils apprirent que Harry devait rentrer seul, ils insistèrent pour le raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte ce qui mortifia le jeune homme. Il réussi cependant à les persuader de ne pas recourir au transplannage et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi qui les amena dans la résidence des Dursley où le jeune homme ne se sentirait jamais chez lui.

Sur place, par pure politesse, il leur offrit un thé. Ils discutèrent de la guerre, Maugrey donna à Harry des nouvelles de Remus qui s'était expatrié pour un travail dont il ne connaissait pas la nature mais dont il revenait régulièrement pour les missions que Dumbledore lui confiait.

Remus. Encore une personne qui depuis l'an dernier avait cessé de communiquer avec lui. Il supposait que le loup garou lui en voulait pour la mort de Sirius et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour son attitude puisque lui même ne s'était toujours pas pardonné son manque de bon sens qui l'avait poussé à se mettre en danger ce qui avait précipité la mort de son parrain.

Quand les deux Aurors le laissèrent enfin seul, il s'affala sur un des fauteuils du salon et y passa un long moment à ressasser de mauvais souvenirs avant de songer enfin à défaire ses bagages qu'il prit un malin plaisir à étaler dans toute la maison. Il libéra Hedwige qui partit se dégourdir les ailes, visita le frigo que sa si bienveillante famille avait laissé vide et comme ses déceptions lui avaient creusé l'appétit, il sortit pour se rendre à l'épicerie la plus proche en se félicitant d'avoir gardé quelques billets moldus depuis septembre.

Il déjeuna de plats rapides devant la télévision et fini par s'endormir tout habillé sur le canapé.

La première semaine qu'il passa dans la maison vide passa assez vite. Il rendit souvent visite à Madame Figg dont la maison, débarrassée d'un sort de cette odeur nauséabonde de choux était un vrai havre de paix. En l'absence des Dursley, elle n'avait pas à se montrer revêche et à rendre son appartement désagréable pour que Harry puisse aller chez elle, comme elle le lui avait appris après l'attaque du détraqueur contre Dudley. Il pouvait ainsi prendre des nouvelles du monde sorcier de la plus discrète des façons. Cependant, si feu Mondingus n'était plus là, on l'avait remplacé pour le surveiller et l'apprendre était toujours aussi désagréable. Les attaques de l'armée de Voldemort se concentraient sur le monde sorcier actuellement. Peut être cherchait-il, comme il l'avait fait pour la famille Malefoy, à menacer des familles sorcières afin que leurs membres se joignent à lui.

Il entretint la maison, se débarrassa de ses devoirs (ce qui l'étonna lui même : était-ce l'influence de Drago ?), dans un calme qui, s'il était monotone, lui était nécessaire. Il n'y avait qu'un moment dans la journée qui le rendait dans un état euphorique : c'était le passage du facteur. Dès le lendemain de son arrivée, il reçut la première lettre de Drago.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher Harry._

_Harry !_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir quel plaisir ce peut être, juste de pouvoir écrire ton prénom au lieu de ce neutre « toi » impersonnel ! Et il me reste si peu de satisfaction…_

_Je t'imagine seul dans cette maison qui transpire le mauvais goût et dans laquelle pourtant je me suis senti si bien…_

_Tu dois t'ennuyer. J'espère que tes amis viendront te rendre visite._

_Moi, serais-je pris d'un coup de folie qui me ferait prendre le risque insensé de te rejoindre que je n'en aurais même pas le temps : la situation ici est difficile._

_Ma mère est quasiment amorphe toute la journée et le cousin dont je t'ai parlé se considère comme le propriétaire des lieux. Etant donné mon âge, je ne peux même pas intervenir sur ses actions ou m'en informer (alors que ma mère croyait que je le pourrais) et mes journées sont surtout occupées à prendre soin de Mère qui s'épuise à nier la mort de Père._

_Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus : lors de mon arrivée, ce cousin, Lothaire, m'a pris à part en me tenant un laïus dictatorial sur le fait que je ne devais pas faire de vagues en public, que je devais restaurer l'honneur de la famille, et que lorsque j'aurais enfin la majorité j'en aurais enfin les moyens. _

_Pour mieux me faire comprendre ce que ses paroles sous-entendaient déjà fort bien, il a d'un mouvement négligeant de manche dévoilé en partie son avant bras pour que je puisse y apercevoir la marque qui a souillé trop longtemps le bras de Père._

_Je n'ai rien laissé paraître mais je t'assure qu'une sueur froide m'a parcouru l'échine._

_Ce ne sera pas mon tour, je me le suis promis, je n'ai définitivement pas le même sens de l'honneur que ce parasite._

_Le problème est que tant que je suis mineur, ma mère, en tant que femme (donc, comme c'est la tradition dans les familles de sang pur n'ayant pas son mot à dire, son rôle se bornant à procréer et se fondre dans le décor) ne peut intervenir, je ne peux qu'espérer que cette ordure ne détourne pas notre fortune à des fins personnelles ou pire, pour servir les plans de.. tu sais qui._

_Le jour de ma majorité, si cette ordure n'est pas morte entre temps, si l'on me met face à lui dans l'espoir de me voir à genoux pour embrasser ses robes, certains vont être bien surpris._

_Quitte à mourir, je mourrais noblement en faisant mon possible pour nuire à ce monstre qui n'a d'homme que l'apparence, et encore si peu._

_Mais pour l'instant, nous n'en sommes pas là._

_Mère somnole devant moi, elle me demande à qui j'écris. Je lui ai dit « à mon ami ». Elle a répondu « C'est bien mon fils, salue Pansy de ma part »._

_Dans l'état dans lequel elle est, apprendre que mon ami n'est pas du tout la personne qu'elle croit ne la ferait même pas bouger d'un cil, je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte de ce qui se passe autour d'elle, elle s'est enfermé dans un cocon qui lui donne l'illusion de la protéger._

_J'ai envie de lui dire la vérité , là, maintenant, même si elle n'est pas en état de la comprendre, juste pour le dire à quelqu'un d'autre, mais Lothaire laisse bien trop traîner ses oreilles et je ne prendrais pas le risque._

_Je suis même allé jusqu'à jeter un sort sur l'encre que j'utilise pour que ce que je note n'apparaisse qu'une fois la lettre mise dans la boite prévue à cet effet._

_Je t'aime tellement…_

_Milles baisers,_

_Moi_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Les nouvelles n'étaient guère réjouissantes mais le seul fait d'avoir en main une lettre de Drago qu'il n'avait pas à détruite atténuait sa peine, mais pas sa compassion. Il décida qu'il les garderait toutes et les confierait avant son départ à son coffre des Gringott's.

En attendant, il embrassa plusieurs fois la lettre, tout en trouvant son geste profondément stupide.

En milieu de semaine, Hermione et Ron lui rendirent visite. Ils s'attendaient à trouver un Harry se morfondant au fond d'un canapé, mais il avait reçu une lettre encourageante de Drago peu avant et ils le découvrirent en train de faire sa vaisselle tout en massacrant joyeusement le tube moldu du moment. Harry avait beaucoup de qualités, mais il chantait comme une casserole en récurant celles des Dursley.

Ils se moquèrent un peu de lui puis quand ils en eurent assez de le voir se renfrogner, ils passèrent au salon.

Ron, en s'installant sur le canapé, passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione en un geste protecteur et un peu possessif. Une fois de plus, Harry envia ses deux amis de pouvoir s'afficher ainsi.

Une fête foraine s'était installée non loin de là et ils s'y rendirent ensemble. Ron essaya le stand de tir, offrant à Hermione une peluche gigantesque grâce à son adresse étonnante pour un débutant. Il se découvrit une passion pour les barbes à papa qu'il regretta amèrement d'avoir connu avant d'essayer les montagnes russes. Harry aperçu parfois dans la foule Angus Smith, la nouvelle personne qui était chargé de surveiller ses gestes et surtout ceux qui pouvaient l'approcher, et ces visions, même fugacesn gâchèrent un peu son plaisir.

La journée passa très vite et quand les deux amis repartirent, bien que Harry sache qu'il les reverrait le week-end suivant, il se sentit seul et commença à broyer des idées noires.

Idées surtout tournées vers la Prophétie et son terrible ultimatum.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre et avait une conscience aiguë du fait que si son aura magique était plus puissante que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, il était bien loin d'atteindre le niveau de certains de ses professeurs. Il s'imaginait le combat, ayant maintenant une vision aiguë du degré de puissance de Voldemort.

Il en serait probablement impressionné, ce qui pouvait l'empêcher d'agir.

C'est parce que la magie croit avec l'âge que le meurtrier de ses parents préférait l'attaquer avant sa majorité. Il ne lui laisserait probablement pas le temps de l'égaler, si seulement cela était possible.

Il se rappela aussi de l'épouvantard du 12, square Grimaud, des différentes formes qu'il avait pris devant Molly Weasley…

Son dernier affrontement avec Voldemort avait été la cause de la mort de Sirius, sans compter le fait que ses amis avaient été blessés. La prochaine fois, qui serait touché ? Qui périrait à cause d'une guerre dont il n'avait jamais voulu mais à laquelle il était forcé de prendre part ?

Ces idées l'empêchèrent de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le week-end venu Fred et Georges vinrent le chercher dans une voiture américaine vert anis des années 60 tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu mais que tout le voisinage remarqua. Ils se l'étaient offert grâce au succès de leur entreprise, à la grande joie de leur père qui adorait l'inspecter sous toutes le coutures. Quand ils avaient offert à leur mère pour Noël de quoi effectuer des travaux conséquents au Terrier afin de l'agrandir, elle avait enfin compris que certains peuvent réussir sans avoir passé leurs ASPICS.

Harry arriva donc de la façon la plus moldue et confortable qui soit dans la maison de son meilleur ami et se rendit compte immédiatement des changements qui avaient été faits. Si elle avait toujours le même style, elle ne donnait plus cette impression de menacer de s'écrouler à la moindre brise, elle était plus vaste aussi. Le jardin, de simple potager avait été agrémenté de parterres de fleurs et d'une véranda sous laquelle ils déjeunèrent.

Molly, comme à son habitude, accueillit Harry avec enthousiasme, l'étouffant presque contre elle, et se hâta de le mettre à table en déplorant sa maigreur, ce qui le vexa un peu : il s'était étoffé de quelques kilos (loin d'être superflus il est vrai) et avait même pris cinq bons centimètres. Le fait Que Ron le dépasse cependant d'une tête l'empêchait sans doute de s'en rendre compte.

Arthur Weasley arriva in extremis pour le dejeuner. Depuis la démission du ministre Fudge, il avait été promu chef du service des relations entre sorciers et moldus et prenait son travail très à cœur.

Le week end fut agréable. Hermione oublia de réprimander ses amis au sujet des révisions, ils firent une partie de Quidditch, plusieurs parties d'échec. Fred et Georges houspillèrent leur frère et Hermione, mis Ron assumant enfin ses sentiments n'en avait cure. Ginnie tenta de se rapprocher de Harry ce qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que Molly l'y encourageait. Percy passa également, en profitant pour lui dire à quel point il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit sur lui l'an passé.

Le meilleur moment fut quand ils regardèrent ensemble des photos de famille dont la vue déclenchait des fous rires à n'en plus finir, surtout lorsqu'Hermione découvrit une photo de Ron bébé, posant, ses petites fesses roses à l'air, sur une peau de bête en suçant son pouce. L'ambiance était détendu et pourtant, chacun s'efforçait de ne pas regarder l'horloge du salon qui indiquait toujours les membres de la famille comme « en danger de mort »

Le retour du Terrier fut difficile, même si deux lettres de Drago l'attendaient sagement dans la boite aux lettres.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait retourner si vite dans la maison dont sa tante était absente. Non qu'elle lui manque, mais si c'était son sang qui le protégeait, rester dans cette maison vide, ne servait à rien. D'ailleurs cette protection était-elle seulement encore efficace depuis que Voldemort s'était injecté son propre sang dans les veines? Il en doutait fortement et pensait que le directeur lui imposait ce séjour dans le seul but qu'il continue à fréquenter le monde moldu et n'oublie pas que c'était aussi lui qu'il devait défendre.

Il décacheta les deux lettres de Drago. La première était presque enjouée et il avait envie de pouvoir y répondre pour le taquiner sur certains points.

La seconde, par contre, le plongea encore dans de sombres pensées.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que mes lettres te parviennent bien, c'est un peu angoissant de ne pas avoir de réponses._

_J'essaie d'imaginer ce que tu fais de tes vacances…_

_Moi, je ne vois personne, tout le monde reste calfeutré dans les quartiers uniquement sorciers comme le notre de peur de voir la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel. Les journaux parlent d'attaque, des détraqueurs ont été vus dans des villes d'Angleterre, provoquant chez les moldus des dépressions subites qu'ils ne parviennent pas à expliquer… et notre quartier semble mort._

_J'ai trouvé sous une table de l'entrée un paquet de lettres de condoléances et un colis en provenance d'Azkaban : ma mère a sans doute voulu nier les faits jusque à ce point. Je me suis appliqué à répondre aux lettres qui regrettaient mon père et ait jeté au feu un nombre conséquent de missives qui traitait mon père de traître et menaçait les miens au nom du Lord Noir._

_Mais c'est le colis d'Azkaban qui m'a le plus remué._

_Il contenait les effets personnels de Père : ses habits, quelques bijoux, sa canne au pommeau en forme de tête de serpent qui donnait tant d'élégance à sa démarche que j'ai essayé un temps de copier… et un Absorbeur._

_Je ne sais pas si on t'a déjà parlé de cet objet. Je ne savais même pas que le Ministère autorisait encore son utilisation._

_C'est un objet de forme conique, en métal commun. Quand, selon ses gardiens, un prisonnier mérite une punition (par exemple pour tentative d'évasion) on enfonce la pointe de cet objet sur la nuque du détenu pour le priver d'un peu de sa magie._

_Un sorcier a autant besoin de magie que d'air, l'en priver, même partiellement et temporairement est comparable à une amputation._

_Et l'Absorbeur que j'ai à présent entre les mains est en parti rempli._

_De la magie encore vivante qui lui a manqué et qu'il ne pourra jamais récupérer._

_Je me suis senti très mal devant cela et je me suis réfugié dans mon lit pour m'en remettre en serrant dans mes mains mon plus précieux bien : la petite sphère que tu as fait monter en pendentif, cette petite boule de cristal d'où s 'échappe une douce lumière. Une étincelle de ta vie._

_C'est un peu comme si tu étais avec moi, enfin, c'est ce dont j'ai tenté de me persuader. Sa lueur m'apaise._

_Tu me manques tellement…_

_Moi_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Le savoir ainsi désemparé lui donnait envie de le rejoindre sur le champ mais il s'interdit d'y songer : un tel acte serait dangereux pour lui comme pour Drago. Cette situation le rendait physiquement malade et fit les cents pas dans le salon en essayant de se raisonner : dans quelques jours, ils se retrouveraient.

La semaine suivante, ayant fini (ô miracle !) ses devoirs, il partit à la découverte de Londres. Certes, en ces temps troublés, il n'était pas plus à l'abri d'une attaque que les sorciers de sang purs claquemurés dans leur demeures, mais il avait décidé de faire en sorte d'en tenir un minimum compte : s'il commençait à se terrer par crainte d'un combat qu'en serait-il quand i se retrouverait face au Lord Noir ?

Bien que le centre de la ville ne soit guère éloigné de la résidence des Dursley, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'explorer la ville.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit un jour, dans le quartier de Bloomsbury, en descendant Marchmont street, une librairie à l'enseigne bleue, dont le style était des plus ordinaires si ce n'était son nom, écrit en lettres élégantes et sobres : « Gay's the word »(2).

Il se trouvait de l'autre côté du trottoir et bien que sa curiosité soit piquée, il continua son chemin… pour revenir après de longues hésitations et des regards furtifs sur ses pas. Il traversa la rue en trombe et s'engouffra dans l'échoppe, en oubliant de respirer. Tant et si bien qu'une fois à l'intérieur il poussa un bruyant soupir. Il croisa alors le regard du vendeur qui, debout devant sa caisse, lui lançait un regard amusé et un sourire indulgent. Il devait avoir la trentaine, habillé sobrement mais avec goût, une coupe un peu fantaisiste par contre. Harry se dit qu'il devait en avoir vu bien d'autres entrer gênés dans sa boutique et que peut être cela lui rappelait sa propre adolescence, probablement pas si lointaine.

Reprenant contenance, Harry passa dans les allées en regardant les livres exposés tout en fuyant du regard les autres clients indifférents à sa présence. Certaines couvertures, plus qu'explicites, le mirent mal à l'aise mais la curiosité étant la plus forte, il continua son inspection. Cependant il osait à peine poser sa main sur un ouvrage afin d'en savoir plus et le jeune homme à l'allure sympathique qu'il avait vu à l'entrée vint lui proposer son aide.

Que recherchait-il ?

Harry en avait une vague idée mais il aurait bien été en peine de l'expliquer clairement à autrui ! En étant réduit à deviner, le vendeur lui proposa d'abord quelques magazines de bande dessinées dont les personnages, à moitié nus, affichaient sans complexe leur virilité avantageuse, voire franchement exagérée, mais devant la réaction gêné de son client, il comprit vite qu'il faisait fausse route. Il lui montra alors un roman narrant l'histoire d'un jeune gay à peine plus âgé que Harry qui arrivait à Londres où il avait trouvé son premier emploi et finissait par succomber aux charmes de son voisin de palier. Harry feuilleta quelques pages, trouva le style à son goût, le ton léger, et se dirigea vers la caisse. Il fut soulagé de voir que le sac dans lequel on lui rendit son achat ne portait pas le nom de l'établissement.

Il erra encore un peu, découvrant de ci de là une statue moderne aux arêtes vives, une maison si petite qu'elle semblait s'excuser d'exister, une vieille affiche publicitaire abandonnée dans une ruelle…

Puis, fatigué de tant de marche, il retourna dans la maison inhospitalière de ses seuls parents et s'effondra avec délectation sur le canapé. D'un geste du bras paresseux en direction du sol, il sortit son achat du sac aux couleurs de Serdaigle et entama sa lecture. Le début de l'histoire le fit sourire. Ce Thomas qui débarquait de province et s'étonnait de la vie urbaine lui rappelait un peu son propre enthousiasme en découvrant le monde sorcier. Le ton était léger, le récit fluide, et il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son estomac cria famine. Il prit alors conscience que la nuit était tombée.

Il quitta donc à regret l'ouvrage, en marquant la page avec un des flyers qu'on avait mis dans le sac et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Il se prépara rapidement son repas, faillit reprendre le livre tout en mangeant mais y renonça de peur de l'abîmer, fit un brin de toilette et rejoignit sa chambre.

Puisque rien ne l'empêchait d'user de magie, il en avait fait un endroit bien plus douillet qui ressemblait par certains côtés à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il s'engouffra sous une couette légère, soupirant d'aise en se sentant propre et délassé, invoqua le livre qu'il avait oublié au salon et reprit sa lecture.

Le première rencontre de Thomas avec son voisin, peu de temps après son emménagement, ne laissait rien présager de la suite : le dénommé Laurence, à peine plus âgé que le personnage principal, venait sonner à sa porte pour se plaindre du bruit qu'il faisait en emménageant. S'ensuivait une discussion animée qui se termina sur des claquements de porte.

Un peu plus tard dans l'histoire, Thomas sortait de chez lui au moment où son voisin disait au-revoir à son ami, assistant en direct à un baiser langoureux qui le fit rougir.

Harry rit tout seul en imaginant la tête de Thomas devant une telle scène et quand il se mit à bailler, il se décida enfin à délaisser l'ouvrage pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain, la quasi totalité de sa journée fut consacrée à cette lecture dont le récit le passionnait. En milieu d'après midi, il en vint à la scène pendant laquelle Laurence, ayant rompu avec son petit ami, venait noyer son chagrin chez Thomas dont il s'était progressivement rapproché. Thomas l'accompagnait dans son ivresse, déjà las de la routine de sa nouvelle existence et de la mauvaise foi de ses collègues, tant et si bien que les deux voisins finirent par rouler gaiement sur le parquet et de fil en aiguille se consolèrent de leurs malheurs respectifs en s'embrassant tendrement.

Bien que Drago et lui n'aient pas autant bu le jour de leur premier baiser, Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce moment précieux qui avait changé tant de choses. Par la suite, les deux voisins, soulagés de voir l'autre agir comme s'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait sous l'effet de l'alcool, ne perdirent jamais une occasion de se rendre visite l'un l'autre. Une complicité ambiguë se tramait entre eux.

Mais au bout de quelques semaines, Laurence n'en pouvait plus de se contenter de sourires et de sous-entendus, et il expliqua à Thomas que cela ne pouvait plus lui suffire.

Thomas se jeta alors dans ses bras.

La scène qui suivit, décrite avec intensité et précision, prit Harry au dépourvu et le plongea dans un état second. Il était à la fois effrayé et excité par ce qu'il lisait, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ces lignes qui se succédaient en sentant une chaleur insidieuse envahir son corps.

Quand le chapitre se termina, il se rendit compte que sa respiration était erratique et il fila en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rafraîchissante.

Ce qu'il avait lu avait imprimé dans son esprit des images mentales particulièrement précises. Il s'effondra ensuite sur son lit, essayant l'oublier l'incident, mais d'autres images s'imposèrent alors à lui, et qui lui semblaient bien plus à craindre.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à les faire disparaître aussi facilement que celles dues à sa lecture.

Il s'imaginait Drago, s'approchant de lui à quatre pattes sur ce lit. Une lumière trop vive mettait en valeur le grain fin et pâle de sa peau. Ses cheveux presque blancs cascadaient mèches à mèches, cachant son visage alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de lui.

Il l'imaginait, presque malgré lui, le déshabiller lentement, détachant sa chemise bouton après bouton, l'en dégageant en lui mordillant le cou, tout en faisant déjà glisser sa main sur la braguette de son jean.

Non !

Harry se refusait à penser ainsi à Drago, il lui manquait trop et de telles idées ne pouvait que le faire souffrir.

Pourtant, malgré ses supplications intérieures, son imagination l'emporta. Il l'habilla d'un boxer gris clair pour le lui retirer aussitôt et évoquer les formes de ses hanches, la ligne brisée qui venait mourir contre son sexe, et bien que sa raison s'y refuse il « vit » , dans cette lumière presque aveuglante, le sexe dressé de Drago, autour duquel un duvet aussi clair que l'était ses cheveux, à la limite entre le blanc et l'or, faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, soulignant sa virilité ainsi que la souplesse presque fragile de son corps.

Emporté malgré lui dans sa vision intérieure, Harry se força à rester immobile en se délectant de la représentation rêvée du bassin surexposé à la lumière de Drago qui ondulait au dessus de lui. Il l'imagina se frotter contre sa propre érection qui tendait la toile de son pantalon. Les cheveux de Drago se balançaient de façon hypnotique et sa langue s'étira impérieusement pour pénétrer la bouche du brun.

Les sensations oniriques se firent presque torture. Il se figura suçoter cette langue offerte pendant que la verge rêvée de Drago dont la toison dorée le fascinait s'appliquait à le rendre fou.

N'en pouvant plus, il se noya dans son délire, délivrant de l'étoffe son érection devenue douloureuse.

Dans son esprit, se joignit à ces visions affolantes sa propre voix intérieure qui telle une litanie demandait pardon au véritable Drago pour ce que sa main osait faire en pensant à lui, et brusquement son corps fut secoué de spasmes libérateurs dans une mélopée de « pardon » murmurés sans fin.

Repu, épuisé et contrit tout à la fois, il n'eut pas le courage de se lever pour nettoyer les traces de son trop fort plaisir et resta ainsi allongé de longues heures. Il se demanda si Drago pensait parfois à lui ainsi. Et il se rendit compte que si tel était le cas, il en serait flatté, ce qui l'aida à se défaire de sa vergogne.

Il finit par se relever mais se refusa ensuite d'ouvrir le livre qui l'avait poussé à l'acte pendant quelques temps.

Il rendit visite à Miss Figg et y appris qu'un nouveau combat avait eu lieu dans un village isolé d'Ecosse. Un des mangemorts avait été démasqué au cours de l'attaque, et après que le sorcier qui avait assisté à la scène ait confié au ministère son souvenir de la brève scène, on avait pu l'identifier : c'était Jason O'Calleigh et l'affaire avait fait scandale : la famille, des plus respectables, voyait son honneur bafoué à cause de cette révélation. Certains parents avaient même demandé au directeur de Poudlard qui employait la sœur de ce Mangemort, d'exiger sa démission. S'ensuivait la déclaration du directeur :

« _Sarah O'Calleigh ne doit être en aucun cas jugée responsable des actes de son frère. Leurs parents étaient des Auror renommés, en tant qu'Auror elle-même, elle a su démontrer sa valeur et son incorruptibilité. Si l'on devait renvoyer toute personne ayant un lien de famille avec les partisans de V…_(le journaliste refusa d'écrire le nom complet), _nous devrions refuser d'enseigner à une bonne partie de nos élèves, ce qui serait d'une injustice flagrante_. »

Harry en resta pantois. Il envoya quelques lettres pour en parler à ses amis. Cette nouvelle information lui faisait douter de son professeur et il se demandait si elle n'avait pas quitté la brigade des Aurors et était devenue enseignante à Poudlard que pour y trouver des informations utiles à son frère. Tout en étant conscient qu'il accusait, sans aucune preuve, son professeur de trahison (attitude qui lui avait coûté cher quand il avait refusé de se fier à Severus Rogue en cinquième année) il restait cependant sceptique.

Quelques temps plus tard, la curiosité étant la plus forte, il reprit la lecture de son roman, fort instructif au demeurant. Les deux protagonistes s'étaient rendus en soirée à Soho. Harry décida d'aller visiter le quartier, cité dans le livre comme le plus gay de Londres. L'ambiance nocturne décrite était sulfureuse mais Harry souhaita s'y rendre en journée. Il ne cherchait pas à faire une conquête ou à se faire remarquer, il était juste curieux de voir à quoi pouvait ressembler une rue dans laquelle les homosexuels seraient majoritaires. Il s'y rendit en début d'après midi.

Bien que le temps soit encore un peu frais, un soleil généreux éclairait les artères et Harry regarda de tous côtés avec enthousiasme. Il y avait des boites de nuit et des sex-shop, bien sûr, mais aussi des magasins de décoration, des pubs aux terrasses bondées et une foule hétéroclite y circulait sans que personne ne s'en étonne. De l'homme d'affaire en costume trois pièces au jeune efféminé en t-shirt moulant et pantalon de lin rose, de l'homo indétectable au transsexuel en petit tailleur « chic » qu'il avait dû emprunter à sa mère, des couples hétérosexuels aussi. Tous les styles se mélangeaient, se frôlaient, se parlaient. Certains l'amusaient, d'autres lui semblaient familiers. Des couples se tenaient la main et s'embrassaient dans la rue sans que personne ne s'en étonne, et même s'il regrettait le côté un peu ghetto du lieu, il s'y sentait bien. Il visita quelques boutiques et s'y acheta quelques vêtements. Des pantalons bien coupés, des t-shirts près du corps aux motifs fantaisistes…. C'était la première fois qu'il s'achetait des vêtements et il se demanda ce qui l'avait retenu de le faire plus tôt, tout en se demandant si ses choix plairaient à Drago. Il décida de lui offrir une chemise unie mais à la coupe originale et rentra chez lui avec autant de paquets que s'il venait de faire des courses pour une semaine.

Les quelques jours qui lui restaient à habiter cette sinistre résidence, il les laissa couler, rythmés par les lettres de Drago auxquelles il regrettait amèrement de ne pouvoir répondre, aussi bien parce qu'il y disait sa détresse que parce qu'elles étaient pleines d'une tendresse à laquelle il aurait voulu pouvoir faire écho.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva, selon lui avec une lenteur exaspérante, et comme il le redoutait, une escouade d'Aurors vint l'accompagner à la gare dans une voiture du ministère encore plus voyante que celle de Septembre. Résigné, il les suivit, les épaules basses.

Sur le quai de la gare, il vit une femme aux cheveux blonds-blancs qui lui parut prématurément vieillie saluer sobrement Drago avant que celui-ci ne monte dans le compartiment des préfets. Harry n'eut pas le loisir d'observer Drago mais il remarqua, derrière Narcissa encore digne mais visiblement brisée, une ombre menaçante qui ne pouvait être que ce Lothaire. Un homme aux cheveux châtains rasés, au teint blafard, habillé d'une longue robe noire austère. L'expression de son visage mettait mal à l'aise, il avait l'air malsain. Le regard qu'il laissa couler sur Narcissa en la raccompagnant était tout simplement répugnant. Le seul fait qu'il lui touche le bras lui donna l'impression d'un geste obscène. Pour la première fois, Harry plaignit la mère de Drago et souhaita que ce qu'il déduisait de ses observations ne fût que chimère.

Toujours escorté de près, il s'engouffra d'un air morne dans un compartiment voisin où se trouvait déjà Luna et Neville. L'excentricité de Luna et le côté maladroit de Neville rendait le couple souvent comique et fit oublier un temps à Harry ses préoccupations et la présence des Aurors à ses côtés.

Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent plus tard. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'épuiser tous leurs récits de vacances, ils virent derrière les fenêtres se profiler la silhouette sombre du château de Poudlard.

Ils sortirent tous et le trio salua Hagrid avant de se diriger vers les calèches. Devant la lourde porte de l'école, la foule des élèves se pressait, écoutant Minerva Mac Gonnagal faire un bref discours d'accueil. Son bras était bandé et Harry se dit qu'elle avait dû être blessée pendant une des attaques qui avait eu lieu pendant les vacances.

Harry n'entendit pas le discours en entier car il fut happé derrière un des lourds battants de la porte. Ainsi caché des autres, il reconnu immédiatement son petit ami et lui lança un sourire ravi. "_Toi aussi tu n'en pouvais plus d'attendre ?"_ se préparait-il à dire avant de l'embrasser, mais le visage fermé de Drago l'en dissuada. Si Drago se pressa contre lui avec une précipitation passionnée, ses paroles furent hachées et rapides : « J'ai surpris une conversation de Lothaire hier soir. Le Chemin de Traverse va être attaqué demain. Ils prévoient d'y pénétrer par la cheminée de Barjo&Beurk et de faire un massacre. En visant particulièrement le magasin des frères Weasley. Ils savent qu'ils travaillent pour l'Ordre. Préviens le directeur ».

Et avant que Harry ait pu répondre, Drago l'avait quitté là et rejoint la foule.

Harry fut parmi les derniers à rentrer dans l'école et rejoignit Hermione et Ron qui le cherchaient du regard, vaguement inquiets. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle où un repas gargantuesque les attendait mais Harry n'eut pas d'appétit. Il fixait le directeur à sa table, se demandant s'il était raisonnable de rester là à attendre la fin du repas ou s'il devait se précipiter vers Albus Dumbledore. Ron était à ses côtés. Harry se disait que s'il avait su que ses frères étaient en danger de mort, lui n'aurait pas hésité à l'interrompre. Il décida cependant d'attendre un peu et dès que le directeur quitta la salle, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et rattrapa le directeur dans le couloir. Celui ci fut surpris de le voir courir pour le rejoindre.

- Harry ?

- Professeur Dumbledore, je dois vous parler : c'est urgent.

- Je croyais qu'à force de m'éviter, tu avais oublié jusqu'à mon nom…

- Eh ! C'est vous qui me donnez des instructions par intermédiaire !

- C'est à propos de cela que tu veux me parler ?

- Non, c'est bien plus important

- Alors allons dans mon bureau…

Harry suivit en silence le directeur, trouvant son reproche à peine voilé curieux, mais il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Dès que la porte se referma, il lui dit le peu qu'il savait. Le directeur fronça les sourcils et appela sur le champ un elfe pour qu'il appelle les membres de l'Ordre présents dans l'école.

Harry, trop pressé de transmettre l'information, n'avait pas songé que le directeur, évidemment, lui poserait la question :

- Harry, comment as-tu appris cela ?

- Je…

Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse alors que Severus Rogue et Minerva Mac Gonnagal arrivaient déjà. Le temps que le directeur les prévienne de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et leur demande d'organiser une réunion générale dans les minutes qui suivraient, Harry avait trouvé un mensonge qui lui paraissait probable

- J'ai oublié de faire mes exercices d'occlumentie et j'ai vu Voldemort en rêve… Mais je suis sûr qu'il ne s'est pas aperçu de ma présence.

Severus Rogue qui était resté sur place alors que les autres étaient déjà au 12, square Grimaud, eut un rictus nerveux

- Monsieur Potter, je croyais vous avoir fait comprendre que relâcher vos efforts pouvait être désastreux. Prendrez-vous un jour en compte ce que l'on vous dit ? Vous êtes le cauchemar de l'enseignement !

Le ton était sec et sans pitié. Harry ne sut que rougir en baissant la tête.

- « Parfois les erreurs peuvent être de bonnes choses, comme dans ce cas » reprit Dumbledore pour défendre le jeune homme. « Severus, raccompagnez-le voulez-vous ? Et rejoignez-nous ensuite. Harry, tu as bien fait de venir m'en parler. Il est vrai que je me suis montré peut être distant ces temps-ci mais comme tu le sais la guerre fait rage et je dois être partout à la fois, alors je délègue tant que je peux. J'ai eu tort de trop te négliger. Mais avant de partir, y a t-il autre chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?"

Severus sortit pour attendre devant la porte pendant que Harry se tendait. Il avait horreur de cette question récurrente entre eux. Il avait souvent amèrement regretté d'y répondre par non, mais une fois de plus c'est ce qu'il fit. Lui dire qu'il avait peur pour Drago ou pour sa mère pousserait l'homme à lui poser d'autres questions des plus embarrassantes.

Il rejoignit donc Severus devant le bureau. Celui-ci, devant le directeur, paraissait contenir difficilement sa fureur. Mais dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent seul, son attitude changea, démontrant une inquiétude latente.

- Monsieur Potter, cela fait bien longtemps que vous avez atteint un niveau tel qu'il n'est plus nécessaire d'effectuer des entraînements pour éviter les intrusions dans votre sommeil… Est ce bien celui à qui je pense qui vous a transmis cette information ?

- Oui, professeur Rogue, et j'ai bien peur que son cousin n'ait prit un peu trop à cœur son remplacement au manoir…. Enfin, je crains pour sa mère.

- J'aurais pensé qu'il m'en parlerait…Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour la sécurité de sa mère.

- Merci Professeur.

Harry, un peu rassuré, rejoignit la salle commune où ses amis l'attendaient. Il leur annonça c qui se préparait, tout en s'en voulant de leur faire passer à cette occasion une nuit blanche, à se demander ce qui arriverait le lendemain. Ils avaient confiance en l'Ordre du Phoenix mais personne n'était à l'abri d'une blessure, voire pire.

Harry eut une nuit agitée.

Autant à cause des évènements qui se préparaient que parce que sa trop brève rencontre avec Drago l'avait frustré et qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer.

Le lendemain, dans les journaux du soir, la une narrait le combat qui avait eu lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse. La vingtaine de Mangemorts qui s'y était rendu pour massacrer la foule s'était retrouvée dans un quartier où seuls des Aurors en civil circulaient, l'entrée ayant été interdite dès le matin. A la première tentative d'attaque, ils s'étaient retrouvés encerclés et un combat mémorable avait fait rage. On avait jeté un sort empêchant tout transplannage, par conséquent les Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été assez sages pour se rendre avaient été tués. Dans la liste des morts, Harry remarqua un certain Lothaire Bigstaff et soupira de soulagement. Il apprit plus tard que le manoir se retrouvait sous protection du ministère qui avait prit connaissance du fait que la demeure avait été un des quartiers général des Mangemorts et que Narcissa, étant entrée dans une profonde dépression, était pensionnaire dans une maison de repos. Harry ne réussit pas à voir son préfet préféré de tout le mois et quand il eut l'occasion d'aller chercher sa correspondance sans que personne ne le voie, il y trouva encore son propre mot que Drago n'avait eu la possibilité de prendre. Décidément il était de plus en plus difficile pour eux deux de communiquer, au moment où la situation était difficile et donc où justement ils auraient eu encore plus besoin de se voir. Harry avait surtout peur que Drago soit bientôt forcé à devenir Mangemort et qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Quels moyens aurait-il pour le défendre s'il ne trouvait même pas une solution pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer ?

Il rejoignit, soucieux, la salle commune pour le déjeuner, traînant des pieds, le regard sombre.

(1) on appelle « bear » (trad : ours) une communauté gay composée de garçon au physique de camionneur, avec bide kronemboug et barbe la plupart du temps, qui jouent en même temps sur le plan du mâle matcho que sur celui du bon gros nounours.

(2) la librairie existe bel et bien à Londres, c'est apparemment la plus célèbre de la capitale


	12. 12 Mai

**Chapitre 11**

**Mai**

Ron et Hermione effectuaient une dernière tournée de surveillance dans les couloirs de Poudlard avant de rejoindre leur dortoir.

La journée avait été fatigante et l'un comme l'autre rêvait déjà de rejoindre leur lit pour un sommeil réparateur. Ron regrettait que l'un d'eux n'ait pas obtenu le poste de préfet en chef et donc possède la chambre individuelle allant de pair avec ses responsabilités car si ce soir il ne songeait qu'à dormir, il aurait volontiers partagé le même lit qu'Hermione. Pendant leurs vacances au Terrier, ils avaient souvent trompés la vigilance de Molly (à moins que cette dernière n'ait fermé les yeux sur leurs déplacements pour la forme) pour partager leurs nuits mais à Poudlard, les occasions étaient rares et Hermione bien trop obsédée par ses études au goût du jeune homme.

Il était en train de s'encourager mentalement à persuader sa petite amie de donner le mauvais exemple en rejoignant la salle sur demande pour la nuit quand leur chemin croisa celui d'un autre préfet qui les ignora de la façon la plus courtoise qu'il put. Ce simple état de fait rendit le rouquin grognon, lui faisant oublier son but premier

- Encore ce Malefoy ! Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu le nommer préfet ! Il ne devrait même pas y avoir de préfet dans une maison pareille !

- Ron ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Passe encore que Drago te sorte par les oreilles alors qu'il nous laisse tranquille depuis octobre, mais de là à considérer tous les Serpentards comme des irresponsables dangereux !

- Ils se valent tous, pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

- Ron ! Ton antiserpentardisme primaire me dégoûte ! Il est sorti d'excellentes personnes de cette maison.

- Cites m'en une pour voir !

- Abigaël Longway par exemple, qui a mis au point la potion tue-loup. La maison Serpentard a connu quelques membres véreux, certes mais de là à les considérer tous comme tel… Et Victor Krum, que tu admires tant, vient de l'école qui a la pire des réputations : on y enseigne la magie noire, et pourtant tu l'adores !

- Je l'adorais jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le culot de sortir avec toi !

- Cela en fait-il un moins bon jouer de Quidditch ? Aurais-tu le mauvais goût de lui reprocher d'avoir été plus courageux que toi ?

- Plus courageux ?

Ron se mit à grommeler tout le long du chemin en espérant trouver une répartie cinglante qui ne vint jamais et ils se quittèrent ainsi, plutôt en froid, jusqu'au lendemain matin où tout fut oublié.

Le trio avait d'autres sujets bien plus sérieux en tête. Les attaques de Voldemort s'étaient intensifiées et se rapprochaient géographiquement de l'école. Par conséquent, cette dernière était littéralement envahie d'Aurors qui surveillaient tout, soupçonnant jusqu'aux élèves d'être des espions à la solde de Voldemort.

Les plus stressés de l'école étaient à n'en point douter les septième année qui passaient la première partie de leurs ASPICS ce mois là. Il était difficile de se préparer à un examen tout en ignorant s'il aurait une utilité par la suite, s'il on survivrait seulement à la guerre au dehors.

Harry n'avait jamais autant pris au sérieux ses études. Non qu'il se soit soudainement passionné pour celles-ci, mais elles avaient l'avantage de le détourner ses pensées de la frustration qu'il ressentait à ne pas pouvoir voir Drago et de la peur sourde qu'il avait en pensant qu'il serait bientôt confronté au Lord Noir. Il en avait la profonde intuition.

Les examens se passèrent cependant dans le calme, bien qu'au contrôle de potions il en avait presque souhaité être interrompu comme lors des BUSES afin d'avoir une excuse valable pour ne pas avoir fini à temps.

Les examens ne durèrent que trois jours et ne devaient reprendre que le mois suivant, permettant aux élèves de souffler un peu. Si les révisions reprenaient, facilitées en cela par la fin des cours dans les matières qui avaient déjà été passées, Harry devait toujours suivre les cours particuliers souvent éreintants de Sarah O'Calleigh .

Il maîtrisait enfin le sort de l'aura, ce qui lui avait permis par exemple de se rendre compte que Neville avait une puissance magique supérieure à la moyenne. Au vu de ses résultats, on aurait pu s'en étonner mais pas Harry : il avait toujours pensé que c'était la maîtrise qui lui manquait. Après tout, la première année, n'avait-il pas été le premier à faire décoller son balai, même s'il en avait perdu très vite le contrôle ?

La moitié du premier cours particulier qu'il eut en revenant à Poudlard avec Sarah O'Calleigh avait été occupé à parler. Le professeur, bien qu'estimant qu'elle n'avait pas d'informations personnelles à donner à ses élèves, estimait qu'elle devait faire une exception pour Harry : elle voulait éviter qu'il se méfie d'elle, au vue des articles des journaux durant les vacances, et que cela le pousse à faire des erreurs semblables à celles qu'il avait commises envers Severus Rogue.

Elle lui expliqua donc, non sans réticences, qui si ses parents avait été de célèbres Aurors, ils avaient été des parents désastreux. Arguant constamment que leurs missions étaient bien plus importante que de s'occuper de leurs enfants, son frère avait développé pour cette profession une telle haine qu'il s'était empressé de choisir le camp opposé dès qu'on lui en avait donné l'occasion, avec l'ambition de combattre ses géniteurs sur leur propre terrain. Il avait d'ailleurs réussi puisque c'était avec son aide que le couple O'Calleigh avait été tué.

Sarah, elle, avait au contraire tellement été persuadée du leitmotiv de ses parents qu'elle était devenue Auror elle-même, à la différence qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas négliger sa vie personnelle pour autant. Si sa vocation venait de là, elle aimait réellement son métier et avait réussi à atteindre puis dépasser le niveau de ses parents.

Harry se permit alors de lui demander pourquoi, si son métier lui tenait tant à cœur, elle l'avait abandonné pour devenir professeur à Poudlard.

Quoique agacée par la question, elle y répondit fort logiquement :

Il me semble que vous aider à vaincre Voldemort est une mission aussi importante qu'une autre. Nous sommes en guerre et tous les élèves de cet établissement ont besoin d'être vraiment préparés à se battre. Ce n'est pas de théorie dont on peut se contenter actuellement et le ministère l'a enfin compris.

Je resterai donc à ce poste tant que cette vermine sera encore de ce monde. Et peut être même après si le ministère me le permet car une autre raison me retient par ici : ma compagne habite Pré au Lard et j'apprécie assez de ne pas avoir à transplaner tous les soirs pour la rejoindre.

Votre… compagne ?

- Oui, Monsieur Potter, sachez qu'il n'y a pas que des femmes qui courent après la gent masculine sur cette terre.

- « … et que des hommes peuvent être sensibles à autres chose qu'à un décolleté féminin » reprit Harry, un sourire en coin, se demandant si son audace n'était pas maladroite

- « Ah bon ? » répondit Sarah visiblement amusé

- « Et oui.. » reprit Harry faussement fataliste

- Ma foi, voilà qui nous changera de l'image du héros qui pourfend les méchants pour mieux trousser les filles se pâmant autour de lui.

- Je n'suis pas un héros !

- Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux, je sais. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir puisque me voilà soupçonnée par certains d'être un agent double.

- Professeur… je vous remercie de m'avoir confié tout cela, je sais qu'il vous en a coûté et qu'en effet, tout cela ne me regarde pas cependant c'était en effet nécessaire ; je prête trop d'attentions à certaines choses. J'ai à présent plus confiance en vous.

- Bien, alors maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses !

Ils se mirent à l'entraînement à proprement parler.

Sarah O'Calleigh lui enseignait le sort qui lui semblait le plus efficace pour affaiblir Voldemort. Il s'agissait d'un sort complexe qui annihilait la magie noire en envoyant à l'adversaire une magie blanche de même puissance. Harry tentait de maîtriser le sort, sous les encouragements puis les propos cinglants de son professeur qui finit par dire :

- Si vous y mettez aussi peu de conviction, il ne ressentira même pas un léger malaise !

Harry était conscient de l'importance de ces exercices mais à bout de souffle et las, il s'emporta

- J'ai la conviction, vous le savez, mais pas la force ! En tant qu'Auror vous savez mieux que moi qu'il faudrait la magie de dizaines de sorciers de valeur pour espérer contrecarrer une puissance pareille !

- Je le sais, mais je sais aussi ce que dit la Prophétie et on ne peut la remettre en cause. Si c'est vous qui devez le tuer, c'est vous qui y parviendrez. Croyez un peu plus en votre propre valeur.

- Alors que vous dites vous même qu'il ne ressentira rien si je l'attaque ainsi ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que vous en étiez incapable, j'ai dit que vous n'y mettiez pas suffisamment du vôtre. Mettez la même énergie dans vos attaques que vous en mettez à déformer mes propos en geignant sur votre sort et vous y parviendrez !

Harry bouillait de colère

- « Maintenant ! » hurla-t elle

D'un coup assuré, Harry projeta sur le mannequin d'exercice une magie qui le fit se liquéfier.

- « Eh bien, vous voyez ? C'est toujours quand vous êtes furieux que vous vous battez le mieux. Il faut espérer que quand vous vous retrouverez face à votre ennemi vous lui en vouliez autant qu'à moi » dit-elle un sourire en coin.

Harry regarda le mannequin en se demandant si ses envies de vengeance suffiraient à tuer un tel sorcier mais n'argumenta plus auprès de son professeur.

Il sorti de la salle vidé mais apaisé et s'écroula dès qu'il le put sur son lit.

Le week-end suivant, le temps était exceptionnellement bon pour la saison. On pouvait presque parler de canicule. Même Hermione n'avait pas le courage de réviser par un temps pareil, à la grande satisfaction de Ron. Comme tous les autres élèves, Harry s'était installé près du lac dont la fraîcheur était indispensable. Tous les élèves venaient s'y baigner régulièrement et l'ambiance avait un avant goût de vacances qui ne déplaisait à personne.

Harry sortait du lac pour la deuxième fois quand il vit arriver un groupe de Serpentards à la tête duquel Drago se trouvait.

Il avait abandonné comme tous la lourde robe de sorcier qui était l'uniforme traditionnel pour un pantalon de lin blanc et une chemise légère.

Harry, affectant de s'intéresser à une scène derrière eux qui faisait rire beaucoup d'étudiants (une dizaine de Pouffsouffle s'aspergeait d'eau en se coursant entre les arbres) il observa Drago ôter sa chemise puis son pantalon pour se retrouver avec un maillot noir des plus sobres, ressemblant à un cycliste, qui le mettait outrageusement en valeur.

Harry se mit à songer au temps où se corps dénudé se pressait contre son propre épiderme, baignant dans la même tiédeur. Il se rappelait ces matins de décembre où ils se réveillaient ensemble.

Harry câlinait le préfet qui faisait semblant de dormir encore et quand, lassé de son attitude, il lui tournait le dos, c'est Drago qui se retournait en grommelant pour se coller contre son dos et l'étreindre de façon possessive, ce qui le faisait rire à chaque fois.

Harry lâche un soupir en revenant au présent. Drago se dirigeait vers l'eau, lui donnant l'envie d'y retourner aussitôt, mais pour le moment le blond était bien trop entouré pour qu'il ait la chance ne serait ce que de lui tenir la main sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Un peu plus tard, les deux garçons se retrouvaient, par ce qui aurait pu paraître un hasard, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. La plupart des élèves s'étaient lancé dans une bataille de boules d'eau qu'ils formaient grâce à leur cours de magie sans baguette et ceux qui étaient resté sur le rivage les regardaient jouer. Drago en profita pour s'approcher d'Harry sans le regarder et lança un sort sur eux. La seconde qui suivit, le Gryffondor se sentait étouffer et quand le blond, le tirant par le bras, l'emmena sous la surface, il se sentit revivre. Comment avait-il pu oublier le sort d' _Aquarius Aeris_ qui permettait de ne respirer que sous l'eau et qui était pourtant au programme de ses révisions en charme ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne songea plus à cet oubli quand il vit sous l'eau fraîche du lac le visage souriant de Drago dont les cheveux dansaient au rythme des mouvements de l'eau de la plus gracieuse des façons.

Ce dernier coula une main le long de sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui et après s'être assuré qu'aucun de leur condisciples ne préférait la plongée au jeu collectif, donc risquait de les surprendre, il embrassa Harry en se lovant contre lui. Harry répondit à son baiser, et tout deux en oubliant de nager, ils se laissèrent tomber mollement vers le fond proche, qui à cet endroit était recouvert de hautes algues. Elles les dissimulèrent à la vue de curieux improbables.

Harry se sentait au paradis, perdu dans les bras de Drago. Une des jambes du blond s'entourait autour des siennes. Les algues en mouvement les caressaient, s'enroulant entre eux, rendant encore plus sensuel leur échange, et si Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir l'occasion de parler avec Drago, leur correspondance étant devenue quasiment impossible depuis la rentrée, cette rencontre silencieuse avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant.

Le bruit apaisant de l'eau et des algues formait une atmosphère protectrice qui leur laissait l'impression d'être dans un cocon. Drago rompit le baiser pour poser sa tête au creux de l'épaule du brun et Harry resserra leur étreinte, serein.

Jusqu'à ce que les cris de strangulots se rapprochant de leur cachette les poussent à se relever et fuir vers la surface avant de devoir les affronter.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, l'attaque de boules d'eau s'était transformé en bataille rangée, Gryffondors contre Serpentard. Un pensionnaire avait eu la mauvaise idée de faire allusion au prochain match de Quidditch.

Drago, après avoir annulé le sort, s'empressa de rejoindre les combattants pour tenir son rôle de préfet pendant qu'Harry contournait les élèves furieux et rejoignit Ron qui grondait un groupe de première année sur le rivage, Hermione étant allé raisonner les nageurs…

Le rouquin lui demanda d'où il venait : ils le cherchaient depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Il s'inquiéta de lui voir les lèvres bleuies et tremblant de froid. Dans son envie d'être avec Drago, Harry avait oublié le reste et il était en hypothermie. Il lui fallut vingt bonnes minutes en plein soleil pour ne plus se sentir glacé jusqu'aux os.

Par la suite, Drago et Harry n'avait plus eu l'occasion de se voir. La seconde partie des ASPICS était en vue et chez les septième années l'ambiance était des plus tendues, autant à cause des examens que parce qu'à l'extérieur, les attaques se répétaient. Le monde sorcier comme moldu déplorait des pertes et Voldemort tentait de recruter de nouveaux membres par la force.

Un jeudi soir, dans la salle commune des Serpentards devenue une immense salle d'étude nocturne, Drago assista à une scène qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Le silence religieux qui régnait fut soudainement interrompu par Angela Adelscott. Toute la journée, elle s'était montrée froide et muette, s'isolant contrairement à son habitude, et voilà qu'elle explosait devant tous, se levant rageusement pour déclarer : « A quoi ça sert tout ça ? On est là, sagement assis à digérer ces cours, mais pour quoi faire ? Y aura-t il seulement un monde demain, dans lequel un diplôme sera utile ? Y aura-t il des examinateurs vivants pour nous les faire passer ? Y aura-t il des familles pour attendre avec nous les résultats ? ». Elle avait hurlé de rage, les larmes au bord des yeux.

La plupart des élèves l'avait dévisagé avec dédain pour ce manque de self control, comme si sa manifestation de désespoir était la pire des vulgarités. Mais Blaise avait deviné et d'un regard circulaire Drago le vit imposer le silence à tous. Il prit Angela doucement par le bras pour lui faire quitter la salle et Drago les suivit. Angela s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Blaise. Elle avait appris le matin même que la maison de ses parents avait été attaquée. Son père était mort, sa mère gravement blessée, et son petit frère qui devait entrer à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine avait perdu un bras. Son oncle s'était engagé à s'occuper d'eux tant que sa mère serait en convalescence. Drago la regardait sans savoir que dire, il espérait que les séances imposées par Dumbledore en cas de deuil lui seraient un secours, même si pour lui il n'en avait rien été.

Chacun en était au fait au même point et, cherchait toujours une raison de se réjouir au milieu du chaos pour ne pas sombrer dans le défaitisme.

Le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année état donc le sujet de toutes les conversations. Depuis l'incident du lac qui avait valu aux élèves un nouveau discours éloquent de la part du directeur sur l'urgence de l'entente entre les maisons et le retrait de trente points aux Serpentards et aux Gryffondors (c'était la première fois qu'on voyait l'auguste sorcier agir ainsi), les pensionnaires avaient cessé de se montrer agressifs mais la tension était latente.

Quelques jours avant le match eut lieu une nouvelle attaque dans le quartier sorcier de la banlieue de Newcastle.

Ce jour là, Harry avait, en compagnie de Ron, retrouvé Colin Crivey, caché derrière la serre numéro 12, accroupi, cachant son visage de ses mains.

Il s'était approché de lui et les deux amis s'aperçurent que Colin était en train de pleurer.

Entre deux sanglots, il leur expliqua que sa petite amie, Judie Burberry, habitait le quartier qui avait été attaqué et que depuis il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle. Il se rongeait les sangs sans savoir que faire : le réseau de cheminette de la région était inutilisable pour empêcher les Mangemorts de s'échapper et à Sainte Mangouste, on refusait de lui donner une quelconque indication puisqu'il ne faisait pas partie de la famille.

Harry compatissait d'autant plus à son malheur que, lors de ses soirs de blues intenses il s'imaginait vivre un scénario similaire avec Drago.

Il releva Colin et le pris dans ses bras pour le consoler pendant que Ron, toujours mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection (sauf quand il s'agissait d'Hermione) se tenait en retrait, hésitant encore à le gratifier d'une tape amicale sur le dos.

C'est alors que passèrent devant les serres un groupe d'élèves aux cravates vertes et argent. Drago Malefoy était bien sûr à leur tête, bien qu'il ne se sente vraiment lié à aucun d'entre eux, et s'arrêta net devant la scène que formait les trois Gryffondors.

Les murmures des Serpentards attirèrent le regard de Ron et d'Harry sur l'épaule duquel Colin reniflait encore un peu.

Surpris, le regard vert se planta dans ceux gris perle du préfet dont l'expression exprimait une froide colère.

« Eh bien, je vois qu'on ne perd pas une occasion de se faire des mamours en public chez les Gryffondors ! Félicitations, vous formez un très joli couple ! » Le ton était trop doucereux pour être aimable.

Drago n'avait jamais autant regretté la trêve imposée par le directeur, des sarcasmes cuisants lui démangeaient les lèvres. Il s'en fut avant d'exploser.

Harry eut le réflexe de le suivre aussitôt pour lui dire qu'il y avait un malentendu stupide mais Ron le retint en lui demandant fort justement ce qu'il comptait faire.

Que pouvait-il faire en effet devant tous ces gens qui devaient ignorer leur relation ? Il sentit colère et frustration ronger son cœur.

Il n'avait rien à se reprocher !

Quelques jours plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de s'expliquer. Drago ne relevait pas son courrier et s'appliquait à ignorer jusqu'à son existence. Harry en était plus que contrarié : il en était malheureux.

Hermione, à qui Ron avait narré l'étrange scène en avait compris les enjeux et s'attristait de voir Harry se traîner d'un cours à l'autre sans plus la moindre énergie. Harry, bien qu'innocent, avait envie de s'excuser : si cela pouvait lui permettre de serrer à nouveau le Serpentard dans ses bras…

Même les entraînements de Quidditch en vue du match prochain ne parvenaient pas à le distraire de sa peine.

Le seul moment durant lequel il se sentait « bien » était après ses entraînements particuliers de défense contre les forces du mal : il en ressortait si perclus de fatigue qu'il était incapable de penser et donc de se rappeler à quel point il était malheureux.

Hermione, soucieuse de son ami, tenta d'approcher Drago après une réunion entre préfets mais celui ci s'éclipsa rapidement.

Le match arriva enfin. Le dernier de l'année scolaire, clôturant aussi bien les scores de la coupe des maisons qu'annonçant la fin proche de l'année scolaire.

Le temps était idéal pour un tel évènement : ciel dégagé, température clémente. L'ambiance dans le stade était survoltée et Colin Crivey dont la voix raisonnait déjà dans les gradins s'extasiait déjà sur la forme physique des deux équipes rivales.

En vérité, on devait un tel engouement au fait qu'il avait enfin reçu des nouvelles de sa petite amie : elle n'avait pas été blessée mais ses parents avaient dû être hospitalisés et elle était resté à leur chevet. Elle habiterait provisoirement chez une de ses tantes aux prochaines vacances, il aurait donc bientôt l'occasion de la revoir.

Harry attendait le reste de l'équipe dans un passage sous les gradins. Il était tour à tour abattu et surexcité. Bien qu'il soit passionné de Quidditch, ce à quoi il songeait aujourd'hui, c'était juste que l'attrapeur des Serpentards serait présent lui aussi et que cette fois, il ne pourrait plus l'éviter. Il allait retrouver Drago dans le ciel, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et ce dernier entendrait enfin ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Le reste de l'équipe des Gryffondor passa devant lui. Certains lui lançaient des regards de reproche pour n'être pas resté à l'intérieur pour écouter le speech de leur entraîneur. L'équipe des Serpentards arriva à son tour sur la pelouse et les applaudissements furent nettement moins nombreux : si Dumbledore, à force de discipline, avait su faire comprendre à tous que les manifestations publiques de dénigrement de telle ou telle maison n'étaient plus de mise, il ne pouvait contraindre les élèves à encourager des personnes qu'ils détestaient.

Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main avec une civilité froide et le souaffle fut lancé, puis les cognards, enfin le vif d'or.

Harry ne le regarda même pas s'envoler : son regard était fixé sur l'attrapeur des Serpentards qui s'élevait déjà, l'ignorant comme les jours précédents.

Harry enfourcha alors son balai et dès qu'ils prirent un peu d'altitude, tenta de se rapprocher de lui mais dès qu'il était à portée de voix, son adversaire virait de cap pour l'éviter. Au bout de trois tentatives, Harry, excédé, accéléra et c'est une véritable course qui s'engagea entre eux. Colin Crivey se perdait en conjecture face à leur attitude : avaient-ils déjà aperçu le vif ? Celui-ci serait-il attrapé avant même que les deux équipes ne marquent un seul point ? L'équipe des Serpentards marqua cependant un premier but peu après et l'attention du public se reporta vers les autres joueurs. Alors que Ginnie, dans une figure audacieuse, rétablissait le score, Harry poursuivait Drago qui le fuyait de plus belle.

De plus en plus furieux face à un tel entêtement, Harry se hasarda à presser brièvement sur le bouton de son booster 430 afin de le rejoindre. Drago, pris au dépourvu, lui lança un regard noir. Harry eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant de voir le blond piquer vers le bas

« MAIS ECOUTE-MOI, MERLIN ! »

hurla le brun en reprenant sa course effrénée. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, aussi bien à cause de sa rage que du vent qui fouettait son visage.

Plus bas, l'équipe des Gryffondors venait de marquer deux points coup sur coup. Le score était de 30 à 10 en leur faveur. Les regards des spectateurs convergèrent vers la courbe étrange que venait de prendre le balai de l'attrapeur des Serpentards, et qui se dirigeait à une vitesse vertigineuse en direction de la tribune des professeurs.

Le commentateur osait à peine supposer que ce nouveau changement de direction était dû à la vue de la petite balle dorée, et pourtant, après une figure complexe qui fit effectuer à Drago Malefoy, dans un mouvement souple, un tête-à-queue de toute beauté, on le vit brandir fièrement le vif d'or dans sa main.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il avait totalement occulté les enjeux du match en cours.

Face à lui, Drago, le port de tête altier, le fixait. Son regard, braqué sur lui, mêlait le défi, la colère et es larmes. Il en fut bouleversé, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu la moindre réaction, le reste de l'équipe des Serpentards avait rejoint son attrapeur et l'escorta à terre pour le porter en triomphe sous les applaudissements tièdes de la foule.

Dégoûté et piteux, Harry rejoignit les vestiaires, avec l'envie de devenir une petite souris pour mieux cacher sa honte et son désespoir au fond d'un trou.

Il s'enferma rapidement dans une des rares douches individuelles du vestiaire et commença à se laver. Il entendit le reste de l'équipe arriver à son tour, marmonnant sur l'injustice et la malchance. Quand il eut fini ses ablutions, il poussa un long soupir en ouvrant la porte. Il n'avait aucune envie de croiser ses coéquipiers et pourtant la majorité l'attendait justement derrière cette porte, Ron en tête.

Ce dernier le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule en déclarant qu'il avait fait de son mieux et qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours gagner, ainsi que d'autres banalités de circonstances.

Harry resta tête baissée, n'osant avouer que s'ils avaient perdu c'était bel et bien de sa faute, se hâta de s'habiller et rejoignit son dortoir. Après avoir passé quelques heures à ruminer, dès que le soleil fut couché il s'engouffra sous sa couette et n'en bougea plus jusqu'au lendemain, s'endormant avec l'impression d'être une pierre en train de tomber au fond d'un lac.

Alors qu'Harry sombrait dans son sommeil, la préfète des Gryffondors arpentait rageusement les couloirs de Poudlard pour ce qui semblait être un tour de surveillance. Mais aurait-elle croisé des contrevenants au couvre feu qu'elle ne se serait même pas arrêté pour les rappeler à l'ordre ou leur enlever des points. Elle avait laissé son petit ami dans la salle commune, lui ayant promis de le rejoindre juste après, et elle fonçait tête baissée vers son but.

Drago Malefoy.

Ce petit crétin avait peut être pu obtenir l'amitié de son chat Pattenrond mais elle ne tolèrerait pas qu'il fasse souffrir plus longtemps son ami, surtout pour une raison aussi stupide.

Elle le trouva sur l'un des escaliers du château et quand elle l'eut rattrapé, le saisit par la manche.

Drago, imperturbable, se tourna vers celle qui venait de l'empêcher d'atteindre le troisième étage et, alors que l'escalier changeait de direction selon son humeur capricieuse, il se contenta de fixer la préfette avec un calme glacé.

- Malefoy, ça ne peut pas durer !

- Quand t'ai-je autorisé à me toucher Granger, et de quoi parles-tu ?

- Il n'a rien fait. Colin pensait que sa petite amie était morte, il a juste soutenu un ami dans la peine.

- « Pour la seconde fois de quoi parles-tu ? »répondit-il sèchement

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, alors cesses ce petit jeu stupide qui vous fait mal à tous les deux et acceptes le fait que tu t'es trompé. Votre situation est assez difficile comme ça pour qu'en plus tu la compliques à plaisir !

- Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite et j'ignorais qu'il était bavard au point de te parler de tout cela et lâche au point de t'envoyer me parler !

- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé et il ne sait pas que je suis là mais figure-toi que j'ai un cerveau et il sait faire des déductions.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

- Tu as vu ce que tu craignais de voir ! Tu as tellement peur de le perdre que ta crainte t'aveugle ! Mais crois-moi, il t'aime, et si tu penses que tu pourras te débarrasser de lui si facilement …

- Je ne veux pas le laisser, mais je me débarrasserais volontiers de tous ceux qui l'entourent tant et si bien qu'il a fallu un concours de circonstance grotesque pour que nous puissions enfin nous rencontrer vraiment !

- Ne lui reproche pas d'avoir des amis, il n'est pas responsable de ta propre solitude. Par contre, toi tu es responsable de la vôtre en ce moment alors, Merlin, parlez-en et ne perdez plus les si rares occasions de vous voir !

Drago n'aimait pas le ton impératif d'Hermione, cependant il aurait encore moins bien supporté d'elle qu'elle vienne le voir en suppliant et joue sur la corde sensible. Il était à bout, il avait besoin qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, épuisé d'avoir imaginé tant de fois Harry donner à d'autres la tendresse qu'il ne voulait que pour lui. C'est pourquoi il répondit :

- Le voudrais-je que je n'en aurais pas l'occasion.

- Je te la donne alors : j'ai entendu par le plus grand des hasards que l'Auror en chef va fêter le 1er son quarantième anniversaire. Son équipe a décidé de lui faire une surprise à minuit précise. Donc la nuit du 31, entre minuit moins cinq et jusqu'au moins 1h30 du matin, aucun Auror n'arpentera le château : c'est l'occasion rêvée. Rejoins-le dans la salle numéro 7 à minuit, vous pourrez y parler en paix.

- Pourquoi nous aides-tu ? Ne suis-je pas le futur Mangemort qui te traite de sang de bourbe ?

- Peut importe mes raisons. Je veux juste savoir si tu acceptes de te rendre dans cette salle

- J'y serais.

- Alors au-revoir.

Hermione desserra sa prise sur l'uniforme de son condisciple et s'en fut, visiblement satisfaite, laissant un Drago plus que surpris.

Sur le chemin de la tour Gryffondor, elle se mit à sourire au souvenir du jour pendant lequel elle avait surpris cette conversation qui lui permettait de faire se rencontrer son ami et cette tête de mule de Malefoy…

Elle et Ron avaient bien failli se faire surprendre en flagrant délit de papouillage dans une salle de cours désertée. Ils avaient réussi in extremis à se cacher au fond d'une armoire avant que les deux Aurors de faction à cet étage ne pénètrent dans la salle pour une courte pause. Ils étaient tellement pressés de parler d'autres choses que de la guerre qu'ils avaient oublié de vérifier qu'ils étaient vraiment seuls. Bévue qui aurait pu leur coûter cher mais qui s'était révélée très utile.

La jeune fille se rappelait qu'elle s'était forcé à se concentrer sur les propos des deux fonctionnaires pour ne pas se mettre à gémir à cause de Ron qui, le fourbe, avait profité de l'occasion pour la câliner bien plus effrontément que d'habitude. Il l'avait payé ensuite de quelques tapes vengeresses mais au fond sa pudeur n'en avait pas été tant malmenée qu'elle le lui avait fait croire

Elle rejoignit donc Ron et s'installa sur ses genoux, satisfaite d'avoir à annoncer une bonne nouvelle à Harry le lendemain.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut le 31 Mai.

Harry rongeait son frein. Ce soir, il pourrait enfin parler à Drago, le voir, et avec un peu de chance, le toucher.

Ce dernier continuait de fuir son regard, mais avec moins de mépris et d'ostentation, et bien que rien ne lui permette de présumer des évènements de cette nuit, il avait bon espoir.

La journée ne lui parut jamais aussi longue. Dès la fin du dîner, il se mit littéralement à trépigner, ce qui agaçait Ron d'autant plus qu'il voyait Hermione s'en amuser. On lui cachait encore des choses et il avait vraiment du mal à l'accepter, même si par respect pour Harry il réprimerait sa curiosité : il ne le suivrait pas.

A force de se sentir exclu des confidences sentimentales d'Harry, il s'imaginait les pires scénarii : Harry avec Severus Rogue, Harry sortant avec Théodore Nott… Il était même allé jusqu'à imaginer le pire : Harry embrassant Drago Malefoy ! Ces images mentales l'avaient mené au bord de la nausée.

Il trouvait injuste d'être mis à l'écart mais espérait chaque jour qu'Harry finirait par se confier à lui. C'est en espérant que ce jour soit pour demain qu'il vit partir son ami en catimini un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Son réveil indiquait 11 heures 45 quand il le vit quitter discrètement le dortoir.

Le « Survivant » longea donc silencieusement les couloirs, la carte des Maraudeurs à la main, le cœur battant. Hermione avait refusé de lui dire autre chose que la date, le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous qu'elle lui avait obtenu, disant que le reste ne la regardait pas. Quand elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il l'avait embrassé si chaleureusement qu'elle avait failli tomber sous son assaut, mais maintenant que l'heure approchait, Harry appréhendait le moment où il se retrouverait face à Drago, tout autant qu'il s'en impatientait.

Comment allait-il être accueilli ? Drago serait-il aussi froid que ces jours ci, attendant des excuses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être ou, ayant enfin compris et accepté son erreur, rattraperaient-ils tout simplement le temps perdu ?

Il était minuit moins cinq quand il arriva devant la porte de la salle numéro sept. Les couloirs étaient déserts et sa carte indiquait une étrange concentration d'Aurors deux étages plus haut.

Il poussa la lourde porte de chêne et pénétra dans la classe déserte. Les tables, rangées rigoureusement par deux, semblaient attendre leur flot quotidien d'élèves. Tout était à sa place. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, insistant sur le moindre recoin sombre, puis fixa sa montre et sa main se crispa sur le paquet qu'il tenait sous le bras et qui contenait la chemise qu'il avait acheté à Soho pour Drago.

Au loin, la grande horloge du château commença à sonner.

1,2…

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

3,4…

Drago n'était pas là, lui si pointilleux sur la ponctualité

5,6…

Hermione n'avait pas dû se montrer assez persuasive.

7,8…

Il poussa un profond soupir puis entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher de lui.

9,10…

Etait-ce Drago qui avait été retardé ou Hermione venant l'avertir d'un danger ?

11…

La porte s'entrebâilla et…

12.

NDLA : Ah ah, ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas fait un coup pareil hein ! Allez, enragez maintenant jusqu'à ce que je poste le mois de juin !


	13. Juin

Juin 

**Note de l'auteur** : Toutes mes excuses pour cette attente, je ne comptait réellement pas vous laisser si longtemps sur un suspens pareil mais le aléas de la vie m'ont laissé moins de temps et de motivation pour boucler ce chapitre que je vous livre sans même la moindre beta correction parce que vous avez déjà assez attendu comme ça hein ! Donc vous l'avez avec des fautes sûrement, des lourdeurs, mais vous l'avez, et je ne me moque pas de vous puisque ce chap fait 17 pages ! Excusez cependant les maladresses et les difficultés chronologiques de certaines scènes et bonne lecture à tous !

La porte s'entrebâilla et laissa apparaître un Drago échevelé et haletant, visiblement désemparé qui, quand il vit Harry, déclara :

Je ne le retrouve plus !

Pardon ?

Je n'arrive plus à remettre la main dessus, cela fait plus d'un mois que je le porte sur moi 24 heures sur 24, guettant l'occasion de te le donner et je ne le trouve plus !!!

Harry avait fait bien des suppositions au sujet de cette rencontre, mais il ne se serait jamais imaginé se retrouver face à un Drago presque apeuré et tenant des propos dont il ne comprenait pas la nature.

Mais de quoi parles-tu Drago ?

L'Absorbeur ! J'attends une occasion de te le donner depuis des semaines, je suis sûr qu'il te serait utile face à Nagini et quand enfin…

Drago s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase, visiblement il se retenait de laisser échapper des larmes de rage.

Je comprends mais ce n'est pas pour que tu me fasses un tel cadeau que je suis venu ici ce soir.

Drago réalisa enfin qu'il était bel et bien en face de son petit ami et qu'il avait pour l'heure certainement mieux à faire que se lamenter sur un contretemps. Il regarda Harry qui le fixait d'un regard doux et un peu inquiet…. Puis passa ses bras autour du cou du Gryffondor et marmonna dans son cou

J'ai eu tort de m'énerver pour ce Colin mais il me sort par les oreilles et je ne supporte pas qu'il puisse si facilement te toucher alors que moi je ne le peux pas. Pour l'absorbeur je trouverais un moyen.

Je ne t'en veux pas, j'avoue que je suis bien content en ce qui me concerne que les Serpentards ne soient pas démonstratifs entre eux. Tu sais bien que Pansy a déjà fait les frais de ma jalousie ! La seule différence c'est que je n'ai pas douté de toi.

Pardon…

Harry l'embrassa en guise d'excuses acceptées. Et Drago pensa qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que des réconciliations. Toute la tension des derniers jours s'évaporait dans leur baiser qu'il goûtait avec avidité comme on se jette sur l'eau à la sortie d'un désert.

Harry laissa glisser ses mains le long de la taille souple du blond pour le serrer contre lui, puis elles remontèrent le long de son dos : Harry adorait sentir sous ses doigts les contours des muscles dorsaux de Drago, ils lui semblait avoir été formés pour le seul plaisir de les caresser.

Il soupira d'aise en retrouvant ses courbes et leur baiser dura longtemps, de plus en plus doux, d'une lenteur terriblement sensuelle.

Ils avaient pourtant tant de choses à se dire, d'anecdotes à se raconter, de confidences à déverser, mais le temps leur manquait toujours et l'absence forcée de l'autre les poussait à laisser avant tout leurs corps se retrouver.

Tout en ne lâchant pas ses lèvres, Harry humait avec délice l'odeur que sa peau dégageait. Drago se parfumait toujours d'une fragrance subtile d'épices légèrement sucrés qui enveloppait ses sens d'une douce chaleur et lui procurait un grand bien être. Lorsqu'il était retourné, pendant ses vacances, sur le Chemin de Traverse pour déposer à Gringott's les lettres que Drago lui avait envoyé, il s'était arrêté devant la parfumerie qui jouxtait la boutique de Madame Guipure et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, y était entré. Quand, après s'être amusé à sentir plusieurs essences curieuses (les sorciers incorporaient à leur parfum des ingrédients du monde magique) il trouva celle que portait Drago, il avait sourit en voyant son appellation (« Envoûtement reptilien ») et s'en était procuré un flacon pour en déposer quelques gouttes sur son oreiller, se donnant ainsi l'impression de s'endormir aux côtés de celui qui lui manquait tant.

Mais maintenant qu'il était tout contre lui, il se rendait compte que la senteur qui lui plaisait tant n'était rien à côté de l'odeur sous-jacente de la peau de Drago : c'était elle qui lui donnait son véritable attrait.

Il le rapprocha encore contre lui et le blond émit un faible gémissement qui le grisa davantage.

C'était décidé : il allait rester dans cette salle pour toujours, éternellement lié à Drago. On les laisserait enfin s'aimer en paix.

Drago ne songeait qu'au moment présent. Après avoir passé des heures à fouiller dans ses affaires pour y chercher cet Absorbeur qui, s'il était un souvenir précieux de son père, était pour lui bien plus encore une possibilité d'aider Harry dans son combat, et à se ronger les sangs pour cette bourde alors qu'il était si impatient de retrouver Harry. Il s'était fait souffrir bêtement à cause d'une jalousie mal placée, maintenant il se contentait de ressentir.

Enfin. Harry était là, sa bouche contre lui, sa langue invitant gentiment la sienne à un jeu délicieux ; ses mains montants et descendant le long de son dos, lui procurant de petits frissons. Il s'en voulait tellement, mais Harry n'était heureusement pas rancunier et dans ses bras, les dangers de la guerre lui semblaient à des années lumière de là. Ses doigts retrouvaient avec bonheur les boucles folles dans lesquelles ils aimaient se glisser, emmêlant à plaisir la coiffure impossible du Gryffondor. Il était bien, il était à sa place, il se sentait en sécurité

Drago avait toujours tenu à être indépendant, et à ce qu'on le sache. Mais derrière cet acharnement à paraître fort, et à l'être d'ailleurs, parfois une envie bien enfouie de compter sur quelqu'un d'autre se faisait entendre. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le protège physiquement, juste ressentir cette protection que l'on ressent quand on se sent aimé, soutenu, écouté. Et même si Harry ne pouvait pas le faire aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait, ce soutien moral, cette confiance en sa propre valeur venant d'Harry était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour avancer.

Il se disait que cela devrait être bon de vivre avec lui, de ne pas avoir à négocier leur moindre entrevue, de pouvoir juste rester ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre, à se tenir la main, sans forcément se parler, sans craindre le silence entre eux, sans non plus se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme ils le faisaient souvent par manque de temps, sans ressentir ce manque, bref, en étant en paix.

Mais la paix n'était pas pour tout de suite et le miaulement de Miss Teigne se chargea de le leur rappeler. Harry jeta aussitôt sur eux sa cape d'invisibilité après qu'ils soient monté sur la table des professeurs. Ils virent Rusard entrer dans la pièce en lançant un regard circulaire de prédateur et Harry ne fut jamais aussi content de savoir que le surveillant était un cracmol. Le chat miteux se mit à miauler en direction de l'estrade mais Rusard cru qu'elle s'intéressait au corbeau qu'on pouvait voir de la fenêtre voisine. Après quelques minutes qui parurent aux deux pensionnaires des heures, les deux importuns quittèrent la pièce.

Harry et Drago restèrent immobiles, sans oser respirer, jusqu'à ce que le silence total se fit. Le Gryffondor consulta alors sa carte et ne s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement qu'en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne dans un diamètre de 10 mètres. Il aida Drago à descendre de leur cachette à sa suite et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de la salle, Drago le retint un moment pour un dernier baiser fugace qui le fit sourire. Sourire qui ne le quittait toujours pas quand il atteignit sa maison et qu'il retrouva ses deux amis, assoupis l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé de la salle commune. Il ne savait pas quand il allait pouvoir revoir Drago, encore moins quand il pourrait, comme ses deux amis, passer la nuit avec celui qu'il aimait, mais peu importait pour l'instant. L'important c'était qu'à cet instant, il était heureux.

Une telle occasion de se voir ne se représenta pas. La seconde partie des ASPICS commençait et leurs emplois du temps étaient surchargés entre examens blancs et révisions. Les semaines s'écoulèrent à une rapidité incroyable.

Quand les examinateurs vinrent séjourner au château, leur arrivée provoqua beaucoup de grimaces, non a cause de leur allure (bien que la plupart était impressionnants par leur physique ou par leur âge) mais parce que leur présence signifiait que l'échéance se rapprochait.

Le château, déjà empli d'élèves, et d'Aurors, devenait malgré sa taille imposante surpeuplé, du moins dans ses parties communes, ce qui rajoutait au mécontentement des élèves.

Le premier jour de l'examen, une attaque de plus fut rapportée par la Gazette du Sorcier, ce qui perturba le bon déroulement des épreuves : des parents d'examinateurs ou d'examinés avaient été blessés et certains oraux eurent lieu avec face à face deux personnes se retenant de pleurer. Harry en était presque à se dire qu'il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir de famille quand les autres pleuraient la perte des leurs ou craignaient pour leur vie. A l'exception de Remus lupin, tous ceux qui lui étaient chers étaient près de lui, dans l'école la mieux gardée d'Angleterre.

La situation était à ce point préoccupante qu'Albus Dumbledore crut bon de convoquer Harry dans son bureau pour lui rappeler que les attaques se rapprochaient de plus en plus du château et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas s'éloigner seul de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Durant cette brève entrevue, Harry nota que le directeur avait l'air très fatigué. Bien que d'habitude la perspective d'un combat avait toujours redonné son énergie au sorcier, la guerre qu'il menait avec l'Ordre semblait l'avoir usé.

Les ASPICS se passèrent plutôt bien pour Harry. L'effort, même tardif, qu'il avait fourni était payant. Il termina avec Ron sa dernière épreuve alors qu'Hermione, avec d'autres élèves dont Drago, passait son épreuve d'astrologie au sommet de la tour.

Pouvant enfin souffler et désireux de penser à autre choses qu'aux parchemins qu'ils venaient de noircir, ils prirent leur balai et allèrent se détendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Après quoi ils iraient boire un jus de citrouille chez Hagrid, comme à leur habitude, et referaient le monde avec lui.

Ils approchaient du stade, Ron hésitant une fois de plus à interroger Harry sur son mystérieux petit ami quand ils entendirent à l'orée de la forêt des hurlements rauques et déchirants de douleur qui les firent se précipiter vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient.

Harry sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix d'Hagrid, allait pénétrer dans la forêt, étant sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix d'Hagrid, quand Ron, dans un accès de bon sens, le retint.

Harry, ça sent le piège à plein nez, rien ne nous dit que cette voix est réelle, et de plus le directeur a bien insisté pour que tu ne sortes pas seul de l'enceinte de Poudlard

Je ne suis pas seul, je suis avec toi ! Et si tu crois que je vais rester là à ne rien faire…

Le hurlement s'arrêta un moment, comme pour leur laisser le temps de la réflexion, puis reprit de plus belle.

Ok Ron, tu veux qu'on soit prudents ? Courrons jusqu'à sa cabane, il laisse toujours un mot derrière la porte pour dire où il est quand il quitte son poste.

Aussitôt dit, ils se précipitèrent en direction de la cabane où Harry arracha sur la porte un bout de parchemin sur lequel avait été gribouillé plus qu'écrit : « parti dans la forêt interdite »

Le brun lança au rouquin un regard lourd de reproche, même s'il savait qu'il avait eu raison de s'assurer de l'absence d'Hagrid.

Arrivés à l'orée, dans un dernier sursaut de prudence, il leva sa baguette en l'air et sans même ralentir sa course hurla un « Periculum » afin de faire jaillir de sa baguette un éclair rouge qui telle une fusée de détresse fendit la nuit naissante, et ils pénétrèrent aussitôt dans la forêt. Ils avançaient aussi rapidement que possible entre les arbres sui se resserraient au fur et à mesure de leur progression, comme pour renforcer cette sensation d'étouffement qui les étreignait. La forêt, pourtant peuplée de nombreuses créatures, semblait retenir son souffle, apeurée, pour faire mieux raisonner les cris de plus en plus déchirants du géant.

La lumière aussi s'atténuait et bientôt les deux jeunes hommes durent lancer un « Lumos » pour continuer leur avancée. Cependant, l'obscurité vers laquelle ils avançaient ne semblait pas naturelle à Harry, il en comprit la raison quand il arriva dans une clairière dans laquelle il vit Hagrid à terre, attaché par des liens magiques, entouré de noir. Harry eut à peine le temps de deviner la présence de nombreux Mangemorts derrière les arbres avant de voir devant le géant, une ombre noire elle-même entourée d'une sorte de brume d'un noir à peine translucide qui s'étendait sur un rayon de plusieurs mètres.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre que l'ombre encapuchonnée se retourne vers lui, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres presque absentes pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

La brume qui entourait Voldemort n'était autre que son aura magique, une magie noire, une magie immense, une magie auprès de laquelle celle de Harry ressemblait à une grotesque plaisanterie, mais Harry était trop furieux de le voir martyriser encore un être cher à son cœur pour se rendre compte que son adversaire était dix fois plus fort que lui.

Il eut juste le temps d'avancer le bras pour un « _Expeliarmus _», alors que Ron prenait soin d'Hagrid, avant que Voldemort ne lui saisisse le poignet a une vitesse fulgurant et ne le fasse tomber.

Harry mit quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'ils tombaient en chute libre dans une sorte de tunnel vertical. Celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom voulait probablement combattre seul à seul avec lui sans que personne ne puisse intervenir, à moins que la grotte que Harry devinait déjà en regardant en bas ne soit remplie de Mangemorts prêts à l'aider ou à assister à la victoire de leur maître. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, en surface Hagrid et Ron étaient en danger. Et sous terre il l'était encore plus.

Ron avait vu Harry et Voldemort disparaître, comme évaporés. Hagrid, qui se remettait à peine des vagues de douleur que Voldemort avait lancé sur lui vit derrière Ron une silhouette bien reconnaissable se dresser derrière lui. A peine avait il ouvert le bouche sous l'effet de la surprise que Nagini fonçait sur lui, serrant ses anneaux autour de lui. Dans l'ombre, les Mangemorts attendaient leur heure en jouissant sadiquement du spectacle.

A Poudlard, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, Drago passait son ultime oral, légèrement agacé de voir son examinatrice encore rêveuse en pensant au brillant élève qu'elle venait de quitter.

Il avait horreur de passer après Granger.

Il se préparait, après avoir déplié le petit morceau de parchemin lui donnant le sujet de son oral, à discourir sur l'influence de Venus sur les guerres historiques quand il vit le ciel se zébrer d'un éclair rouge près de la forêt interdite. Il donna aussitôt l'alerte, et alors que l'examinatrice criait aux élèves agglutinés dans l'escalier à vis de descendre au plus vite en volant au-dessus d'eux, Drago se précipita tant bien que mal dans le passage, bousculant sans ménagement les autres élèves pour joindre la sortie.

Un danger. Qui pouvait être en danger si ce n'était Harry ? Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers le signal, n'ayant même pas conscience qu'à ses côtés les Aurors, membres de l'Ordre et d'autres élèves se pressaient vers le même but.

Dans sa tête une voix disait sans fin « Harry, n'oublie pas, tu m'as promis de ne pas mourir…. »

Albus Dumbledore avait beau accuser ses 156 ans, il fila ventre à terre en direction de la forêt interdite dès que l'alerte fut donnée. Fumseak le survolait, lui annonçant par son chant ce qu'il voyait de la bataille, bien que les arbres l'empêchent d'en voir une partie. Harry avait disparu avec Voldemort dans un trou lui chantait-il, et Ron était en difficulté. Si jusque là la perspective d'un combat avait rendu à chaque fois une certaine jeunesse au directeur de Poudlard, cette fois l'enjeu était trop important pour qu'il se laisse aller à une certaine euphorie. Il appréhendait même, peut être tout simplement parce que cette fois ce n'était pas son combat. Pas qu'il ne douta de la victoire d'Harry, il y croyait ferme contre toute logique, mais le combat, si proche de l'école, laissait présager de nombreuses pertes. Il aurait voulu que les élèves restent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement mais l'urgence du moment ne lui avait pas permis de faire preuve d'autorité suffisante pour les obliger à rester en lieu sûr.

Le puit dans lequel Harry tombait, le poignet emprisonné dans la main squelettique du lord Noir, telle une serre sur sa proie, semblait ne jamais finir. Harry n'avait aucune intention de laisser Voldemort le conduire aussi tôt en enfer. Le mage était si sûr de lui qu'il n'avait même pas songé à le désarmer ! Le Gryffondor se saisit donc de sa baguette et la dirigea sur la poche de son uniforme qui se déchira quand son balai reprit sa taille normale. Il s'en saisit aussitôt et s'empressa d'appuyer sur son booster 430. Le balai fonça vers le haut. Les deux sorciers accusèrent le choc d'un changement de direction si violent. Harry se cramponnait de toutes ses forces à son balai pendant que son ennemi, grognant de dépit et légèrement étourdi lui lacérait le poignet. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent à la surface et Harry arrêta son booster alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à 10 mètres du sol. Le brusque arrêt fit lâcher prise au lord Noir et Harry en profita pour monter sur son balai. Voldemort lévita juste à temps pour ne pas s'écraser au sol et pesta contre ce gamin qui contrecarrait une fois de plus ses plans.

En se rapprochant du sol, le jeune homme vit Ron aux prises avec Nagini et son cœur se serra mais avant qu'il ne songe à l'aider, il vit quelqu'un foncer sur le Schwerace et y enfoncer ce qui lui sembla une dague, sans pouvoir en distinguer plus. Voldemort profita de son inattention pour lui lancer un « _Expelliarmus_ » qui le fit tomber de son balai. Alors que le sorcier honni se rapprochait de lui en souriant, un air particulièrement sadique au fond des fentes qui lui servaient d'yeux, il eut le temps de distinguer derrière lui les Mangemorts qui approchaient d'Hagrid, ignorant le fait que derrière eux quelque chose approchait, faisant trembler les ramures des arbres.

Drago fut le premier à arriver sur les lieux. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve de beaucoup de bravoure dans sa vie, mais savoir Harry en danger lui donnait des ailes, il se sentait prêt à tout.

Harry ne DEVAIT PAS mourir !

Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu de véritable chance d'être ensemble

Ni celle de…

Il n'en était pas question !

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il fut à la foi soulagé de ne pas se retrouver face à celui qui avait fait tué les deux précédentes générations de Malefoy, mais son cœur se serra en ne voyant pas Harry.

Hagrid gisait à terre, soufflant comme une locomotive, crispé sous les regards sadiques des Mangemorts qui pourtant ne bougèrent pas en le voyant arriver. Ils attendaient manifestement leurs ordres.

Sur sa droite, Nagini, crachant, était en train d'étouffer Ron dont on ne distinguait que le haut du visage au dessus des anneaux de la créature. Son cousin par alliance allait mourir. Il y avait une vie à sauver et il avait un compte à régler avec la créature.

Ron avait senti l'immonde reptile s'enrouler autour de lui. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lever sa baguette que d'un coup de queue l'animal la réduisait en échardes. Une baguette toute neuve, pensa-t il, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était bien plus urgent de s'inquiéter du fait que si l'animal le serrait. Il s'était toujours imaginé mourir au combat, la baguette à la main, mais certainement pas écrabouillé en un temps record avant même d'avoir pu prouver ce dont il était capable. Sa vie défilait devant ses yeux, les regrets l'envahissaient.

Regrets de ne pas avoir dit plus tôt à Hermione ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, de ne pas pouvoir aider Harry qui avait disparu de son champ de vision, d'avoir si souvent dit à sa mère à quel point elle pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise avec ses démonstrations d'affection au lieu de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle était.

Il étouffait de plus en plus ; ses os menaçaient de craquer. Au loin, il entendait de nombreux pas se précipiter vers eux. Ils arriveraient trop tard pour lui. Sa colonne vertébrale allait lâcher.

Il était sur le point de s'évanouir quand il distingua une silhouette aux cheveux clairs foncer vers lui. Il la vit enfoncer dans la chair de son prédateur une sorte de cône argenté. La bête poussa un sifflement strident tout en relâchant brusquement la pression sur le corps de Ron, et le sang ainsi libéré lui fit tourner la tête. Bien que sonné, il réussit à se dépêtrer tant bien que mal du corps de la créature et reprit ses esprits au pied d'un arbre. Bien que floue, sa vision lui permit de reconnaître, alors que la lumière argentée que dégageait l'étrange cône fermement plantée dans le corps de l'animal éclairait la scène, la dernière personne dont il aurait attendu de l'aide : Drago Malefoy.

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione arriva pour vérifier son état et il s'empressa de se relever pour lui montrer qu'il était de taille à combattre. Drago avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision, courant dans la mêlée humaine vers un but dont Ron ignorait tout. Il se saisit d'un couteau qu'il gardait dans sa poche, acheva la créature et se saisit de la baguette d'un Mangemort déjà tombé pour partir au combat.

Esquivant sa gueule qui s'avançait déjà vers lui, les crocs pleins de venin à découvert, Drago planta l'absorbeur qu'il conservait toujours dans sa poche dans la chair de l'animal et s'agrippa à lui pour maintenir sa prise.

Un véritable rodéo s'ensuivit, accompagnés par les cris stridents de la bête qui sentait la magie qu'elle avait volé la quitter. Crispé sur l'animal, Drago accrocha quelques instants du regard celui de Sarah O'Calleigh qui se dressait, haineuse, devant un Mangemort qui retira son masque pour lui montrer un visage étonnement semblable au sien. Puis un rude coup l'empêcha d'en voir davantage, mais il réussit à ne pas lâcher prise.

Quand Sarah O'Calleigh arriva dans l'étroite clairière devenu champ de bataille, elle remarqua immédiatement parmi les Mangemorts venus s'interposer entre eux et leur maître un homme trop grand et sec dont les cheveux roux ébouriffés s'échappant de sous son masque ne laissait planer pour elle aucun doute sur son identité. Il fanfaronnait comme il l'avait toujours fait, ne s'en prenant qu'aux adversaires qu'il était sûr de pouvoir battre. Combien de fois s'en était-il pris à elle avant qu'elle ne parvienne à l'égaler? Elle avait tout fait pour le surpasser, puis plus tard elle avait lutté pour faire partie de l'élite des Aurors, dans le perspective de ce jour où elle pourrait combattre ce traître à sa famille et à son peuple.

Ce jour était enfin arrivé et elle se jeta dans la bataille, repoussant les sorts puissants de ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son combat personnel. Sa rage était à son comble. Quand Jason la vit en face de lui, il eu un sourire mauvais. « Bonjour petite sœur » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse tout en pointant déjà sa baguette sur elle. Mais avant que son esprit n'ait eu le temps de songer à un sort, Sarah l'avait immobilisé, une multitude de liens s'étant échappé de sa baguette, tout en jetant des sorts d'explosions en direction de ceux qui avaient cru pouvoir profiter de l'occasion pour l'abattre par derrière. Jason se défit de ses liens et se releva furieux. Le combat s'engagea, violent, hargneux. Les sorts fusaient. Sarah évita un rayon vert qui finit sa course sur un arbre dont les feuilles tombèrent subitement, laissant à Hermione, qui combattait dessous, la possibilité de neutraliser son adversaire grâce à l'effet de surprise et de se lancer dans un nouvel affrontement.

Malgré son expérience, Sarah avait affaire à un combattant redoutable. Un autre sort mortel la manqua de peu. Jusqu'ici, elle s'était contentée de lui nuire mais en le voyant déterminé à abattre sa propre sœur, sa propre détermination à gagner s'amplifiait. Un soudain découragement qui ne lui ressemblait pas s'empara d'elle aussi brusquement que son envie de vaincre quelques secondes plus tôt : cela la convainquit qu'un groupe de détraqueurs arrivaient à proximité. Cette idée la fit frémir : les Mangemorts avaient du prendre un antidote contre leurs effets et leurs ennemis, aux prises avec eux, ne pourraient se défendre des créatures morbides dans le même temps. Sans sa longue expérience dans le domaine de la lutte contre les détraqueurs, elle n'aurait pas fait le rapprochement. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse au plus vite de son adversaire pour partir les combattre avant qu'ils n'affaiblissent les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. C'est donc avec la plus grande rapidité et sans songer plus avant aux tiraillement de sa conscience qu'elle lança à son tour un « _Avada Kedavra_ »qui vint toucher sa cible en plein cœur. Le corps de Jason n'avait pas encore heurté le sol qu'elle s'engageait déjà entre les belligérants à la recherche de ses ennemis. Elle devait parfois se baisser pour éviter les coups et en profitait pour gratter au passage la terre argileuse de la forêt interdite et en remplir les amples poches de son treillis noir. Avançant vers l'endroit qui lui paraissait le plus froid, elle ne tarda pas à les apercevoir entre les branches tordues de la forêt, avançant lentement comme s'ils glissaient sur le sol.

Le Schwerace perdait de plus en plus de force et Drago, haineux, en recueilli toute la magie volée à se victimes. L'absorbeur devenait brûlant, tant il était au maximum de sa contenance.

C'est alors que la bête s'effondra à terre et le blond relâcha enfin sa prise, sentant alors la douleur causée par la crispation de ses muscles. Son regard parcouru la champ de bataille à la recherche d'Harry qu'il ne tarda pas à repérer, face à un Voldemort visiblement très contrarié. Le sorcier maléfique dominait physiquement son jeune adversaire et pourtant le jeune homme, aveuglé par sa colère, ne songeait même pas à trembler et envoyait sorts sur sorts qui, malgré leur nombre, étaient visiblement aussi efficaces que des piqûres de moustique quand ils n'étaient pas dévié de leur cible d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

Drago marcha difficilement vers eux en évitant les sorts des autres combattants dispersés dans la clairière ou la forêt.

Lançant des sorts d'allégresse au hasard de son avancée pour prévenir la faiblesse des sorciers les plus proches des créatures, Sarah se trouva enfin face aux détraquezurs et lança une première poignée de terre en jetant le sort qu'elle avait appris quelques mois plus tôt à ses élèves. Ils commencèrent à tomber un par un en poussière sur le sol. Elle enchaîna ensuite les sorts, avançant au fur et à mesure que la horde de créature reculait, s'éloignant de leurs victimes potentielles. Elle distingua vaguement sur sa gauche l'ombre d'un sorcier qui l'aida dans sa tâche, dont la tenue et les cheveux étaient aussi noirs que sa peau était pâle. Severus Rogue sans doute se dit elle en étant témoin de la dextérité des sorts lancés. Peu à peu le nombre des détraqueurs s'amenuisa, et Sarah sentait derrière elle le combat gagner en vigueur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quatre de ces monstres qui prirent la fuite en poussant d'étranges cris.

Les ongles maculés de terre, le souffle difficile, l'ancienne Auror fit cependant un tour sur elle-même pour repartir à l'assaut. A peine avait elle décidé d'aider Minerva Mac Gonnagal, en prise avec deux Mangemorts qu'elle reçu, venant de côté, un sort qui lui entailla l'épaule. Elle continua cependant sa course vers son but en poussant un cri de douleur et de rage.

Peter Pettigrow, en retrait, regardait les autres Mangemorts se battre. Sa main d'argent, arme magique puissante, restait sagement sous son gant : ne jamais prendre de risques restait sa devise, il se contenterait de quelques croche-pieds quand un membre de l'Ordre passerait trop près de sa cachette, s'il était assuré que cela ne se retourne pas contre lui. A bonne distance, il observait le combat de son maître. Il fallait qu'il gagne. Si jamais il n'avait pas misé sur le bon cheval, son choix lui coûterait cher.

Il s'était toujours rangé du côté du plus fort. Du temps de ses études à Poudlard, les plus forts s'appelait les Maraudeurs. A force d'habiles flatteries, il s'était joint à eux bien que son intelligence et ses pouvoirs magiques soit bien inférieures aux leurs.

Plus tard, quand il avait vu comment Voldemort parvenait à terroriser tout un pays, il avait changé de camp. En douce, sans le dire à ses « amis », pour se préserver une porte de sortie et ainsi jouer sur les deux tableaux. Jusqu'au jour où Sirius avait été le témoin de sa trahison et qu'il avait du fuir sous sa forme de rat. Le sentiment d'être épié, depuis l'arrivée des renforts, lui donnait envie de se terrer sous sa forme animale de nouveau.

Un peu plus loin, Harry Potter était en difficulté. Ce gamin lui avait sauvé la vie mais il restait là , attendant de le voir mourir. Il serait toujours un lâche.

C'est alors qu'il vit un homme courir vers lui. Avait il été repéré ou était-il sur le point de l'être ? Instinctivement, il prit sa forme d'animagus et se prépara à filer ventre à terre.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait songé à amorcer un premier pas, des pattes aux griffes acérées l'immobilisèrent. Il les sentit transpercer son corps aux poils grisonnants et il chercha à s'échapper mais le félin qui l'avait pris en chasse avait bien l'intention de jouer avec sa proie. S'engagea alors une bataille perdue d'avance, faite de cris stridents, de coups de pattes et de morsures. Et quand Peter Pettigrow cru avoir pu s'éloigner suffisamment du prédateur pour pouvoir reprendre forme humaine, il fut happé sauvagement dans la gueule de Pattenrond qui fit une mine satisfaite quand il entendit entre ses dents le craquement sinistre de la colonne vertébrale du rongeur.

Après quoi, il vint déposer aux pieds de sa maîtresse les restes de sa victime, mais Hermione ne le vit même pas, trop occupée à combattre un Mangemorts aux larges épaules et aux bras trop longs dont les façons simiesques lui rappelait un des deux abrutis qui servait de garde du corps au préfet de Serpentard.

Severus se plaça aux côtés de Sarah O'Calleigh et abattis les uns après les autres les sinistres créatures qui arrivaient vers eux comme une immense vague noire déferlant. Quant les détraqueurs ne furent plus que quelques uns ils prirent la fuite et le professeur reparti vers d'autres ennemis, ceux qui combattaient ses élèves. Ses élèves que, comme à son habitude, il avait passé son année à déprécier avec brio ou, plus rarement, à féliciter glacialement pour leurs efforts. Ils leur reprochaient à tous de n'être que des mômes, mais en fait il leur reprochait surtout de ne pas être les siens. Lorsqu'on est attiré par les gens de son sexe, il est rarissime qu'on finisse par devenir père et cette amertume qu'il projetait sur la progéniture des autres ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il se désintéressait de leur sort. Il en sauva certains, porta les premiers soins à d'autres tout en gardant un regarde aiguisé sur ceux qui les entouraient, créa des portoloins dans la plus pure illégalité pour transporter les blessés au plus vite à l'infirmerie, et dans la foule grouillante bien trop occupée pour remarquer ses efforts, il sauva bien des vies avant qu'un Mangemort un peu plus lâche que les autres ne lui lance un éclair vert, caché entre deux cadavres encore chauds.

Ron et Hermione combattaient dos à dos. Les sorts fusaient et à chaque minute ils se demandaient par quel miracle ils étaient encore en vie. Ron, avec sa baguette d'empreint, prononçait sorts sur sorts mais sa plus grande crainte était de ne plus sentir derrière lui les omoplates crispées de sa petite amie. Il cru voir un éclair roux à leur pieds l'espace d'un instant, puis aperçut le frère géant Hagrid écraser en marchant des cadavres, en retournant dans la forêt interdite, son frère en guise de butin dans les bras. Partout le chaos, le sang, la mort. Et pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus. De se rendre compte de l'horreur, d'analyser la situation, de s'émouvoir. C'était juste des faits : on tombait, on se relevait ou pas, ou mourrait ou on faisait mourir. « C'est donc ça, la guerre » pensa-t il, indifférent, en lançant un « _Pétrificus Totalus_ » sur un énième Mangemort.

Voldemort dominait Harry de toute sa hauteur. Des bruits de ramures malmenées se firent entendre derrière lui mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus que des cris d'horreurs que poussèrent ses hommes : ils pouvaient bien mourir, il tenait sa vengeance et seule elle comptait. Harry, ce petit idiot, semblait pétrifié par ce qui se passait derrière lui au lieu de songer à se relever pour tenter une fin digne. Il allait jeter le sort mortel quand il fut soulevé de terre par une main géante et se retrouva face à un visage encore enfantin aux proportions démesurées qui d'un air rageur qui aurait été comique dans d'autres circonstances déclara : « Michant fait mal à Grigrid ! »

Graump, qui était venu au secours de son frère fut la cible de nombreux sorts qui ne firent que le sonner légèrement. La mage noir, qui ainsi ressemblait à une poupée balancée dans les mains d'un enfant capricieux, lança une fois remis du choc un « _Endoloris_ » directement dans l'œil du géant qui le lâcha en hurlant, faisant trembler toute la forêt..

Aussitôt à terre, il chercha du regard Harry qui s'était relevée, la baguette à la main,qui lui jeta un « _Expelliarmus_ » décuplé par la botte des Malefoy, ce qui le fit juste reculer. Ce morveux n'était-il donc pas encore conscient de la personne à qui il avait à faire ?

Quand Albus Dumbledore arriva, Ron avait déjà été libéré et celui qu'il appelait Tom combattait avec Harry dans un coin de la clairière. Le plus jeune des deux, bien qu'enragé, reculait sans s'en rendre compte entre les arbres au fur et à mesure qu'il accusait les coups. Le Directeur du se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir. La Prophétie devait se réaliser, et ce sans son aide. Un combat tout aussi urgent l'attendait : alors que Drago Malefoy tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi les belligérants, un Mangemort encagoulé se préparait à lui lancer un sort, se moquant bien de savoir s'il risquait de toucher également des membres de son propre camp. D'un geste rapide, il le stupéfixa avant qu'il n'ait agit et l'enjamba aussitôt pour aider un élève de 6ème année combattant bravement avec un sorcier encagoulé bien supérieur en puissance que lui. Il se lança dans la bataille. Il ne pouvait dire combien d'assaillants il combattait, il se battait, simplement, comme une machine de guerre bien huilée, anticipant les coups, défendant les siens comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il avait appri depuis longtemps à ne pas songer aux vies qu'il défendait et c'est fort de cette certitude qu'il continua jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre drapée de noir chute au sol. Cela suffit à le sortir de sa transe sanglante et il reprit contact avec une réalité bien trop sordide en se précipitant vers celui qu'il avait sauvé tant de fois mais pas cette fois.

Severus s'écroula an arrière. Sa tête heurta durement la terre battue par tant de pieds rageurs qu'elle semblaient labourée, prête à recevoir sa moisson de sang. Le sort ayant atteint son bras et non directement un organe vital, il eut le temps de rendre son coup à son ancien collègue avant que sa main ne faiblisse. Puis il vit comme à travers un brouillard son mentor, Albus Dumbledore, accourir vers lui, hagard, avant qu'un voile de plus en plus opaque ne le prive de la vue sentait déjà les battements de son cœur ralentir.

« Severus ! » s'entendit-il appeler. Il sentit le grand sorcier le prendre dans ses bras, le relevant un peu. Ses membres engourdis enregistraient à peine l'information et la douleur montait en puissance, alors il se hâta de dire quelques mots avant d'être également privé de la parole car un silence complet et soudain, impossible au sein d'une telle bataille, lui indiquait qu'il était devenu sourd pour le peu de temps qui lui restait à vivre.

« Albus, merci d'avoir cru en moi, et dites à mon ami que je ne viendrais plus lui glacer les pieds des miens et que je le reg…. »

Il aurait voulu dire tellement plus, tellement mieux, mais déjà la mort l'emportait et il se sentit quitter son corps. Il vit sa dépouille, dans une pose presque grotesque, retenue dans les bras

d'un vieil homme en pleurs qu'il aurait voulu soutenir, au milieu de cris de sorciers qu'il ne pouvait plus défendre. Puis il n'y eut plus rien.

Harry luttait de toutes ses forces contre Voldemort. Il cherchait à l'affaiblir, tout en étant conscient que même avec la botte des Malefoy et sa haine dirigée contre ce résidu humain, le sort appris par Sarah O'Calleigh n'aurait pas assez de puissance pour être efficace. Il s'épuisait plus qu'il n'entamait les forces de son adversaire. Sa détermination était au maximum, il avait juste besoin d'avoir de la chance, une fois de plus.

Alors qu'il évitait un sort dont la couleur verte indiquait la nature, il vit une sorte de voile apparaître entre eux et Drago qui lui saisissait le poignet.

« La protection ne tiendra pas longtemps » dit-il « Enfonce cela dans ta baguette » prononça t il aussi vite qu'il le pu en tendant l'absorbeur chauffé à blanc « et tue le ! »

Le voile qui les avait temporairement protégé vola en éclat dans un étrange bruit de verre brisé. Instinctivement, sans se rendre compte du fait que l'objet était brûlant, Harry se retourna en direction de Voldemort tout en suivant machinalement les instructions de Drago. Son adversaire se payait le luxe déplacé de pousser en plein combat un rire sardonique. D'un mouvement sec, tel un soldat ayant rechargé sa mitraillette, Harry fixa intensément sa proie et se releva pour jeter le sort si péniblement appris.

La lumière qui sortit de sa baguette fut si intense qu'elle éblouit le lieu du combat, aveuglant les autres combattants, les obligeants à s'arrêter quelques secondes.

Harry, tenant sa baguette à deux mains en envoyant toute la puissance magique des victimes de Nagini jointe à la sienne, vit alors dans un éclair blanc Voldemort tomber à terre dans un long cri de douleur, ses yeux reptiliens n'étant plus que deux fentes fines traduisant sa souffrance. Puis il se réduisit en un tas de cendres blanchâtres.

Quand son cri cessa, beaucoup restèrent hébétés devant le fait accompli. On entendit de nombreux « pop » caractéristiques au transplannage : les Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été blessés fuyaient devant la mort de leur chef.

A Pré au Lard, la population hésitait entre fêter la victoire et trembler pour ceux qui n'étaient pas revenus du combat. Certains transplannaient régulièrement de Sainte Mangouste au village afin de s'informer des nouveaux patients arrivés, d'autres s'étaient rendu directement sur le champ de bataille afin de proposer leur aide.

Aux trois balais, beaucoup s'étaient réunis pour discuter de la situation et c'était là que l'on s'informait de la situation. Certains buvaient pour faire taire leurs peurs de ne pas voir revenir un proche, d'autres s'agglutinaient autour d'une table devant un thé en comentant les dernières nouvelles d'un ton qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'alegresse qui régnait d'habitude en ce lieu.

Rosmerta, la propriétaire des lieux aux formes toujours aussi généreuses, zigzaguait entre les tables pour servir ses nombreux clients. Elle que d'habitude on apostrophait pour lui passer commande autant que pour lui faire des propositions grivoises n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Mais comme chacun était préoccupé par ses propres craintes, personne n'y prêtait attention.

Elle fixait la porte avec angoisse, sursautant à chaque fois que celle-ci s'ouvrait, laissant passer un nouvel arrivant.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer une jeune femme brune à l'air fragile mais au regard sûr. Sa blessure au bras semblait très profonde, pourtant Sarah O'Calleigh avait refusé de se rendre à Ste Mangouste, prétextant qu'elle était tout à fait capable de se soigner elle-même. La vérité c'est qu'elle souhaitait avant tout rentrer pour rassurer sa compagne. Elle était épuisée par le combat, elle avait du tuer son propre frère et même s'il avait mérité son sort, elle souffrait aussi moralement d'avoir du aller jusque là. Elle avait cruellement besoin du réconfort de son amie qui se précipita vers elle pour la conduire à une table, sortir de sa poche sa baguette afin de jeter plusieurs sorts de guérisons, et après lui avoir lancé un regard chargé de désarroi et d'amour, l'embrasser en oubliant les regards des personnes présentes.

C'était un baiser lourd d'inquiétude et de passion qui les libéra de la peur qu'elles avaient eu de se perdre l'une l'autre. Un baiser à la fois doux, comme ceux des couples qui se connaissent depuis des années, et intense d'émotions. Sarah caressa tendrement le visage de sa compagne sans quitter pour autant ses lèvres, soulagée d'être enfin à ses côtés. Ses blessures la faisait encore souffrir mais elle les faisait taire en se concentrant sur cet échange, remerciant encore une fois mentalement Merlin d'avoir eu la chance insolente d'avoir rencontré cette femme, d'être parvenue à la séduire et à la garder.

C'est ainsi que Pré au Lard comprit enfin pourquoi, depuis tant d'années, Rosmerta n'avait jamais cédé aux avances de ses clients, se contentant de répondre à leur propos coquins par un sourire énigmatique et amusé…

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Jamais il n'avait vu le dortoir de Mme Pomfresh aussi bondé. Tous les lits étaient occupés et les blessés plus légers avaient été placés sur des bancs qu'on avait récupérés dans la grande salle. Bien que l'infirmière, qui bénéficiait de l'aide de consoeurs arrivées précipitamment et dont la plupart portaient encore l'uniforme de Ste Mangouste, gérait de main de maître la situation, la pièce n'en gardait pas moins un air de camp de fortune. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer en se demandant si ceux qu'il aimait étaient encore vivants. Comme Molly Weasley face à l'épouvantard, son cerveau lui imposait les images mentales de ses peurs : ses proches frappés de plein fouet, foudroyés, monstrueusement démembrés… son regard inquiet scruta la salle à la recherche de réponses. Sur les bancs, il vit Ron dont on avait bandé la gorge marquée par la trop forte étreinte de Nagini. Il semblait groggy. A ses côtés, Parvati Patil avait un bras en écharpe. Dans un des lits voisins, il reconnu Seamus dont une des jambes avait été pétrifiée. Absorbé par son inspection angoissante, il ne vit pas Hermione arriver vers lui et sursauta quand elle lui dit « je suis tellement contente qu'on s'en soit sorti Harry ! C'est affreux de ressentir ça quand d'autres n'ont pas survécu mais je suis si soulagée ! » Son visage hésitait entre le sourire et les larmes. Elle était apparemment sorti indemne des combats, du moins physiquement. Harry lui prit la main et ils se regardèrent en silence un temps alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient régulièrement le long des joues de la Gryffondor. Puis Harry osa enfin poser la question dont il craignait la réponse mais qu'il devait poser et tenta de le faire d'une voix à peu près égale :

Qui est mort ?

Lavanda Brown. Penelope Deauclaire. Luna Lovegood. Neuville…est dans un coma profond. Hagrid est toujours dans la forêt mais il a envoyé un hibou, Graump s'occupe de lui. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être il semble avoir des dons de guérisseurs. Il y a beaucoup de blessés. Et l'on n'a pas fini de compter les défunts….

Hermione… et lui ?

Il n'a rien. Mais comme beaucoup d'élèves dont les parents ont été déclarés Mangemorts il a été immédiatement arrêté par les Aurors après la bataille pour « intelligence avec l'ennemi ». ils recherchent des coupables et sont pressés d'en désigner. Ils n'ont pas cherché à savoir qui était dans quel camp. Les Mangemorts s'étant tous enfui à la mort de leur chef, il leur faut des responsables. Et j'ai bien peur que les procès se fassent à la va vite.

Harry serra les poings, refreinant une envie de hurler de rage.

Sais tu quand ils vont tous être jugé ?

J'ai entendu un Auror dire qu'ils réquisitionneraient le tribunal dès demain, la gazette du soir nous en apprendra plus…. Les coupables selon lui doivent être condamnés au plus vite. Ils sont pressés de montrer qu'ils ont géré la situation et ils ont même dit aux élèves qu'ils ont emmenés qu'ils avaient de la chance que les détraqueurs ne soient plus là pour les embrasser.

Une envie de nausée les saisit tous les deux.

J'ai peur Hermione. Bien plus qu'au milieu du combat.

Hermione ne sut que répondre à cela, autrement qu'en le serrant dans ses bras. Après cela, Harry resta silencieux. Il retrouva cependant la force de parler quand Ron vint vers lui. Il lui dit enfin quel était celui qu'il rencontrait en cachette et si son ami fut visiblement surpris, Harry n'eut pas droit au sermon auquel il s'attendait. Le temps n'était plus aux gamineries ni aux jugements. Ensemble, ils cherchèrent désespérément un moyen de sortir Drago de cette situation. Harry souffrait de rester alité alors que Drago dormait en prison. Demain, on le jugerait avant même qu'il ait pu préparer sa défense. Ron et Hermione restèrent avec lui toute la nuit, pour le soutenir et chercher eux aussi une issue.

Au petit matin, le premier ministre, habillé cérémonieusement, fit son apparition dans l'infirmerie. Obséquieusement, il se pencha sur chaque blessé (ou futur électeur selon son point de vue), leur disant à quel point « NOUS » avions été courageux et victorieux. Nous. Comme s'il avait participé au combat du ministère, calé dans son confortable fauteuil. Comme si être de la même nature que ceux qu'il visitait l'autorisait à s'octroyer une part de leur mérite. Harry n'avait jamais eu autant envie, en le voyant progresser vers lui, de lui vomir tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait mais il avait un plan bien plus important à réussir

De la façon la plus complaisante qui soit, le haut fonctionnaire se pencha avec un respect de circonstance sur le garçon et commença un discours sur sa vaillance et ce que le monde sorcier devait à la famille potter. Presque un éloge funèbre. Harry se retint de l'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'il parle de récompense et de service rendu à la nation :

L'Ordre de Merlin vous est bien sûr acquis et…

Monsieur le ministre, c'est fort aimable, mais je n'en veux pas.

Mais voyons ! Si vous refusez, comment vous témoigner la reconnaissance qui nous est dû ? Le ministère ne peut pas passer pour un ingrat et la nation….

Si vous tenez à me faire honneur, rendez-moi plutôt un service : je veux mon émancipation.

Votre… ? Mais vous serez majeur dans quelques semaines et…

Vous n'avez pas compris : je veux mon émancipation, dans l'heure. Je crois que j'ai assez prouvé ma valeur et assez affronté d'horreurs pour être considéré dès à présent comme adulte.

En effet oui. Et bien ma foi, je demanderais à ce que l'on s'occupe de cela dès mon retour aux bureaux…

Je crains, Monsieur le ministre, que vous n'ayez pas saisi ce que je vous demande. Je souhaite être émancipé immédiatement, avec un certificat, preuve à l'appui. Je sais que ma demande n'est pas courante mais pour moi il y a urgence et le ministère me rendrait véritablement service en agissant sur l'heure.

Et bien ma foi, je ne peux guère vous refuser… Je reviens sur le champ.

Le ministre, bien q'embarrassé, transplanna aussitôt, grommelant dans sa barbe sur le fait que le jeune homme avait des demandes bien étranges et aurait mieux fait d'accepter une décoration qui lui aurait permis de mettre sa toute nouvelle robe de soirée au lieu de l'obliger à aller réveiller ses fonctionnaires. Cependant il tint parole et revint avec un papier des plus officiels en main, attestant qu'à partir de ce jour Harry Potter était majeur.

Hermione Granger le lui arracha presque des mains, vérifiant son authenticité et sous ses yeux ahuris il vit la jeune fille et son ami rouquin saisir Harry par le bras et transplanner aussitôt.

Drago était assis, les menottes aux poignets, sur un banc inconfortable. Sa situation l'était bien plus encore. L'avocat qu'on lui avait désigné d'office semblait, s'il se fiait au regard de dégoût qu'il lui lançait, peu enclin à le défendre efficacement. Il aurait voulu se montrer fier, relever la tête pour défier ceux qui avaient décidé de le juger du regard, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Son destin allait se sceller là. Et pendant ce temps, à ce qu'il avait entendu, Harry était en train d'agoniser à Ste Mangouste. Les rumeurs les plus folles mais surtout les plus pessimistes se faisaient entendre, alors il se raccrochait désespérément à son médaillon où brillait l'étincelle de vie d'Harry. S'il était sur le point de mourir, elle ne brillerait plus, non ? A moins que justement à cette heure il en ait besoin pour revenir dans le monde des vivants… Si seulement on l'avait autorisé à parler à quelqu'un, il aurait tenté de contacter Hermione pour lui confier l'objet… Il détenait peut être ce qui pourrait sauver Harry et ne pouvait rien faire.

Pendant qu'il se rongeait ainsi les sangs, l'avocat général était en train de le dépeindre comme le « digne » fils de son père. La lignée Malefoy avait connu plusieurs mages noirs et il s'empressait de le souligner. Drago Malefoy ne pouvait être que semblable à ses prédécesseurs. Il désespérait de sortir de là vivant quand un énorme « pop » vint interrompre le discours du membre du barreau.

Sous les yeux ahuris d'un public venu nombreux voir les sorciers de Sang Pur tomber en déchéance venait d'apparaître, soutenu par un grand roux et une brune échevelée, Harry Potter, reconnaissable par tous à sa cicatrice…et dans un pyjama de Sainte Mangouste. Des exclamations mêlant surprise et amusement emplirent la salle jusqu'à ce que le juge ne réclame le silence d'un ton autoritaire et ne demande aux trois nouveaux venus la raison de leur arrivée intempestive.

Hermione déclara rapidement, comme si elle avait peur qu'on lui coupe la parole, que Ron Weasley et Harry Potter ici présent demandaient à être entendus en tant que témoins à décharge de Lord Drago Severus Malefoy. Un nouveau mouvement se fit dans la foule. Comment se pouvait-il que le héros du monde sorcier, de toute évidence encore en convalescence, prenne la peine de venir défendre un fils de Mangemort ? Le combat aurait-il altéré ses capacités mentales ?

Drago regardait les traits émaciés d'Harry, cherchant à deviner son niveau de fatigue, s'il était blessé, et remerciait Merlin de le voir vivant sans songer à plus.

Harry était là, rien de plus ne comptait. Il en oubliait jusqu'au sort qui l'attendait.

Le juge, une fois qu'il eut rétabli le silence dans la salle, s'empressa de lui rappeler qu'il comptait bien le condamner.

Ce fut Ron qui vint le premier à la barre. Il expliqua comment le jeune homme l'avait sauvé de Nagini, preuve qu'il ne cherchait pas à aider Voldemort. Quand il eut fini, l'avocat de la partie adverse s'empressa de faire remarquer à la cour que ce témoignage malvenu n'était pas vraiment recevable, au vu du lien de parenté entre le témoin et l'accusé. A ses propos Ron, malgré son état de fatigue et la gravité de la situation, éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« C'est la raison la plus ridicule qui soit !... Enfin, sauf votre respect » rajouta-t il prestement. « Tous ceux qui connaissent notre famille savent que nous sommes en conflit Drago Malefoy, qui n'est d'ailleurs mon parent qu'au septième degré, n'a jamais été un proche. Nos échanges consistent le plus souvent à se traiter respectivement de belette et de fouine bondissante, et encore quand nous restons polis ! N'importe quel membre de l'Ordre résidant à Poudlard pourra en témoigner » et Albus Dumbledore, présent dans les rangs , hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, ce qui suffit à rejeter le moindre doute.

Ce dernier regarda ensuite Harry Potter avancer, et un éclair pétilla dans ses yeux, comme si la présence du jeune homme venait d'éclaircir une situation qu'il n'avait pas su clairement analyser jusque là.

L'huissier avait déposé une cape sur les épaules du brun afin de rendre sa tenue plus décente, et il avança à la barre des témoins où une chaise l'attendait pour ménager ses forces.

La tension du public était palpable, le silence attentif, une certaine appréhension se lisait même sur quelques visages. Une fois que le jeune homme fut installé, l'avocat commis d'office de Drago se racla la gorge, visiblement ému d'avoir l'occasion de parler au « Survivant ».

Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a poussé, alors que vous n'êtes visiblement pas remis de votre récent combat, à venir témoigner en faveur de mon client ?

Mon soucis de la justice, maître. J'ai vu cependant celle-ci trop souvent confondre victime et coupable. Mon parrain en a fait les frais. Aujourd'hui, du seul fait de son sang, Drago Malefoy se retrouve sur le banc des accusés alors que vous n'avez aucune preuve d'une quelconque malveillance de sa part.

Avez-vous, comme Romuald Weasley, des preuves que non seulement il n'aurait pas aidé celui dont… enfin, vous savez qui mais qu'il a de plus servi notre cause ?

J'ai ma parole, maître, en espérant qu'elle suffise. Sir Drago Malefoy a en effet choisit son camp et fait bien plus que sauver la vie de mon ami ici présent : c'est lui qui m'a informé, après les vacances de Pâques, de l'attaque prévue par les Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui a été déjoué.

Monsieur Potter, nous savons que vos relations avec Monsieur Malefoy étaient plutôt…tendues dirons nous, certaines de vos altercations ont fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. On vous a intimé de rester neutres cette année à Poudlard. Cependant vos relations sont restées… distantes alors pourquoi ce jeune homme serait-il venu vous voir pour vous donner une telle information alors qu'il pouvait la transmettre à son parrain feu Professeur Severus Rogue ?

Harry resta sous le choc. Severus était mort ? Il aurait rit quelques mois plus tôt si on lui avait dit que cette nouvelle l'attristerait, et pourtant c'était bien le cas. Il regarda Drago et se rendit compte qu'il avait appris la nouvelle en même temps que lui. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler de son deuil, mais l'heure n'était pas à e genre de scene. Il reprit dune voix tremblante, se concentrant vers son but :

Peut être tout simplement parce qu'il m'a vu en premier et qu'il fallait agir vite. Ou parce que nous étions devenu assez matures pour ne pas nous quereller au sujet de conflits qui pour la plupart concernaient un passé qui n'était pas le nôtre. Nous avons chacun choisi notre camp, hors de l'influence de nos parents respectifs. Celui de Drago Malefoy était plus difficile que le mien vous ne pouvez pas le lui retirer. Et pourtant regardez où vous l'avez placé aujourd'hui…

Suite à cette intervention, le jugement reprit avec moins de passion. L'arrivée du trio avait influencé l'opinion publique. Même l'avocat de la partie civile se fit moins véhément qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ.

Le verdict du jury fut « non coupable ». Si les regards qui se tournaient vers l'innocenté étaient moins hostiles qu'au départ, ils n'en devenaient pas pour autant sympathiques et beaucoup espérèrent que le jeune homme paie cependant un peu pour les siens. C'est pourquoi beaucoup sourirent quand le juge trancha en déclarant que s'il était libre, n'ayant plus ni parents capables de le prendre en charge, ni parrain, il serait placé à l'orphelinat Ste Hermine récemment créée mais déjà réputée pour l'apparence spartiate de son établissement et sa discipline de fer.

Harry Potter demanda à prendre la parole et de nouveau des murmures surpris, cette fois presque désapprobateurs, se firent entendre.

« Monsieur le juge » déclara t il, « Je me propose pour devenir, jusqu'à sa majorité, le tuteur de Sir Drago Malefoy

Monsieur Potter, malgré tout le respect que nous vous devons, et bien que je salue votre acharnement à défendre ce garçon, vous ne pouvez devenir son tuteur, étant mineur vous-même.

Je suis majeur depuis ce matin, votre honneur.

Pourtant, il est de notoriété publique que votre anniversaire…

Et j'ai un papier qui le prouve.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il avança péniblement jusqu'au juge pour lui tendre son acte d'émancipation dont la signature était encore fraîche.

Et bien, dans ce cas je ne puis qu'accepter votre généreuse proposition, et Monsieur Drago Malefoy ne passera donc à l'orphelinat que le temps nécessaire à la rédaction des actes juridiques, c'est-à-dire une semaine.

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir partir sur le champ avec Drago mais il sentait qu'il était allé jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il pouvait obtenir du fonctionnaire. Il était déjà beau qu'on ne l'interroge pas sur ses motivations, il se résigna donc à regarder de loin son bien aimé qui lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance et d'amour mal dissimulé qu'heureusement personne ne remarqua et émit un hochement de tête afin d'approuver cette étrange façon de lui « demander » de vivre avec lui.

Drago eut à peine le temps de goûter cet échange muet qu'on l'emmenait déjà vers Ste Hermine après lui avoir enfin retiré ses menottes. La semaine serait longue. Il avait encore du mal à croire en sa chance quand il monta dans la calèche qui l'amènerait vers sa résidence provisoire. On lui avait rendu ses effets personnels, le coffre qu'il avait laissé à Poudlard lui serait rendu le lendemain mais on se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler que le reste de ses biens avait été réquisitionné avec le Manoir familial en Avril dernier .

Il venait de gagner sa liberté et le droit de vivre au grand jour avec celui qu'il aimait, on l'avait spolié de son héritage et de ces racines mais il venait d'échapper à bien pire et il n'arrivait pas à se plaindre de son sort. Une semaine à tenir, juste une semaine et il retrouverait Harry, il serait libre, il ne pourrait que vivre heureux.

Quand il arriva à la grille de l'établissement à la réputation spartiate, il sourit, pensant déjà à son départ prochain. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la chambre de l'orphelinat qui ressemblait assez à la cellule qu'il avait quitté et qu'on le laissa enfin seul, il pleura silencieusement la mort de son parrain.

**Note de l'auteur(et oui, encore !)** : comme vous avez beaucoup attendu et que le prochain chapitre (qui viendra bien plus vite, promis !) est le dernier, je vous ai préparé un épilogue en bonus. Après la bonne nouvelle voici la mauvaise (enfin, pour ceux qui apprécient mes textes) : dans un an et demi à tout casser j'arrête les fanfictions yaoi. J'ai encore quelques os sous le coude, une dernière fic à finir que je réserverais au Troisième œil bien sûr et qui sera, quand il sera temps, publié ici à raison d'un chapitre par semaine comme avant. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour du sujet et je serais assez tentée par un travail de plus longue haleine et plus personnel, probablement du fantastique. Sur ce, à la prochaine et merci d'avance pour vos reviews, ça fait encore plus plaisir quand on poste pas souvent !


	14. 14 Juillet

Bonsoir à toutes, et à tous s'il y en a. 

Cornedouille, vous avez assez attendu alors tant pis si ce dernier chapitre n'a pas été beta lecté, tant pis si je n'y ai pas mis tous les détails prévus au départ, veuillez m'excuser pour les coquilles présentes dans le texte mais au moins vous l'avez !

Il reste un épilogue, totalement écrit depuis un bail, que je posterai donc dès la semaine prochaine.

Sinon ça va vous ?

Moi plutôt bien, mon boulot me plait et ma vie n'est pas sans émotions fortes (pas plus tard que la semaine dernière je pleurais de joie en bisouillant un bras à la peau douce, lol)

J'en profite pour saluer tous ceux qui continuent à me lire malgré mes retards et mon silence et si Senko Yurima est par là vous pourrez lui dire : « ben ça y est, tu l'as ton lemon ! »

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine, promis !

Chapitre 13 Juillet 

Harry, à sa sortie de Poudlard, s'était installé temporairement au Terrier.

Il avait quitté Poudlard après une dernière discussion avec son professeur de Défense des forces du mal qui lui avait offert un balai flamant neuf : elle avait obtenu de la Gazette, suite à ses poursuites pour atteinte à sa vie privée, des dommages et intérêts conséquents et le renvoi de Rira Skeeter. « ça apprendra cette vieille pie à se venger aussi bassement. du fait que j'ai refusé ses avances il y a 5 ans ! Ce qui prouve bien qu'elle tient plus de la mouche à merde que du scarabée… » lui avait-elle confié en lui expliquant qu'ayant été la victime de ses inventions elle estimait qu'il méritait sa part du gâteau.

Harry avait été bien plus touché de ce présent que des multiples médailles qu'il reçu par la suite. Il refusa de se rendre aux cérémonies en son honneur, préférant le calme de sa demeure et la compagnie de ses vrais amis.

Il avait chargé le Service des Nuisibles de remettre en ordre le 12, Square Grimmaud, engagé une société de bâtiment pour remettre en état la maison après que l'Ordre du Phœnix y aie retiré la majorité des protections, à présent inutiles : les mangemorts avaient tous été soit tué soit arrêté. Harry penserait plus tard à changer le mobilier de la bâtisse dans laquelle il ne passait qu'en coup de vent afin de constater

l'avancement des travaux. On y avait retiré les têtes d'elfes, l'affreux porte manteau en pied de Troll, jusqu'au portrait de Miss Black qu'on avait du lacérer en un millier de morceaux pour le retirer de sa place. Il avait de mal à réaliser que cette étrange bâtisse allait devenir sa nouvelle maison, et encore plus que bientôt, il y vivrait en compagnie de Drago. Si on l'avait autorisé à devenir son tuteur, il n'avait pas pu dès la fin du procès l'emmener avec lui : comme dans le monde moldu, il y avait des tonnes de formulaires à remplir et Drago dû rester une semaine dans un centre pour jeunes dans lequel il lui rendait visite, bien qu'ils ne puissent jamais y discuter en paix, devant subir la présence des autres en permanence. Harry ne supportait plus la vie en communauté avec la promiscuité qui en découlait, ce manque d'intimité, et Drago semblait peu se plaire dans cet endroit.

La maison était enfin habitable quand Drago s'y rendit avec Harry qui n'y avait emménagé que depuis la veille. L'ancien Serpentard, trop heureux d'être enfin sorti d'affaire, avait craint un temps que le fait que Harry devienne son tuteur l'oblige à porter le nom de Potter : Harry était le dernier des Potter, il tenait à rester le dernier des Malefoy en mémoire de son père et de son grand père.

La pendaison de crémaillère avait eu lieu officiellement la veille : Harry pensait qu'il était encore trop tôt pour espérer avoir une fête réussie avec Drago et Ron sous le même toit. Et puis il avait envie de se retrouver seul à seul avec Drago.

Les affaires de celui_-_ci n'étaient guère encombrantes : la plus grande partie de ses biens était encore aux mains des Aurors et l'idée que ces hommes fouillent les moindres recoins du Manoir, jusqu'à sa chambre le mettait dans un tel état de nerfs qu'ils évitaient de parler de cet état de fait.

Harry se sentait étrangement intimidé en faisant visiter la maison à Drago, encore plus quand il lui désigna la chambre qu'il lui avait préparé : il avait fait installé les plus beaux meubles de la maison et avait pris un soin particulier à en faire la pièce la plus chaleureuse de la Résidence.

Drago jeta ses affaires au pied du lit et regarda Harry d'un air un peu gêné

_-_ Et toi, tu dors où ?

_-_ Dans la chambre d'à côté, c'était la chambre de Sirius…

Harry n'osait pas la lui faire visiter. D'abord parce qu'il craignait, s'ils s'y rendaient tous les deux, de ne pas pouvoir se retenir de le plaquer sur le lit pour l'embrasser sauvagement, et plus peut être… (cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le toucher !), ensuite parce que ce n'était qu'une pièce vide, ou peu s'en fallait : le lit

était l'unique meuble présent et le sol était jonché de cartons chargés d'objets hétéroclites ayant appartenu aux Black dont il ne s'était pas encore défait par manque de temps.

_-_ Tu veux que je te montre le jardin ? Il est superbe

_-_ D'accord…

Ils redescendirent tous les deux les escaliers, se tenant par la main mais sans oser se regarder.

Le jardin lui aussi avait été remis en état. Une fois dégagé des ronces et du lierre qui l'avait envahi, on pouvait admirer un jardin anglais de toute beauté. Des saules balayaient de leurs longues branches pendantes une pelouse épaisse et grasse jonché de massifs de fleurs multicolores en un joyeux fouillis. Un plan d'eau sur lequel flottaient des nénuphars miroitait sous le soleil de juin. En son centre, un pavillon de style japonais se

reflétait dans l'eau. Ils traversèrent le gué qui y menait pour admirer la vue qu'il donnait sur l'ensemble du jardin, si vaste qu'il méritait l'appellation de parc.

_-_ « Je n'aime pas la mentalité des Black » dit Harry en fixant ce panorama, » mais je dois au moins leur reconnaître une chose : pour les jardins, ils ont très bon goût !

_-_ Oui, c'est magnifique… »

Ils restèrent un moment dans ce silence apaisant puis ils rejoignirent la demeure. Ils traversaient le salon quand la chaleur de ce début d'après midi poussa Drago à retirer sa veste. Ce faisant, il fit tomber de la poche de celle_-_ci un objet que Harry ramassa machinalement et qu'il s'apprêtait à tendre à Drago quand il s'aperçu de ce qu'il avait en main.

_-_ Mais… C'est une poupée !

_-_ « Certainement pas ! » répondit Drago fort contrarié en faisant d'un geste autoritaire signe à Harry de lui rendre son bien « C'est une figurine de collection représentant la fée Morgane, une véritable antiquité ! »

_-_ « Je veux bien croire qu'elle a un âge certain mais si elle est usée, ce n'est pas par le temps et si tu la gardais pour collection elle se serait pas dans un tel état ! Regarde_-_moi ça : les traits de son visage sont presque effacés à force d'avoir été serré contre toi » déclara_-_t il avec un sourire moqueur « Si c'est pas mignon ! Drago Malefoy, le Prince des Serpentards, le préfet en chef de Poudlard, a un doudou !!! »

_-_ Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi et rend la moi avant que je m'énerve !

Loin d'être impressionné devant le visage fermé et furieux de son petit ami, Harry partit dans un grand éclat de rire et prit d'une folie soudaine, il se mit à courir en gesticulant dans le salon pendant qu e Drago le coursait afin de récupérer sa précieuse « figurine ». Si au départ le blond poussait un véritable cri de rage, il changea vite d'attitude, amusé de voir Harry ayant enfin oublié momentanément les évènements tragiques de ces dernières

semaines, en train de cavaler dans son salon, dansant presque, en chantonnant à tue tête comme le pire des gamins « Drago a un doudou, Drago a un doudou ! », et le brandissant comme un trophée.

Après une poursuite éfreinée, rythmée par leurs fous rirse, Drago réussi à agripper la manche de Harry qui, retenu ainsi brusquement, fit volte face avant de s'étaler de façon bien peu élégante sur le tapis du salon. N'ayant pas lâché l'étoffe à temps, Drago s'étala lui_-_même au sol et entreprit tout en se tordant de rire d'arracher des mains de Harry l'objet du délit en lui bloquant les mains au_-_dessus de la tête… Avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent soudain qu'il était à califourchon sur son étrange tuteur, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Les rires cessèrent d'un coup de fuser. Harry, maintenu fermement au sol, les mains toujours retenues par la poigne du Serpentard, en oublia de se débattre et le fixa d'un regard lourd de désir .

Drago devant cette vision relâcha son étreinte sans pour autant que son otage ne songe à se dégager. Sans en avoir conscience humecta ses lèvres, tout à son trouble soudain.

C'est alors que Harry avança brusquement sa bouche contre la sienne pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il avait pour lui et l'impatience qu'il avait eu de le revoir. Son compagnon lui rendit son baiser, glissant ses mains le long de ses bras pour prendre le visage de son aimé en coupe.

Celui_-_ci lâcha enfin la poupée, oubliée de l'un comme de l'autre pour passer ses bras autour de Drago et l'attirer davantage contre lui. Ils roulèrent sur le tapis en s'embrassant encore et encore, s'étreignant avec fougue jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent ignorer l'érection de l'autre contre leur jambe.

Drago lâcha prise et s'éloigna rapidement, s'assit un peu plus loin au sol, adossé au canapé, ses jambes repliées contre lui, reposant sa tête contre ses genoux en reprenant son souffle. Gêné, il osait à peine regarder Harry qui était resté allongé sur le tapis. Il avait fermé ses yeux et quant il les rouvrit, il poussa un profond soupir : il partageait le même malaise que Drago, mais contrairement à lui, il se sentait prêt à le surmonter.

« Je… Je vais défaire mes bagages » eut du mal à prononcer Drago en se relevant.

Harry l'entendit monter les escaliers. Quand les planches de l'étage craquèrent sous ses pas, le Survivant saisit la fée Morgane que Drago avait oublié de récupérer dans son émoi et la serra contre lui, se recroquevillant en position fœtale avant de se décider à se lever. Il avait tellement rêvé leurs retrouvailles et leur réalité en était si éloignée qu'il avait

l'impression d'être encore plus seul qu'avant. Il laissa la poupée sur la table basse et partit en direction de la cuisine pour y ranger ses dernières courses.

Drago étalait ses affaires sur son lit avec un manque d'enthousiasme évident. Pendant une semaine entière dans cet atroce établissement par lequel il avait transité, il avait compté les jours qui le séparaient de celui_-_ci. S'installer chez Harry, au su de tous, même si peu savaient tout ce que cela impliquait, lui avait rendu presque supportable la présence exaspérante de ces adolescents plus ou moins attardés avec lesquels il avait du cohabiter pendant une semaine. Il avait eu hâte d'emménager ici, alors pourquoi était_-_il là à ranger ses affaires d'un air morne alors que celui qu'il avait tant désiré revoir était au rez_-_de_-_chaussée ? Parce qu'il le désirait trop, probablement. Parce qu'entre temps, il y avait eu la mort de Voldemort et que si tous s'en réjouissait, le combat avait laissé des traces. Harry devrait apprendre à vivre avec du sang sur les mains et lui devrait apprendre à vivre avec un nom honnit de tous. Ces épreuves auraient dû les rapprocher un peu plus, mais ils étaient trop empêtrés dans leurs propres conflits internes pour surmonter leur autre peur, pensait_-_il.

Quand il redescendit au salon, Harry s'était installé sur le canapé et fixait l'écran de télévision d'un air absent. Drago le voyant ainsi se mit à sourire, se remémorant ces heures si particulières dans la maison des Dursley. Il ramassa sa poupée sur la table, retira ses chaussures, s'installa en tailleur sur le canapé à côté de lui, posa sa tête sur son épaule en lui lançant un regard timide, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, semblant quémander un « pardon ».

Harry lui rendit un sourire rayonnant et passa son bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa sur le front puis laissa reposer sa tête sur celle de Drago, et ils feignirent tous deux de s'intéresser à l'écran devant eux. Peu de temps après une grosse boule de poil roux sauta sur les genoux de Drago et se mit à ronronner. Bien que surpris, le blond passa machinalement la main dans la fourrure épaisse de l'animal jeune et un peu gras avant de demander à Harry depuis quand il avait un chat ou s'il devait retirer sa main au plus vite en apprenant qu'il était en train de papouiller un Weasley animagus. Harry eut un petit rire et le rassura : pas d'animagus en vue ce chat était la progéniture de Pattenrond. Il avait « fauté » avec une voisine moldue et Harry en voyant les chatons avait craqué pour celui là, avec son air un peu pataud et son regard remarquablement intelligent.

- Il semble t'apprécier…

- Qui ne serait pas heureux de se retrouver sur mes genoux ? dit Drago avec un sourire amusé.

- En tout cas pas Grafield

- Grafield ?

- C'est le nom que je lui ai donné dit il en désignant le félin qui s'étalait sans complexe sur le jeune homme, se retournant pour lui présenter son ventre.

Quand Harry alla se coucher, il entendit le son caractéristique de la douche qu'on actionnait dans la salle de bain, à quelques pas de là.

Juste quelques pas à faire pour le surprendre dans le plus simple appareil… cette idée le laissa quelques instants rêveur, immobilisant sa main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre, puis il secoua la tête comme pour faire sortir au plus vite ces pensées et pénétra dans la pièce. Sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, il enjamba machinalement les quelques cartons au travers de sa route et glissa en soupirant dans le vieux lit mité qu'il s'était désigné. La tapisserie avait perdu ses couleurs, le tissu était râpé, mais le lit était confortable.

La journée, se disait_-_il, ne s'était pas si mal passée que ça… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ils avaient pu être ensemble sans craindre de se faire surprendre, plus aucun danger ne les menaçait et cette paix, si elle avait un prix, était rassurante.

Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi pourrait ressembler sa vie après la victoire, quand il osait s'imagine victorieux. Dans ses plus grands moments d'optimisme, il s'imaginait sur un lit d'hôpital, estropié, devant supporter les regards compatissants de ses amis, et , pire, d'inconnus persuadés le connaître par ses exploits et les journaux.

Mais il n'en avait pas été ainsi. Avec une chance insolente, il s'en était sorti sans la moindre égratignure supplémentaire, sans le moindre remord aussi malgré la gravité de son geste.

A présent, la seule chose qui l'inquiétait était de partager cette maison avec l'homme qu'il aimait, d'avoir cette intimité inespérée sans pouvoir ou oser donner libre cours à ses envies : avoir enfin Drago dans ses bras, peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur, le caresser et l'embrasser sans retenue, le faire sien.

Il se blottit dans ses draps réchauffés doucement par sa propre chaleur, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil afin d'oublier ses pensées nocturnes mais aussi pour être au plus tôt à demain pour revoir Drago, parler avec lui, aller faire des courses avec lui, admirer le jardin auprès de lui, partager ensemble un nouveau quotidien.

Mais la nuit allait être longue. Il avait entendu l'eau cesser de couler et son imagination était repartie de plus belle, lui imposant la vision d'un Drago aux cheveux mouillés, juste ceint d'une serviette, pénétrant dans sa chambre pour le rejoindre sous ses draps… Il y pensa si fort que quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, il eut l'impression que c'était la sienne que l'on avait entrebâillée.

Il se recroquevilla davantage, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, ses mains crispées sur le pauvre édredon, priant pour que le sommeil l'emporte au plus vite, avant qu'affolé par ses pensées il ne cède à son corps en imaginant celui de Drago contre le sien.

Puis un bruit métallique le fit sursauter, il se dressa d'un bond pour deviner dans la pénombre la silhouette de sa pupille, sautant à cloche pied après s'être écrasé l'orteil contre un des lourds cartons qui encombraient la chambre en étouffant des jurons. Il se crut d'abord en proie à une hallucination mais son cerveau n'aurait jamais imaginé le Serpentard dans une situation aussi grotesque, c'est pourquoi après avoir allumé la lumière il hasarda…

- Drago ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un léger grommellement et vit le blond avancer vers lui, faisant accélérer son cœur au fur et à mesure de sa progression.

Cette apparition silencieuse atteint avec lenteur le lit dans lequel Harry était allongé puis, après une brève hésitation, les draps furent repoussés et il sentit Drago se cacher sous la couette puis étreindre timidement sa taille.

Le Gryffondor se mit à trembler, incapable de contrôler ses nerfs en sachant Drago enfouit dans son lit et blotti contre lui.

Quand il réussit à reprendre tant bien que mal la maîtrise de ses émotions, il voulut faire remonter Drago qui restait caché, sa tête reposant sur son torse mais celui ci lutta pour rester obstinément à l'abri de son regard.

Drago, ayant cédé à une soudaine impulsion était rentré dans la chambre d'Harry. Il s'était laissé porter par son envie en sortant de la salle de bain et sans plus y réfléchir avait ouvert doucement l'entrée de la chambre d'Harry.

Il avait été arrêté dans son élan par un carton rempli d'argenterie qui lui avait blessé l'orteil. Il s'était senti profondément ridicule quand Harry l'avait surpris dans cette situation.

S'il avait besoin de quelque chose ?

Oui, cent fois oui ! Il avait besoin de chaleur, de réconfort, d'apaisement et surtout de l'assouvissement de son désir.

On pouvait résumer le tout en un seul mot : lui.

Il réprima une envie soudaine de fuite, honteux de s'être fait si stupidement surprendre, mais il n'était pas arrivé jusque là pour flancher si près du but, alors il ignora son corps douloureux et continua d'avancer.

Le regard d'Harry qui restait dans l'expectative. Ce regard le brûlait, l'attirait et l'effrayait tout à la fois.

_Ne me regarde pas Harry_, se disait-il, _sinon, je n'aurais pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout._

Mais le Survivant le fixait toujours avec la même intensité, alors il cessa de le regarder lui-même et avant que sa peur ne gagne la partie, il se réfugia sous les draps et s'accrocha à lui.

L'oreille collée à son torse, il entendait le cœur d'Harry battre la chamade, tout comme le sien. Il sentit son petit ami essayer de le dégager de sous les draps mais il l'en empêcha avec véhémence : il était bien, ainsi, au chaud, soustrait à ses regards et il se laissa aller à écouter ce que son corps lui dictait de faire, refusant de tenir compte de ce que lui criait sa peur.

Par cette nuit d'été, Harry ne s'était embarrassé que d'un boxer. Drago, vêtu selon la mode sorcière d'une longue chemise qui lui arrivait aux genoux, frissonnait en sentant pour la première fois les jambes nues d'Harry contre les siennes.

Sous les draps tièdes du lit minimaliste d'Harry, Drago cachait son visage rougissant. Il regardait le torse nu de Harry sur lequel il laissait reposer sa joue, sachant déjà qu'il ne se contenterait pas longtemps de rester inactif.

Harry ne cherchait plus à ramener son visage vers lui ni à le regarder sous les draps et restait immobile, un bras le long de son corps et un autre posé sur l'épaule de Drago. Drago l'entendait respirer profondément pendant que lui dévorait des yeux le torse et les épaules de son tuteur.

Sa main commença timidement à accompagner son regard, effleurant la peau légèrement hâlée, frôlant tendrement les tétons rosés. Il regardait Harry qui s'interdisait de bouger, tremblant un peu, et il se rendit compte qu'il faisait de même.

Enhardi par son immobilité, il laissa errer ses lèvres sur la peau incroyablement douce de son thorax pendant que ses mains descendaient sur ses hanches, les flattant à travers le boxer.

Leurs deux odeurs qui se mêlaient sous les draps le grisaient un peu. Sous ses caresses, il sentait le torse d'Harry se soulever de plus en plus et quand, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il suçota un de ses boutons de chair il l'entendit gémir.

Au lieu de l'alerter, lui rappelant ses craintes, le son le rendit plus sûr de ses gestes. Il se mit à genoux, à moitié assis sur ceux d'Harry, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête pour remonter le drap sur eux et découvrit le visage du brun bien plus rouge que de coutume. Il lui sourit tendrement, se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser et Harry lui répondit avec empressement en faisant courir ses mains redevenues mobiles le long de son dos.

Drago ne s'était jamais senti si bien. L'excitation qui l'envahissait déjà lui hurlait d'assouvir au plus vite ses pulsions mais il se refusait encore d'y répondre pour mieux savourer cette intimité nouvelle, ce silence entrecoupés de soupirs, cette situation étrangère et qui pourtant lui donnait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais été autant à sa place qu'ici et maintenant.

Harry parcourait avidement la bouche que Drago lui offrait. Il adorait ses baisers et la chaleur du corps du blond qui irradiait en frôlant le sien l'incendiait. S'ils avaient déjà partagé un lit, cela n'avait plus rien à voir : en le rejoignant, Drago lui faisait comprendre qu'il était prêt à partager bien plus avec lui et cette seule idée le mettait dans un tel état qu'il craignait de ne pas réussir longtemps à se contrôler.

Quand Drago rompit leu baiser, son regard descendit le long de la poitrine d'Harry qui se soulevait aussi anarchiquement que la sienne, sur son ventre au nombril bien dessiné, sur cette ligne brisée qui se poursuivait par l'aine au delà de la frontière de son boxer, se retenant encore d'en dessiner la courbe du doigt, et son regard fixa le tissus noir qui dissimulait à peine l'érection de son ami, la sienne déjà douloureuse étant proche de la toucher. L'envie de fuir le prit aussi violemment que celle de se coller de façon indécente contre lui, et ses deux envies contradictoires le fit gémir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il vit alors la main de Harry contourner son flanc gauche pour venir caresser son ventre, déclenchant en lui un véritable brasier, et quand la main aventureuse se mit à jouer avec l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama, son dernier rempart entre Harry et lui, la simple idée qu'elle ose plonger sous l'étoffe pour se saisir de sa virilité le fit se libérer par saccades dans l'étoffe satinée.

Surpris par les réactions de son propre corps mais contre toute attente nullement embarrassé de s'être ainsi laissé aller si vite, il regarda Harry qui semblait hypnotisé par son visage comme s'il venait d'y voir l'expression la plus belle de sa vie.

Sans doute trop nerveux malgré tout, ils se mirent tout deux à partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Drago se laissa tomber à côté de Harry tout en se tordant de rire et retira son boxer souillé, toute honte envolée.

Un peu calmé, il vint se coller contre le corps d'Harry dont émanait une chaleur qui l'attirait comme un aimant et se mit à caresser par dessus son boxer la verge dressée et impatiente du brun.

Harry cessa immédiatement de s'esclaffer alors que Drago, encore secoué de derniers rires le regardait dans les yeux avec un sérieux que démentait encore son attitude.

Oubliés la gêne, la peur, la pudeur et l'inexpérience : l'envie du blond était plus forte que tout. Il sentait sous ses doigts le sexe encore caché réagir à ses caresses. Harry était bouleversant à se raccrocher ainsi à ses épaules comme s'il était sur le point de se noyer, et quand Drago vit le gland dégagé sortir de lui-même du boxer d'Harry, il humecta instinctivement ses lèvres ce qui fit gémir le brun. D'un pouce taquin, il caressa la chair rosée au grain si fin et délicat, et se laissant porter par ses sens vint embrasser la bouche d'Harry dont le visage se crispait de désir.

Harry n'avait jamais imaginé que Drago puisse être aussi entreprenant et son corps tremblait de l'effort qu'il faisait pour se retenir encore. Quand il frôla son érection il crut défaillir mais quand ses doigts se posèrent directement sur son gland sensible et à vif, il explosa dans sa paume en geignant dans sa bouche.

Drago était tellement… sensuel ! La moindre de ses actions, jusqu'à sa façon de respirer était pour lui un comble d'érotisme, un appel à se jeter sur lui voracement sans ne répondre plus de rien.

Etourdi encore par sa jouissance soudaine, il le regarda lui retirer son boxer d'un mouvement félin et essuyer avec les traces de son plaisir avant de le jeter nonchalamment à terre.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il raisonnait contre ses tempes et quand Drago se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras il lui murmura « Tu me rend fou ! ».

Drago sourit en se lovant contre Harry, entremêlant leurs jambes et leurs bras, s'imprégnant de son parfum et de sa chaleur malgré le climat doux de ce mois de Juillet. Il avait encore du mal à reprendre son souffle, il était soulagé d'avoir pu constater que pour Harry aussi le moment était trop fort pour parvenir à se retenir, et il sentait déjà en lui remonter un désir que bien que pressant il n'identifiait pas bien encore.

Chez les Malefoy, on ne parlait jamais de sexe, c'était inconvenant et grossier. Il avait donc passé nombres de soirées dans le dortoir des Serpentards à se forcer à rire des plaisanteries grasses de ses camarades de chambrées sans les comprendre. Aucun ne lui avait inspiré, et ce à juste raison, assez confiance pour lui demander des explications et bien que la bibliothèque de Poudlard possédait un rayon consacré à l'éducation sexuelle mais il n'avait jamais osé s'y aventurer de peur de se faire surprendre. Il était donc dans les bras d'Harry, embarrassé d'un désir de plus en plus tenace qu'il ne savait pas clairement comment assouvir.

Harry de son côté avait au moins une connaissance théorique mais était partagé entre l'envie d'agir et la crainte de choquer Drago, bien que celui-ci se soit révélé très intuitif.

Perdus dans leurs doutes respectifs, ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans oser se regarder, leurs cœurs refusant obstinément de se calmer, jusqu'à ce que Drago fasse glisser une main sur l'épaule du brun, main qui serpenta ensuite jusqu'à son cou et s'arrêta sur sa joue pour attirer son visage à lui.

Harry regarda alors Drago dont les cheveux très clairs encadraient le visage et son regard commençait déjà à perdre sa teinte grise pour un ton plus rosé. Son expression était incertaine mais intense. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Rapidement, leur baiser devint avide, possessif, et perdus dans les sensations qui les envahissaient ils oublièrent leur appréhension comme ils avaient jeté négligemment leur vêtement au sol.

Harry se perdit dans l'exploration du corps de Drago, le parcourant avec gourmandise et empressement. Le dévorer ainsi des yeux , de la bouche et des mains lui paraissait aussi naturel qu'impératif, aussi évident qu'un homme assoiffé se rue sur l'eau qui le délivrera de son manque. Il avait besoin de lui, dans le sens primitif du terme. Et pendant qu'il se repaissait de la chair offerte, Drago se contorsionnait pour avoir lui aussi de quoi étancher sa propre soif.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva en train de lécher avec passion l'intérieur des cuisses hâlées du Gryffondor, se délectant de la salinité de sa peau, ses mains passant sous lui pour mieux épouser les formes rebondies de ses fesses, pendant que Harry, tout en poussant des râles de plaisir, caressait doucement de ses lèvres l'aine de son ami. Sa main droete eu l'audace de soupeser les bourses pleines de Drago, les faisant rouler doucement entre ses doigts.

Le Serpentard ne savait pas ce qui l'excitait le plus des caresses d'Harry ou de ses propres agissements jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une langue impudique glisser le long de sa verge.

La sensation fut telle que ses mains se crispèrent sur les rondeurs du brun et qu'un son guttural indescriptible s'échappa de lui.

Quand Harry recommença, il ne savait pas s'il voulait qu'il cesse cette exquise torture qui le paralysait ou qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Il haleta entre les jambes du brun, incapable de parler ou d'agir. Il n'était plus que ce ressenti, que ce grondement sourd de plaisir.

Puis, retrouvant un peu de sa mobilité, il flatta de sa main la fente duveteuse et se releva un peu, résistant à l'envie de fermer les yeux à cause des coups de langues de plus en plus précis et appuyés du Gryffondor, pour observer avec curiosité la sexe dressé qui lui faisait face.

Il le trouva beau. Impressionnant aussi. Il le regarda se mouvoir faiblement, dégageant une odeur subtile et entêtante. Il y déposa timidement ses lèvres, les laissant simplement glisser sur la peau incroyablement douce , en oubliant le reste. Il l'embrassa comme il avait si souvent embrassé sa bouche : avec délicatesse et dévotion.

Les agissements d'Harry, sans doute perturbés par les siens, devenaient plus maladroits et il sourit à cette idée sans cesser ses baisers, heureux d'être capable de lui faire perdre pied.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Un dernier lambeau de pudeur l'empêchait d'oser prendre en bouche la verge entourée de poils blancs et il voulait déjà bien plus. Les douces caresses qu'il lui prodiguait le faisait frémir de désir.

D'un mouvement un peu brusque, il se releva pour se retourner face à Drago couché et assis sur le haut de ses cuisses il admira le visage légèrement rougi, les cheveux éparpillées aux teintes neigeuses qui se confondait sur le blanc des draps malmenés, les yeux baissés pour suivre du regard le bras qui descendait le long du sien, toucher du bout des doigts son ventre puis se refermer avec langueur sur son membre plus qu'excité.

Et là, c'en fut définitivement trop : cédant à ses pulsions il s'empala d'un coup sur Drago. Aussitôt il poussa un hurlement de souffrance : s'étant laissé tomber de tout son poids, il se sentait brûlé de l'intérieur, déchiré. Cependant l'idée de mettre fin à cette torture en se retirant ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit : les yeux exorbités d'où des larmes perlaient, le souffle coupé, il regardait fasciné le visage de Drago. Son regard embrumé de plaisir mêlé à de la stupeur le fixait intensément. Il se mordait méchamment la lèvre inférieure, toute son expression témoignait du vif plaisir qu'il ressentait et cette vue amoindrit sa douleur.

Drago, sous le choc, avait lâché le corps d'Harry, un de ses bras pendait même dans le vide, contre le bord du lit.

Il était…

Harry ne trouva jamais le terme adéquat mais son anatomie, elle, réagit pour lui, compensant la douleur qui s'affaiblissait peu à peu.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, l'empêcher de se meurtrir ainsi les lèvres et Drago l'enlaça tendrement, lui murmurant des paroles incohérentes qui pourtant le comblaient d'aise.

Il se redressa pendant que les mains de son amant retombaient le long de sa chute de rein et commença à se mouvoir lentement au-dessus du corps laiteux.

La douleur était toujours là, faisant couler quelques gouttes de sueur dans le creux de sa colonne vertébrale, mais s'y mêlait une nouvelle sensation qui s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure de ses lents déhanchements, jusqu'à ce q'il ne fasse plus attention qu'à elle, qu'elle lui donne l'impression que son corps n'était plus chair mais un amas d'émotions emmêlées les unes aux autres.

Il amplifia son allure, poussa un profond soupir à mi-chemin entre la plainte et le soulagement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit si fortement empli de plaisir qu'il l'empêche d'agir.

C'est alors qu'après un bref instant d'hésitation, après avoir plongé dans les orbes vertes à l'expression totalement perdue, Drago fit rouler doucement Harry sur le côté sans rompre leur union, le coucha sur le dos, l'agrippa par les hanches et se mut en lui, d'abord avec douceur, sentant ses chairs se contracter autour de lui, puis avec une sorte de bestialité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Son pendentif au bout duquel se balançait une petite boule de cristal à présent vide se balançait entre eux, témoin de leur mouvements, et ils finirent part crier leur jouissance ensemble.

Drago se laissa rouler à côté de Harry et lui tint la main. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder son ventre maculé de la semence du brun.

Il aurait pensé qu'une telle image le choquerait mais c'est pourtant un sourire triomphant qui barrait son visage.

Il était épuisé, à bout de force, et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie.

Repu était définitivement le terme qui correspondait à ce moment précis.

Repu et serein.

Et avant même de pouvoir exprimer à Harry toute la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait pour lui, tout l'amour, de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il venait de lui faire connaître ce soir, il s'endormit profondément jusqu'au lendemain matin.


	15. Epilogue

Dis donc, je ne vous avais pas promis un épilogue cette semaine moi ? Et bien le voilà, il termine donc cette fic enfin achevée que je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Bisous !!! Epilogue 

La maison de repos « Clair Matin » était réputée pour ses services infirmiers de premier plan, mais aussi pour son luxe. Il s'agissait d'un ancien Manoir dont la famille de Sang Pur avait donné naissance à tant de schizophrènes et de crétins congénitaux que le dernier membre encore sain d'esprit de la lignée en avait fait don à une association de médecins pour peu qu'elle accepte que ses parents y soient pensionnaires.

Narcissa Malefoy vivait là une retraite confortable et paisible. Son état de santé stagnait. Chaque jour, elle se préparait avec soin, persuadée que le soir venu son époux allait la rejoindre dans ce qu'elle prenait pour un lieu de villégiature. Elle finissait invariablement par s'endormir dans le salon de l'établissement à force d'attendre, et le personnel infirmier la raccompagnait dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, la même journée reprenait dans une perpétuelle attente enthousiaste.

Drago Malefoy s'était régulièrement informé de l'évolution de la santé de sa mère. Il avait, depuis sa libération, très envie de la revoir mais quelque chose le retenait.

Un soir, pendant les vacances d'hiver, Harry l'avait surprit en train de regarder fixement une photo de sa mère et il l'avait encouragé à en parler. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble quand ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard. Après quelques semaines de vacances d'été qu'ils s'amusaient à nommer leur « voyage de noce » et ce bien qu'ils n'aient pratiquement pas quitté la demeure, ils étaient retourné à Poudlard afin d'y finir leur dernière année. Ils étaient tuteur et pupille en ville, simple élève et préfet à Poudlard, amants où qu'ils soient mais toujours en cachette. Les vacances de Noël leur avaient permis de se retrouver sereinement et ils les avaient attendu avec impatience mais depuis leur retour à Londres, Harry voyait bien que son ami était souvent pensif.

Ce soir là, il parvint à lui arracher en douceur l'aveu qu'il se refusait à faire jusqu'ici. : Drago mourrait d'envie de revoir sa mère, mais il ne voulait pas y aller seul. Pas qu'il craigne de se retrouver face à une femme n'ayant plus le sens commun ou ne le reconnaissant plus comme étant son fils, cela, il se sentait prêt à le supporter, mais il voulait, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, lui présenter Harry. Même si elle ne comprendrait pas. Même s'il sortirait sans doute blessé d'une telle entrevue. Harry lui affirma qu'il comprenait tout à fait et ne chercha même pas à retenir quelques larmes d'émotion : Drago voulait le présenter officiellement à ce qui lui restait de famille, c'était pour lui une magnifique preuve d'amour.

C'est pourquoi, ce matin de décembre, alors qu'un soleil timide illuminait la couche de neige qui ornait le parc de la maison de repos, le gardien du « Clair Matin » fit entrer cérémonieusement Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter dans la somptueuse bâtisse et les emmena jusqu'au jardin couvert où parmi les citronniers et les fleurs grimpantes, Narcissa Malefoy, dans sa plus belle tenue, donnait d'un ton léger des informations aux gardes-malades afin que les derniers préparatifs pour la venue de son époux soient fait

Drago resta un instant planté à l'entrée du jardin et observa sa mère. Il la trouvait toujours aussi belle, comme si protégée du froid par la grande verrière qui entourait le jardin installé dans ce qui ressemblait à un cloître, elle avait été préservée du temps et s'épanouissait telle les plantes qui l'entouraient. Une main posée sur son épaule, Harry l'encouragea à avancer et quand Drago arriva devant sa mère, il vit son visage s'illuminer.

« Drago ! » s'exclama-t elle, « Te voilà enfin mon fils ! J'espère que ce trimestre à Poudlard t'a permis de progresser… Tu fais bien d'arriver, j'aurais besoin que tu ailles vérifier en cuisine si les elfes suivent bien les instructions que j'ai données. Je tiens à ce que tout soit parfait pour l'arrivée de ton père, tu sais bien comme un rien suffit à le contrarier !

« Je le ferais, Mère » répondit Drago d'une voix douce en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser. Puis il s'assit à ses côtés, retenant sa main dans les siennes, à la fois nerveux et ravi d'être là. Harry, lui, ne savait où trouver sa place et finit par s'asseoir non loin d'eux sur un banc. Narcissa reprit :

- Tu sais mon fils, depuis ton départ j'ai eu tant à faire… Ce congé m'est vraiment nécessaire et je suis ravie que nous soyons bientôt enfin tous réunis !

- Oui, Mère…

- Ton ami Gregory Goyle se porte-t il toujours aussi bien ? Ses parents m'ont rendu visite il y a quelques mois…

Drago ne savait s'il devait dire à sa mère que non seulement Gregory Goyle n'avait jamais été un ami pour lui, tout au plus un faire-valoir, mais qu'il avait été tué durant le combat de la Forêt Interdite en se battant pour le « mauvais » camp. Plutôt que de lui mentir, il préféra détourner la conversation afin de lui annoncer une autre vérité.

- Mère, je vous présente Harry Potter. Il est… Je vis chez lui maintenant. Et c'est bien ainsi.

Il prit un temps pour rajouter, une étincelle de défi dans le regard :

- Et je l'aime.

Le silence se fit. La mère de Drago n'avait pas changé d'expression, elle regardait distraitement un roitelet posé sur une branche. Drago se sentait soulagé. Il l'avait dit. Elle ne comprendrait pas mais il s'était libéré de ce poids.

Quand sa mère reprit la parole, elle fixait encore l'oiseau et sa voix avait le ton d'une conversation anodine quand elle déclara :

- C'est bien mon fils. Il faut respecter ses ancêtres et son héritage mais sans croire pour autant que leur ligne de conduite ou leurs idées étaient les meilleures. On peut toujours faire mieux. Ne jamais accepter de s'enfermer derrière un rang social, une reconnaissance factice... Ne laisse personne te dicter ta conduite. Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui te rendra heureux ou fier. J'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi, je n'ai jamais fait jaser, mais j'ai rarement fait ou vécu ce que je souhaitais. Mieux vaut, mon fils, souffrir quelques injures et se battre pour ceux qu'on aime que de vouloir complaire à tous et ainsi s'enfermer dans le malheur. Car ceux qui se permettent de te juger ne s'intéressent en fait pas plus à toi que tu les écoutes ou que tu leur tienne tête ; ce qui les intéresse c'est le pouvoir, l'influence qu'ils ont sur toi. Tu ne pourra jamais compter sur le soutient de ceux qui prétendent te dire où est ta place. Car c'est à toi de te la faire. Par le bec et par les griffes(1). Alors tu seras libre, et cela vaut bien mieux que l'approbation de tes voisins. Cet oiseau n'est-il pas magnifique ?

- Ou… Oui Mère.

Drago avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Alors que sa mère repartait dans un délire d'un temps qui n'était plus, il venait de recevoir le plus beau cadeau qu'elle lui ait jamais donné : sa bénédiction.

Harry se rapprocha de lui, faisant passer une main légère et réconfortante dans son dos pendant que la dernière des Malefoy discourait sur le menu du soir et encourageait son fils à aller faire visiter les lieux à son « camarade de classe » : elle en profiterait pour se reposer un peu.

Les deux jeunes hommes la laissèrent donc fermer les yeux et s'étendre sur la chaise longue. Ils quittèrent le jardin d'hiver en se tenant la main.

Suite à cette visite, ils revinrent. Souvent. Jusqu'au jour où l'épouse de Lucius Malefoy sur lequel le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise s'éteignit dans son sommeil, une nuit d'été, sans doute trop lasse d'avoir attendu son époux jour après jour, pour le rejoindre de l'autre côté du miroir.

**FIN**

(1) pour info, ça n'a rien à voir avec le sujet mais… C'est la devise de la ville dans laquelle je suis née


End file.
